In The Shadows
by Synystersdream1
Summary: Revised Version of Life in the Shadows;Amy Potter.Amy has grown up in the orphanage once inhabited by Voldemort.she must grow up quickly in order to help her new found twin.will being sorted into Slytherin help,or hinder her? M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all; this is a revised version of life in the shadows; Amy potter. I didn't like the direction it was taking so I've removed the original and am re-writing it. hope you like the new version **

**In the shadows; Amy Potter**

**Disclaimer: I wish...but that's never going to happen is it!**

_**Chapter 1; Ruckus at the Reptile House**_

Strange things had always happened around Amy Evans. She was used to books flying off shelves when she was looking for them, strange dreams of flying motorcycles and blue twinkling eyes, but this was different, this was wrong. It wasn't the first time Amy thought she was going crazy, but it must be a bad sign if you all of a sudden hear snakes talking to themselves.  
>"Oh God, I <em>am<em> going mad" 

"What's that, dear?" The ageing ice-cream lady asked her kindly "N-nothing," Amy replied as the snake slithered by, hissing and shouting "I'm free! I'm free!"  
>She had paid for her ice-cream and sat on one of the benches lining the footpath outside the reptile house by the time the screaming adults and weeping children had come stampeding out.<p>

At the end of the line of frantic people, a small group of people walked out. The first was a rather big man with a bushy moustache. He looked extremely angry and was dragging a young boy after him. The boy was about her age, with black messy hair. He was rather skinny and she could see the sellotape holding his round-framed glasses together. He seemed resigned to his fate of being dragged through the busy zoo. Amy felt sorry for the boy. He looked as though he was used to this rough treatment.

As she stared, he looked at her and his hand reached up to rub his forehead. She mimicked this unconsciously. _His eyes…_

Next in line was a skinny tall boy who looked excited rather than scared. He kept jumping around and talking to the rest. She caught bits of the conversation.  
>"- I'm telling you, Mr. Dursley, he was talking to it. I swear!" The big man said nothing but his face was turning more and more purple coloured.<p>

At the end of the procession, a rather horse-faced and bony woman with pursed lips was crying hysterically and had both arms wrapped around one of the fattest children Amy had ever seen. His mop of blond hair made him look like a pig in a wig. He was shaking and had a towel wrapped around his wide shoulders. They were led off by a zoo official into the staff lounge, with promises of tea. Amy wished she could follow the strange group. She felt oddly drawn to them. But the cold wetness of the ice-cream melting and dripping onto her hand woke her up.

Deciding it was time to go, she walked the two miles back to the orphanage that was her home for all intents and purposes. Amy hated the place. It was dark, dingy and extremely old. She crept in through the back door, sneaking through the kitchen and past the office. She snuck up to her small room where she spent most of her time. It was just as she'd left it; peeling paint and scratched, old furniture. Most of the rooms on this floor were shared between two, but nobody wanted to room with her. She was always different to the other children. An outsider. The others were wary of her. She was bullied by some and ignored by the rest. Over the years this had made her tough. She realised she didn't need friends to achieve her goals. All she needed was herself. She had made it this far on her own after all.

Amy had been left at the doorstep of the orphanage when she was just a year old. This was nothing new to the staff here. What they did find odd was the letter the year old child was holding. It explained to them everything they needed to know about her. Her name, age, that she had no living relatives and that before her parents had died they had put her name down to be enrolled at a rather _selective_ boarding school and that the fees for this were already paid. All the orphanage knew about the school was that the headmaster would visit them _"when_ _prudent"_ to discuss the finer details.

She walked over to the small mirror on the door of her narrow wardrobe. Sunlight streamed in from the window, making her hair gleam like fire. She pushed back her hair to peer at her face. Her eyes were instantly drawn to her forehead. Amy wondered why her hand had been drawn to that spot.  
><em>Hmm, weird.<em>

She was brought to the present by a sharp voice.  
>"Where have you been?" the no-nonsense matron inquired.<br>"Around," Amy replied, moving away from the mirror.

She was not in the mood to be interrogated yet again. It wasn't her fault that the orphanage security was minimal, that a locked door was no match for a going-on-eleven year old; that the big gate was easy for her to climb, or indeed that she could successfully sneak into a high security place like a zoo. 

"You know you are not allowed to leave the grounds without permission, young lady"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You are aware that I specifically told you not to leave this room today, after yesterday's fiasco?"

Amy was indeed aware of this. But no matter how long she spent trying to explain, no-one believed her that she did not start the food fight. The truth was that she didn't know how it had happened. One minute, Jeremy Cook was teasing her, calling her The Ginger Ninja, and the next, her dinner was on his face!  
>"Yeah," was all she said, knowing that disagreeing would get her nowhere. <p>

"Why must you deliberately disobey me?"  
>"'Cause," she replied, knowing as soon as she said it that it was a big mistake. The matron glared down at her as if she had uttered a disgusting curse word.<br>_Oh, shit._

Half an hour later, Amy was scrubbing the downstairs toilets, muttering murderously.

That night, after a very long shower, Amy lay in bed wondering - as she did most nights - about her parents. How had they died? What would her life have been like if they hadn't?

When she was seven, she had picked the lock to the office and had found her file in the dead of night. She had hoped it would contain some information that would be useful, but there had been next to nothing; just records of her troublemaking and useless details like that. There had been an envelope addressed to the matron in green spindly writing but try as she might she couldn't get it to open. She had gone to bed that night, tired and disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the plot.**

_**Chapter 2; The Best and Worst Birthday Present**_

Amy woke to the sounds of the busy city, alive with cars and buses. She had been dreaming of bright green lights which had faded to become eyes; almond shaped green eyes just like her own, but belonging to someone else; someone she should remember, but couldn't. She tried to hold on to the dream, but try as she might it slipped away from her as it always did. She turned over in the creaky old bed and pulled the covers over her, trying to get back to sleep, but her attempts were futile. She thought about the day ahead of her. It was her Birthday, not that that meant much more in this place than a card and some nice dessert. Every other day was somebody's birthday at the orphanage. And so nobody's was very special, least of all hers.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Mrs. Grant, one of the orphanage staff, entered the room.  
>"Morning!" she said briskly, "Time to get up. It's a lovely day!" She placed crisp white clean sheets on the foot of Amy's bed and opened the thin curtains to reveal a cloudless bright blue sky.<br>"Up!" and with that, she left. Amy swung her legs out of bed and sat there for a few seconds wishing her dream would come back to her.

In the refectory, a few kids were already eating. She got herself some cornflakes and orange juice and sat alone at the end of a long table. When she was done, she made to leave but the exit was blocked by Jeremy and his cronies.  
>"Get out of my way."<br>"Sorry Ginger Minger," he replied, ever so originally. They all laughed as she pushed her way through.  
>She was just about to say something scathing when the old matron called her from the door of her small office down the hall.<br>"Amy, come here, dear!"

Amy was very surprised by her motherly tone, but then realisation dawned on her. There must have been someone with her in the office. Amy walked down the hall slowly. Standing at the door, she could see the matron sitting at her desk, eyebrows arched in surprise at something that the stranger must have said. He sat with his back to her. She heard him say absently how the place hadn't changed much since his last visit. Amy cleared her throat politely, feeling nervous.

"Ah here she is, our little Amy," the matron said in that same, odd motherly tone that was so unlike her, "Do come in, dear, Mr- Ah, I'm terribly sorry I seem to have forgotten...?"  
>"Dumbledore, Madam, Albus Dumbledore." He didn't seem affronted at all and as Amy looked at the matron again she noticed the woman's eyes seemed vacant, as if her mind was elsewhere.<br>"Yes, yes," she continued, "Well, he would like to speak with you."  
>"Alone," Dumbledore stated firmly.<br>"Yes," said the matron, and after an awkward pause "Oh! Yes, alone. I'll...I'll leave you to it." And with that, still slightly flustered, she left.

"Do sit," said Dumbledore kindly and Amy sat in the older woman's vacated seat. As she looked across shyly at him she noticed that his bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle, and Amy got the feeling she was being x-rayed.  
>"I bring with me a letter of the highest importance," he told her, placing an envelope on the neat table. Amy gasped. Upon the envelope was the same spindly green writing as the one in her files. <p>

"Have you noticed strange things happen around you? Are you different from the other children?" he asked in a tone that seemed more statement than question. Amy didn't answer. She was shocked and still a little shy.  
>"Well, I may be able to give you the answers you have been searching for." When she stayed silent, he went on.<br>"Amy potter, you are a witch."

She managed to then break her silence. "A...witch? But I can't be! Can I? That's...that's impossible. You have the wrong person sir. My surname is Evans."  
>"Evans was your mother's maiden name. I placed that name on your documents when I brought you here Miss Potter. As for the fact that you are a witch…do you wish for proof?" Dumbledore asked, his voice still kind. He looked around him at the shabby little office "The last time I was in this orphanage it was for the same reason; to inform a youth of his magical lineage. He demanded proof. You may have heard of him, stories perhaps...of Tom Riddle?"<p>

Amy had heard the name before in a story of a boy who had supposedly once lived there, long before her. He was a cruel, young boy who had bullied the younger orphans and who thought he was better than everybody else. Strange and wrong things happened around that boy, too. The matron used him to frighten the little ones into being good. Telling them she had known him when she was a young nurse, and that he was so bad he was sent to school in a special institution but came home every summer. That he was a mad, cruel boy. The matron - now well into her seventies - had been talking about a very long time ago. "I'm not like him am I? I'm not mad?" was this man here to take her to the same institution? "You're not going to lock me away are you?" she was scared now. After all, she had heard a snake talk just the day before. He smiled at her and shook his head.

Amy now wondered how old this man was before her. She took in his long hair, his beard and his odd clothes. Maybe it was him who was insane.  
>"I would like some proof, if you wouldn't mind," she said, trying to be as polite as possible.<br>"Of course," he replied, and without further ado he took a long, thin stick out of his pocket and waved it in a swish and flick movement. The envelope he had left on the desk flew up and over to her. She caught it, eyes wide with shock, and he put back down the wand.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," he proclaimed, still watching her over a pair of half-moon spectacles, "You have been accepted to the school where you will learn all you need to know about magic. Term begins on the first of September. All you need to know about that is in there," he indicated the envelope." Amy looked at it and then back up at him. "Were my parents…did they do magic?" Dumbledore nodded sadly. Your parents were some of the best of their age." He said.  
>"Can you tell me about my family?" she asked.<br>"I can," he replied and she felt a surge of anticipation rise in her abdomen. "I am sorry to inform you that your parents, Lily and James Potter, are deceased. They were murdered trying to protect you and your brother, Harry."  
>"I...I had a brother?" She asked feeling the tears well up for a family she never knew she had.<br>"You _have_ a brother. A twin in fact."  
>"But-"<br>"Please defer your questions just for a moment. I will explain as best I can".

He seemed to gather himself before continuing. He then proceeded to tell her the story of her parents' death; of how a terrible wizard known as Lord Voldemort had targeted her brother Harry, had tried to kill him. He told her that Harry was the only person known to have survived the killing curse. When she asked him why she and Harry had been split up, he told her it was for their own protection; that Lily had given birth to them while in hiding and, for all the general public knew; there was only one Potter child. Voldemort was not aware until he had entered their home, and the few others that did know of her were either dead, incarcerated or could be trusted.

Dumbledore sat, giving Amy time to think. She didn't realise she was crying until he handed her a handkerchief. When she had composed herself she asked when she could meet her brother. "I'm afraid that Harry must not be informed of your existence, not yet." She protested to this but he held up a hand. "Not until the right moment. He must remain ignorant. This is vital if he is to survive. The opportune moment will present itself one way or another. You will have a big part to play in the future. This is how it must be. There is a war coming. I do not know when, but I know that Lord Voldemort will return. When he does he will go straight for Harry. We must keep him safe. We must keep him _alive_. Can you understand what I am trying to explain?" Amy did not understand. She felt as though she was being robbed. She had found out that she wasn't alone. She had felt like maybe there was somewhere she belonged. Only to have that all ripped away moments after it had been given.

"This is not fair," she said, feeling hot tears welling up in the corners of her eyes once more.  
>"I know. The sacrifice is a lot to ask of you. I hope you will one day understand the necessity of secrecy. Voldemort will return; there is no doubt in my mind of the fact. It is for you and Harry's protection. They would use you in order to get to him, and vice versa. Amy nodded in watery eyed agreement. "Harry is our only hope. And you are <em>his<em>." 

Dumbledore got up to leave, his strange cloak billowing out behind him. He turned back to her at the last moment and with a last, fatherly smile he said, "Happy birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; Same as previous**

_**Chapter three; Shopping**_

The next day, Amy stood outside a little inn wondering if she had the right address. This was the place she had to go through to get to Diagon Alley, a street she had never heard of. She took a deep breath and entered, heading straight for the barman, who stood talking to a customer. She was heartened to see that the people in the inn were dressed very much the same as professor Dumbledore had been. On the way over to him she couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations taking place around her; "I can't believe you missed it Mildred. It was really him!" "I shook his hand, I did" "that's right, Harry Potter! Not an hour ago." At this stage she had reached the barman and he asked for her order. Instead she handed him the piece of parchment which had been in the envelope Dumbledore had given her, along with her acceptance letter, a supplies list and a non descript little key that she needed to use in the wizarding bank. He read over it before showing her out the back of the inn. He touched his wand to a brick on an unassuming wall, which became the gateway to a long shopping street. Amy thanked the barman, who had introduced himself as tom, and went through.

Amy looked around her in amazement. Up until that point she had wondered if the events of the day before had really happened, or if it had all been a crazy dream that she had, for once, been able to remember. _Right, first things first. _ She thought. She walked up to a Plump, kindly looking, red headed woman, who was walking close by with a gaggle of children with similar locks. "Excuse me" she got the woman's attention. "Yes dear?" "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Gringotts?" she asked. The woman smiled warmly at her. "First time here dear?" Amy felt a blush creep up her cheeks. The whole family were openly staring at her. "Yes" "well its right around that corner there. Big white building, you can't miss it." "Thank you" Amy said and went in the direction the woman had indicated. She heard the lady talking to one of her kids. "Couldn't have been any older than Ronald. On her own? Parents these days." Amy's heart sunk. She looked about at all the happy family's surrounding her. She tried to imagine coming here with her parents and her brother. _Did he look like her_? She wondered. _Did they look like their parents_?

The red headed woman had been right. Gringotts was not a building she could have missed. It was massive. She walked up the impressive marble steps and through the ornate doors. She tried not to stare at the creepy little creatures that ran the bank, instead, she did he best to be polite. After a gut churning ride underground, she was brought to her vault. The little Goblin that accompanied her there, Griphook, opened the door to the vault. "Your brother was here not an hour ago" he told her. She looked down at the small creature, shocked into silence. "The goblins of Gringotts have been rewarded heavily for keeping your secret miss." She breathed a little easier then. It was only then that she looked into the vault. Piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze met her eyes and she was speechless for a very different reason. Taking the bag handed to her by the little goblin, she scooped up more than enough to do her for three school years. The trip back was uneventful. If Amy had been able to keep her eyes open, she might have noticed the patch of wall to the right of part of the track that shimmered slightly, and didn't quite fit in with the rest. She left Gringotts with a more money than she had ever had, and a distinct dislike for a certain goblin.

She began shopping, getting first her uniform, then her writing materials and potions equipment. After a quick trip into a joke shop, she found a book shop. There was a long line at the counter, and not being in any hurry, she decided to browse. Amy loved to read. Seeing as she had grown up without any friends, it was an activity she could pursue alone. She perused through the titles on the second floor of the shop, where there was a lot more space. "Waiting for the line to shorten?" a voice came from her left. She looked, to find a blonde boy standing beside her. He was taller than her, with a slightly pointy chin and grey eyes. "Yes" she replied. "You?" he shook his head. "Mother already ordered all my school books. She is fetching my potions equipment and father ran into a colleague in the street. I came in here to pass the time." his tone was slightly pompous, but she was able to tell that this boy was as lonely as she was. "Are your parents here?" he asked her. She shook her head. When she said no more he held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself. "Amy Evans." She replied. "I've never heard that surname before" he said. "You're not muggle born are you?" he looked disgusted at the thought. Before she could reply that she didn't know what he meant, a man's voice interrupted. "Draco, we must leave." The tall man who owned the voice could only be Draco's father. "See you on the train" Draco said before following his father down the stairs and out of the shop. Amy picked up the books she intended on buying for background reading and went to the counter. She soon had those, and her school books, bagged and ready to go. Her next stop was for a school trunk. She threw all her shopping into her new trunk, as it was becoming too much to carry, and continued on to the pet shop, where she literally ran into someone, a huge someone. She fell back and then tripped over her trunk. Dustbin lid sized hands helped her to her feet. "I'm terrible sorry! I…" he broke off mid apology, causing Amy to look up at him. He was very big and very hairy. But what really caught her attention were the big, fat tears that were beginning to roll into his beard. "Ye look jus like her." he said. "Excuse me?" she replied, utterly confused. "yer mother. same eyes and everythin" he pulled a hanky out of one of his many pockets and blew his nose, the noise made the snowy white owl he had just bought ruffle her feathers in shock. "You knew my mother?" she asked. Not bothering to pretend she didn't know who he was talking about. He nodded tearfully. I knew yer parents. Call me Hagrid. I work at Hogwarts. Keeper o the keys and grounds. I gotta go now though. Harrys buying his wand you see…" "You're here with Harry?" she asked. He nodded again. "He's over in Ollivanders. I really got ter go though. He patted her on the shoulder. "Visit me wen yer at Hogwarts wont ya" she promised she would. And she knew that she would. This was a person who could tell her about her parents. She watched him go, still wiping his eyes, the crowd parting before him. Amy ran into the shop and bought a pretty little Northern Saw-whet Owl. She then went to Ollivanders, a wand shop. She was there just in time to see the boy who left with Hagrid. An overwhelming sense of deja vu gripped her. She had definitely seen him before…and those eyes…that was it! He was the boy from the zoo. She wondered if he had heard the snake too. Amy entered the shop, trunk in tow and walked up to the counter, behind which an old man was using magic to clean up the place, there were wands and papers everywhere one minute, and the place was immaculate the next. "Excuse me sir" she got his attention. "Ahh miss," he said. "Here to buy your first wand?" Amy tried out four wands before she was "chosen" by one, as Ollivander put it. Her wand was ten inches long and was made of Hawthorne, the core was unicorn hair. "I sold one just like that today, Miss Potter" the old man said. "My name is Evans" she replied a little too sharply. Mr Ollivander smiled at her briefly. "Wands never lie Miss Potter. Don't worry, ill not breathe a word of it. Your parents were very talented." Amy left the shop thinking that she was doomed if she had been recognized three times already. Everything she needed was now in her trunk. Her bag of coins wasn't nearly empty. Amy decided to have something to eat in the inn before leaving. It was still abuzz with chat of Harry potter, and Amy got to hear all about the boy who lived.

_**Hope you like the story so far. **_

_**Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter four; Sorting Hat and Sharp Pain**_

Amy made it back to the orphanage that evening. She dragged her trunk up the steps to her room and shut the door behind her. This was made more awkward by the large birdcage she carried. She was far too excited to sleep, and instantly went through everything. She thought her wand was beautiful. She packed all of her clothes into her trunk. They didn't take up much space as she didn't have much. She proceeded to then pack everything she owned into the trunk, along with everything she had bought, except for the books and the owl treats, which she placed on her rickety desk next to her new owl.

With the trunk closed, Amy sat on her bed and began to look through the books. She began with the extra ones she had bought; He who must not be named, the rise and fall, wizard genealogy; find your family tree, and Hogwarts; a history. She proceeded to read the genealogy book first. Dumbledore had told her that her mother's family were not magical. Amy intended to trace her father's family tree, if she could find it. She did find it. Amy read back through her family on her father's side, tears threatening to overcome her. Knowing who she was made it all seem more real. She felt as though knowing more about what she had lost somehow made her more determined to save what she still had. To insure that her brother would live long enough to know he wasn't alone. Before she closed the book, Amy looked through it once more, looking for a particular name. She found it. Malfoy.

By the time September first finally arrived, Amy had all the books she had bought in Diagon alley read right through. She felt sick with anticipation. She was getting out of the orphanage until the summer! She was going to see Harry again. She was going to learn magic. Amy left early, saying a quick goodbye to the matron because she felt she had to, and practically running out. At the station she took out her ticket for the tenth time since she had received it in her acceptance letter. Platform nine and three quarters. This was the part she had been dreading. She stood a little way away from platforms nine and ten and waited to see if anyone turned up who looked like the people she had seen in Diagon ally. Soon, a small family did appear. She recognized them instantly. It was Draco Malfoy and his parents. She made her way over to them slowly, watching as first Draco went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, followed by his parents. _You can do this. Just walk through._ She told herself. Amy took a deep breath and followed them through the barrier. It worked! She exhaled in amazement at the sight before her. She was on a platform full of people dressed as they had been in Diagon Alley. Not having to say any goodbyes, Amy got onto the train (an old fashioned steam engine) and began searching for a compartment.

Amy found an empty one. She sat by the window and watched as parents tearfully said goodbye to their children. She wanted that so badly. Then she saw him. He came through the barrier. She kept an eye out for her aunt and uncle. But they didn't accompany him. With no one for him to say goodbye to either he climbed onto the train immediately. She thought about how full the train had been when she was walking through it and dared to hope, just for a moment, that he would come into her compartment. To her utter astonishment, he did.

"May I" he asked her as he stood at the door. She could only nod. He sat down across from her. They introduced themselves before they both stared out the window. He had his eyes on a family just outside their window. She recognized them to be the people she had asked for directions in Diagon alley. They were talking about harry. As harry listened intently on the conversation, while looking more and more embarrassed by the minute, Amy studied him covertly. He was taller than her. They were both skinny, though he looked underfed. His hair was jet black. She had always wished she had any other hair colour, as her dark red locks earned her some scathing nick names. But since Hagrid had told her she looked like her mother, she felt different about it. He was as pale as she was. She had been blessed to be so fair skinned without being covered in freckles, which is more than could have been said for the boy who entered the compartment and asked if he could join them. "**Everywhere else is full" **Amy and harry welcomed him. Introductions were made and soon after that, the train began to move.

The journey passed quite quickly. The three got on well. Ron's stories about his older brothers were funny and Harry bought them all sweets from a woman who came by with a trolley. After a while, a boy came in asking if they had seen a toad. They assured him they hadn't. He was soon followed by a girl with very bushy hair and buck teeth. She asked them the same question, but didn't leave after they told her they hadn't; instead she lingered to watch Ron try to perform a spell taught to him by one of his brothers, on a very fat old looking rat he called Scabbers. She stayed and talked with them for a while after the spell failed. Harry and Ron thought she was rather pompous. Amy decided that she liked her.

Throughout the trip Amy watched harry. He was very easy to get along with, and so was Ron. Talk turned to the four houses in Hogwarts. Ron told them that Gryffindor was the house to aim for. Amy also liked the sound of Ravenclaw as a second choice. The train began to slow and the three friends looked at each other in anxious excitement. _This is it!_

Hagrid was waiting for them at the station, holding a lantern. He bade them to follow him and he led them to the edge of a lake. They piled into them. Harry and Ron sharing one with the toadless boy; Neville, and Amy with Hermione and an Irish boy called Seamus. The boats rowed themselves. Soon the school came into view and Amy felt her jaw drop. Looking around her she saw she wasn't the only one. It was magnificent.

Hagrid led them out of the boats, up the lawn, and through the front massive front doors. They stood in a vast entrance hall. Amy looked around her in sheer amazement. Draco approached Harry then. Two deep chested boulders of boys pushed their way through the crowd for him to get access to him. Amy nearly fell as she was pushed out of the way by one of them. By the time she righted herself, Draco was sneering at Ron and a stern looking witch, who reminded Amy somewhat of the matron, greeted them. Amy suddenly feared whatever the "sorting" involved. The witch-professor McGonagall instructed them to follow her. They made their way into the Great Hall. It was beautiful. High ceilings that mimicked the weather outside, just as she had read. Floating candles, the four house tables and the staff table. McGonagall placed a hat on a stool and took out a long piece of parchment from which she began calling out names. All too soon it was her turn "Evans, Amy." She went up to the stool and sat, facing the sea of pupils. The sorting hat was placed on her head and she felt a nervous excitement take her.

"Ah, yes... how thrilling. Secrets, I see. A very big secret, in fact. How fitting. Very clever, indeed; maybe Ravenclaw... but very loyal; Hufflepuff? and brave, but secretive.. Perhaps Slytherin, or Gryffindor... difficult to decide, I dare say. All the traits in one young mind..."  
>Amy looked over at the Slytherin table and then at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.<br>"Decisions, decisions..." the hat continued, "BETTER BE SLYTHERIN!" he shouted to the crowd .Her heart sank. She remembered what Ron had said on the train about Slytherin. She looked over at Harry and Ron as she passed. They looked surprised. She distinctly heard Ron say; "I thought she was alright."  
><em>"Fuck" <em>she thought.

She walked to the table where people were clapping. As she sat down she was looked up and down at by her new housemates. They weren't the friendliest-looking bunch, she noted. Soon she was joined by Draco Malfoy, who sat beside her looking distinctly happy. He prattled on at her about it was a terrible injustice that first years couldn't bring their broomsticks. She barely listened, but watched intently and with great sadness as harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor. Even the magical appearance of the food couldn't cheer her up fully.

It was a few moments before she realised Draco was asking her something. "Sorry what?" she asked turning to face him. "I was asking if you're muggle born, although I doubt it seeing as you got sorted into this house. It's just you never answered in the shop." He looked a little annoyed, obviously not used to being ignored. "I'm not muggle born. My parents were a witch and a wizard." She looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was smiling as he conversed with professor McGonagall. Amy wondered if she ever smiled. "So are you a pureblood?" he continued to pry. "Say yes" a voice said in her head. "Yes" she automatically repeated before wondering where it had come from. Her green eyes landed on a pair of black ones up at the staff table. She instantly knew, without knowing how she knew, that this was the person who had spoken in her mind. The eyes belonged to a wizard with long black hair and a hooked nose. He nodded, no longer looking directly at her. "Who is that?" she asked aloud. "Oh that's Snape" answered Malfoy. "He's our head of house. And the potions master. He and my father…." Amy began to put food on her plate, no longer listening, never keeping her eyes off of the black haired teacher for long. Suddenly a sharp pain filled her head. She put her hand over her forehead, where the focus seemed to be and clenched the table with her other. She looked over at harry to see that he was acting much the same way. Draco was looking at her funny. "Migraine" she said, trying to massage the pain away at her temples. It wasn't working. Suddenly, it was gone, as though it had never happened. She looked back over to see that harry was looking as shocked as she felt.

_**Phew this rewriting stuff is hard. You suddenly realise just how crap you were a year before.**_

_**Please feed my ego or destroy it by reviewing **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 5; funny looks and a pleasant walk**_

The Slytherin common room reflected the people who lived there; Cold and opulent. It was all leather and marble and mirrors. There was a large ornate fireplace, its cold white marble body accentuated by the silver that ran through it. The rug before the fireplace was expensive looking. It was the Slytherin colours, mirroring the banners that lined the walls. The couches that flanked the fireplaces were green leather. And the desks that lined one of the long walls in a neat row were white marble, seeming to have grown straight out from the walls, the high backed, uncomfortable looking chairs before them were of the same green leather as the couches. The whole room was tinged green because the porthole windows (the frames solid silver, of course) looked out into the lake. The first years were quiet, spending more time sizing up the competition rather than making friends. Amy was sharing her dorm room with four other girls. She went to sleep that night in her four poster bed with her green hangings shut tight. She really didn't want the other girls to know she was crying.

Classes commenced the very next day. The first being transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Amy had gotten up extra early so she would have a chance to find the right room. Hermione was one of the first to arrive along with herself and Amy knew why. The bushy-haired girl had no friends either. She made a snap decision and walked over to where the girl was sitting, taking out her books. "May I sit with you?" she asked. The other seemed surprised and a little suspicious.  
>"I thought all Slytherins were horrible," she said sounding genuinely curious. Even so, the comment still stung.<br>"I didn't ask to be one, you know," she felt betrayed by the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll go sit somewhere else." She made to leave but Hermione grabbed her wrist."Oh no! Please sit, I didn't mean to affront you. I'm so sorry!" It was then that Draco Malfoy and his lackeys arrived.  
>"Alright Evans?" he greeted her before glaring at Hermione. "What's wrong with you?" he said turning back to Amy and looking into her eyes.<br>"N-nothing," she replied, angry at herself for seeming weak, "I was just about to sit down..."  
>"Please come back, I am terribly sorry," cried Hermione.<br>"I don't want your pity Hermione," Amy said, almost in a whisper. She wasn't really angry with the girl. She was pissed at herself for crying so easily. She had gone her whole life without friends. Why would this school be any different in that aspect than her last one? She knew she couldn't seem weak in front of her fellow Slytherins because she would be torn to pieces. She had seen it so often in the orphanage. But when she looked back at Draco Malfoy, Bully Extraordinaire, it was not scorn she saw in his eyes before he put down his bag and sat behind her.

Harry and Ron arrived late claiming to have gotten lost, amy couldn't help but look back at them as soon as they arrived, looking flustered and out of breath.  
><em>At least he has a friend.<em>

She really did try to focus on the rest of the lesson.

Potions class was very odd. It took place in the dungeons and they had to wait in the rather cold hallway, lining up in front of the door. The Gryffindors were with them for this class, too, and Amy tried her best not to eavesdrop in on Harry's conversation. She did, however, smile back at Hermione, ashamed of the way she had treated her. The door was opened for them and they walked in. The room was very big with benches for pairs of students to work at. Amy grabbed one near the front. Hermione was just walking over when Draco sat down beside her. Amy was about to protest when the door was slammed shut and one of the teachers she had noticed at dinner walked up to the front. He was making a speech about class rules.  
>Amy looked him up and down. He was very thin and sallow. His hair was greasy and he was dressed in black from head to foot. She was 100% sure now that his was the voice she had heard in her head the day before.<p>

Professor Snape was now calling the register. When he got to her name he stopped. Just for a second. He looked down. Right at her. He stared right into her eyes as if searching for something and then turned away. She thought she had seen pain in his dark eyes. It was a different story when he got to Harry, however. He tried to make a fool of him, but to Amy's relief, Harry was able for it. She was proud of her brother for being so strong. She felt a pang of longing as she thought this. She wanted to talk to him again. The rest of the lesson passed by slowly. It consisted of detailed note taking. Amy was able to keep up easily. So too was her potions partner. Snape had ordered them to look at the person sitting beside them. That that was the person they would be sitting beside for the rest of the year. As soon as they were out of the dungeons Draco turned to her;  
>"What was all that about with Snape?" he asked.<br>"I have no idea," she replied honestly, "I wish I knew"  
>"Weird," he said, before moving off.<br>_Very weird indeed.  
><em>Lunch was another solitary affair.

After she ate she still had half an hour before her next class. She decided to go for a walk. It was quite chilly outside but she didn't mind. She walked along the edge of the smooth lake.  
>"It's quite nice to stroll in the afternoon, I find," said a quiet, kindly voice from beside her. She turned in surprise to see Professor Dumbledore walking beside her.<br>"Sir! I didn't see you." He smiled his twinkly-eyed smile.  
>"How is your first day progressing?" he asked.<br>"Fine." She lied, before admitting, "Not so good, actually; I don't know why I was put in Slytherin. Am I really that horrible?" she said what had been bothering her since Hermione had said it.  
>"Do you know the traits of those chosen to the Slytherin house?" he asked cryptically.<br>She remembered what the sorting hat had said in its song;  
>"<em>Or perhaps in Slytherin,<br>You'll make your real friends,  
>those cunning folk use any means,<br>to achieve their ends._"  
>"A storm is coming, things are changing. The lines between the houses are blurring. You were sorted for a reason. Every path we follow has a conclusion." He looked back at his school. "Your head of house informs me that young mister Malfoy was curious as to your blood status. If he asks again, tell him that I told you you're of pure blood when I spoke with you in the orphanage, though I did not tell you the names of your sure hell pass it on to those who would be truly curious." Amy nodded "yes sir."<br>"I expect you will want to get back," he said this with a note of finality and she knew she was dismissed. "Oh, and Amy?" he said, as she turned to leave, "Miss Granger is a lovely girl. Look out for her, if you can."  
>"Yes sir, I know she is," she replied before heading back into the warm castle.<p>

_**Review please **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 6; New Friends and Old Memories**_

**Hermione's point of view**

_"The qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness and determination,"_ Hermione read aloud to Amy from _Hogwarts; a history_. Amy had come over and sat beside her in the library, and had asked her to forgive her for not sitting with her in transfiguration. Hermione had been quick to reply that it had been her fault. She felt awful for blurting out what she had. It had been cruel. But Hermione had a habit of saying the wrong thing. It got in the way of her making new friends, as she seemed to be rubbing more than one person the wrong way. She knew that Amy was finding it as hard as she was to make friends. So she had read out to her the information she had found about Slytherin in her favourite book.

When Amy had told her that she had the book also, Hermione was thrilled. She didn't think anyone else in their year had read it. Hermione soon found that Amy was just as much a book worm as herself. Who knew that the one place she came to avoid the fact that she had no friends would be the place she made one? The two girls spent the evening together, quietly doing their homework assignments (most of them weren't due until the next week) and getting ahead in their studies. They quietly discussed their backgrounds. Hermione told Amy all about living with two dentists. The other girl reciprocated with tales of her orphanage, where her aptitude for "making things happen without knowing how" had gotten her into a lot of trouble.

Hermione's heart went out to the little orphan sitting beside her. It wasn't until the library was closing that they left and went their separate ways. From then on the library became the place where they met, did homework and talked together in hushed voices.

September bled out into October and soon it was Halloween. Hermione had never experienced one in the wizarding world and was excited to do so. The day was shaping up to be a good one. She was partnered with Ron Weasley in charms class and did her best to help him with the charm she had mastered before anyone else. She was so happy that she was doing well. She had been so worried about not being as good at magic as those who came from magical backgrounds. Her good mood was shattered soon after class when she overheard Ron mocking her. She ran out by him and Harry, trying to control her sobs until she reached the closest bathroom. That was where Amy found her a few hours later, sobbing in a stall. After listening to Hermione's story she said "right" and gave Hermione one last pat on the shoulder before leaving. Hermione was confused, but quickly resumed her fit of crying. 

**Amy's point of view**

When Hermione hadn't turned up for their study session, Amy had felt a little put out. The girl was swiftly becoming her closest (and only) friend. She decided to spend some time in the owlry with her little owl who she had named Winie, short for Winifred, after a character in one of her favourite movies. Amy looked out at the spectacular view the height of the tower provided. She wasn't alone in the owlry for long.

"You always look so sad, Evans," said Draco. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, startled. She hadn't thought he noticed anything that didn't concern him or his jealousy of Harry that was plain for all to see.  
>"I didn't notice," she said, after the initial shock. She turned to see him petting a beautiful eagle owl.<br>"Just going to send a letter to mother," he said.  
>"Oh right, well I'll leave you to it," she replied.<br>"You don't have to go," he said, still petting the bird. He was very gentle with it.  
>"I have to go anyway," she sighed.<br>"Always so sad," he said again but this time she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.  
>It wasn't long after this that she had found Hermione crying in a bathroom.<p>

The first Gryffindor she found was Seamus Finnegan, the Irish bloke. He was on his way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.  
>"Hi Seamus," she said, "How are you?"<br>"I'm grand, thanks," he said, a little warily.  
>"Listen, I was just in the bathroom with Hermione Granger and she's really upset. She won't come out and I'm very worried."<br>"Yeah?" he asked, still unsure. He figured; _why should she care?  
><em>"Will you tell Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?" she asked.  
>"Wh-," he said, but she cut across him, "Please?"<br>"Yeah, okay, I will."  
>"Thanks," she said and couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by his mistrust.<br>_Doesn't matter._

Amy went to her house table where she could keep an eye on the proceedings. She thought at first that her plan hadn't worked. Seamus did lean over to the two boys and told them something. But neither of them moved…

As she ate her dinner and then her fill of sweets, she couldn't help but wonder why Draco, who was so mean to everybody else, was civil to her.  
><em>He must think I'm weak,<em> she thought bitterly. She knew she had to be strong in order to get through seven years in the company of her fellow Slytherins.

**Snape's point of view**

The first face Snapes eyes landed upon was _his_, Harrys. The boy was the image of his father. Snape felt hot anger scourge his veins even at the mere sight of the boy. After all these years to see the face of his old rival made his horrible school years flash before his eyes. The boy would be just like _him_, he thought. Even more arrogant, seeing as he was a household name. Then her name was called out. Evans, Amy, memories of a different sort rushed through his mind at the mention of that name. He looked for her. Sure a female version of potter would climb up the steps towards the sorting hat, the familiar sneer pasted across her face. Then he saw her. At first his mind, so used to playing back the image of the face he loved, told him that it was _her_. But his aching and forever broken heart knew. It knew that she would never be back. That he would never look upon that face again. She was the image of her though. Even her eyes. There was nothing of potter there to taint her features. Before he knew what he was doing he was in her mind. She had been asked about her blood status by the Malfoy boy. _"Say yes"_ he told her, and she obeyed before a look of confusion spread across her face. She looked at him then and he nodded, letting her know it had been him who invaded her mind. It was important to Dumbledore's plan that she be thought of as a pure blood. Otherwise she would never be as trusted as she would be if they thought she was one of their own. What kind of spy would she be then? He shuddered inwardly thinking of her future. He did not approve of Albus' plan, but then when had he ever? And what did _his_ opinion count for?

He would protect them both with his life. He owed it to Lily; his betrayal had cost her everything. He had been the cause of her demise. He had inadvertently and without knowledge destroyed the one thing he had ever loved, and still loved, and would continue to until his dying day and beyond. _Always_. The Potter boy he would protect out of the guilt of his betrayal. But the girl, she was different. He would watch out for her as though she were his own. She should have been his. She should have been _theirs_.

His thoughts turned to different matters as he went up to the third floor corridor to check on the beast again. Quirrell was up to something, as Dumbledore said. He was being very sneaky these days. Snape had never trusted the man, seeing him as cowardly, and sensitive to suggestion. His mind had once been very easy to peruse, but since he had come back from his summer trip to Albania, it had become an impenetrable fortress.

After the stupid beast bit him, Snape joined the other teachers in the search for the troll. He nearly had a stroke when he saw them in the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**Amy's point of view**

Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, screaming about trolls. Her first thought was Hermione. While all the other first years were led to the dormitories by the prefects, she tried to sneak away. Draco, whose face was a mask of terror, said;  
>"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You'll be killed. Have you ever seen a troll?"<br>"Have you?" she accused, "I'm just going to get something. I'll be right back."  
>She ran to the bathroom where she had left Hermione, hoping that Harry and Ron would have gone to see was she okay. As she rounded a corner, she saw a massive, bulky, smelly figure stumble into the bathroom.<br>_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_

Suddenly she was dragged back by a restraining hand. Ron had grabbed her and turned her towards him and Harry.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered.<br>"Hermione's in there!" she replied.  
>"We know," said Harry, keeping his eyes on the bathroom. "It's our fault, we-"<br>"I know, I know. We've got to go in and get her."  
>They skulked over to the bathroom door. Harry went in first. Amy was going to follow but Ron held her back.<br>"I should go first," he said.

They went in to the high ceilinged room to see Hermione under a sink and the troll trying to squish her with a giant club. Porcelain was flying everywhere and a small piece hit Amy on the cheek. Blood spilled down her cheek lazily. Harry jumped on the trolls back, Ron tried to do the levitating charm as Hermione talked him through it and Amy ran to make sure Hermione was unharmed. Ron made the club hit the trolls head and Harry's wand got stuck up its nose in the struggle. As the troll collapsed, Harry fell with it. As quick as she could, Amy ran to his side and helped him up. He was okay.  
><em>Thank god<em>

"I think you were sorted into the wrong house, Amy", said Ron, a little shyly.  
>"I'm inclined to agree", came a voice from the doorway. Professor McGonagall stood there with Quirrell and Snape. Snape looked very shocked. He seemed unable to speak. He was staring at her wound and his eyes were very wide. McGonagall was angry, and as it turned out, a little impressed. Hermione took the blame before they could explain themselves. McGonagall took points from Hermione and then gave Ron and Harry ten points each. She then turned to Snape and said;<br>"I will leave Miss Evans to you." Snape seemed to come out of his shocked stupor;  
>"Yes ten points to Slytherin."McGonagall left with Harry, Ron and Hermione in tow. Each smiled at her as they went.<p>

"Follow me," said Snape, and she was suddenly very afraid. The smile was wiped off her face as she followed him towards the dungeons. She realized then that he was limping, but knew better than to mention it. They reached a door she had never noticed before and he motioned for her to enter. The walls were lined with jars holding weird disgusting creatures. This was obviously Snapes office. "I am aware," he said, "of your identity. As you are in my house you are under my charge and I will not have my students risking their lives. Do you understand? Not for anyone." He looked at her cheek again.  
>"You are hurt." He took a small bottle from one of the shelves.<br>"This is essence of dittany," he said, "Put a few drops on the wound." He handed her the bottle and a handkerchief. She did what he said and the small cut closed up. It wasn't gone, but seemed to be an older wound, as if it had happened weeks ago.  
>"Thank you, sir," she said. He looked into her eyes for a second and looked away as if they had burned him.<br>"You may go," he said, "And be more careful in future. You may not be so lucky next time." she thanked him again and left quickly, glad she hadn't gotten into any real trouble, but shocked that Dumbledore had ratted her out to her head of house.

**Snape's point of view**

When he saw her there beside an unconscious troll, blood on her face, he got the shock of his life. He had made a promise to protect them and here they both were; though Potter's son wasn't harmed, he noticed. He didn't seem too bothered, in Snape's eyes, that she was hurt. Whether he knew who she was or not, Snape would hold it against him. Dragging others down with him seemed to be a trait passed down from father to son. Then, McGonagall was talking to him. He agreed, barely paying attention, and gave his house the ten points. In his office he tried to make it clear to her that she was to stay out of trouble. She was so like her mother that he didn't know how anyone could be fooled. Surely the Potter boy would realise! He grew up with his muggle relations. Snape knew what Petunia was like, but surely she would have shown him photos...

Her eyes seemed to call to him from beyond the grave. They seemed to accuse him and warn him at the same time. When she left, he became lost in thought.

_I won't let you down...again._

**Draco's point of view**

When she walked into the common room a relief washed over him that he did not understand.  
>"Evans!" he called to her and gestured at Crabbe to fuck off.<br>"What happened to you?" She looked as though she had been rolling around outside. There was a cut on her cheek that he hadn't noticed before.  
>"You went after the troll, didn't you? You fool!"<br>"It went after Hermione; I had to," she said defensively.  
>"So? Why stop that? It's probably just natural selection, survival of the fittest."<br>She glared at him then with such hatred that he lost his breath. She got up and left without a word. He wished he could have taken it all back, even if he had meant it at the time.  
><em>Shit.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 7; Erised=Desire**_

**Amy's point of view**

She had known that he was like this, prejudiced and cruel, so why did it bother her so much? Just because of what he had said in the owlry? She stormed out of the room and into her dorm. The other girls were there, looking through their clothes and talking about stupid things that didn't matter to Amy, like money and possessions. All that mattered to Amy (she forcibly reminded herself) was keeping Harry safe, no matter the cost. Maybe she was a Slytherin, after all. She ignored their sniggers as she rushed past them towards her trunk, pulling out a random school book, and sat on her bed before shutting the hangings around her and beginning to read what had turned out to be her potions book.

**Ron's point of view**

He had been wrong about her. He knew that now. She had been brave to go after Hermione. He said this again and again, as they wondered over Snape's mysterious limp and the presence of a troll in the school. Oh God, what had she had to go through with Snape after they had been separated? They all agreed, Hermione, especially, that Amy should be included in their plotting from now on. Out on the grounds, Hagrid accidentally told them about Nicholas Flamel when they got together to question him. They finally had a lead to go on!

**Amy's point of view**

The days went by and Christmas came ever closer. She was happier now than ever. She had friends! Harry and the others had clued her in on their theory that it was Snape behind the strange goings-on. They believed that it was he who had sabotaged Harrys broom and they let her in on their idea that something was being guarded on the third floor. She found it very hard to believe that Snape would have anything to do with it. He had always seemed intimidating to her, but not evil! She voiced this and Ron, always the very tactful gentleman said;  
>"That's 'cause you're a Slytherin. You would think that." This had led to a very long bickering session between Ron and Hermione, who jumped to her defence immediately.<p>

She didn't speak to Draco at all over the next few weeks and had taken to sitting with her new friends in every class they were with the Gryffindors, apart from potions, when she had to sit with him. She often saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye but ignored him until he confronted her in the common room one evening when she had come in after a long study session with Hermione. "So," he said, standing in her way, "You're hanging out with Potter now, are you?" his face wrinkled in disgust and jealousy as he said the name.  
><em>If only you knew<br>_"So?" she replied, defiant.  
>"So...they're Gryffindor."<br>"And?" she said  
>"It's wrong, it's not natural. You're turning your back on your own house. He..." he stopped suddenly as if rethinking what he was going to say. "It's just wrong. Blood traitors and mud bloods and Potter are not fitting company for a Slytherin." He concluded. His face was harsh but his eyes were pleading. People were watching now. A group had gathered behind him and he didn't look as comfortable as he normally did, surrounded by people hanging on his every word.<br>"Then neither am I," she said and she saw a change in him, as though something closed over behind his liquid silver eyes. The crowd were waiting for him to say something. He seemed to realise this at the same time she did.  
>"Fine. I get it. You've joined Potter's fan club." He sneered at her "You don't belong here, Amy. Why don't you just fuck off? We don't want you here." The words cut her like a whip. True or not, it still hurt. She left. Knowing it was too late to be in the corridors but not caring.<p>

She walked through the halls with a blind determination. Not knowing where she was going. Surprisingly, she didn't run into Filch. She didn't think much of it at the time, but the amount of noise she was making as she stomped angrily through the deserted and silent halls should have drawn some attention. Finally, she began to calm down and took note of where she was. She was at one end of a particularly dark corridor, and she felt a strange wave of longing come over her. She felt mysteriously drawn to a door at the other end of the hall. At first she tried to walk away, not trusting it. But the call was too strong and she felt the need to find out what was behind the door. She was however, more conscious of the sound of her footsteps echoing on the floor as she moved as stealthily as she could. She also took her wand out and held it in front of her, trawling her mind for the best hexes to use if she ran into trouble. Reaching the door, she pushed it open slowly and glanced around the room. She walked in further, disappointed.

There was nothing present apart from a dusty old mirror. She kept her wand held firmly in her hand and approached the large mirror, only to drop it a moment later. She didn't even hear it hit the floor. She was looking at her reflection, only she wasn't alone any more. "Mum? Dad?" her parents nodded and smiled down at her. Harry did the same, from beside her. Her mother's hand was on Harrys shoulder, her father's rested on hers. Amy stared in wonder. She really did look like her mother. And she and harry had their mothers eyes. But harry was the image of their father. She felt her eyes fill with tears, knowing that the image before her wasn't real. But wanting it to be. There was nothing in this world that she desired more. She stared into the mirror. Wishing. Tears rolled down her cheeks in hot waves and she sobbed openly, letting her grief take her. _Why_ she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She felt as though someone had kicked her in the stomach and taken away all of her air. Voldemort wasn't going to know what hit him. She was going to be the best she _could_ be. When he did return she was going to be ready. And she was going to be waiting.

After a few minutes or hours, she wasn't sure, she picked up her wand, took a step back, and then another, until she was back at the door. She turned to walk out into the hallway, and nearly walked into Dumbledore. "It was a test wasn't It." she said. "You worked out what the mirror does, I assume." He said, walking with her now. "Yes. It shows you what you want most. I want my family…" he smiled at her sadly. "And you still have a chance with that in harry." he said. "Yes" she replied. "But only if we both survive." He kept smiling at her. His eyes twinkling in the light she had cast with her wand. "I passed then? Can I go to bed now sir?" he nodded. "Sleep well amy." He said and walked in the opposite direction to her when they reached the top of the corridor.

_**Hope this tide you over till the next one. I know Harry doesn't see the mirror of Erised until after Christmas, but I thought id put it in that Amy came across it first. I figured Dumbledore was testing harry with it, so why not Amy? **_

_**Review please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; same as previous.**

_**Chapter 8; photographs and woolly jumpers.**_

Christmas holidays brought snow and fun. Amy joined in with the boys and Ron's older brothers Fred and George in a fantastic snow ball fight that could only be described as intense. She watched the twins working as a unit to take the others down wishing that her and Harry could have been as close, the bond Fred and George had was one created by being with one another every day of their childhood. She and Harry had had a year that neither could remember .one more reason to get revenge on the people responsible.

For the last few weeks she had left her dorm room before anyone else was awake and arrived back after everyone was asleep. Her friends had been very helpful with this. George had shown her secret passageways, Hermione spent hours with her in the library and when she could, she sat with them for classes. Sometimes she thought she saw Dumbledore looking at her sadly. She couldn't help but be a little angry and somewhat resentful that he was making this even harder for her. She should be going home to her parents for the holidays. Her and Harry would get off the train and be met by their mother and father. Lily would kiss her and she would hug James. They would all go home together. Home was not a word she would use to describe the place she had grown up in, but it was one that she was beginning to think of as being the perfect word to describe the castle. One good thing about the holidays was that she had free reign over the Slytherin common room. She no longer had to sneak into her own bed at night, like an intruder.

Christmas morning was wonderful. Amy woke to find presents at the end of her bed. She had a Christmas card from the orphanage, one that was given to everyone every year. She half smiled at the familiarity.  
><em>Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year<em> was already printed on it and the only writing said: "To Amy, from the staff."_  
>Lovely.<em> She also had a parcel of rock cakes from Hagrid, chocolate frogs from Hermione and a package with writing on it that she didn't recognise. Instead of opening it, she grabbed the bundle and ran, in her pyjamas to Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady swung open when she said the password and she went in to find Harry and Ron coming out of their dorm with Fred and George. They greeted each other and looked at each other's presents. She showed Harry the card from the orphanage and he told her of the fifty pence piece he had received from their aunt and uncle, giving her an insight into his neglected childhood. She had almost forgotten about the unopened present when Harry asked her what it was.  
>"Another one," groaned Ron, "that woman!"<br>Puzzled, Amy tore open the package to find a box of home-made fudge and a knitted jumper like the ones the Weasley's and Harry were wearing. Hers was green, though, and had a silver snake on the chest above a silver A. Ron looked very embarrassed and peeked out from underneath eyelashes and said in a small voice;  
>"I-I sort of mentioned in my last letter that you and Harry weren't expecting anything."<br>Fred and George were looking at him with amused expressions. This only caused him to go redder. That evening she stared up at Dumbledore discreetly as he laughed, wearing a flowered bonnet. She was so full that her eyelids began to droop lazily. When they were told to go to bed, she was still awake enough to feel jealous of all her friends, who got to go up to their common room together, when she had to split up from them in the Entrance Hall and head down to a cold, lonely dungeon.

**Draco's point of view**

The look on her face as he shouted at her made his insides churn. He saw the moisture welling up in her eyes and he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had seen the way she looked at Potter. In their first transfiguration class when Harry had come in late she had nearly hurt her neck turning at the sound of his voice. Just thinking of it made him so mad he wanted to hurt someone. His ego was still bruised over the Quidditch match and now she was consorting with the likes of potter! As she left the room he watched her go. A part of him felt horrible for treating her as he treated everybody else, but that was squashed by his anger. Draco Malfoy didn't need anyone. Ever.

**Amy's point of view**

Amy found a chance to visit Hagrid on her own over the holidays. It was nice to chat with someone who knew who she was but wasn't giving her a lecture, or testing her to see if she would one day make a good super spy. She entered the little cabin when he welcomed her in warmly offering tea and rock cakes. She knew from experience not to partake of his infamous treats, but did take the offered cuppa. "So how ya been?" he asked. "How's yer first Christmas at Hogwarts shaping up?" he got seated across from her at the table with his own hue mug and waited for her to reply. "It's been good overall" she began. "The food is amazing, which reminds me, thanks for the rock cakes." He smiled happily "s'nathin" "also the company is a whole lot better." She went on. The conversation turned to various different topics. Hagrid was easy to talk to. He was so likeable. When it began to get dark he offered to walk her to the castle. "Have ter go in anyway" he said. They got up to leave. "Oh wait" he said. "I may as well give this ter ya now."

He bustled around looking for something, coming back with two small books.  
>"I made one fer you and one fer Harry," he said handing her one of the books. On closer inspection, she saw it was a photo album. She leafed through it, her vision becoming blurrier and blurrier. "Oh Hagrid" she sobbed, hugging the huge man as well as she could. He hugged her back and soon he was just as emotional as she. "No finer witch or wizard evar born" he said. She closed the photo album full of pictures of her parents. She patted his hand "come on. Wed better go" and they did.<p>

Harry was very worried about the upcoming match against Hufflepuff because it was announced that Snape would be refereeing. Amy still wasn't convinced that it was Snape they were up against but they were adamant that it was him. She went along with it, hoping to prove them wrong. For some reason, she just could not believe that it was him.

**Snape's point of view**

Refereeing the upcoming match was an excellent way to watch over Harry, and knock Gryffindor down a peg or to. It was win, win; he almost smiled. Quirrell wouldn't dare try to pull the same stunt with Harrys broom again. He did his best to keep an eye on the boy till then. He knew potter was up to something. He had noticed that Amy was always with him now and he sincerely hoped, for the boy's sake, that he was not dragging her into trouble with him.

**Hermione's point of view**

At last she had found it! She knew she had seen the name before. There it was, at the bottom of the small pile. The large old book she had gotten weeks ago. She ran back to the boys. They told Amy about it the next morning in Defence against the Dark Arts class. Finally they were getting somewhere!

_**I know I know too many points of view…**_

_**I cant help myself! **_

_**I am sorry please don't be too harsh in your reviews (which I need to live)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 9; detention and a muffin**_

**Amy's point of view**

After the match, Harry disappeared and later came back with a story even Amy found hard to argue with. He had seen Snape bullying Quirrell in the Forbidden Forest. After this, they regularly checked the third floor door to make sure that the three-headed dog was still guarding the trap door. They had so much homework that Amy got to see her friends less and less. They had end of year exams to worry about, along with everything else. She spent more and more time in the library. Hermione was there too of course, but the poor girl was becoming very stressed about the upcoming exams, and so didn't talk very much at all. She slept and she revised. Harry told her after lunch one afternoon about Norbert the dragon. It was just one more problem to put on the already toppling, massive pile. The Slytherins did not have herbology with the Gryffindors, so Amy was late getting to Hagrid's hut to see the hatching. When she came close to the cabin, she stopped dead. Malfoy was looking in the window. Even as she saw him, he was running back up in her direction.  
>"Didn't let you in on this one did they?" he asked, as he came close."Guess they don't trust you," the smirk on his face was enraging."This will be fun. I'm gonna get your hero expelled and that oaf fired." He ran back up to the castle.<p>

**Draco's point of view**

He couldn't believe they were getting away with it. He had planned to get them caught in the act with the dragon. Professor McGonagall caught him out of bed as she patrolled and the old bat wouldn't believe him. She took twenty points from his house and dragged him off to Snape's office. Thankfully, Filch caught them, although he was almost overwhelmed with disappointment when he discovered that they had gotten rid of the dragon and he had no proof of it. And he actually had to serve a detention because of it. _Fucking potter!_

**Amy's point of view**

The forest was extremely dark. Hagrid had them looking for wounded unicorns. They had split up; she was with Hagrid, Hermione and Neville were together and Harry was stuck with Draco and Fang.

She and Hagrid searched, following tracks she couldn't see but Hagrid was sure of. Suddenly she felt a horrible pain piercing straight through her, blinding her, and she grabbed at her forehead in desperation. A scream was torn from her lips. Hagrid swung around as she fell, panting with the pain. She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure somehow that Harry was in trouble. She didn't realise that she had spoken out loud until she felt Hagrid pick her up easily and run with her. They soon ran into Malfoy, who looked terrified, and Fang, who was tripping over himself in his haste to get to Hagrid. They went in the direction the two had come from and were soon met by a strange creature. Firenze the centaur was carrying a pale Harry on his back. He didn't look hurt. Amy was so relieved to see him. She didn't remember fainting, but woke to Hagrid carrying her into the hospital wing.

"WH-what was that?" she asked.  
>"Shh," he soothed her, "Yer gonna be just fine. Don' worry abou' a thing. You've jus' gotta sleep 'ere tonight an' Madam Pomfrey's gonna take a look at yeh." He left her down on a soft bed and a strict looking woman closed the hospital blinds around her.<br>"What happened?" she asked Hagrid.  
>"She fainted in the forbidden forest," he replied.<br>"I wouldn't blame the poor dear," said Madam Pomfrey and Amy felt embarrassed and agitated. She hadn't simply fainted. Remembering the pain, she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep plagued by nightmares of slithering cloaks and green lights.

When she awoke she instinctively knew she was not alone. Looking sideways, she saw the kindly headmaster smiling at her."Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
>."Not really," she replied a bit shyly, feeling as though his eyes were peering into her soul."Nightmares?" he asked. She nodded.<br>"One can learn a lot from dreams and nightmares," he said. She didn't reply and he lapsed into a thoughtful silence.  
>"Professor?" she said, "What happened to Harry in the forest?"<br>"From speaking to a friend of mine I have gathered that what I have long feared has come to pass." Slightly frustrated she asked;  
>"And what is that?"<br>"Lord Voldemort has returned and last night, Harry saw him and he saw Harry."  
>"So the pain I felt..?"<br>"Harry felt also. And you experienced it through a connection you share with him. It has long been thought that twins' souls are connected or could even be one split in half and in some cases when one feels a strong emotion it is shared; like the pain you felt last night. I would appreciate it if you did not mention to anyone the reason of your fainting. Make up one, perhaps you fell and hit your head?" She agreed without speaking and for a moment he looked sad.  
>"Also I would ask that you spend more time with your fellow Slytherins? Try to make alliances; it will be worth it in the end, I think..." and he left as mysterious as ever.<p>

Madam Pomfrey told her she could leave if she wished, so she got up and got dressed. She was a little early for breakfast but went into the hall anyway. There wasn't anyone there, so she sat alone at the Slytherin table, waiting. She was lost in thought. She still found it hard to believe that Snape was after the stone. She didn't know why, but it just didn't fit right. And what was she going to do about Dumbledore's advice? She couldn't relate to anyone from the Slytherin house. On top of all this, she still had stabbing pains in her forehead. A muffled cough from beside her broke her train of thought and she looked up to see that the hall was beginning to fill and people were already eating. She hadn't even noticed the tables had filled with food or the fact that she was no longer sitting alone.

**Draco's point of view**

He walked in to see her sitting there, alone. She looked as sad as ever as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. He suddenly remembered the sight of her in Hagrid arms, writhing in pain and, finally, going limp. That had terrified him and he wanted to know what, or who, had caused her so much pain. He obeyed the urge to sit beside her. It was an urge he had been disobeying for quite a while.  
>"Are you all right?" he was surprised at how soft his voice was. So was she. She looked up at him quickly.<br>"I'm fine," she said a little defensively, and then;"What do you want?" He felt the anger surging up but then looked at her again and saw that she was again staring at her lap and his anger dissipated. She always looked so sad.  
>"What happened last night?" She began to fidget and he could tell she was thinking carefully.<br>"I fell and hit my head. Hagrid picked me up." He had a knack of telling when people were lying to him. This was one of those times.  
>"Yeah, right," he said and she fidgeted even more and he decided to drop it...for now. He reached across her to get a muffin and got her one as well, seeing that her plate was empty. She smiled at him slightly and began to eat.<p>

**Ron's point of view**

He couldn't believe it. Amy was sitting beside Malfoy! He noticed straight away as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Hermione was following and had her nose stuck in a text book. The exams were starting after breakfast and he was sure she was one step away from an aneurism. Harry was as surprised as he was to see the two slytherins being civil to one another.

**Amy's point of view**

She couldn't believe that Draco was being so nice to her. He was even making sure she ate something. This was either a trick or he wanted to be friends. She hoped it was the latter. She looked up at the ceiling and saw it was going to be a beautiful day. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to follow Dumbledore's advice, after all. Then she saw Ron and Harry staring at her from across the hall. Harry looked confused, Ron looked highly suspicious and beside him Hermione looked positively frazzled.  
><em>Bollocks.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 10; Exams and bigger tests**_

History of magic was the last exam for the first years. Amy finished in record time, laying down her quill before reading over her answers one final time. She had always loved history, especially old customs of the earliest of civilisations. Even professor Binns boring monologue throughout the year had not been enough to dampen her enthusiasm for the subject. Amy looked around at the other students covertly; Hermione was writing furiously still (it was surprising there were no sparks flying from her quill.) on her other side, Ron sat looking lost, his eyes roving up and down the question parchment as though he were searching for one word of English in a sea of Gobbledygook. Harry didn't look much more confidant as he held his hand up for his answer parchment to be taken. It wasn't until he left that she noticed Draco, sitting a few seats away, looking supremely sure of himself as he laid down his quill. His eyes met hers as though he had felt her staring and she looked down quickly before raising her own hand to indicate she was finished.

Amy looked for harry when she got outside. He was walking towards the lake, his hair making him unmistakable. She followed him and when he sat on the dry grass under the hot sun she followed suit. "What did you think?" she asked. "It was really hard I thought. Made up a good bit as I went along." They laughed at his description of what he had wrote for the questions on the goblin wars and then relaxed for the last twenty minutes under the blazing sun (neither of them would tan, she knew) waiting for Ron and Hermione to join them.

When they did, Ron didn't wait long before asking what Malfoy had wanted the other day. Amy sighed knowing it had been bothering the other red head ever since. They hadn't really had the chance to chat since then because of the crazy revision schedule Hermione had had them all on. "He wanted to know why I had fainted. He was actually quite civil." She said. It wasn't a lie. Malfoy had indeed been civil to her lately. He had even asked her to quiz him the night before, and had done the same for her. She wasn't about to tell Ron that of course. He might faint himself. As it was he snorted. "Malfoy, civil. Anyway why did you faint? Hermione said she heard you scream. Did you really just fall?" Hermione looked abashed. So they had been discussing it behind her back? Amy felt defensive. "Yes I fell. I tripped over a tree root and hit my head on a rock hard enough to have to stay in the hospital wing for the night. Are you accusing me of lying? Don't you all trust me?" she searched their faces. Hermione looked panicked "no, amy of course we trust you!" Ron was going pink, muttering an apology and harry looked abashed as well. She glared out at the lake for a few moments. The group lapping into an uncomfortable silence.

Her head was still throbbing, every now and then the pain would spike up a notch. Obviously Harry was feeling the same. He mentioned that his scar was hurting; he reached up to rub it as a particularly harsh wave of pain crashed over them both. Unconsciously she did as well, wincing. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at her. "You were at the zoo!" he exclaimed. Hermione jumped. Ron barked out a laugh. "What the bloody hell is a zoo?" harry ignored him "you were, weren't you?" she admitted she was. "Were you on an outing with your orphanage or something?" "No, I snuck in. had to scrub toilets after for leaving."

A long discussion followed about zoos and animals and Amy's various wanderings around London. Ron seemed to ease up after she explained how zoos worked. He came to the conclusion that they sounded barbaric, a term Hermione heartily agreed with. Discussion soon wound back to the stone and fluffy and suddenly harry was up walking swiftly towards Hagrid's cabin. After questioning hagrid they ran back to the school. They ran into McGonagall in the entrance hall while they were trying to figure out where Dumbledore's office was. She informed them that he was gone.  
><em>Shit, shit, shit! <em>Harry was sure it was going to happen that night. Just as he said it, Snape appeared. He threatened Harry about night time wanderings, which seemed a bit uncanny, and left in the direction of the staff room. Before he turned to leave, though, he looked at her with his dark eyes and a voice whispered not in her ear but in her mind;  
><em>Be careful. <em>Amy said nothing of this to the others. They went to dinner, splitting up and promising to meet up outside fluffy's door that night. Amy waited in the common room. Watching as it slowly emptied. She thought of how difficult it would be to sneak through the halls without Harry's invisibility cloak. When the common room was finally empty she got up and went over to the door. She took a deep breath. _ Here goes nothing._

This was her lucky night. She didn't run into any obstacles. There was no sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. She found the others standing outside the door, which was open. Harry took out Hagrid's flute and they went in.

**Draco's point of view**

He watched her leave the common room. He had come back for his quill and there she was, going out the door. He followed as she snuck up the steps of the Entrance Hall. He was intrigued. Where could she be going? He stopped and waited in the shadows. She was going to the third floor corridor, the forbidden part of the castle. He had wondered why they weren't allowed there. His eyes followed her long flame of dark red hair. She fascinated him, she wasn't like other girls; there was something about her, something she was hiding. She was a puzzle to him. No, there was more to it than that, but he did want to figure her out. He was brought crashing back to earth as he looked beyond her and saw _him,_ Potter. The anger surged in him but he squashed it. He wasn't going to give up. If Potter wanted to play, he was game.  
><em>I will win.<em> The Potter squad went through a door. He faintly heard music. He crept over to the door and after a few moments looked in. They were gone, and towering just inside the door was a huge three-headed dog.  
><em>Fuck!<em>

He decided to wait outside.

**Amy's point of view**

"I'm telling you Harry, I just don't think it's Snape."  
>"I just know it is, Amy," he said. They had gotten through the devils snare and had come out of the room with the flying keys. The chess game was over and Ron was unconscious. Hermione wanted to run to him but Amy insisted they go on. She knew it was the right thing to do. Remembering why they were there, a new sense of purpose enveloping her. They stepped over the unconscious troll and Hermione excelled in the potion room. Harry asked the two of them to go back. They refused but then he reminded them of Ron. This got Hermione's attention and she left, but Amy didn't budge.<br>"Amy, go back."  
>"I'm not going, Harry."<br>"I'm serious Amy; I have to stop him before it's too late."  
>"I'm coming, too"<br>"No you're not it's too dangerous-," she cut him off;  
>"He killed my parents, too!" she almost screamed. It felt so good to say it out loud. Harry was shocked.<br>"Let's go" was all he could say.

They took the potion which was like ice and walked through the black flames. She felt nothing walking through the flames and felt no triumph that it wasn't Snape in the last chamber.

_**Enough suspense? Yes or no, let me know! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 11; Quirrells end**_

**Amy's point of view**

Quirrell stood looking into the mirror of Erised. He turned, hearing their approach. There was a horrible high pitched laugh. Suddenly Amy's forehead felt as though it were about to split open. Where was the voice coming from? Harry looked as bad as she felt. Quirrell raised his wand, pointing at Amy. "We only need one." He said. As he began to flourish his wand the high pitched voice spoke, making him pause. "Wait, Quirrell, the girl may yet come in useful, one way or another. He offered the two students a place by his side. A chance to serve him. They refused the offer. Voldemort became angry.

At his instruction, Quirrell bound them both with a spell. Invisible ropes tightened around her and she fell to the ground. Before hitting the marble tiled floor, Amy's head cracked against one of the thick pillars that decorated the strange room. Her vision became blurry. Concentrating on the pain caused by voldemort's presence, Amy desperately held on to consciousness. Looking up she realised that harry was standing before the mirror. He told Quirrell he saw himself as head boy. A blatant and badly told lie. His hand rested briefly on his trouser pocket and she knew that the stone was there somehow. _"He lies"_ hissed Voldemort.

Quirrell began to undo his turban and Amy realised, horrified, where Voldemort's voice was emanating from. With Quirrells attention on harry, the invisible bonds holding her loosened considerably until she was able to take her wand out of her pocket. Voldemort was speaking, Quirrell was rushing at harry, his arms outstretched and ready to strangle. Amy undid her bonds with a muttered spell and got up, her head spinning dangerously. Then she saw voldemort's protruding face. Fighting back the darkness that ate at her vision, and the urge to vomit that clawed at her insides, amy ran towards Quirrell, but stopped short as he backed away screaming, his arm and face crumbling to ash. Voldemorts voice rang out inside her mind. "I see potential in you, Amy potter." Before his spirit abandoned Quirrells lifeless form. The spirit passed through harry, knocking him over, and then through her. She fell, feeling the cool marble of the floor against her cheek; she let the darkness take her finally.

**Draco's point of view**

Draco paced back and forth impatiently in front of the mysterious door, every now and again hearing the low growls of the monstrous dog. What was going on? Where had Potter and his fan-club gone? There would be war if something had happened to Evans; he swore it. When the door swung open he jumped back into the darkness, startled. The know it all mudblood and weaslebee rushed out. The red head looking no more scruffy and unkempt than usual in Draco's opinion, and the usually prim and proper muggle born looking crazed and worried. They hurried off to god knows where. He stayed, waiting for Evans.

**Ron's point of view**

He woke to find Hermione leaning over him, her bushy mane taking up his whole line of vision. With a start, he remembered what had happened;  
>"Where's Harry?"<br>"He went on with Amy. Come on, we have to get to the owlry." She helped him up and together they left.

**Amy's point of view**

The ceiling of the hospital wing swam before her eyes for a few moments before she realised where she was. She tried to turn her head and nearly blacked out again with the pain. It was night time and it was very quiet. She could hear the deep breathing of someone sleeping not too far away and wondered who it could be. Was it Harry? Was he ok? The swish of a cloak made her jump into a sitting position in the bed. This sent waves of pain all around her body. She yelped quietly and whimpered. When her vision cleared she looked around the room. The neatly dressed beds and pristine surfaces were the same as her last visit. The deep breathing was coming from a few beds down where she could see a mop of messy black hair sticking out of the bedclothes. Relief flooded through her every pore. At least he was still alive.

Looking around again, she tried to distinguish shapes in the gloom of the faintly-lit room. She was sure she had heard something. Suddenly she heard it again, to her left. Painfully, she jerked her head accordingly, expecting to be met with twinkling blue eyes, but there was no one. Slowly, she lowered her body down onto the bed again and let the healing darkness take over once more.

**Snape's point of view**

She lay there, prone in the hospital bed. She looked so tiny. Battered and bruised, laying just a few beds away from her brother, who wasn't much better off. He had been charged to protect them and now they were both in the hospital. He could only blame himself. If he had only taken care of Quirrell sooner, none of this would have happened. Dumbledore should have let him take care of it in the beginning. He looked down once more to see the face that so reminded him of _her,_ only to find that her eyes were beginning to open. So with a slight swish of his cloak he turned and left. So deep in thought and wrapped in memories that he didn't notice the young boy with the silver eyes and white blond hair watching the whole episode.

**Draco's point of view**

He was absolutely intrigued! It was a perfectly normal occurrence for a head of house to visit a pupil in the hospital wing, but for that head of house to be Snape, to visit in the very early hours of the morning and to look at his pupil with an expression that Draco, quite frankly, had never expected to see on the visage of the potions teacher was absurd, unbelievable. And yet he, Draco had been witness to it.

He stayed there until she fell asleep again. Even in her sleep she looked unhappy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Book 2**

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 12; Goodbye**_

**Amy's point of view**

Dear harry,

I'm sorry to have to explain this in a letter rather than in person, but I cannot wait. I have been thinking about this for a while now and it's been playing on my conscience. I cannot, in my right mind, go on pretending that we have anything in common. I am a slytherin after all, and that comes with certain expectations of me and the choices I make, including who I am friends with. I think it has become obvious that my time would be better spent with those of my own kind

Goodbye

Amy.

She did her best not to let any tears drop onto the pages as she wrote the letters one by one, first to harry, then Ron, then Hermione, hating herself for the words she put down on the page. But it had to be done, if she were going to be good enough to keep her brother alive. Voldemort knew who she was. As soon as she had debriefed Dumbledore of everything that had happened, he informed her it was of the utmost importance that she distanced herself from harry. She was officially a spy now. Her occlumency lessons were to begin the following semester with Dumbledore himself, and he had promised to let her in on all of the knowledge he had collected over the years about Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 13; Summer**_

The summer spent at the orphanage was the same as any other she had experienced in one way, but completely different in another as that had seen when she hadn't known what she was missing. She did now and that made it lonelier than usual. She was in the good books with the matron as her night time wanderings and daytime breakouts had almost ceased. She hadn't been in this position since she was four. This was because she put a lot more effort into her chores, trying to forget the letters she had sent just a few weeks ago. Try as she might she couldn't get the hurt and angry replies from the people she cared for out of her mind. So she threw herself into her chores, and into her summer homework, which she finished in record time. She knew her old textbooks from front to back, and any extra books she had or found lying around.

It was only every now and again that she snuck out, but the matron was unaware of this. She walked aimlessly around shopping centres, stole into concerts and wandered around the busy city. She even went to the zoo once, but that only brought her memories she would have to block out. The reptile houses was dark and warm, most of the inhabitants were dozing when she had walked in. the closest snake, a rattle snake, caught her attention. It looked back at her as she stood before it. "Hello" no reply. _Why would it you lunatic. _Recalling her last visit to the zoo she tried again, looking the snake dead in the eye she repeated her greeting. To her utter amazement the snake had bowed its head in reply and winked. _Not a complete lunatic after all!_

Sitting on her bed, Amy turned over the bland birthday card she had received from "the staff" once more. It had done nothing to raise her spirits. She was used to birthdays like this. What had she been expecting? She thought of Harry, who also turned twelve today too, and imagined him receiving presents and meaningful cards.

Suddenly, two owls swooped in through the open window. They jostled each other in order to give their package first. She took both from them and they swooped out. First the handsome eagle owl and then the owl she had recognised immediately as being from the school. She jumped as another school owl swooped in and landed gracefully as it could, owing to the fact that it carried a large, heavy-looking, rumpled package. It, too, left as she took its cargo.

Curious, she opened the first letter. It was, of course, her school booklist. The second letter surprised her. It had been from the eagle owl.

_Dear Amy,  
>I'm writing to you to wish you a Happy Birthday.<br>I am looking forward to seeing you on the first of September.  
>Hoping you are well,<br>Draco Malfoy._

Enclosed in the envelope was a small silver chain. She examined the charm to find that it was a snake. The tiny silver serpent had a green stone for an eye. It was beautiful and obviously expensive. She hadn't expected birthday wishes from anyone, let alone Malfoy. Maybe this year at Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it would be. This faint hope was reinforced as she opened the next letter which was attached to the large package.

_Amy,  
>Hope yer well and the muggles aren't too annoyin'!<br>Happy birthday! Have a good'n.  
>P.S: Professor Dumbledore told me wha' yeh had ter do.<br>Keep yer chin up.  
>Hope yeh like yer present,<br>Hagrid._

Amy wasn't overly excited by the prospects of what could be in the brown paper parcel, but was very pleasantly surprised to find it contained a big chocolate fudge cake with _Happy Birthday_ emblazoned on the chocolate in yellow icing. She ate a big slice of it as she wrote back to Hagrid.

_Dear Hagrid, _  
><em>Thank you so much for the cake. I'm eating some right now. It's delicious. Thank you, as well, for the letter. It was very kind of you. I can't wait to see you and hope that I can visit you often.<em>  
><em>Love, Amy.<em>

The cake really was lovely so she couldn't help but have more as she read over Draco's letter again before replying.

_Dear Draco,  
>Thank you for the kind wishes and the present. It really is beautiful. I love it.<br>I'm looking forward to seeing you, also.  
>Amy Evans<em>.

It caused her pain every time she had to lie about her name. But she knew it was for a good purpose. To cheer herself up, she had one last thin slice of cake before getting ready for bed.

**Draco's point of view**

Amy's owl swooped gracefully into his private study, where he was reading by the large fire. He got up lazily and stretched. After reading the letter, he instantly went to his large, highly-polished writing desk and replied.

_Amy,  
>you are most welcome. It is nothing really, just a small trinket.<br>Would it be possible for us to meet in Diagon Alley to purchase our school things? If so, please meet me in the leaky cauldron on the 30th.  
>Draco.<em>

He read it over. Would she accept his invitation? If she did, she would have to meet his parents, who would surely embarrass him with their aloofness.

**Ron's point of view**

"I don't believe it! Harry, look! Look who Draco's with!" Ron had looked out the window of the apothecary only to have seen Draco Malfoy strolling around with none other than Amy Evans! He ran over to Harry and dragged him to the dusty window.  
>"I guess we know now what she meant by her own kind," Ron said bitterly.<br>"Ron," Harry said, "Do you really believe what she said?"  
>"Of course I do! Don't you? It seemed real enough to me.<br>"Crap, yeah. Maybe it was all crap. I don't know about you, Ron, but I don't think she meant any of that stuff. I think..."  
>"What? What do you think?" Ron asked sceptically.<br>"I think she was scared of something. She said all of that because something, or someone, made her."  
>"What?" laughed Ron, "do you think Malfoys put a spell on her or something? Hah! She said what she said because she's a Slytherin. It's like I've said from the very beginning. You just can't trust them."<br>"Maybe," said Harry. Ron went back to looking at all the foul ingredients lined up on shelves around the poky room. Secretly, he hoped he was wrong.

**Amy's point of view**

She waited for Draco in the inn. She had gotten there early because she couldn't wait to prove to herself that the last year was not a dream or a hallucination. When he walked in, she was surprised at how tall he had gotten. They made their way over, Draco with an air of veiled excitement, his father with disinterest.  
>"Amy," said Draco, "I would like to introduce my father; Lucius Malfoy. Father, this is Amy Evans, a friend from school."<br>"Pleased to meet you," said Amy politely.  
>"Charmed," said Lucius, looking her up and down. He turned to Draco.<br>"Shall we?" Draco nodded and they left.

Mr. Malfoy left them to go down a side street and Draco seemed to relax slightly.  
>"So, where would you like to go first?" he asked.<br>"Gringotts?" she replied, as they walked by the apothecary.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 14; New brooms and singed eyebrows.**_

Back in the orphanage, Amy thought back over the day. It had definitely been interesting to watch how Draco behaved around his father. He always seemed to get what he wanted from the man. But Lucius didn't dote on him. He just gave him things, as though he could pass off buying material things for his son as affection.

After they went to Gringotts, where Amy went in as Draco already had his gold, they went into Madam Malkin's for Draco's new robes. (He really had become quite tall over the summer.) They then called into Flourish and Blotts. The shop was jammers. Gilderoy Lockheart, an author, was signing books. Amy grabbed everything she needed while Draco went to the further bookshelves, looking for something in particular. Instead of waiting in line to get her books signed, Amy went straight up to pay and hurried to find Draco.

"I have to get out of here. The noise is wrecking my head. I'll meet you across the street?" Draco agreed and she left. She went over to the broom shop across the road where a couple of young boys were gawking in the window. She stood on her tippy toes to see what they were staring at. It was beautiful. Sleek, shiny, black and silver. The nimbus two- thousand and one. She just had to have one. Dreamily, Amy walked into the shop and up to the counter. She put down her shopping and turned as the door opened behind her. Mr. Malfoy nodded to her and she turned back to the shopkeeper, who asked her how he could help her.  
>"Could I see the new nimbus please?"<br>"Of course," he said, going to the window and taking the broom from its mantle, "do you play Quidditch, miss?" he asked her, making conversation.  
>"I've never played, but I would like to," she replied. She had excelled in her flying training at Hogwarts. Madam Hooch had praised her balance.<p>

Just then there was a resounding bang coming from the shop next door and the shopkeeper ducked. Items flew off shelves and Amy jumped onto the broom and managed to catch most of them; two broom handles, a tin of polish and a round red ball Amy recognized as a quaffle. The dust settled, and the shaken shopkeeper appeared from behind the counter again."Impressive." came a silky voice from behind her. Lucius Malfoy didn't look like a man who was easily impressed.  
>"I wish to place an order for seven of these," he said to the shopkeeper with an air of authority, "including one for Miss Evans."<br>"Mr. Malfoy, I really couldn't accept..."  
>"It's nothing," he said, cutting her off.<p>

Outside the shop next door there was a slight commotion. Seamus Finnegan was standing there, looking startled. His face was black with soot. Amy suddenly knew what had happened. She suppressed a giggle as she overheard him say to Dean Thomas;  
>"For fuck's sake! My eyebrows only just grew back! How could that have happened when all I did was drop it?"Mr. Malfoy went to join Draco in Flourish and Blotts. Amy walked to the ice-cream parlour to wait. She couldn't believe she was getting a broom! She was really happy for the first time in a long time.<p>

When the Malfoys appeared again, Amy was surprised at what she saw. They looked as though they had been in a fight.  
>"What happened?" she asked. Lucius didn't answer but kept walking. He called to Draco over his shoulder that they were leaving.<br>"Yes, father," Draco said, before turning back to her.  
>"Potter really does love himself. He got himself a new buddy today."<br>"What?" she asked, immensely confused.  
>"Never mind," he said. He was absolutely seething about something. "We're going. Come on."<br>She followed him down the long alley towards the brick wall that was the exit. Anger was coming off of him in boiling waves. She thought better than to say anything at that moment. But she was incredibly curious as to what it had to do with Harry.

**Draco's point of view**

He saw the difference in her when he mentioned Potter. Saint fucking Potter! He can't do anything wrong in anyone's eyes. Well, Draco didn't believe it. He had wanted to believe that Amy had left the Potter fan club because she had come to her senses. But there had to be another reason if her face fell every time that dick was mentioned. God! He hated him from his scarred forehead to his cheap shoes.

**Hermione's point of view**

This was not to be believed. Ron was right. Amy was hanging around with Malfoy. There they were standing outside an ice-cream parlour and it looked like Amy was actually trying to comfort him! After what he and his father had just pulled! Oh, she really had gone to the dark side. Well if this was what Amy considered as her own kind...let her off.

**Amy's point of view**

The call for dinner woke her from her memories. The sun was slightly lower than when she had first sat there, on her creaky bed. After tasting the food at Hogwarts, nothing she'd had at the orphanage had even come close.

Amy practically barely wolfed down her dinner in the refectory. She hated meal times and assemblies as it required her to spend time with her fellow inmates.

Afterwards she headed straight back up to her room to pack her trunk and then went to sleep, dreaming her usual confusing dreams.

_**Thanks for bearing with me through the summer filler. **_

_**R and R! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 15; worrying absences and team try-outs**_

The train ride to Hogwarts was a long one. Amy sat with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She had noticed that Crabbe didn't like her very much. He glared at her a lot. Draco didn't seem to notice, though. He didn't notice much about his cronies. She had gotten into the compartment when it was empty and didn't really expect anyone to interrupt her solitude. But Draco had. After trying to start a conversation a few times he gave up and went for a walk with his bodyguards. Amy supposed they were off to bully the new first years. She was worried. While getting on the train she noticed Hermione sitting alone. She had suppressed the strong urge to ask her where the other two were. There was still no sign of them as she watched Arthur and Molly Weasley say goodbye to the rest of their children and stand looking up and down the train. They looked worried, she had noticed. Her stomach had dropped when the train's whistle had blown.

As soon as the three boys had left, she took out parchment and a quill from her trunk and wrote a quick note.

_Dear Sir,  
>Harry and Ron not on train.<br>Amy._

She rolled it up and took Winnie from her cage. The owl swooped gracefully out the window.

The ride up to the castle was tense. She almost fell out of the invisibly drawn carriage as it pulled up. Running through the crowds of fellow pupils, she barely heard the complaints and shouts as she nearly knocked a few fifth years down.

Amy was one of the first to reach the Great Hall. Dumbledore was seated in his usual throne-like chair, along with the other students. Hagrid hadn't returned yet from bringing the new first years across the lake. She caught the headmaster's eye and he held her gaze for a moment then broke it and nodded to Snape who was also looking at him. Snape got up and walked out a side door next to the long teachers table. Dumbledore looked back towards Amy and if her eyes had not fooled her, gave her a slight wink. She walked to the Slytherin table and sat in her usual seat, next to Draco. She spent the rest of the feast watching the door, waiting for Harry to come through it. He didn't. Hermione looked as worried as she felt.

**Draco's point of view**

She wasn't eating. And she was staring at the door for the whole evening; she probably hadn't even heard the sorting hat's boring little song, or that there was yet another weasel child! He tried to get her attention a few times, but, like on the train, there was no getting through that big brick wall of silence she put up around herself. Whatever had happened between her and the Potter squad at the start of the summer had changed her and made her even more introverted and quiet. He didn't like it one bit. She needed something to cheer her up. Perhaps his father's little Quidditch scheme would work. Then, she would have a distraction. He liked the idea of that.

**Amy's point of view**

It was a horrible feeling to have to sit in the middle of a pack of sneering Slytherins in Potions class, as they sniggered while Snape tormented various Gryffindors, particularly Harry and, to a lesser extent, Neville.

She was miserable. Her friends hated her. This self-sacrificing thing was definitely hard. It was driving her mad. She was becoming a real bookworm and spent most of her spare time in the library, reading, while avoiding Hermione. Amy had always liked to read, the intricate plots of her favourite books had provided her with an escape from her mundane existence in the orphanage. The matron had strongly approved of her hobby and encouraged it by taking her to the local library to become a member.

That one small, happy memory of entering the big, quiet building for the first time mixed with the terrible loneliness she felt brought a tear to her eye. As it rolled silently down her cheek she looked up to find that three people were watching her, with three different reactions; Draco, staring with worry, his face paler than usual, Snape, his black eyes on hers like dark tunnels leading the way to a terrible and ancient pain and Harry, his green eyes bright with interest behind his round framed glasses. Amy locked eyes with Snape and for a moment she couldn't look away, until he broke the gaze, slightly out of breath...He soon went back to his taunting, but with less commitment than before._How embarrassing_. She was just glad more people hadn't noticed. She swiftly wiped away the solitary traitor from her cheek and looked down at her notes. She felt her cheeks flushing red.

**Snape's point of view**

The poignant memory he had seen through her eyes had been very moving. Dumbledore obviously hadn't taught her occlumency, yet, as he had promised him he would. It was too easy to break into her thoughts. They drew him in. He delved deeper; she was an outcast just like him. She had done exceptionally well in almost every test she had ever taken. He saw the other children tease her and it made him angry. He saw her hiding from the other orphans and reading her books in her room. He saw her break into a zoo...She was a parseltongue. That was unusual...but not impossible. The Dark Lord was the only one Snape had known of, except for Slytherin himself. Dumbledore would find that very interesting. At last, after seeing her in a broom shop, catching an array of falling objects, he drew away out of her mind. There was so much sadness; too much for any twelve year old to have to bear. His heart made the familiar beat;  
><em>Lily.<em>

**Draco's point of view**

How he had longed to be the one to wipe away that tear. He looked up and down the wet track it had left along her perfect pale skin. He wanted to trace his finger along it but held himself back. What had upset her? He looked around and saw that Potter was staring at her. It was hard for him not to jinx the bastard then and there.

He would suggest the plan to her A.S.A.P.

**Amy's point of view**

"You think I should try out for the Quidditch team?" she asked, incredulous. Draco had walked up to her in the common room, where she was sitting by the marble fireplace, finishing her Potions essay. He had whispered to her that his father had told him all about what had happened in the broom shop.  
>"So that's why he bought my broom." She had been wondering at the cold man's act of kindness.<br>"I'm trying out," Draco said importantly, "and you should, too. Father never exaggerates about talent. Believe me." And she did believe him. Not just because of the small amount of time she had spent with the man, but also because of the look on Draco's face when he finished the sentence. For a moment, he let his guard down and became vulnerable. In a flash, though, the shield went up again. Amy agreed to at least try out for the team.

She was early for try-outs so she sat on a bench and waited. She had finished her week's homework; an essay for Snape on the importance of beetle eyes as a primary ingredient in sleeping charms, mastering of a bubble charm for Flitwick, practising transfiguring a thimble into a sherry glass for McGonagall and a foot long essay on mandrakes and their magical properties for Sprout. And it was only Wednesday morning. When everyone had arrived, the try-outs commenced. Amy was the only girl trying out for keeper. This didn't go unnoticed and she could hear the catcalls as she got onto her broom and rose into the air. As Slytherins in general are very competitive, the atmosphere was intense. There was no fooling around. Everyone meant business.

The same boys who had jeered at her and made rude comments, as she had risen into the air and flew over to the goal hoops, were now shouting insults and cursing as she caught the quaffle again and again. Marcus Flint, the captain, was especially vigorous in his attempts to score against her. She felt invigorated. Powerful. She had been with Harry and Ron when they had come across their father's trophy last year. It had left a lump in her throat that she had to suppress for appearances sake. She knew now that she had some of her father's traits, too; not just her mother's.

She knew that Mr. Malfoy had bought Draco's way into the team with the brooms, and probably hers too, but he needn't have bothered. She watched as Draco got the snitch again and again. She turned and looked into the stands to where some of the other Slytherins had sat to watch. They were all looking at the seeker try-outs, apart from one; Vincent Crabbe was staring at Amy with a look of pure hatred and jealousy. When she got back to the common room in her pyjamas after a long shower, she sat by the fire to let her hair dry. Draco came over and sat on the armchair closest to her. They sat in comfortable silence as she ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of tangles.

**Draco's point of view**

She looked like an air goddess; her dark red locks and school robes waving in the breeze. She belonged up there. With perfect balance and faultless reflexes, she was as graceful up in the air as she was on the ground. He watched as she tumbled and whizzed around catching the quaffles. This was her calling. In a few years, she would be amazing.

Now, though, she looked like a fire goddess, the flames reflecting off of her wet hair giving her a halo while making her look fierce at the same time. He was drawn to her, as he always was and sat near her. Just watching her untangle her long flaming hair made him feel peaceful.

**Amy's point of view**

The run in with Harry, Ron and Hermione a few days later was painful. Hermione had looked right at her when she had spoken about them buying their way in. When Draco had called her a mud blood, Amy couldn't help but react. Her sharp intake of breath and involuntary step forward had caught Harry's attention. When Ron began to puke up slugs, she made to walk towards them in shock but was stopped by Draco grabbing her arm. Harry was looking and his eyes narrowed as he took in what he saw. She wondered how he would interpret it and felt that she had messed up terribly.

**Draco's point of view**

He wasn't going to let Harry hurt her again. Who knows what would have happened if she had gone to his side? History would surely repeat itself. When she looked at him, after they left, it wasn't a friendly look at all."I hate that word," she said, "please don't use it in front of me again."The first time she talked to him after that episode was to ask him if it was he who had petrified Mrs. Norris.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 16; petrified cats and swooning.**_

**Amy's point of view**

Amy was walking up a stair alone when she heard it; the voice in the wall. She began to follow the terrifying sound. Turning a corner, she realised she wasn't alone in her search; Harry, Ron and Hermione were not too far in front of her. They could hear it, too, it seemed. Thank God she wasn't mad. That thought brought her back to the day at the zoo...She snapped out of it as the trio stopped ahead. Remaining unseen, she looked behind them and saw Mrs. Norris hanging, seemingly dead. A message was written in blood on the wall. Hearing Filch approach, she knew Harry would be blamed. She ran quietly, but quickly, to the Great Hall where dinner wasn't quite over and she made her way to the teachers table. Filch's exclamations and lamentations were loud enough now for the remainder of the students in the Great Hall to hear. While everyone's attention was caught, she leaned over the table and whispered in the headmaster's ear;  
>"Harry didn't do it."<p>

Quidditch season was fast approaching and Amy was becoming more and more nervous as the time for her first match came closer. Of course, it would have to be against Gryffindor. Draco simply couldn't wait to play. He wasn't the only one. The whole team were excited. They practiced constantly and Flint was a slave-driver. Again and again, he made them play against each other. When they came in every night after practice, the team would be exhausted.

Amy hid her apprehension from her team mates. The last thing she needed was for those misogynistic dickheads to find out that the little red-head was scared. Her presence didn't stop the sessions of telling each other about their various conquests, nor did it put a stop to the endless stream of sexist jokes. Needless to say, she made a point of waiting until she got to the castle to shower. This led to a lot of solitary walks from the pitch to the castle in near-darkness and Amy was certain, on these occasions, that she was being watched. More than once she had sworn she had seen a dark figure behind her.

The night before the match, Amy barely slept. Every small noise seemed to wake her; the creak of the stairs, someone turning in their bed, Pansy Parkinson's snores. Eventually, she gave up and got up. In the common room, the fire was nearly out. She leaned on the mantle-piece and stared at the glowing embers.

**Draco's point of view**

The excitement of the upcoming match made him wake earlier than usual for a Saturday. It was too early for breakfast, so he decided to go for a stroll. When he reached the common room, he became aware that he was not alone. Amy was standing at the fireplace staring at the empty grate. The fire was long gone out. She had that sad faraway look on her face."Why are you up so early?" he asked, breaking her concentration. She jumped, startled, and would have fallen only for he was there to catch her. For a moment, she looked scared but then her face cleared and she said;  
>"Jesus, you frightened me. Fuck! I thought you were..." she trailed off as she looked up at him and he became lost in her exquisite green eyes. Their beauty was slightly marred by the sadness residing in them. There was also fear lying hidden just beneath the surface. It was a few moments before he realised that he was still holding her. As he let her go he felt as though he was cutting off a piece of himself. His heart skipped a beat and then made up for it by pumping extra fast.<p>

Then he remembered what she had said.  
>"Who did you think I was?"<br>"N-no one. It's silly, you wouldn't believe me, anyway," her cheeks flushed and his heart swelled at the sight. She was so beautiful. Since he had met her, he had felt an urge to protect her. This feeling increased as he saw the blood rushing to her cheeks. He knew, though, that she was not some weak little girl. She was strong. Growing up in a muggle orphanage had made her that way. There was a layer of steel behind those delicate features. In this way, she reminded him of himself. They had both experienced loneliness and neglect in their own way and it was his greatest hope that one day, neither of them would need that shield.

It hit him, then, that maybe she had thought it was Potter who had caught her. The thought alone was poison that soaked through him right to the core.  
>"Okay," he said trying not to let the poison seep into his voice. He looked at his watch and saw that it was now late enough for breakfast.<br>"We'd better get dressed," he said without looking at her and he went back up to his dorm. The pit in his stomach was not one that could be filled with food.

**Amy's point of view**

She watched him as he left, wondering what she did wrong. She had been standing, lost in thought, when she had heard him speak. For a moment, she was sure that it was the dark figure that haunted her steps. She was terrified at the thought. She would have fallen but for Draco's sharp reflexes. Amy was so relieved to see that it was him. She was about to tell him about her stalker but then she met his grey eyes. She saw him try to stare into her very soul and, for a moment, she let him.

His eyes were almost silver, reflected in hers. She felt an urge to run her hands through his blond hair that was always so neat. Then, he let her go. She felt as though something was being taken from her. Something essential. He asked her who she had thought he was and she felt embarrassed. It was stupid to think that she was being followed. Who would bother to follow her? She felt the blush hit her cheeks.

He had looked so mad. What had she said or done to make him look at her that way. Maybe he realised how she had felt just then when he pulled away and he was angry because he didn't feel the same? Feeling hollow inside, Amy walked up to the dorm and grabbed her shower equipment.

Down in the Great Hall, the tables were buzzing with excitement. Amy couldn't eat anything. Her stomach was tied up in knots. Draco sat beside her as usual, but things were different now. Awkward. She would just have to accept that he didn't have those kinds of feelings for her. And besides, she wouldn't be able to act on those feelings anyway, even if he did feel the same. She couldn't afford to waste any time on little school girl crushes. Flint got up and the team followed him. Going through the hall, Amy tried not to look at the Gryffindor table but the temptation was strong. The boos echoed after the hated Slytherin team.

It was a very dramatic game, by all accounts. Amy thought back over the goals she let in while anxiously watching Harry dodge the killer bludger. Why did everything have to happen to him? She snuck down to the hospital wing that night. She made her way over to where harry lay. He was moaning in his sleep. Growing back the bones in your arm in one night was quite an ordeal, it seemed. She looked down at his troubled face. His fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat, hiding the scar that had started it all. Why had they been targeted? From what she had heard and seen of Voldemort, he didn't seem to be the kind to make many house calls. He must have had good reason. She heard a sharp crack and hid under Harry's bed as he shot up, wakened by the noise. She overheard the whispered conversation between Harry and the mysterious house elf just what did the creature mean? Who was its master?

Duelling club was a big joke. Lockheart was clearly a phoney. A good looking one, but one none the less. Then there was the incident with the snake. Surely after that display, everyone in the school would be sure that Harry was the heir of Slytherin. They couldn't tell that he had actually been trying to get the snake to back off. He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was so frustrating. It was lucky for her that nobody noticed how she had walked closer as everyone else had taken a step back. Even though she knew it wasn't exactly the best of gifts to have, Amy couldn't help but feel heartened that she and harry had it in common.

**Snape's point of view**

It made sense that if one of the twins was a parselmouth the other one was, too. He saw how Amy had stepped forward and was very glad she hadn't given herself away. She showed more restraint than her brother; one of the many reasons she was in his house and not Gryffindor. Severus had spoken with Dumbledore and the older man had assured him that Amy's occlumency lessons would begin shortly. Life as a spy was not one that he would want for her. But if it was what she needed to do then she had best be prepared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 17;**_

Amy received a note the day after the incident at the duelling club. She was eating her breakfast when the owls flew in to deliver the post. She rarely received any, apart from invites to Hagrid's, so she was surprised to find that a handsome school owl landed beside her plate and held its foot out. She recognized the spindly writing at once and took the letter from the owl, which flew away. Beside her, Draco looked at her curiously. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.  
>"I'll leave it until later," she said, "I'm starving." And she commenced wolfing down her cornflakes as fast as she could.<br>On the way out of the hall she opened the envelope. It read;

_Dear Amy, _  
><em>Please meet me at my office during your afternoon Potions lesson. Professor Snape has been informed and has kindly excused you.<em>  
><em>Yours, <em>  
><em>Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.<em>

The thought of Snape excusing anyone wilfully from his class was hilarious. She knew he favoured her, but not that much. But she was relieved that her Occlumency lessons were about to commence. She was beginning to think he had forgotten about them.

Whatever was attacking the students of Hogwarts, it wasn't wasting any time. First Mrs. Norris then Colin Creevey. Who was next? Amy had been spending extra time in the library trying to find out everything she could about the chamber of secrets. The strict librarian seemed to like her, as she always brought back her books on time, so had no problem with her looking through the library's collection of old Daily Prophets. She didn't know what she was going to find, but she felt as though she was on the right track.

The whole way to the headmaster's office, Amy had the feeling she was being watched. Figuring she was just being paranoid, she said the password to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and climbed up the twisting stairwell. She knocked, and the door opened showing a grand office. The headmaster was sitting at his desk, which was huge, and behind it the wall was covered with portraits of sleeping wizards. 

"Occlumency is a magic that can be difficult to master," he said, standing up and looking her in the eye. "When the witch is inexperienced in the art, her mind is an open book to the invader. It is crucial that you learn, Amy, and even more so, that you become proficient as you face an enemy unlike any other. Voldemort is a great Occlumens. It is imperative that _your_ mind, above all others, he cannot read. There is, and will be information hidden away in your mind that would be very useful to him." Dumbledore took up his wand and pointed it at her.  
>"Try your best. Distract me."<p>

He barely flicked his wand, but instantly he was entering her mind through her eyes, which had become like tunnels opening up into her very soul. She saw flashes of memory. She was climbing over the fence of her orphanage, talking to the snake at the zoo, drinking pea soup in Diagon Alley. Suddenly, she became aware that she was supposed to fight this. She tried to think of something that would deflect him. It was hard at first, but not impossible. She was just being caught again by Draco in the common room when she put up her defence. It was a wall of memories that were real, but inconsequential... She was sitting in her room at the orphanage, staring out at the world that she didn't feel welcome in. Rain splattered the glass that reflected her eyes as she wondered why she was so different from the other children... She was being teased by Jeremy Cook and her dinner flew across the room to hit him in the face... The dim lights of the reptile house brightened slightly as the snake said hello back... The embers of the dying fire in the common room glowed and flickered.

Suddenly, Amy woke. She was lying on the floor of the headmaster's office and for a moment couldn't recall why. Then, it came flooding back. She got up and faced Dumbledore.  
>"How was that?" For the first time since she had met the man, he looked surprised.<br>"That was very good. You have quite a talent for it. Never have I seen a beginner with such an aptitude for it since…" he seemed to become aware that he was saying too much then and trailed off.  
>"Now, we've seen your defence. Let's have a look at your attack."<p>

He showed her what to do and she followed his instructions. She stared into his eyes until she was swallowed by them. Dumbledore looked the same. He was opening a Christmas present. He un-wrapped the gift slowly. The build-up of suspense was ruined by the anticlimax of the pair of woolly socks enclosed in the festive paper, though he looked extremely pleased with the present.

Amy came back to herself and couldn't help but giggle.  
>"That was a very good attempt," said Dumbledore, "try again."<br>She did so, and this time she focused. In the memory of the socks she looked for a weak point; anything that could help her to find a way through. She thought she saw a slight irregularity in the pattern on one of the socks when a noise brought her back into the room.

The door of the office was swinging open. Dumbledore motioned for her to hide. She slid in under the big table. She recognized the voice of the person who entered immediately. After Harry left the office, Dumbledore walked over to the baby phoenix and stroked its tiny beak, giving Amy time to process all that she had just heard. There had been another attack. Harry had been caught at the scene. Hagrid had burst in to defend him and Amy was thankful for the big man's loyalty. She got up from under the desk. Why had she not been able to choose her house when she was sorted last year? The hat had said she had the traits of all the founders. She turned to the hat and it nodded to her. She nodded back. The headmaster interrupted her musings.  
>"Shall we try again? Once more?"<p>

This time, Amy was focused from the word go. She had a lot to prove and a lot to fight for. She would not be found wanting when it came to it. It was a lot easier to reach into Dumbledore's mind this time. She narrowed her focus immediately on the faulty sock and it began to unravel in front of her mind's eye. She caught a glimpse of a very neat house in a very neat street. A brass number 4 was on the front door. He bent to put something down gently in front of the door and when he got back up she saw that it was an infant wrapped up in a blanket. She heard whimpers and turned to see Hagrid crying. He was standing beside the biggest motorcycle she had ever seen... Now she was in the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the desk.  
>"And to think...! James and Sirius were always so close. Poor Remus, all alone now. Poor Peter! I suppose you're right about the children being safer apart Albus. At least he couldn't find Harry before they got him. But to think...! He was caught right on the steps of the orphanage... "<p>

Amy didn't hear any more because she was flying out of Dumbledore's mind. This time she didn't fall though. She managed to stay standing, winded. Dumbledore had the same look of surprise etched on his face.  
>"That was very impressive," he said. He did, indeed, look impressed.<br>"You are a natural." He smiled his twinkly-eyed smile at her and then his face grew more sombre.  
>"You have questions about what you saw, I assume?"<br>"Yes sir, I do"  
>"Then you may proceed," he sat down and motioned for her to do the same.<br>"Why were my parents targeted, sir?" she asked.  
>"Your parents were very powerful. Voldemort tried to get them to fight for his cause, but they refused. So he killed them. He was planning to kill your whole family. But, thankfully, your mother awakened a powerful charm that put an end to those plans."<br>"Who was this Sirius person, sir?"  
>"Sirius Black is a wizard who currently resides in Azkaban." When she looked blank he said;<br>" It is a prison for dark wizards. Sirius murdered a friend of your parents, Peter Pettigrew."  
>"Why?"<br>"Sirius, it seems, was an avid follower of Voldemort and when he was banished, Mr Black tried to seek revenge upon you and your brother. it seems he went mad after the death of his master. He had reached the orphanage and was about to enter when Peter Pettigrew found him. They duelled. Sadly, Peter was no match for him. But revenge is a powerful thing and spurred him on even though im sure he knew it was futile."  
>"Revenge?"<br>"Yes. Sirius Black informed Voldemort of your parent's whereabouts. He and your father were the best of friends in school. It appears that he betrayed his closest friend."  
>Amy tried to process the information she was being given. She was glad she was sitting down. Then she remembered; <p>

"Sir, who is Remus?"  
>"Remus Lupin is your Godfather."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; same as previous.**

_**Chapter 18; visions**_

**Draco's point of view**

He called out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. She just kept walking towards the lake. When she reached the shore, she sat down on a washed-up log and stared out at the water. He was very worried by her dazed expression and glazed-over eyes. Sitting beside her, he tried to talk to her but she didn't respond. He was getting very worried now. He said her name again and again but to no avail. He even shook her but she didn't even blink. Then she began to shiver. It was the most frightening thing he had ever seen. And he was no stranger to fear; He had grown up seeing his father beat the servants and was no stranger to the cane, himself. He still had the scars to prove it.

He put his cloak around her and pulled her up from the log. He put her arm around his neck and half carried her to the castle. In the Entrance Hall, he looked around for help but there was only a few first years heading up the stairs. As that small crowd parted, Snape came down the stairs. When he saw them, he stopped short for a moment and then rushed to them.  
>"What happened?" he exclaimed. Draco was taken aback by his reaction.<br>"I don't know. I found her like this! I tried everything." He was starting to panic now.  
>Quick as a flash, Snape picked her up and cradled her to his chest.<br>"Run ahead and warn Madam Pomfrey, then get Professor Dumbledore; tell him it's urgent."  
>Draco ran as fast as he could.<br>_Please, please let her be ok!_

**Snape's point of view**

At first, he thought she was in shock but, then, as Malfoy was talking, he realized that this was something he had never seen before. Her eyes were not reflecting the soft light of the Entrance Hall. They were darker than he'd ever seen them, or Lily's. He tried to enter her mind but was met by a concrete wall. He looked for a crack and found none. She had had only one lesson of Occlumency that he was aware of. Her trance-like state reminded him of the day when he had spied at a keyhole in the Hogs Head all those years ago. He picked her up and was surprised by how light she was. She was skin and bone. Her skin was icy cold and this made him run even quicker.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them and it wasn't long before Dumbledore arrived. Malfoy was with him and he was just about to tell him to leave when an ear-splitting, gut-wrenching scream tore through the room. Amy sat up and said in a voice that was barely a whisper;  
>"I saw it all. Oh God, oh God; I saw everything."<br>She continued to mumble like this until Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to them and looked at them one after another, searchingly. When she looked at Malfoy, her expression softened and she smiled slightly. He smiled back and the memory of a similar pair of youths swam before Severus' eyes.

He came back to the present in time to hear the headmaster tell the boy to go to his dormitory. Draco was reluctant but left when she said she would be okay. To Madam Pomfrey's consternation, she was also asked to leave. When all was quiet, Dumbledore asked Amy what she saw.

**Amy's point of view**

She left the headmaster's office, feeling overwhelmed by the information. She decided the best thing for it was to go somewhere quiet. She knew of a nice spot by the lake where she could be alone with her thoughts.

She was almost there when a wave of déjà vu hit her like a tonne of bricks. And the next thing she knew, she was in a kitchen that was familiar, though she was sure she had never seen it before.

She put the last cup into the cupboard and left the towel down on the table. In the hall, she saw a miniature broomstick leaning against the wall. She walked into the sitting room and swooped the two children out of their father's arms. They giggled as she held them close. She left down her wand and took them up to bed, smiling ruefully at her husband as she went. He had obviously known Harry had a dirty nappy when he handed them over, but didn't say anything; the fucker, but they had agreed on finders keepers. It had so far seen them through a year of stinky nappies. It was a good system.

There was a crash and the man she loved was telling her to leave him behind. She went to her children. She heard her husband die. They were the only reason she was not down there with him. She would protect them with everything she had. Why had she left down her fucking wand? It would mean the difference between life and death. But she would gladly pay that price if it meant that she could save her babies. Her precious little ones. Panic and bile rose in her throat as she saw the disfigured snake-like face of her husband's murderer. She swallowed them both down. She wasn't afraid of death. She knew James would be waiting for her on the other side. He told her to move. She would rather walk through the fires of hell covered in butter. She begged and pleaded for their lives. Then there was a flash of green light and nothing.

The house was ruined. Voldemort was gone and the air was filled with the cries of the orphaned babies. She saw Sirius Black digging through the rubble and clutching her father's body to him and then her mother's. Amy had stopped seeing it through Lilly's eyes when the green light had faded. Sirius approached the cot and reached for the babies just as Hagrid appeared. He took the children and Sirius offered the huge motorbike. Hagrid was able to hold both of them in one arm.

She was standing now, pointing a wand at Sirius' head. There were others doing the same. He stood there with a mad glint in his eye looking at a single finger that was lying on the footpath.

Then, she came to and was in a strange room. A warm hand was on her shoulder and she looked around to see three worried faces.

When she finished her tale, all the blood had gone from Snape's face. Dumbledore was smiling at her kindly.  
>"It's not often that the sight develops in someone with no history of it in their family. The use of Occlumency must have unlocked it somehow. And for one to see the past…I've never heard of it before," Dumbledore seemed almost awed, "Well, you are full of surprises, aren't you?<p>

_**Ok what do you think of this twist? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 19; **_

Amy was feeling very confused. Why did she have the sight? There was no history of it in her family, as far as she knew. Was it a once-off thing? She didn't think so. All her life she had had strange dreams and they all seem to have been leading up to her vision. The green light, the high pitched laughter. So, now, she knew what had happened that night. The knowledge only made her more determined to defeat Voldemort. Madam Pomfrey allowed her to leave the hospital wing the next morning with many mumblings of consternation about the headmaster, and warnings for her to be careful as she had become one of the wings frequent flyers.

Slytherin were doing well in house points. Flint didn't let up on Quidditch practice at all. The sessions were as long and gruelling as ever.

**Snape's point of view**

He waited as on the edge of the forest, in the dark, as per the last three training sessions. Dumbledore had asked him to keep watch as she walked back from training. He had said that he saw something in her memories that had worried him. He knew they were finished by now and so he did not have long to wait. The creaking dark of the trees did not frighten him. He remained impassive, as usual. Movement caught his eye and he followed it. A shape was coming from the direction of the Quidditch pitch. He knew it was her before he saw her in the light flooding from the entrance hall.

She looked nervous and glanced behind her after every few steps. She was hurrying now as if she had seen something. Snape watched as she went by his hiding place and waited to see whatever it was that was following her.

He saw nothing. Ahead, she quickened her pace even more as she got closer to the welcome warmth of the castle. He still couldn't see anything and even after she was safely inside he could still see nothing. But the look he had seen on her face left him in no doubt that there was something. That, and the way the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. He went straight to Dumbledore.

**Amy's point of view**

Exhausted after training, Amy didn't even bother to enter the dressing rooms. Marcus Flint was becoming increasingly more annoying. The sexist remarks just kept coming and he wasn't using any new ones. He was about as original as a shop brand of cornflakes.

As soon as she got out of range of the chatter in the dressing rooms, Amy felt it. The shiver that ran up her spine and made her hair stand on end. She was being watched. She turned again and again, afraid to keep her back turned for too long. Then she thought she saw a dark shape flash across her vision. It was darker than the darkness around her, and was low to the ground. She hurried and it followed. It flitted forward and back as she went. As she walked faster, it did the same. She was terrified. The castle loomed over her like a life buoy. Finally, she reached the door and went in. She vowed never to be caught outside alone again. That night, her dreams were filled with prowling creatures. What if it had been the Slytherin monster?

**Hermione's point of view**

As she stood waiting for Harry and Ron to come back to the girl's toilet, she thought over the possibilities again and again. Could Malfoy be the Heir of Slytherin? She didn't think so, not really.

She looked down once more at her fur. What was she going to tell Madam Pomfrey?

**Draco's point of view**

He was telling Crabbe and Goyle _again _that he didn't know who the Heir of Slytherin was when Amy came into the common room. She looked positively terrified. He shouted over to her and she came towards them.  
>"You ok?" he asked. She was frightfully pale. Her hands were shaking and he thought again of the other night.<br>"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, not at all convincingly. "I've just been up in the library catching up on some homework."  
>"I thought you had all your work done?" he asked. She was fidgeting and didn't seem to hear him. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at her with interest. This surprised him as he had noticed that Crabbe did not like Amy and when he did look at her it was with as much disdain as his feeble mind could muster. Goyle, on the other hand, didn't seem to be smart enough to have an opinion on anything. They were unusually sharp tonight. He lost interest in that train of thought quickly and it was then he noticed that Amy had gone. By then she was halfway across the common room.<p>

Soon after that, Crabbe had to take Goyle to the hospital wing and Draco spent the next half hour sitting by the fire and saving Amy's favourite spot on the off-chance that she should appear again. He was worried about her. When wasn't he?

**Snape's point of view**

Dumbledore was very interested by what he had had to tell him. He thought deeply for a while and then, finally, turned back to him before saying a very infuriating "I see. Well, that does not bode well."

**Amy's point of view**

After a very long, hot shower, she felt almost normal again. Whatever was waiting outside for her had had its chance to get her tonight and it didn't take it. She was puzzled by this. Still, she was afraid just thinking about it. She needed to confide in someone…but who could she trust?

**Draco's point of view**

He was just getting up to leave when she came into the common room. She was wearing a school dressing gown over her pyjamas and her hair, still wet, was glistening and darker than usual. He took all this in before looking into her face. She was still very troubled by something, scared, even.

She sat beside him in the spot he had reserved for her and leaned towards the fire so that her hair would dry. Most people would just use their wands, but not her. She wasn't into quick fixes. He wondered for a moment what she would think if she could read his mind and felt himself almost blush. How foolish of him, he was becoming soft and the feeling was unsettling to the highest degree.

" Ehm…Draco?" she said after a moment and he looked up sharply and then hit himself mentally for being so eager.  
>"Yes, Amy," he replied, trying to sound aloof. It didn't work.<br>"I, well, I just wondered if I could tell you something, something…I don't know, something personal, I guess... and maybe I'm just crazy, but I've thought that before and…well, it's sort of about that night here at the fireplace…well, when I say about I mean... oh Jesus, listen to me ramble on like a total arse!" 

He found her blabbering endearing. He remembered perfectly the night she meant, when he had startled her and then caught her. The night she had hoped he had been someone else. What was she going to tell him that had her so flustered?  
>"You can tell me anything," he said, finally. Even to his own ears he sounded incredibly cheesy and eager. What the hell was she doing to him?<br>"Well, it's just that... oh hell, I'll just spit it out! I think there is something after me…I think I'm being followed."  
>"Oh," he said. His hopes dashed and then, "Oh! Have you any idea who? What does that have to do with the other night?"<br>When she had told him everything, he was silent for a moment, trying to think. Who would want to hurt her? She wasn't muggle born so she wouldn't be targeted by the monster…well, one thing was for sure; she was never going out at night alone anymore. If there was something or someone out there that wanted to harm her…it would have to get past him first.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 20; Realisation **_

**Amy**

The library was eerie even though daylight streamed in through the windows and the lamps were on. Quidditch was on today but she had to do this. She had had an idea about Slytherins monster. As she lay in bed, thinking about the voice she was hearing in the walls, her thoughts ran to the fact that Hagrid had told her about the roosters being killed. All of a sudden, it hit her. She had read something in one of the dustier old tomes about a creature who could be killed by the call of a rooster.

She was searching for the book for five full moments when she realised it wasn't on the shelf where she was sure it had been only days before.

The cranky librarian had no records of it being taken out. That meant someone had either sneaked it out or…

**Hermione**

The sight of Amy Evans running up to her as she sat researching for ideas on the monster of Slytherins startled her and made her jump. Her hand reached for her wand and grasped it tightly, just in case. She Harry and Ron had discussed what had happened whilst the two boys were in the Slytherin common room. Ron was now convinced that Amy was the heir of Slytherin.

"May I look at that book?" she asked and Hermione was surprised that Amy was out of breath. There was a light film of sweat on her forehead. Hermione looked at her former friend, her dark brown eyes staring into Amy's green ones. She saw no menace in those eyes, only tiredness, and, perhaps she was imagining it but she thought she could sense a hidden sadness there too…

She nodded and watched as Amy sat across from her and turned the book to look at it. She turned the pages quickly, dust particles shining in the lamplight.

**Amy**

There it was… the passage she had come across but dismissed because it had seemed too outrageous. She looked around to make sure she and Hermione were alone and, then, tore out the passage. Hermione gasped at the sight of a book being treated this way and Amy almost smiled.  
>"I'll explain in just a second," she said, "please wait here till I get back." She ran to the librarian's office and grabbed the hand mirror she had noticed earlier on the desk. She quickly made her way back to the small table and handed the mirror to Hermione.<p>

"If I'm right, and I suspect I am, then you are in great danger." She had thought this through from the moment she saw Hermione looking at the old book. This was the best and only way. "I believe that this is the creature being controlled by Slytherins heir." She handed the paper to Hermione who read it quickly and met her eyes with sudden realisation.

**Hermione**

"Of course!" she said. "This is why Harry…" she trailed off remembering who she was talking to. It would not be prudent to let Amy know too much.

"I know Harry can hear it," said the red-head and there was such anguish in her expression that Hermione felt compelled to reach out to her. She stopped short remembering the scene at the station.  
>"How do you know that?" she asked.<br>"I can't say. Please Hermione you have to believe me when I tell you that it is better you don't know… it's safer for all of us that way, especially Harry. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone it was me who gave you this. Let on it was you… please." Suddenly, her eyes clouded over and she swayed slightly. Before Hermione could do anything Amy's eyes focused again.

There were tears spilling down Amy's cheeks as she looked at her again. Hermione was speechless. She finally nodded and Amy gestured to the mirror and said;  
>"Take that with you to look out for it. It's only fatal if you look directly in its eyes."<p>

**Amy**

For a moment, while she was talking to Hermione, she had felt like she was part of something again. Like the old days when they spent hours looking for information on Nicolas Flamel. Then, her vision blurred, and she was no longer in the library, but in the hospital wing. Hermione looked so pale, lying in a hospital bed, a mirror clasped in her petrified hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 21; An impressed old hat.**_

**Draco**

The Mudblood Granger was in the hospital. He knew she would surely be one of the first to go. He wasn't exactly sorry to see this happen. After all, something had happened between the Potter club and Amy that had deeply upset her. But he did feel a sense of responsibility as he saw just how pale and wan Amy looked when they had been informed. At least the meddlesome goody-two-shoes weren't dead. He knew Amy would have a total breakdown if that happened. She may look tough to the rest of the world but to him she seemed stretched too thin. He saw it in the way she looked around nervously as they made their way to and from Quidditch practice and in the way she spent more and more time staring into the fire at night. He wondered sometimes what she was seeing as she daydreamed, but mostly, he just watched over her.

**Amy**

Her occlumency skills were improving bound by bound and the old principal had seemed more and more fascinated with her abilities. But he was gone now. Dumbledore had been shoved out by Draco's father. He had no substantial reasoning as to why she had such an affinity for it… or none he was letting her know. Still, as far as she cared, this brought her one step closer to getting revenge…

The visions were becoming more and more frequent. But they were also becoming more manageable and easier to hide. She mostly saw snippets now. She could manage the daytime visions, but she had no control whatsoever over the dreams…

A dark wood, the Forbidden Forest? Screams in the distance and terrified faces everywhere. She ran, almost tripping over something in the sparse grass, a wand… screams of terror  
>"The dark mark!"<br>She awoke to find that it was morning, identifiable only by the slight lightening of the murky lake water, visible through the round window.

**Ron**

He could only gape as he heard McGonagall say the name of the person taken by the monster. Ginny Weasley. Ginny… Ginny. His little sister, his only sister. He should have been there. He should have done something… Why her? She was a child, only eleven. His mother would never get over this; he was sure of it. All the years she had strived to have a baby girl… he had to do something!

**Amy**

She knew what she had to do. McGonagall was busy with the other teachers, so she took her chance to sneak into the headmaster's office.

She had watched Harry and Ron go down into the dark tunnel with Lockheart. She knew it would take more than what little skills the two boys had with magic to kill the Basilisk. And, then, there was the mysterious heir to deal with also. The big circular room seemed lonely without him. The pictures still peaked out at her, failing in their attempts to feign sleep. The phoenix watched her as she crossed to him. She told him what was happening…The large bird felt strangely weightless on her forearm as she crossed the office towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice she instantly recognized.  
>The hat was up on top of a bookshelf, looking down at her. It smiled at her and said,<br>"I had rather hoped we could have a little chat."  
>"I haven't got t-" she began, but then her vision split and she was no longer in the room, but in a totally different one.<p>

A very old, very big chamber. The floor was slippy, but that didn't bother her as she knew her feet were placed firmly on the floor of Dumbledore's office. There were people there… one was lying on the wet floor, her hair spilling out around her head like a bloody halo. There were also two boys, both in Hogwarts uniforms; the taller of the two used a wand to scrawl fiery words in the air. She watched in horror as the letters rearranged themselves to form the name that haunted her.

She could only watch as the terrifying scene played itself out. When her vision cleared, she focused on the hat again and said,  
>"We're going for a walk."<p>

**Ron**

It was bad enough to be stuck here trying to get through to where his sister and best friend were surely being eaten by a giant snake, but having to cope with all that and keep an eye on an imbecile, who hadn't the faintest clue who he was, didn't make the situation any easier.

**Amy**

The sorting hat urged her to wear it as she sneaked down the hallway to the girl's bathroom. She did so and immediately the deep voice of the hat was in her skull.

"Such developments! Even since last we spoke. My, my, Miss Potter… you are truly the most fascinating pupil I have ever had the pleasure of reading. So many skills in one so young. Why, your brother would have done well in Slytherin, but it seems that you would, indeed, flourish in any of the houses. I was right in my decision, though, I do stand by that. Slytherin is where you were meant to be… not by birth, but by association, you see..."  
>"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked, baffled by the hat's words and the effort of trying to concentrate on where she was going, as well as listening to what the hat had to say.<br>"I am referring, of course, to the night of your parent's demise. The rebound of such a strong curse onto both you and your twin brother was bound to leave a scar."  
>"But, wait, no, it was just Harry. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, the curse never hit me. I can speak parseltongue because Harry and I share a soul. I don't have a scar."<br>"Not all scars are physical, Miss Potter."  
>"What do you mean?" Amy dreaded the answer, but knew she had to hear it, all the same.<br>"I mean only that on that night, the Dark Lord's curse hit your brother, entering through his forehead and passed into you through the connection of twin souls. It did not leave you with a physical scar, but with a mental one. A scar that allows you to speak parseltongue, a scar that connects your fate to Voldemort's as much as Harry… a scar that can mean the difference between life or death, brother or enemy… good or evil."

Amy pondered these last words as she made her way to the owlry. She wrote a letter and sent it with a school owl.

_Professor,  
>Harry is in the Chamber of Secrets taking on the monster. I sent Fawkes to him with the Sorting Hat.<br>Your school needs you,  
>AP.<em>

She hoped the use of her true initials would throw off the hunt if the letter were intercepted.

There was nothing left to do but worry…

**Dumbledore**

He thought the letter would be from Minerva at first seeing as it was a school owl. He was having tea with the last of the governors who had been bullied by Lucius into getting rid of him. Malfoys threats did not surprise him. Finally, the governor signed the parchment under the rest of the signatures. He apologised again and again but Albus assured him it was quite alright. He opened the letter and upon reading it apparated directly to Hogsmeade, where he proceeded to walk to his beloved school. At the door to his office, he was met by a panting Amy Potter.

**Amy**

She saw him walk up the drive and immediately ran to his office. It was a long run but she was fit from Quidditch. Still, she had to catch her breath before she could proceed with her story.

**Draco**

The hot shower had done him a world of good. He took his time getting dry and ready for bed so he assumed Amy must have been in bed when he found the common room empty. He sat by the fire for a while, just in case, and that's when pansy appeared.

"Hi Draco," she said and sat beside him, in Amy's spot.  
>"Pansy," he greeted her, not very warmly.<br>"So do you think the monster will kill off the blood traitors when it's finished with the mudbloods?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. She had too much make-up on. Her hair was too perfect and her pyjamas didn't leave a lot to the imagination. He had always known that she had a thing for him, most of them did… except Amy. He shrugged in reply to the question. He didn't feel like being flirted with at the moment. Pansy leaned in closer to him and put her hand on his arm.  
>"You're really warm," she said, just as Amy walked into the room.<p>

**Amy**

So relieved that Harry, Ginny and Ron were okay, she forgot to ask Dumbledore about what the hat had said. She snuck out of the office and made her way towards the Slytherin common room. That's when she bumped into Lucius Malfoy.  
>"Oh, I am so sorry, sir," she said, as she dusted herself off.<br>"Pardon me," he said absently, "I've been notified that Dumbledore has been reinstated, do you know anything of this?"  
>"No, sir," she said, trying to look as though this wasn't good news.<br>He looked very preoccupied and a little worried as he excused himself and moved quickly on towards the headmaster's office. She was puzzled by this turn of events but all thoughts of Draco's father were shot from her mind as she entered the common room.

**Draco**

He was surprised by the hurt look that crossed her face. He then realised what the scene must look like. The expression was fleeting but it had been there! He was sure he hadn't imagined it. He got up quickly yanking his arm away from Pansy. The girl's long manicured nails scratched him as he did so but he barely noticed. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm going to bed," she said in a falsely cheery voice. He wanted to tell her to wait. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her to him. But, instead, he stood there like an idiot while Pansy remained sitting there, looking shocked.

**Amy**

He didn't stop her as she left. He didn't come after her. He didn't try to explain what had happened. He obviously didn't care. Pansy was beautiful, popular, and rich after all.

**Narcissa**

As soon as Draco had mentioned this Amy girl, she had done her homework. He had told her that this girl was a mere friend, but Cissi knew that look. She had received it many, many times in her youth. The thought of a pureblood witch being raised in such a ghastly place as a muggle orphanage offended her principles. Narcissa had done some research on this Amy girl… odd name for a pureblood, she thought, but the poor girl was probably named by muggles. She had goose pimples at the thought.

Her private investigator told her that the girl had no remaining family, her father being the last male of that line. She was Heiress to a reasonably good fortune. All in all, Narcissa approved of her credentials. Her husband informed her that the girl was pretty. He had a look in his eyes when he said it that told her he thought she was more than pretty, though, and this, too, she approved of. She did not want ugly grandchildren; though Lucius told her it was far too early to be thinking these things. She knew this, but with the fast thinning out of the old pure families to take into consideration, she had to be organised about these things.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter22; Lady of the manor**_

_Dear Miss Amy Evans,  
>It is with great pleasure that I invite you to reside at Malfoy Manor for the last two weeks of the summer holidays, on behalf of myself and my family.<br>I have heard wonderful things about you from both my husband and my son and I am positive that your presence shall be both welcome and beneficial to you and to us all here at the manor.  
>A well-bred pure blood Slytherin lady should not, in my opinion, be forced to reside with muggles, and so I am adamant that you honour us with your presence until it is time for you to resume your studies at Hogwarts in September.<br>I request that you reply as soon as possible, as your room shall have to be prepared for your arrival.  
>Yours,<br>Narcissa Malfoy._

Amy had read the letter again and again and mouthed along as Dumbledore read it aloud to himself. His eyes shone with excitement as he put the thick parchment that smelled of roses down onto his neat desk.  
>"Why," he said, "this is an extraordinary turn of events."<p>

He wanted her to accept. If she was honest, she wanted to herself. She didn't fancy spending another whole summer in the orphanage, but aside from Hogwarts it was the only home she had ever known… She was nervous about spending two weeks in the same house as Draco. Even if he did have a thing going with Pansy Parkinson. She wondered if she would visit. She hoped not.

**Draco**

_Dearest,  
>I'm writing to let you know that I have sent your friend, Amy, an invite to stay with us for the last two weeks of summer. I do hope you don't mind. I am looking forward to meeting her, after all you have told me.<br>I'm also sending you some sweets. Don't eat them all at once.  
>Looking forward to having you home,<br>Mother._

He saw right through her immediately. The woman was insufferable. She would have that smug look on her face as soon as she saw Amy.

**Amy**

The end of year feast was wonderful. At last, Hagrid was back. She had missed him terribly. Dumbledore gave a great speech and all the petrified people were back to normal. She even got a half smile from Hermione from across the room. Harry noticed this, of course. She hoped with all her might that Hermione wouldn't rat her out. In all her end of year excitement, she even forgot about the shadow…

**Harry**

The journey to King's Cross was uneventful. Malfoy, Amy, Crabbe and Goyle walked past their carriage as they were getting ready to leave the Hogsmeade station. They all glared at each other, except for Amy. She just stared.

He couldn't help but imagine that she regretted leaving their group at the end of first year. That girl definitely had something to hide. He had noticed in her demeanour over the past few months that she simply wasn't happy about something. A few times, she had even seemed to be on the verge of tears. And the way she looked at him as she passed... though it was only for a moment, he felt as though it had lasted longer. She seemed to be looking for something in his face. No, not his face. More than that. He just knew he had seen her somewhere before. Before Hogwarts, and before that day at the zoo. His thoughts drifted to the photo album Hagrid had made him at the end of last year.

Suddenly, he was ripped out of his contemplations by Ron punching him to get his attention.

**Amy**

She wondered when this would all be over. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Voldemort would return. The question was when, and how. After getting off the train at kings cross station, and making her way back to the orphanage alone, she couldn't help but reflect over everything that had happened in so short a time as a school year. So much had changed for her. Back in her old room with her old furniture and her old things, she found none of it comforting or filled with happy memories, as she should have. The life she should have had was robbed from her before she had even been old enough to relish it, take it for granted, or even remember it. The next couple of weeks passed in a miserable blur of chores. The only things keeping her connected to the wizarding world she had come to love was her homework and Hagrid's and Malfoys letters.

At last the day finally arrived and Amy was packed and ready when a little house elf appeared in her room and bowed before taking her hand and apparating her to the end of a long, lane, at the end of which she could see a big, beautiful manor house. Malfoy Manor was huge. Amy felt as though she were walking through a museum as she was led down hallway after hallway, filled with antiques on tables and portraits of intimidating witches and wizards, who glared down at her as if to say "you don't belong here." Draco gave her the grand tour. He showed her so many rooms that she was sure she would never find her way to any of them, even if she did have the rest of the summer.

Her room was amazing. She stood at the door in awe of the expensive furnishings and cowed by the sheer size of the bed. There was a large fireplace on one wall, already lit, with a comfortable looking couch in front of it. Two doors led off the main room. She opened the first to find a bathroom, all shiny marble and serpent faucets. The second door hid the biggest closet she had ever seen. It was empty now but for a single garment bag.

There was a dressing table in the middle with a chair in front of it. She turned, remembering that Draco was still there. He was at the door, where she had left him. He looked uncomfortable. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered the night when he had caught her. Then she remembered Pansy's arm on his and the embarrassment left to be replaced by another emotion.

Jealousy.

**Draco**

She seemed so happy looking around the room. It was one of the better bedrooms in the manor. His mother had wasted no time in getting it ready for their honoured guest. He was about to walk into the room when he realised where he was. She would be sleeping here. He imagined her lying in that bed at night…And then she looked at him. He felt embarrassed, and then he thought he might actually drool as he saw the blush on her cheeks. To distract himself, he told her the message his mother had told him to pass on.

**Amy**

"But I have nothing to wear to a party!" she exclaimed. What would she do? She had no idea they would throw her a welcoming party. _Oh fuck!_ She thought. "There's a dress in the closet for you, apparently," he said, smiling slightly. She wondered what was so amusing.  
>"I had better go get ready myself. Someone will be sent to help you." He shot her a wicked grin that made her heart stop.<p>

**Draco**

He laughed to himself as he made his way to his own room. He didn't know what the dress would look like, but he was sure Amy would hate it.

**Amy**

She hated the dress. It was too girly. It just wasn't her at all. She had carried the garment bag over to her bed and went for a shower. The hot water calmed her and helped her to think clearly. She had to please Narcissa Malfoy and make the woman like her. If that meant wearing a dress… well, then she would just have to. She got out of the shower and nearly fell back in when she saw the little creature standing there, holding a towel out to her. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself hastily and then turned to the ugly little thing. It was the same elf that had collected her from the orphanage.

"Begging your pardon Miss, I is not meaning to startle you. I is Bobbin. Bobbin the house elf. Madam Malfoy is saying you needs help getting ready?"She instantly felt sorry for the elf and nodded before saying,  
>"Yes, thank you." She dried herself and the work began. The elf had already unpacked Amy's trunk, which lay in her closet not taking up much room in the big space. The dress didn't look as bad on as she had feared it would. It was the exact green of her eyes. It flowed out slightly after it reached her waist. It was calf length and the top portion was covered in beautiful lace the same colour as the rest of the dress. The elf clicked her fingers and, suddenly, she had a box in her hand. The shoes within were black pumps. She had never worn heels before, but was very surprised that she was able to walk in them. She suspected there was magic involved in this.<p>

Bobbin then did her hair and make-up. She ran a brush through Amy's hair; making it shine, and then placed in it a gold clip that she was sure was real and very expensive. Her make-up was natural; barely-there foundation and a little eye-liner and mascara. There was a knock at the door and the elf opened it, cowering when she saw that it was the lady of the manor, herself."Amy, darling, you look wonderful," she said. Amy took this as a great compliment from the woman.

**Narcissa**

When the smoke cleared on the platform, she had caught sight of them immediately. Draco's locks, so like his father's, were hard to miss. Her eyes moved from him to the young girl walking beside him. The child had the potential to be a great beauty, there was no denying it, even now at almost thirteen years of age the red-head was more than pretty as she had surmised from her husband's expression. Draco was certainly taken by her. She could see it from here, but the girl was harder to read. It would be a challenge she would accept gladly. And, now, she sat there in the dress Narcissa had worn herself at her age. It fit perfectly, she saw. The girl's eyes matched the dress and the effect was magnificent. She was very happy she had invited her.

**Draco**

The ballroom was a mass of people all milling around and enjoying themselves. The Parkinson's were there, he noticed with a cringe. His father walked to the bottom of the great staircase and held up his glass.  
>"May I introduce our guest, Miss Amy Evans, accompanied by my wife, Narcissa." There was polite applause as the two women descended, the applause heightened as Amy came into full view and he heard astonished gasps and a disgruntled hiss from Pansy.<p>

But he barely noticed any of this because the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was walking down the stairs. She was so graceful; she seemed to float down the marble steps. He looked at her face and saw the effect a little mascara could have on eyes that were already unearthly beautiful.

_Merlin!_

**Amy**

She was introduced to so many people. She doubted she would ever remember their names. She was very thirsty, so she began to make her way over to the refreshments, but Narcissa leaned down and whispered,  
>"Wait."Within seconds Draco was there, drinks in hand.<br>"Thought you might be thirsty," he said, handing one to her and one to his mother. Amy looked up at her and saw the older woman had a very smug expression on her face. She thanked Draco. He just stared at her. She finally got a good look at him. He was wearing black dress robes and looked very handsome."You look good," came a voice from behind Amy and to the left. She turned to see Pansy Parkinson walking towards them. Her statement had been aimed at Draco. Ever the gentleman, (at least in front of his parents) he thanked her before turning back to Amy.

**Pansy**

But Pansy wasn't about to be defeated that easily. She had had her eyes on Draco since day one."Would you like to dance?" she asked him, knowing that he couldn't refuse her open invitation.  
>"Sure," he replied. She was annoyed by the reluctance in his voice, but elated by the jealous look on Amy's face<em> Cow,<em> she thought. The little bitch looked good. Really good and Pansy didn't appreciate people who were prettier than she was.

**Narcissa**

Things were not going to plan. She had seen how Draco had looked at Amy. She had seen how every man had looked at the girl as they had descended the marble stairs. And then that Parkinson brat had shown up. Damn it. She had had plans for that girl before this but Amy was a much better candidate for her Draco.

**Amy**

She had no shortage of dance partners. Most of them were people from school, some were even in her year, but had never talked to her before. She even danced with Lucius. He was an expert, and she found herself smiling as they swayed to the music. She was amazed to see that Snape was there. He stood in a corner and wasn't talking to anyone. Amy made her way through the crowd to her potions teacher.

"Hello professor," she greeted him. He looked up at her as she approached a sad smile on his face. Her vision split and it was like a wave crashing over her she didn't know if this was a vision or a memory. The scenes were all different, and all the same. Each starred her mother.

When it was over, she closed her eyes and whispered "thank you" she didn't know if he had heard her. But she got the feeling that he had as he got up and nodded to her before leaving. She thought she saw him wipe his eyes with his sleeve before disapparating.

**Snape**

Malfoy Manor was certainly a better place for her to be than a muggle orphanage. She would be safe there. He had been invited to this party, as he was invited to all of them. This was the first time he had gone. It was just to make sure she was alright.

Something had happened when she looked at him. He had been thinking of Lily, he always was. But that one memory of her on the swing the day he had met her had connected to all the rest of his memories of Lily; they had melded together and rushed out of him. Amy's eyes glowed slightly in the candlelight and he was sure she was seeing everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 23; a mothers plans**_

**Draco**

He weaved through the crowd in a hurry. Getting away from Pansy had been difficult. He had managed it, though, and was determined to get to Amy to have some time with her even if it was too late to dance with her. "Hi Draco," she said when he reached her. "Where's Pansy?" her tone was questioning, friendly, but her words still cut him as though they were sharp edged.  
>He smiled, hiding his feelings, highly aware that they were still being watched closely by his calculating mother.<br>"I'm sure she's fine," he said not giving his distaste for the girl away. Insulting her in a room full of high-up purebloods would not do.  
>"I'm glad," Amy replied, "Have you had fun tonight?"<br>"Of course. It has been a great night." He wished he could tell her the highlight had been watching her walk down the stairs.

**Amy**

People were leaving now. The Malfoys and Amy stood at the door wishing everybody goodnight. When Pansy got to Draco she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, smirking at Amy as she did so. When they had all left, Amy thanked the Malfoys and excused herself for bed. She had a lot to think about.

**Draco**

He could only watch her leave. He wondered if the kiss had even bothered her. She was so hard to read sometimes. Saying goodnight to his parents, he couldn't help but notice his mother's expression. He knew when she was plotting. You'd think that the failure of this plan would put her off…

**Snape**

"I'm telling you Albus. She is even more powerful than we first thought. The child just saw my whole life without even looking for it."He had gone straight to the headmaster's office after the party. Dumbledore didn't seem surprised by the news but simply listened in silence.

"This power must be harnessed. She must learn to control it. Such power is too much for her to handle at such a young age."  
>"I agree Severus." As soon as term begins you will teach her to control it."<br>"But Albus, I am hardly qualified to…"  
>"You said it yourself Severus, she saw your life. You have no secrets for her to find. I on the other hand… and besides, it would look suspicious if she continued to meet me; after all, she is a Slytherin.<p>

Amy didn't know what to make of life at the manor. There were some definite high points to the situation; no matron, etc., but there were also plenty of low points as well. Her day began with breakfast in bed. Amy didn't really like being waited on by the little house elf who had been assigned to her but the little thing was so eager to help and became deeply affronted if Amy even hinted the desire of wanting to do something for herself. She knew that to outwardly show her feelings about the keeping of the little elves would raise suspicions against herself. She was painfully aware that the kind of kindness and hospitality she was receiving from the Malfoys was all to do with their assumption of her blood status. If they knew who she really was…

Draco would have nothing to do with her. That was for sure. And Mr. Malfoy? She knew he had killed before. This family were no strangers to the dark arts. She never forgot their associations with Voldemort and this kept her wary of everything she said to them. Narcissa was an intimidating woman. Amy spent a good deal of her time with the woman. Shopping, mostly. Narcissa spent money as if it were going out of fashion. The woman seemed intent on helping Amy fill the cavernous closet in her room.

After her breakfast, Amy would dress in whatever Bobbin had laid out for her. She suspected the elf was informed daily of what Amy's costume should be for the day. This irritated Amy, but she really didn't wish to see that look she had observed Narcissa make when she was displeased in her direction. So she wore the skirts and tights with girly ballet pumps or the spotless dresses with the frills at night to dinner, which was always a dressy affair. The Malfoys frequently entertained guests. Amy had been introduced to some of the most important and influential people in the wizarding world.

One of the perks of being there was the Quidditch. The Malfoys owned acres of land around the manor. Most of this was decorative gardens with clipped hedges and water features, but there was one field that was reserved for Draco's favourite pastime. The goal hoops were not as big as the ones at Hogwarts but they were still impressive. Lucius informed her at dinner that if Muggles (he spat the word like it was a bad swear word) happened to look into the field, they would see a wind farm.

Amy and Draco spent a lot of time playing Quidditch there. In true Slytherin deviousness, they even had team practices every now and again. These became less frequent as the summer wore on, but Amy was too relieved at the chance to have a break from Flint's clumsy and pompous advances to ask Draco why they eventually ceased. It wasn't just Flint any more, though. Most of the team, some with girlfriends, seemed to be hitting on her. The same people who had enjoyed spending their time teasing her over her gender just a few months ago were now straight out flirting with her. And whenever they did have practice, Narcissa always invited them to dine.

After dinner, Mr. Malfoy would retire to his study. If they had guests, the males of the party would accompany him while the women tended to retire to Narcissa's sitting room. Amy and Draco usually said goodnight to the party at this stage and would go to their rooms. Draco tended to knock on Amy's door about 15 minutes later bringing with him some form of extra dessert or butter beer and they would talk and laugh and just be themselves. Or, as close to herself as Amy could be without raising suspicion. She wished she could tell Draco everything, but knew that would be madness.

They sometimes just sat in companionable silence, both in their own little world. Amy liked these times. It reminded her of their evenings at Hogwarts. They both had their summer homework long since done. sometimes they would read together in his study. She had teased him lightly about it but he laughed it off saying "where else would I write my letters?" Amy decided it would be best to let it go.

**Narcissa**

She was enjoying the little red-head's company. The girl was certainly fitting in. Narcissa loved to take the girl shopping. She hoped to bring her to France at Easter. They owned an estate in Versailles that dated back to the days of royalty in the country. There was nothing Narcissa liked more than to spend a week or two there, shopping in the capital and socialising with the elite. And she had found, through her channels that the Parkinson's had no plans to go there.

She had so far gotten great amusement out of observing Amy and Draco's "relationship". She had even thought of confronting her son and convincing him to tell the girl of his feelings. Amy, being the only one who needed telling, as Draco's feelings were obvious to everyone else. Even the Minister for Magic, who was an utter dimwit, but a useful dimwit to know, saw it when he had dined with them.

As usual, Lucius had invited the minister to his study for a fire whiskey, and the conversation had soon turned to Draco, how he would eventually be Head Boy and a great man, etc., and the minister had said;  
>"The boy shall marry well, of course. Miss Evans is a delightful girl. A real beauty."This pleased Narcissa. Indeed, the girl did seem to impress everyone, not that the child had even noticed how pretty she was.<p>

She hadn't confronted Draco about it, or Amy. She, instead, tested the bond for herself, inviting their team-mates to dinner. She had made sure that Amy was dressed suitably for these occasions.

Draco's face at these little gatherings was something to behold.

**Draco**

He saw how uncomfortable Amy was when the rest of the team were coming on to her. She was well able to stick up for herself, of course, but it still made him angry. Flint had had a bit of a thing for her for a while, he knew, but most of the team had been at the party and their eyes had followed her down that marble staircase as eagerly as his had.

The thing was that prior to the party, they had only seen her in her school uniform and in Quidditch robes. Draco knew that if Amy had had a choice, she would have much preferred to wear jeans and a hoodie. He wasn't fooled into thinking that she went around every day wearing skirts and dresses. That was his mother through and through. So when the team met up at Draco's house, their hopes were answered when Amy had come along with Draco wearing skin tight leggings and a long, but well fitting top.

Sitting amidst them, while they waited for Amy and his parents to arrive for dinner, after practice, was torturous. They asked him a never-ending line of questions. For example;

How long is she staying?

When did she get here?

Is she seeing anyone?

Can I stay here some night?

Do you sneak into her room?

Can I sneak into her room?

Why are you blushing?

You are aren't you? Or you would if you could!

These questions were swiftly followed by statements such as;

1. I wouldn't shake her off my wand!

2. She can catch my quaffle anytime.

3. Wouldn't mind catching Ginger-vitas off her!

These were the least vulgar of the statements and were soon cut off by the entrance of Mr. Malfoy, who seemed surprised to find so many guests at his table. Narcissa entered soon after, followed by an uncomfortable-looking Amy in a blue knee-length number with heels.

That was it, he vowed. There would be no more Quidditch practice till term began!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 24; Blacks escape**_

The Weasley's looked really happy as they waved out from the photo in The Daily Prophet. Lucius scoffed as he read through the article. He had a lot to say about the Weasley's and other "blood traitors" like them and none of it was pleasant. Amy hadn't mentioned it was her birthday, but she knew that Draco was aware of it. She sincerely hoped he hadn't told his mother.

Their Hogwarts letters had arrived that morning and there was a permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. Amy would have to visit the orphanage to get it signed when they went for their school things. She wasn't looking forward to it one bit. Draco would, no doubt, accompany her, or worse, his parents! It was one thing for them to know about the orphanage, but quite another for them to see it.

She wore the necklace that Draco had given her for her birthday the year before. She thought she caught him looking at it a few times during the day.

"Sirius Black is still on the loose," came Lucius' voice over the paper. The name sounded familiar to her and she looked up.  
>"Who's that?" asked Draco, noticing Amy's abrupt start.<br>"A convicted death eater, he was imprisoned after the Dark Lord's fall. It was he who informed the Dark Lord of the Potters' whereabouts." He smirked as he said this. Then he smiled.  
>"The most ironic thing about it is that he is the Potter boy's Godfather."<p>

Draco seemed to find this amusing.  
>"That is a coincidence," he said, and Amy knew he was just dying to rub Harrys' face in it.<p>

She wondered if Harry knew about this. Azkaban had not been kind to his features. But it was his eyes she was drawn to. He looked more than a little mad.

**Draco**

He did not tell his parents it was Amy's birthday. He figured that was probably the best present he could give her. He still had to get her something, but what? His father signed his permission slip without even reading it. That was the beauty of having a father that wasn't the slightest bit interested in your everyday life.

The Blacks were a family well-known for their fondness of the dark arts, but as far as Draco knew, James Potter had been a blood traitor. He had married a mudblood for Christ's sake. So why had Sirius Black anything to do with them?

He had noticed how Amy's face fell when she read the permission slip. She would have to go to that awful orphanage to get it signed. He had also noticed how interested she had been when his father had mentioned the Potters. Any excitement he had had over seeing her wearing the necklace he had given her the year before was gone in an instant, to be replaced by resentment. Oh he would find a way to rile Potter up this year. He wasn't going to hold back at all anymore. His parents were throwing a party that night.

**Lucius**

The girl was pleasant enough, he supposed. She had the right values and bloodline. And she was certainly easy on the eye. Narcissa liked her, and as long as his wife and son were happy, his life was hassle-free. The guests they had entertained over the summer had all admired her greatly, also. He wondered how the wizarding world had let the child be raised in such a place. But then the years after the fall of the Dark Lord had been confusing.

**Draco**

She didn't fit in with the socialites and heiresses. While they fretted endlessly over their appearance, she walked by every gilded mirror without pausing to check her makeup. He loved that about her. He smiled to himself as she spotted him and made her way over, another thing he loved about her… every other young woman in the room was glaring at her and she didn't even notice. A downside to this was the fact that every young man was looking at her too, but with admiration.

He glanced over at his parents; they were standing side by side, talking to the French Minister for Magic. Draco's father liked to have powerful friends. Lucius was talking animatedly to the minister. He didn't look too happy. Draco wondered what they were talking about.

When Amy joined him, they agreed to go to the drinks table. As they passed his parents, Amy stopped.  
>"What?" Draco asked, turning back to her, but then he heard what his father was saying.<br>"I simply don't know why Fudge didn't expel the boy! If it had been anyone else...! I tell you the man is losing it, not expelling Potter simply because of who he is… outrageous."  
>"Yes, but you must look at ze bigger picture Lucius, there is a convicted criminal out zer wanting his revenge," said the French minister. His father snorted in disbelief.<br>"That does not give Cornelius the right to bend the law."

Draco wondered what Harry had done to almost get expelled. It seemed the special git really was above the law.  
>"Thinks he's better than everyone else," he said, aware of how bitter he sounded. He waited for Amy to defend her hero, but instead she remained quiet, thoughtful. After a moment, she looked up at him and suggested they continued to the drinks table. A little bubble of hope had appeared in him at that moment. It was fragile, and could easily burst, but it was there.<p>

**Amy**

Inwardly, she was consumed by curiosity. What had happened that Harry had had to use magic outside school? She knew Draco was watching her. She couldn't blow her cover now. She wasn't even thirsty anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 25; Dementors**_

Amy was a little sad to be getting ready to leave the manor. Mostly, she would miss Bobbin. The little elf had certainly grown on her, and seeing how the house elves in Malfoy Manor were treated, Amy always kept in mind the family's attitude towards those who were weaker. Diagon Alley was almost devoid of people. Posters of Sirius Black were in every shop window. It was quick work, getting everything they needed. The trip to Gringotts had gone smoothly.

Amy walked alongside Draco, past various shops. They were finished their shopping with plenty of time to spare before they were to meet Mr. Malfoy. She had one less book to buy than Draco as she had received a package the night of her birthday, containing a care of magical creatures book that had chased her around her room before she stamped it shut and tied it closed using her school tie.

Draco was in a good mood. He suggested they get some ice cream. As they got closer to the ice cream parlour, Amy recognized the back of a very messy black-haired head."Why don't we go to the leaky cauldron instead?" She said, stopping Draco by putting her hand on his arm. The warmth of his skin under his black shirt made her fingers tingle. She took her hand away quickly, embarrassed, her cheeks heating up.  
><em>Oh bollox, please don't notice!<br>_As she thought this he gave her a questioning look. He then seemed to go incredibly still. Finally, he said "Sure. Why not."

He walked on in the direction of the inn, his shoulders looking tense.  
><em>Oh Christ.<br>_She cringed internally. He really, really doesn't want to be more than just friends. It makes him mad even thinking about it. She struggled to keep up with him. When they reached the inn she got a seat while he went to the bar. He was soon back with two butterbeers. The silence this time was not so friendly. She tried to make conversation but he wasn't playing ball.  
>"Look," she said, "about back there… I'm really-"<br>"It's fine," He said, "forget about it. I was stupid to think that you would be over it."  
>This was a really embarrassing discussion. So he had known all along that she had a thing for him? <em>Oh God<em>. Her face must have been bright red. She felt too warm all of a sudden.  
>"Well, I, Ehm." She couldn't find the right words.<p>

What she wanted to say went a little like this; "I don't think I'll ever get over it. I really like you"

What she did say was; "I'm not sure exactly what you mean."  
>Of course she knew what he meant. Every fibre of her being knew what he meant.<br>"Yes, you do." He said this quietly and calmly. "I've seen it. It's in your eyes, Amy. But if that other person doesn't feel the same you have to let it go. Let it go, Amy. You're only going to make a fool of yourself." He turned away from her then.

She sat there, her heart breaking silently, tears welling up in her eyes. He really had no romantic feelings for her. None. She realised then that she was not meant to be happy. Her life was one of sacrifice. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She had never felt so humiliated.

It took a while. And all her will, but she finally managed to say in a voice she hoped wouldn't tremble too much; "I….I suppose you're right." He nodded, not looking at her. She got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as the cubicle door was locked she let the tears come. She sank to the floor, painful sobs wracking her frame. When she had finally calmed down, she got up and opened the door. She barely recognised the girl in the mirror. She rinsed her face with cold water and blew her nose. That would have to do. After getting out of the ladies' bathroom, she paused before the door that led to the pub. To where he was. For a minute she wasn't sure if she would be able to face him. Then the door was whipped open.

**Ron**

He had had quite a crush on her in first year. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was very mysterious. But, then, she had gone to the dark side. That was kind of sexy, in a way, if you thought about it, but he didn't feel amused or aroused when he opened the door and found her standing there with a look of pure anguish on her face.

He should feel glad that she was unhappy. He had certainly laughed inwardly when he had come across Malfoy looking like he had been crying out in the pub.  
><em>They must have had a row, <em>he thought_._ Hermione would have known what to do if she found Amy there. Whether it would have been to ignore her or to say something, he didn't know. Subtly and quick-thinking weren't his thing. So he stood there gawking until she seemed to come to her senses and rushed out by him.

**Amy**

Draco didn't look up as she sat back down. He had gotten them another butterbeer. _What happens now?_ She wondered. After a while, Mr. Malfoy walked in. They left, in silence. Draco didn't visit her after dinner that night. She cried herself to sleep.

**Draco**

He knew the back of Potter's head when he saw it. The skinny little bastard never seemed to brush his damned hair. Then he saw her face when she asked if they could go to the inn instead. The little bubble of hope he had been harbouring was burst at that instant. He was swallowed by a wave of despair and anger. How could she prefer him? It was all he could do not to run to the Leaky Cauldron. He still had his pride. Going up to the bar bought him time to think. What should he do? Did she know how he felt? Or was she so consumed by her feelings for _Potter_ that she didn't see what was right in front of her?

He could still feel her touch on his arm. That's what prompted him to remain calm and collected. At least while she was looking at him. There was plenty of time for him to feel sorry for himself later. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. What he wanted to say was; "I can't bare the thought of you and him."

But of course he didn't say this. He watched her face as he said his little speech. It was all true, of course, though it was just guesswork that Potter didn't feel the same way she did. He felt as though he would rather die than be the one to cause her this pain. Her eyes said it all. Her heart was breaking. Maybe now she would see that Potter didn't deserve her. He had vowed he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. That promise just got fucked out the window!

**Lucius' point of view**

Lucius Malfoy walked with great authority towards the shabby old building from the spot where he had just appeared from thin air, along with a beautiful young red-head. There was something amiss between the girl and his son. He had seen it as soon as he had entered the Dark Inn to meet them. They were too quiet. Not that that would ever have bothered him. He much preferred quiet children.

The orphanage was ghastly. The old brick building was so drab. He almost shivered in disgust.  
>"I shall wait here, I think," he said, turning his nose up at the place as if it had said something to offend him. The girl went in. He watched her go. She was a stunning creature to behold. Not as beautiful as his Narcissa when they first met, of course, but she had potential. The child emerged not long after. She didn't look sorry to leave the place. He didn't blame her.<p>

**Amy**

Platform 9 and 3 quarters was absolutely jammers. She and Draco said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy on the platform. She thanked them for their hospitality.

She got on the train before Draco and found an empty compartment. From the window, she saw Harry talking to Ron's father. Harry barely made it onto the train before they took off. She hadn't been able to look Draco in the eye since Diagon Alley. She just couldn't. It was too painful.

She found that she could better control her occlumency now. She didn't dare try it on Draco. She didn't want to see her embarrassment through someone else's eyes. But she had tried it on Lucius. The man was driven by greed and the pursuit of power. She hadn't liked what she had seen in his mind. Severus Snape had allowed her into his mind. She was able to see into Lucius' without him even realising. It was a powerful weapon, but a dangerous one, too. She was afraid of it.

Draco was sitting as far away from her as was possible in their compartment. Blaise Zabini sat next to Amy and beside him was Pansy Parkinson, directly in front of Draco. Goyle sat beside him and Crabbe was positioned opposite Amy. She felt uncomfortable. Crabbe barely took his eyes away from her through the whole journey. After a while, they set about getting changed. Amy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked down the train to the bathrooms. Draco couldn't miss the opportunity to call in on Harry on the way. They exchanged their usual insults while Amy stared at the case that was in the luggage rack above the man sitting asleep in the compartment.

_R.J. Lupin._

She knew who this man was. What's more, she knew what this man was. This thought stayed with her as she entered the bathroom and got changed into her uniform. She stared into the mirror of the cramped space, replaying the images of this man in Snape's memories. The air in the bathroom became cold. Amy's breath came out in wisps of fog. The taps wouldn't work when she tried them. All of a sudden, and without warning, there was a horrifying scream ringing in her ears, a scream she recognised instantly. Her vision fogged over and she fell, unconscious on the floor.

**Lupin**

The rocking motion of the Hogwarts Express had always soothed him. He was so tired that it actually sent him to sleep, a feat he could not have mastered back in his school days. Not with James and Sirius so eager to try out the latest jinxes. The change in temperature woke him. He was surprised to see Harry there, but even more surprised by the large Dementor trying to kiss the struggling boy. This was not how he had imagined meeting the boy.

Afterwards, he gave them chocolate. Always the best thing after a fright like that. He saw a streak of red go by the door. A shade he hadn't seen lately, except in old photos.

Harry was so like his father, though he had Lily's eyes. The grief that time would never quite heal rose in him again, as it always did. It almost felt like James was sitting there beside him. But this boy held himself differently, less confident, perhaps. He had spent the last thirteen years worrying about them; the twins. He had never been able to care for them as he would have wanted. Children shouldn't be exposed to his kind. He was too dangerous. They shouldn't have been split up, he thought. He knew of loneliness.

He had finally met Harry, the boy who lived, again after all these years. Soon he would meet her. His goddaughter. She was so tiny the last time he had seen her, they both were. Not long after they were born. He had looked into the basket and saw two pairs of green eyes looking out at him. When he had held them, one at a time, he had sworn, as had Peter and Sirius, to protect them. He had done a very poor job, until now. He thought back over the letter he had received from Dumbledore;

_Dear Remus.  
>I am writing to you to offer you a position as Defence against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts.<br>I believe that you are well suited to the job with your qualifications and, dare I say, personal experience.  
>As well as the reasons I have disclosed, there is another. I am sure you are aware of the recent breakout from Azkaban of a certain old friend. Neither, are you ignorant of the threat this individual poses to two of my students.<br>Its time you fulfilled your duties as a godparent and a friend. I know you are more than capable.  
>Please respond post haste.<br>Yours,  
>Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.<em>

He could hardly ignore such an invitation. For the rest of the journey he feigned sleep.

**Amy**

She awoke to the sound of someone's fist banging on the bathroom door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 26; Boggart and bad dreams**_

So there were Dementors patrolling outside the school at all times. From Dumbledore's speech, she gathered that he wasn't fond of the creatures. She covertly looked up at Lupin every now and again. He looked quite normal, a bit worn for his age but, certainly, there was no hint of the "beast within", so to speak. He seemed to be looking up and down the other house tables. She supposed he was looking for Harry. She could make out the back of his head from where they were sitting. Draco had already teased him about the Dementors. Thinking of them and the images they conjured up made her lose her appetite, so she left early.

**Lupin**

He looked up and down Gryffindor table first; there was no sign of her there. Still, there was no shame in being a Ravenclaw. No sign of her there, either. Perhaps Hufflepuff… no. Not Slytherin, surely? He didn't even know what she looked like! Why was he searching for her? The memory of the red hair passing on the train lingered in his mind. Then a student got up from the Slytherin table and left._ Lily._

The next day, classes began. He found himself to be content in his new job. He liked it. He had always wanted to teach. Finally, it was time for his third year class. He waited, Bogart at the ready. In they came, talking and laughing, as children do. Then James walked in. No. Not James, the eyes gave the boy away. He had barely had time to recover from this when Lily walked in. The resemblance was striking, uncanny. He felt as though he were thirteen again. There was no sign of James there at all. He looked into her eyes, and was lost in a sea of memories. They danced around in his mind. He couldn't look away. Something held him in place. Some strange power. Finally, it was over, and yet this hadn't lasted more than a few seconds. It was hard to concentrate. But he somehow managed to carry on with his class. Then Harry came to the front of the line to go face the Bogart. When the class had filed out, he locked the wardrobe door and turned to face the person he could sense behind him.

"Miss Evans?" he said.  
>"Potter, actually, but you already know that, don't you professor?" she replied. She began to pace slightly.<br>"Yes. I did know that. Do you have a question about today's lesson?"  
>"Yes, I do, among a few other questions, and an apology." She looked genuinely troubled.<br>"Apology?" What did she have to apologise to him for? She hadn't abandoned him to grow up in an orphanage.  
>"I... you see, it's difficult for me to explain. In the last few years I have discovered so much about myself. I grew up alone, no friends, no family, just people who are paid to be there. Then, suddenly, it all crashes down upon me." She paced a little faster, her hands balled into fists.<br>"I discover I am a witch. That I had a family once, but that was torn apart. That I have a twin. That unless I keep my mouth shut and pretend to be someone I'm not, when I don't even know who I really am, I mean who does at my age, that my brother will be in grave danger, in which he tends to be every other day anyway! Then I find out that my parents had three best friends. That one of them killed the other and is now on the loose, probably trying to kill my brother and the last one is not in the picture. Then I see that the last one is on the train to Hogwarts." She was shouting now.  
>"And I also discover that you are not just some friend of my father's… oh no, you are none other than my godfather." Tears were spilling from her eyes.<br>"I know why you couldn't have raised me, I know everything about you. But I don't know why I never knew you existed. I never had anyone. I was alone. All alone." She sank to her knees.  
>"I find out I have a brother and I'm still alone. I spent my life hoping someone would come. That someone, anyone, could have made me feel like I was loved." She covered her face with her hands. Through the mangled sobs he thought he could make out; "He doesn't love me, nobody does. I'm all alone."<p>

He would gladly have killed himself then and there if it could make her happy. He rushed over to her and knelt in front of her. He put his arms around her and wished with all his might that he could make her feel better. She pounded his chest with her fists. He let her. He deserved far worse. He kept saying over and over;  
>"I'm sorry, I am so sorry."Finally, it seemed she could cry no more. She stood.<br>"I have to apologise now," she said. "I looked into your memories earlier. That's how I know everything. I'm sorry."  
>He nodded. What could he say? He wasn't angry. If anyone deserved the truth it was her.<br>"I saw my parents die." She looked at the floor.  
>"You were just a chil-" she interrupted him;<br>"No, I saw them die in a vision. I saw everything. My father, he had no wand. They were unprepared. They thought they were safe, hidden."

Her face turned hard now and he grieved for the childhood she had missed out on.  
>"When I see Sirius Black… I'm going to kill him."<br>He looked her dead in the eye and said;  
>"Get in line." They shared a small smile.<p>

She looked over at the closet in the middle of the room.  
>"I don't know what I am afraid of."<br>"Shall we find out?"

**Amy**

She stood in front of the wardrobe, ready. She hadn't meant to tell Lupin everything; it had all just spilled out. She felt better for letting it out though, emptier.

The door opened. A black mist rolled out. It took a vaguely human shape and came at her. Suddenly, she knew what she was afraid of… the shadow. It was the mysterious shadow that haunted her steps the year before, the one that followed her when she was alone.

**Lupin**

What did it mean? This black fog. He saw how her eyes, Lily's eyes, had widened in sheer terror. Afterwards, she told him all about it. How at first she had thought she was going mad. How it appeared as she walked from the Quidditch pitch, alone. He had no idea what this thing was. But he was sure that Dumbledore would.

"There's another thing," she told him, "when harry fainted on the train…"  
>"Yes?" he said.<br>"Well, I did too. But I didn't even see the Dementors. There wasn't one anywhere near me."  
>"That is strange," he said, perplexed.<br>"I need you to teach me how to defend myself from them."

So he ended up teaching both the Potters the patronus charm, though Harry never knew this. Amy took to it a lot quicker than Harry. She had an aptitude for magic he had never encountered before. Her abilities were beyond anything he had ever heard of. She had the sight, but had once seen the past, she had visions in dreams and while awake, this, Dumbledore was sure was what helped her with her occlumency, which had to be as good as Severus snapes, if not as powerful as Voldemort himself.

He went to Dumbledore shortly after this. The old man sat behind his desk and listened.

**Dumbledore**

The child's burden was a great one. He had a theory about this shadow, but he wasn't about to share this with Remus. Or with Amy. If he was right, then it would be far too early for her to know the truth of it. Snape informed him that she needed no more instruction in occlumency; it was second nature to her now. This was good. She would certainly need it if his plans were to come to fruition.

He did hope he was right about the shadow.

**Amy**

Her head hurt from the crying. A long shower helped.

She was drying her hair in her usual spot by the fire when Draco sat beside her. Her heart lurched. He looked sheepish. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking.  
>"Amy, I am sorry if I was harsh the other day, I, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He held his hand out to her. She took it and felt ashamed of the feelings she got from that simple touch. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it. She was looking forward to divination the next day; perhaps this professor Trelawney could help her to control her sight.<p>

Amy didn't get much sleep that night. Her dreams keeping her mind from resting. There was a great black dog. It was sitting in front of a portrait of a very fat lady. It turned and looked at her with big dark eyes. Human eyes. Then the scene changed. She was looking at a cup with tea leaves in the bottom… in the shape of a dog.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 2; Anything**_

The divination room was stifling. Any hopes Amy had had of Professor Trelawney being any help to her were dashed after the first few minutes of the class. She drank her tea, listening to the woman talk of inner auras.

_Bullshit._

Once she had the cup drained, she swirled it and looked into the mess of tea leaves. Only it wasn't a mess. It was a picture. The dark green leaves made up a tapestry of movement. It told a story. She felt as though she was being drawn into the cup, like water into a sponge.

A full moon. The castle lit by its eerie glow, an animalistic howl in the distance… like a wolf. There was a strange creature bathed in the moonlight atop the castle; its front half like a great eagle, or some other bird of prey, and its second half like a horse. She had never seen anything like it, yet she knew by now that anything was possible. Suddenly, three figures moved towards the creature. Her attention was immediately caught by the tallest one. She knew who he was…Sirius Black. The others were shrouded by darkness by the time she tried to focus on them. Black mounted the beast and it arose into the night.

She was back in the divination room. The heat hit her like a wave.

"Well, dear, what do you see?" asked Professor Trelawney, who was standing in front of her.  
>"Nothing," she replied, "I see nothing." The woman took the cup from her and looked into it.<br>"Nonsense, child. Clearly there are several omens of doom in here. You shall soon have an accident… next Tuesday, I believe." The woman was clearly barking mad.

**Draco**

He couldn't believe that that oaf Hagrid was allowed to teach! What next?

Things were still raw between him and Amy. He had really hurt her feelings. He felt bad about it but, at the same time, he had gotten a feeling of satisfaction from it. Surely her eyes were open now? He made his way towards the hairy giant's hut, shivering slightly in the cold. Amy walked by his side, yet she rarely met his eyes anymore. He hoped that would change with time. Even being near her, with her flaming hair, made him feel warmer. Her eyes widened, as did everyone else's, including his own, when they saw the Hippogriffs. He had, of course, seen pictures of them; they featured in many family crests.

Of course Potter was the one to volunteer. Of course everyone was so fucking impressed by the speckly bastard's bravado. How he hated him. Amy looked worried for the bollox. He wouldn't be surprised if his skin had actually turned green with jealousy. Would she have that soppy look on her face if it was him? Only one way to find out. He knew it was stupid. He knew that. It didn't stop him, though. Next thing he knew, the crazed creature was rearing up over him, a flash of pain across his arm and he was down. In the hospital wing, he knew it wasn't bad. Madam Pomfrey fixed it with a wave of her wand. But his pride was hurt. Amy asked him not to get his father involved. She seemed to have a liking for Hagrid, God knows why. But it was too late. Lucius would not give up on a chance to piss off Dumbledore, even if Draco asked him. Which he wouldn't because he knew it would piss Potter off immensely.

Amy left him, then, her fists clenched. He smiled to himself. He had always felt that his gift of infuriation was one of his more charming qualities.

**Amy**

God, he was so infuriating! She stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection with an intensity that might eventually crack it. She stared at her palms, where her nails had dug in, leaving marks. God, he was gorgeous when he was being an asshole.

She decided to go see Hagrid.

The sun was setting as she walked slowly across the lawns towards the hut. The Whomping Willows' branches swayed slightly in the breeze.

The door of the little cabin swung open and she had the sense to duck into the pumpkin patch just before seeing three pairs of feet come out. She had almost forgotten about the invisibility cloak. When she was sure they were gone, Amy walked the rest of the way to the cabin. Hagrid opened on the third knock. His eyes were swollen from crying.  
>"Yer shouldn't be here after dark, Amy," he said, but he let her in.<p>

She hugged him, wishing there was something she could do to comfort him.  
>"Tea?" he asked.<br>"I'll make it," she replied, leading him to a chair. Amy totally lost track of time as she sat drinking tea and listening to Hagrid's stories of Buckbeak. She was particularly interested in the Hippogriff, as she recognised it as the one in her vision. Finally, Hagrid realised the time and shoed her out.  
>"I'll come back tomorrow," she promised, hugging him again. He hugged back, lifting her off her feet.<br>"Ah, yer a good lass. Just like yer mother, God rest her. A fine woman, with brains ter burn." His eyes welled up again and he waved her off.

It was very dark. She would be in a lot of trouble if she got caught out here on her own. At the half way point between the castle and the hut she felt it. The shiver down her spine that told her she was not alone. She turned, knowing what was out there. She saw nothing, but she knew it was there. She sensed more than saw movement. Shadows moving within shadows. She ran towards the castle. Faster and faster, her heart thumping in her chest as though it could somehow escape.

She passed the Whomping Willow, eyes streaming as she willed herself to run faster. She didn't see the fallen branch on the wet grass, at least not until she fell over it. She skidded on her stomach a while before stopping. Immediately, she turned onto her back and tried to get up.

Something flew over her, no, not flew… jumped, from behind her. It landed on the grass in front of her… on four legs, and faced the shadow, which stopped before it and faded away back into the darkness…

**Sirius**

He looked out from beneath the Whomping Willow. Tonight was the night he would sneak into the castle and find Peter. He sniffed the air. There was someone coming from the castle. He watched. Was he hallucinating? It wouldn't be the first time. Then he remembered. The petite red head walked across the lawn. She looked as if she had the weight of the world on her little shoulders. A seething hatred he was all too familiar with washed over him. Too many lives had been ruined because of Pettigrew. He was surprised when she dived into Hagrid's vegetable garden. But then he smelled the three people who sneaked back into the castle.

She was in there for what seemed like hours. But Sirius was used to waiting. Finally, she emerged, and all seemed well at first…She turned, peering into the darkness. The smell of fear was ripe in the air. She began to run, and someone, no, something followed her. She fell at the same instant he emerged. He didn't have much time before the thing, whatever it was, would pounce. He sailed over her in one swift motion and ran at it. It dispersed as though it were composed of smoke. He turned to see if she was all right, but she was already up and running away from him as fast as she could.

_What the hell was that thing?_

He would be keeping an eye out for it in future.

Sirius skulked back to the willow. The hunt for Peter would have to wait… perhaps Halloween?

**Amy**

She was almost at the door to the common room. It had been a miracle she hadn't walked into any patrolling teachers, or Filch. It was as she was thinking this that a shadow reared out from around the next corner…

**Snape**

He was patrolling the dungeons when he heard footsteps. He walked around a corner towards the source of the noise, when the screaming began. He had to grab her shoulders and shake her to make her stop. She was hysterical. As soon as she stopped screaming she began to cry. She looked as though she might faint. Her porcelain skin had become almost translucent. He feared she would go into shock. He led her to his office, giving her a potion to calm her down. It worked almost immediately. When the tears subsided and her breathing became more regular, he sat down at the other side of his desk.

"What happened, Amy?" he had few ideas what might have happened. They were all horrible. He had noticed the grass stains all over her uniform. Her skirt was ripped and her hair all over the place.  
>"Please, no. Please, no," he chanted over and over again in his mind.<br>"Th... The sh-adow…" he hadn't forgotten about the mysterious thing he had seen that night. He had tried to research it, but found nothing. Only dead ends.  
>"It followed you again." He said, hoping the story would end there. She nodded. He had to ask.<br>"And then?"  
>"I fell. I fell and something…"<br>"What, something what?" his heart was hammering at his ribcage. He should have been there.  
>"Scared it away. Something scared it off."<br>"Did you see what that something was, Amy?" Relief flooded through him.  
>"No," she said, "but it was big." Suddenly, he didn't feel so relieved. He looked over at a cauldron that only a few hours ago he had been brewing a potion. A potion for the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.<p>

One that he brewed for him every full moon…

She still looked as though she might collapse. He got another potion from a shelf and helped her out of her chair.

**Draco**

Everyone was in bed. He sat staring into the dying embers in the common room. Suddenly, the door opened, making him jump. Amy and Snape came in. Snape handed her a glass vial and said something to her in low, soothing tones before leaving. Amy slowly made her way towards the fire as though she was sleep-walking. She was a mess. He felt very worried all of a sudden when he saw the grass stains. He noticed she was limping.

"What the hell happened to you?" he exclaimed and then immediately regretted it as she jumped about a foot in the air, her eyes growing wide with fright. She saw him, then, and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her face in his shirt. She shook with sobs and he felt her tears soaking through his shirt onto his chest. He patted her back awkwardly at first, then, when his courage grew, he pulled her closer to him and held her tight.  
>"You're safe now, ssh ssh," he repeated again and again. She recovered after a few minutes and he gently led her to her favourite spot by the fire. He sat beside her.<p>

"Who did this to you?" he asked. She only shook her head, unable yet to speak through her tears.

Finally, she said;  
>"I fell over a branch. I was on my way back from visiting Hagrid. Do you remember what I told you about the shadow?" she sniffled. He nodded. She continued.<br>"It was there, I felt it." He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
>"I ran and fell… but I made it back. It didn't get me." He held her face in both his hands.<br>"Please, promise me you will never go out there in the dark alone again… please." His voice broke on the last word.  
>"If anything ever happened to you…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He looked down at her perfect face. She was so beautiful, even like this, with grass in her hair and mud on her face. He really wanted to kiss her right then. But she was so vulnerable, so afraid. It would be taking advantage. So he swallowed his feelings and hugged her to him again.<p>

She took the vial from her pocket and looked at it. The liquid inside was clear.  
>"What is it?" he asked.<br>"It's to help me sleep, without nightmares." She drank the colourless potion. He was about to get up to help her to her dorm when she put her hand on his arm.  
>"Please," she pleaded in a way that made his heart melt, "please just stay here with me." He knew at that moment that he could never refuse her anything. He would do anything he could to make her happy. He just hoped that one day she would notice.<p>

He grabbed a throw from the back of the couch and wrapped around both their shoulders, then he leaned back, laying his head on the arm rest, and she curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. He put his arms around her and soon they both drifted off.

**Amy**

She had never felt so safe.

**Draco**

He woke early, wondering why he was lying on a couch in the common room. Then he remembered.

She was still there beside him, breathing deeply in her dreamless sleep. There was no one else up at this hour. He smiled at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle's reaction, if they were there.

Amy stirred.  
>"Draco," she breathed and then nestled in closer to him. He felt as though his heart had swelled to twice its size.<p>

**Amy**

She awoke to the sound of Draco's heartbeat. What a perfect alarm clock.

She didn't want to get up, but she knew she was a complete mess. She looked at her watch. Still a few hours before breakfast. She stretched and sat up. She looked at Draco. He was awake and looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat.  
>"Morning," he said, "Sleep well?" She nodded.<br>"You?"  
>"Yeah, like a baby." He replied. She got up.<br>"I'd better have a shower." She walked towards the bathroom, but turned back at the last second.  
>"Thank you, Draco." She said.<br>"Anytime," he replied. Just as she closed the door of the bathroom behind her, she could have sworn he had added; "Anything." She dismissed the thought, as her mind was taken over by the events of the night before.

hi everybody! just dropping in to thank everyone for all the reviews so far:)

smack me if ive left anyone out:)

LittleMissDreamer7

xXMizzAlecVolturiXx (most reviews, thank you so so much its so appreciated and you are always so polite!x)

Luna4816

Mythwriter

HermioneandMarcus

Devious Domi (Runner up on most reviews, thanks Domi, your reviews are really sweet)

MissCaityGrace

forbidden luv

Cat Anne 78

Secret world

Neko-fire demon tempest

AvengedSevenfoldLover

frigidPyro

Mionexx

Selena

Gigi

-Harlem syndicate-

thank you all so much guys and please please keep reviewingxxx:)

i dont know how long this story is going to be but please keep reading you guys. i have some ideas for a twist up ahead, and i would love to hear some of your ideas, you are after all my inspiration:)


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 28; the blame game**_

Quidditch practice began. Amy was glad of the distraction. She had accepted that being the only girl on the Slytherin team came with drawbacks. Her gender made her a target, and though she would never admit it, even if she did realise it, her looks made her a person of interest. She felt safe walking with Draco at the end of every practice. His presence kept her fears at bay. She knew that Snape was nearby. Even if she never saw him, she knew how his mind worked. He would think it was all his fault. Halloween was approaching, and so, too, was the first Hogsmeade visit. She couldn't wait to traverse through the various shops. In a way, she missed Narcissa Malfoy. She may have been run off her feet with the woman's shopping habits, but at least she always had everything she needed.

**Snape**

It was all his fault. He would keep a better eye on things from now on. He would also be keeping a better eye on Lupin. Dumbledore was foolish to let that thing into the castle. That man was far too trusting for his own good.

**Draco**

These days he was walking with a spring in his step. Not only was he getting revenge on Potter for hurting Amy, he was also back in her good books. He could accept friendship for now. He just had to be incredibly patient, a challenge, sure, but she was worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 29; Back to Black**_

**Amy**

It was Halloween, finally. She was waiting in line for Filch to check the permission slips. Overhearing Harry asking McGonagall if he could go without his slip signed she felt sorry for him, but relieved that he would be in the castle, out of danger. Sirius Black was out there. She couldn't wait to meet him. She wrapped her hand around her wand. She was ready.

She very nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice said "boo" in her ear. It was Draco.  
>"You're in a very good mood." She said<br>"Yeah, that's because I'm getting out of here for the day… and we're next in line!" They were actually 37th in line.  
>"Ehm, no, we're not next." She said.<br>"Of course we are!" he replied and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her up to the top of the line.  
>"See?" he said, as he showed Filch his permission slip, and the people they had skipped shouted in indignation. He smirked at them and waited for her to get past the irritable caretaker. At least life with Draco was never boring.<p>

Even his good mood was dampened as they passed the Dementors. They passed into the village in silence, until they were beyond range of the foul creatures. Amy shivered.  
>"I really hate those things." Draco nodded. They hit all the major shops; Zonkos, Dervish and Bangs, Honeydukes… It was great. They ended their day with a trip to The Three Broomsticks. On the way back, Draco offered to take Amy's shopping, handing the bags behind him to Goyle, who took them without protest. Crabbe was quiet as usual. Wow, she thought, Draco really was born with a silver spoon of entitlement up his ass. She hoped he would grow out of it eventually."Want to go see the Shrieking Shack?" he asked.<p>

**Draco**

He stood mere inches from her as they looked out over the fence to the old building. She shivered. He looked back at his cronies. Crabbe and Goyle were throwing snowballs at each other and at anyone else who had the misfortune of coming within range. He moved a little closer.  
>"You okay?" he asked. She seemed lost in thought, and didn't answer.<p>

**Amy**

She thought she had seen movement in one of the windows. She supposed it was a ghost gliding by. Yeah, that was probably it.

Her thoughts travelled back to the big thing that had leaped over her the other day. She thought she knew what it was. The grim. Was it an omen? It couldn't be, or else it wouldn't have stopped the shadow. Would it?

She was very very confused.

**Draco**

The Halloween feast was as spectacular as ever. He looked up and down Slytherin table. Multicoloured sweets and cakes ran the length of it. His mouth watered at the sight. The students filled their plates eagerly. Well, all of them except one.

**Amy**

She saw a dark shape moving along the corridors stealthily, low to the ground. She couldn't tell if it was human or not. It was odd, seeing this, while also seeing the tray of candied apples in front of her. There was nothing about this vision that made it different from the rest, but she felt it. This was not a premonition; she wasn't seeing what would be, or what was. This was happening now. Amy didn't know what made her do it. Her brain was telling her to sit back down the whole time she was walking towards the door. Her limbs just weren't listening. The corridor she had seen was like all the others in the castle, dimly lit and lined by paintings, but somehow she knew where to go.

She stopped.

Voices.

"Let me in, Dammit!"  
>"As I have said..! Password!"<br>"Arrgh!" Amy heard tearing noises and rounded the corner before she could stop herself…

And came face to face with Sirius Black. His eyes widened. Her hand was sweaty on her wand. She grasped it tightly and held it up. She knew what was coming. She tried to stop, but she had barely gotten out; "You betrayed my par..." when the memories flooded her;

A boy, no more than six, being screamed at by a fierce looking woman,  
>"You are a disgrace to the name of Black!"<br>A younger boy standing behind her making faces at him.

Then; an eleven year old Sirius with the Sorting Hat on his head.  
>"Gryffindor!" The relief on his face.<p>

Shaking hands with her father.

Endless images of her father, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew as they grew up, did exams, played pranks, and snuck out.

The Whomping Willow.

The Shrieking Shack.

Finally, she knew she _had_ seen a shadow walk by the window.

Becoming an animagus.

Running away from home, the Potter's welcoming smiles as he stood on their doorstep.

Crying at night for the love he had never known, but had found in those generous people, who took him in and treated them as their own.

Various girlfriends. He had been a very handsome man. And devilishly charming.

Joining the order.

Her mother and father on their wedding day, Sirius the best man. Getting off with a bridesmaid after.

Finding out Lily was pregnant.

Feeling the babies kick.

James handing him the two tiny little bundles.

Seeing two pairs of emerald green eyes looking up at him.

Being named Harrys godfather. Feeling so proud.

Lupin crying as he held them.

The Potters going into hiding.

James asking him to be secret keeper.

Passing the job on to Peter.

Receiving letters from James and Lilly.

Sending his godson a toy broom.

Laughing at the picture Lily sent him.

Seeing the dark mark over the cottage.

Holding his best friends cold body to him, trying desperately to revive him.

Knowing there was no hope.

Crying over Lily's corpse.

Hagrid telling him the babies were to be split up. Knowing that just wasn't right.

Dumbledore was leaving Harry with Lily's sister, and Aberforth was getting Amy a place in an orphanage.

Thinking it shouldn't be this way. He would take care of them. Lupin would help, and Peter… PETER.

The realisation finally dawning on him.

Only one thought on his mind.

Giving Hagrid his motorbike and disapparating.

Finally, finding Peter.

The smirk on the fucker's face as he cut his finger off and changed. The dead all around.

Azkaban.

All his hard work to become an animagus paying off.

Keeping himself just about sane.

One thought keeping him from losing it; Revenge.

Escaping.

Visiting Lily and James' grave.

Seeing Harry again, not meaning to startle him.

Returning to Hogwarts.

Watching Amy being chased by the shadow.

Noticing how she looked so much like her mother.

She was back in the hallway now, but she was no longer looking at her parents' indirect killer.

She was looking at their closest friend.

**Sirius**

He stood there, rooted to the spot. All he could see was the end of a wand, and a familiar pair of green eyes. He prepared himself for the curse that was sure to come, but instead was completely taken aback as he was suddenly being hugged by a teenager. Startled, he patted her back. He remembered the last time he held her. How small she was. Even now, she seemed small for her age. He hugged her back. She was too thin. It surprised him, worrying about that. He had spent the last thirteen years thinking only of revenge.

"I want to help you," she said. "I want to kill him."  
>"We will." He said. He had an ally.<p>

Somebody believed him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 30; Flour jars and wank banks**_

"How the hell did he get in? That's what I'd like to know," said Draco.  
>"It's very suspicious," he continued. He was sitting on the couch they had slept on all those nights ago, telling anyone who would listen. Amy was sitting in her usual place by the fire."I heard he was great friends with that ridiculous excuse for a teacher, Lupin. What's the bet he let him in?" She barely listened to Draco's speech. She had heard it already. She was filled by a burning hatred that would only be quenched by getting to that rat. She needed a plan.<p>

Just then, someone sat beside her. She looked up, expecting it to be Draco. It wasn't.  
>"Hi," said Blaise. She had spoken to him only a handful of times before, one of which was when his family had been dinner guests at the Malfoys.<br>"Hi," she replied. He stared into the fire for a moment before going on.  
>"So… how is Quidditch going?"<br>"Its going fine, were not doing too bad, I guess." She realised then that she knew nothing about this boy, only that he was a Slytherin and was good at transfiguration.  
>"Ehm…cool, did you finish that charms essay?"<br>"Yeah I did, it was pretty hard. Took me ages." He nodded, swallowed and then looked her in the eye.  
>"Well, I'm not doing so well… do you think, maybe, you could help me with mine?" She had all her work for the week done. She nodded and he went to get his bag.<p>

She had never seen Blaise acting so humble. He usually kept to himself, seemingly looking down at the rest of them. He came back and she helped him to complete his homework. When it was finished he said;  
>"Thanks a million, I never thought I'd get it finished!"<br>"No problem," she replied, smiling, "any time." As he was getting up, his bag, which had not been closed properly, opened. Parchment and quills, books and ink were everywhere. Amy helped him pick everything up. While he was cleaning the ink up with his wand, Amy noticed a piece of parchment she had missed. Looking at it before handing it back, the title caught her eye. It was a completed charms essay. So why had he asked her for help? She put it into his bag and excused herself.

**Lupin**

It was therapeutic for him to be helping Amy and Harry; as if he were making it up to them for the years they had spent not knowing. He had realised pretty quickly that, though they were near carbon copies of their parents physically, their personalities were different… no, not completely different. Almost as though each had traits passed down to them from Lily and James, but some of those traits were more heightened than others.

Harry had James' penchant for rule breaking, but he also had his mother's sense of right and wrong and responsibility for others. He probably had too much of the last trait for his own good. Amy had more determination than her parents. If it could be possible, she was going to be even more beautiful than her mother, and less afraid to use it to her advantage. He could see the reasons behind her being chosen for Slytherin. They were both extremely brave, righteous, and, in Amy's case, vengeful.

He hoped that that wouldn't work against the girl.

**Amy**

She stared at herself in the mirror. Was she pretty? Her mother was and she was forever told she looked like her. She remembered men's' reactions over the summer at her arrival party, the way her team-mates treated her now, and even the way Ron had blushed giving her her Christmas present in first year. Had Blaise been flirting with her? The truth was, she didn't see herself as pretty. She wasn't pretty enough for the one person she wanted, so why bother?

Suddenly it dawned on her. She had a plan to get Scabbers.

She just hoped Ron still thought she was pretty. She fell asleep thinking of what she would say to him.

**Draco**

He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about how fantastic he was at Quidditch when Amy emerged from the girls' dormitory. Even in the murky green light, pouring in from the lake, she looked stunning. She was wearing make-up for the first time since the summer. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and if he wasn't mistaken, her skirt was about half an inch shorter that it had been the day before.

He saw Blaise Zabini's jaw drop, and Pansy Parkinson glare in jealousy as Amy walked over to Draco. "Good morning" she said, as if nothing had changed.  
>"Morning," he managed to say without making a complete arse of himself.<br>"Breakfast?" she asked, looking confused that he was still standing there. He imagined what he must have looked like and snapped out of it.

**Amy**

It was weird, having everybody looking at her like that. For a moment, she could have sworn that even Draco was affected, but a second look told her that he was as calm and uninterested as ever. A few heads turned in the Great Hall as she walked by the three other tables to get to her seat. She was happy to note that one of them was Ron.

_Unbelievable!_

She smiled to herself as she sat. She was more aware of herself than she had ever been before. Throughout that whole day, her newfound confidence did not go unnoticed.

**Ron**

Hermione was pissing him off with that stupid cat. Poor Scabbers was at his wit's end. His hair was falling out in patches and he was becoming skinnier every day. Ron had taken to carrying him around in his pocket more often. The common room was crowded. That mangy cat was on its way over to whinge at him when he decided to leave. He needed a walk. The halls were peaceful and quiet. Ron's mind strayed to that moment this morning when Amy Evans had appeared for breakfast. She hadn't looked much different than usual, but there was just something about her, she exuded a new quality, a confidence that hadn't been there before. Her sexy new image screamed danger. And he loved it. He remembered how her skirt had billowed out slightly as she sat down… That was an image for the wank bank, for sure.

He decided to go to the lake. It was a good place to get some peace.

**Amy**

There were some definite advantages to being a great Occlumens. Thanks to Sirius' memories, she knew every secret passage in Hogwarts. So when she saw Ron passing as she was leaving the girls' bathroom, she smiled.

**Ron**

There was someone standing at the lake shore when he got there. Just his luck. He trudged on anyway.

The figure in front of him turned.  
>"Hi Ron," said Amy. He stopped. They hadn't spoken since first year, but she was looking at him like there had been no animosity between them at all, like they didn't hate each other. She moved closer. She smelled like a flower he couldn't place. Roses? No. Carnations? No, that's not it either.<p>

While he had been contemplating her scent, she had moved even closer. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. He realised that he hadn't said anything.  
>"Hi Amy." He said lamely. She smiled again, as if it pleased her to hear him say her name.<p>

**Amy**

This was easier than she had anticipated.

All she had to do now was…

**Ron**

Amy stumbled and leaned on him for support. Scabbers squealed in indignation at being squished. Ron ignored him.

He steadied her.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked.<br>"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," she replied. She took out her wand from one pocket and placed it in her other pocket, holding it tight. She leaned in close to him again. His stomach did somersaults as she went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She was long gone before he remembered he was supposed to hate her. He walked back to the castle slowly, with his hand on his cheek where he could still feel the soft touch of her lips.

**Amy**

She had been practicing unspoken spells with Remus for the past few weeks. It was a simple matter of grabbing the rat as she "stumbled" into Ron and putting it in her pocket, where she would perform the body bind curse before he could give her away. She had cringed internally when the rat squealed as she reached into Ron's pocket, but he didn't seem to notice.

Was it vain to hope her fellow red-head would be so dazed by her kiss he wouldn't check on the rat before she could get far enough away? Amy was on her way to the Whomping Willow, where Crookshanks waited for her when she heard someone coming up behind her.

_Oh crap,_ she thought.

She turned, expecting to find Ron there, fuming and demanding his pet, but, instead, found Hagrid. He was crying.  
>"They're gonna kill Buckbeak." He said tearfully. Amy's eyes went wistfully to the gnarled old tree. She sighed.<br>"Come on, Hagrid. Let me make you some tea, you can tell me everything."

She remembered her vision of Sirius escaping on the Hippogriff. Half an hour later, Amy was no closer to leaving the hut as she had been when she sat down. Her heart really did go out to Hagrid, but she had her parents' inadvertent killer in her pocket.

After what seemed like an age, Hagrid said;  
>"Come on, Aims, I'll walk yer over to the castle. Snape would have me floatin' in one a his jars if ye were ter be walkin' round outside on yer own at nigh'.<p>

She heaved a sigh.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

This was not her night.

As Hagrid was putting on his coat, Amy took out the rat and put it in the flour jar inside the window. It would have to wait till tomorrow. There should be enough distraction with Buckbeak's execution for her to sneak out to the Shrieking Shack. In the Entrance Hall, she met Crookshanks. She whispered to the cat what had happened. Standing back up, she met the eyes of Hermione, who was descending the stairs. She nodded to the girl and turned to leave.  
>"Amy? Were you talking to my cat?"<p>

She didn't turn around.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 32;**_

The afternoon was cold. Amy walked towards the little hut as the sun began to dip towards the horizon. She wasn't sure how she would get the rat out from under Hagrid's nose, but she figured he would be so distracted by the thought of Buckbeak's execution that she would get a chance. Stopping suddenly as she saw Harry and Hermione's backs in the pumpkin patch, she backed into the shadow of the forest, keeping low. Then, things got weird. Hermione hurled a stone in the open window of the cabin. Amy heard a jar break.

_Oh shit!_

"Scabbers!" she heard Ron exclaim. _Christ, there goes that plan. _Why were Harry and Hermione in the vegetable garden and Ron inside with Hagrid? Then, Hermione hurled another stone. This one hit the back of Harrys head. In the cabin. Where he couldn't possibly be. Because he was outside. Her mind reeled in confusion. _What the hell is going on? _She nearly cried out with fright as something brushed against her leg, but relaxed as she realised it was just Crookshanks

Amy had a plan. "Tell Sirius there is another change of plan. The rat will be passing the willow shortly." Even as she watched the cat prance over to the Whomping Willow, the door of the hut opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione, impossibly, came out and walked back towards the castle.

**Ron**

_Yes!_ He had found Scabbers. He'd been sure that ugly fucker of a cat had eaten him. The poor thing was terrified! There were no warning signs. Nothing at all that would have prepared him for the pain he felt as the sharp teeth of the Grim sunk into his leg. As the big dog dragged him under the Whomping Willow, his body was at an awkward angle from his failing attempts to escape. He heard the sickening crack as his leg broke before he felt the pain. He screamed. Underground. Moving swiftly down a dark tunnel, he thought he would pass out from the pain. He hoped he wouldn't be conscious when the Grim ate him, or whatever gruesome end it had planned for him.

Suddenly, he was in a dark room. The walls shook and creaked. The Shrieking Shack? Lying face down, he didn't see the dog transform. He felt an arm lifting him gruffly to his feet and dragging him up the stairs, his leg dangling loosely. He was dumped on a bed and finally looked into the crazed eyes of his captor.

**Amy**

_Oh, crap! _Sirius was only supposed to take the rat! She watched helplessly as Harry and Hermione went after Ron. What if one of them got hurt? She looked towards the castle, praying for some miracle… Lupin was moving swiftly down the front steps._ Oh, thank God!_

**Lupin**

Peter was alive. He saw this clearly from the Marauder's Map. Seeing Harry with it had brought back so many memories. If Pettigrew lived, then that must surely mean...? Sirius was innocent after all! But where was he? Looking at the makeshift calendar on his desk, he suddenly knew.

Outside the castle, a figure ran towards him in the ever-increasing darkness.

**Amy**

"Remus, he's innocent…" she began but he cut her off.  
>"I know, but there's no time now…"<br>"Harrys gone down there. He doesn't know the truth."

**Lupin**

He nodded.  
>"Tell Dumbledore," he said and he shot a spell at the gnarled root he would always know how to find.<p>

Not once did the thought of the full moon enter his mind as he crawled down the tunnel to where he had spent countless nights with his friends.

**Amy**

It was almost dark now. She ran to the castle. Or, at least, she tried to. The shadow was waiting for her. A patch of swirling darkness. It was between her and the castle. She whimpered, then mentally slapped herself for being so weak. Amy took out her wand and tried every curse she knew. The shadow began to move towards her. She backed away towards the forest.

It moved quicker now. She turned and ran into the forbidden forest. Panic taking over she ran blindly. Brambles clawed at her face, arms, hair and clothes. She shortly came back to her senses, but was already further into the forest than she had ever been before. She thought of how scared this thing had made her... how weak it had made her feel. She thought of how she was supposed to be getting Dumbledore, who could be the difference between life and death for Sirius. She thought of how it would be her fault if anything happened to Harry out there. And Ron. And Hermione. And then, she thought of how Lupin would feel if he were to hurt somebody. She turned in the direction she had come from.

There was no sign of the shadow.

"Amy Potter," said a voice from behind her. She froze.

After a second she turned to see four centaurs standing behind her. They were armed with crossbows and they looked fierce.  
>"You have the sight," said one of them. It wasn't a question. She nodded anyway, staying perfectly still, though her mind was reeling with the thought of the shadow finding her now.<p>

There were suddenly more centaurs all around. How they could be so quiet, she didn't know. Some of them began to whisper to one another. Then one spoke up.  
>"We should not be meddling in wizard affairs Firenze!" he said.<br>"Soon they will be our affairs too, Bane. Do you not think that our race will be unscathed by the wrath of Voldemort if he comes back to power?" He turned to her again.  
>"The thing that follows you, it is that which you most fear."<p>

Amy wished she could speak. She merely nodded, thinking back to the Bogart in Lupin's office.  
>"You must face your fears if you wish to survive," the centaur continued. He looked up at the stars.<br>"The traitor shall return to his master tonight."

Amy looked up at the stars. Her vision began to swim."Do you see it?" said Firenze. She nodded. She was beginning to see something.  
>"Do you see it?" he shouted. He placed his hands on either side of her head, just over the temples.<p>

And she saw.

She was in a different forest. The trees swayed with a strong wind. Something was moving quickly among the dead leaves on the forest floor… a rat. It stopped in front of a big, dead, hollow old tree and sniffed. Then, the rat changed. It became a man. A short, pudgy man with prominent teeth and dirty fingernails. It only had nine fingers…  
><em>Pettigrew.<br>_She knew she had spoken this aloud, but couldn't hear herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Firenze nodded.

The man was looking at the tree with apprehension.  
>"My Lord? I have come to serve you once more."<br>"Petttigrewww," said a faint, eerie voice from within the tree. A snake slithered out from a hole in the decaying bark .It was bone white, but that wasn't what made her gasp in revulsion and fear. What did was the face protruding from the snake's back, just as it had from the back of Quirrell's head. Amy felt herself shiver.

The vision was gone. She was back in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by centaurs. She wanted to vomit after what she had seen.  
>"You saw," said Firenze, "this night shall be the beginning of the end; it cannot be stopped until the close."His last words prickled in her mind.<br>_The close._

"I must warn Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. The centaur nodded.  
>"But first, you must face that which scares you more than anything else."She swallowed."Have you… Do you know what the shadow is? Why its after me?" Firenze nodded.<br>"It is your greatest fear."  
>"What is it?" her knees felt weak and her brow wet with perspiration.<br>"The future," said the centaur. And they left. Slipping into the darkness as quietly as they had appeared.

She was alone. She looked around. Well, not completely alone. It was there, not that far away. She thought of Sirius in Azkaban for thirteen years because of Pettigrew, and she took a step forward. She thought of Lupin; alone, his closest friends gone. She took another step. She thought of Draco, not about how he might never feel the way she did, but about his eyes. His kindness to her. How it felt to fall asleep curled up next to him... She took two more steps. And, then, she thought of Harry; of her twin brother, who, someday, she hoped, would know who she was, even if he did hate her by then. As she lifted her foot to take another step, the shadow rushed at her. She spread her arms wide and tilted her head back just at the moment when the shadow passed right through her.

Everything went dark.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 32; Future fears and the properties of chocolate**_

_Hogwarts was under siege. There was chaos everywhere. Giants fought; their every movement making the ground shake. Huge spiders swarmed the grounds and everywhere she looked was a blur of green and red light. She took in the unbelievable scene, her eyes needing a moment to adjust to the brightness of the many fires and the streaks of light that were defensive and offensive spells, Hogwarts uniforms were mixed in with long black robes. Bodies littered the ground. Amy hoped they were unconscious and not…_

_Then, a magically amplified voice filled the air. It called for Harry to join it in the forest. She knew that voice. Her stomach fell and her heart was in her mouth. The fighting stopped, for now, and the enemy retreated. In the castle, she saw families crying over their loved ones. She tried not to see faces. She knew, though, that at least one of the Weasley's had been killed. It was clear from the look on Molly's face that she had lost a child. Amy did not try to count them. She knew it was not what she was here to see. With great difficulty, she turned away and walked to the edge of the forest. _

_She had the feeling that some time had passed, but she was unsure as to how much.__Harry was suddenly there, right in front of seeing Harry in the distance, she followed him. She could hear him talking to someone, though he was alone. She wondered for a moment if it was asking her to stay close, but pushed that thought out of her mind. She knew he couldn't see her. He dropped something. Coming up behind him and peering down at the forest floor she saw an open, rather banged up old snitch and a dark stone._

_Harry kept moving and now she was able to discern voices not far away. There was a clearing ahead. Harry paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. In that moment Amy was close enough to touch him, but knew that her hand would pass through him as though she were a ghost. He stepped out into full view of what Amy could only describe as a terrifying scene. _

_Her brother stood before Voldemort. The thing that had once been Tom Riddle was tall, wearing head to toe black robes. He was bald, pale as bone, with the snake-like features she remembered from her vision of her parent's death. On his right side stood a wild-haired woman who looked at him with love and awe. On his left stood Amy. She was a few years older. Her hair was longer. She wore the black robes of the Death Eaters. The thirteen year-old Amy shuddered at seeing herself stand so close to that beast. She got close enough to see the passive look painted across her future selves face. She felt disgusted, and terrified for harry. Voldemort was speaking now. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stood beside her. They looked ashen-faced. She looked around for Draco, but he wasn't there. Her heart sunk.  
><em>_Not him, too._

_Harry didn't raise his wand. Voldemort was getting ready to kill him and he did nothing. And she did nothing to help him.__ Avada Kedavra! Voldemort screamed and Amy's last connection to past was severed. At the same instant that Harry fell, so, too, did Voldemort. She hoped with every fibre of her being that he was dead._

_He wasn't._

_Voldemort arose. Her future self actually tried to help him, but he pushed her away. "Is he dead?" he hissed at her. Amy watched herself walk slowly over to harry. She looked on as the person who she would one day become bent down to the prone body of her twin brother and seemed to check his vitals. "Well?" shouted the agitated and impatient Dark Lord. He shot a spell at Narcissa, who joined Amy, kneeling over the body. "He is dead!" the older woman called out to the gathered death eaters. The present Amy fell to her knees as the death-eaters celebratory shouts and Hagrid's cries tore the night._

_She looked up at her older self through tearful eyes to find her staring straight at her. No, she couldn't be…then seventeen year-old Amy winked at her._

Amy's eyes opened.

For a moment, she wondered why she was lying on a bed of dead leaves in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. She looked up at a space in the canopy above her. The full moon was beautiful tonight. It all came back to her at the same instant as she heard a growl to her left. Her wand was in her hand and she was up in an instant. She had not just gone through what she had in order to be ripped to shreds by the ferocious werewolf that stood twenty feet away, staring right at her...

_Fuck!_

**Snape**

Lupin was not in his office when he went there with the potion. His suspicions were aroused immediately. His thoughts, as they so often did, ran to the past.

That night when he had followed Potter and his followers to the Whomping Willow, the sight at the other end of that tunnel had terrified him.

…the tunnel…

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before!

Out in the grounds, he made his way straight to the Whomping Willow, which was still frozen. He looked around before going down. For a moment, he thought he saw Lily by the edge of the forest.

_Memories._

**Amy**

She had to tell herself that this was not Lupin. It carried none of his memories and so had no clue who she was. That's what it took for her to curse him. "Stupefy!" The wolf was shot back by the curse. It ran away, battered and bruised. She began to make her way out of the forest. She jumped at the sound of every snapped twig, but she was determined to get to Dumbledore. The castle's light spilling out onto the grass comforted her. Amy sighed with the relief of getting out of the forest alive. The Entrance Hall was empty. The castle seemed to be asleep, but she could feel the underlying tension.

She saw in her mind Dumbledore uttering the password a moment before she reached the stone gargoyle. She said it aloud.  
>"The headmaster is in a meeting," said the gargoyle.<br>"Could you please let him know that I desperately need to see him?" she asked.  
>"This had better be important."<br>"Tell him it's worse than life and death." The statue went completely still for a moment, then came back to life and said;  
>"You can go up."<p>

At the door, Amy breathed deeply before going in.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, finger steepled. He wasn't alone in the room. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, sat across from him, beside him sat Snape. There were also three other men standing behind them.

Every eye was on her.

"Miss Evans," Fudge greeted her, "I'm afraid we are in a meeting of the greatest importance."  
>"Yes, I…"<br>"This is a happy day for the magical community, is it not, Albus?" he continued, not waiting for an answer.  
>"It is, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, his eyes never leaving Amy's.<p>

She decided that if she were to get a chance to speak with Dumbledore, a bit of charm was in order.  
>"I am so sorry to just barge in like this, Minister. I hope you understand that I wouldn't want to waste any of your valuable time for nothing." Fudge looked mollified. Snape looked suspicious. Dumbledore was smiling slightly."Of course my child how rude of me. Please say what you have to say. "This was not the time for her to shout Sirius' innocence, she knew."I'm truly sorry," she said, "but I have to speak to the headmaster in private." Dumbledore got up.<br>"This won't take a moment, gentlemen." He said. Fudge smiled at her as she left.  
>"I hope to see you at the Malfoys over the summer." She smiled in return, inwardly, her mind was reeling.<p>

Outside the door, she turned and began to speak but Dumbledore hushed her.  
>"Out into the corridor, I think." He said. When they were out in front of the gargoyle in the hall, Amy began to explain. She realised that everything was muddled up in her head. She paced back and forth to try and decide where to begin. Then, she stopped. Suddenly, she knew what to do.<p>

If you had asked her if she could have done it earlier that day, she would have scoffed. But since embracing the shadow, she knew more about the limits of her power. She centred herself, took a deep breath… and projected her thoughts out of her mind and into Dumbledore's. That whole day was now in his head. His eyes moved back and forth for a number of seconds as though he were reading at high speed. When he looked up at her, his eyes glistened.  
>"All these years." He said.<br>"Can you help him?"

She knew he had seen every vision she had had that day. Now was not the time for it, though. It would wait. "Leave it to me," he said. "Now, I must go back and excuse myself. I think a trip to the hospital wing is necessary."  
>"May I come?" she asked. He looked at her, seeming to stare right into her soul.<br>"I think you should." He replied.

She waited in the hall outside the hospital wing and listened to Dumbledore tell Harry and Hermione what to do. When he came back out he said;  
>"I think you know what to do now?" She nodded and ran to the room where they were keeping Sirius.<p>

"Sirius," she whispered in through the keyhole, "Its Amy. I just came to tell you that in a few minutes you will be out of here. There is a cave in the hillside just outside Hogsmeade. You will reside there next year, when you begin to fear for Harry's welfare."  
>"How do you know this?"<br>"Just trust me. Voldemort is going to come back to power. I don't know how yet, but he will, and soon."  
>"You really are remarkable, Amy Potter." He said. It felt so good to hear her real name.<br>"Well meet again soon, uncle Sirius." She said, and left.

**Lupin**

It was the early hours of the morning. He was bruised and battered. And so very tired. It was too early for there to be anyone in the halls. Sirius would be lying in a cell by now, lifeless yet still living. It was his fault. If he had only taken his potion… he thought of everybody he could have hurt the night before and flinched as each of their faces swam before his vision.

He stopped at his office door, slowly turned the handle and pushed it open. He knew she was in there. His senses were still sensitive. She was sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper. When he came in, she led him to an armchair and sat him down. He didn't protest. He was so tired. She looked through the shelves that took over one of the walls of the office, bringing back with her two things: The first, essence of dittany. She put a few drops onto a cloth and rubbed it over his worst scrapes and bruises. Amy put the second thing into his hand and went to fetch the paper. He looked down at his hand. He held a few squares of chocolate.  
>"Eat them." She said. He did as he was told.<p>

She sat on the edge of his desk and began to read aloud from the front page.  
><strong>"Ministry shame as Black escapes again."<strong> He jumped up and took the paper from her.

**"Last night, it was announced to The Daily Prophet that the first man ever to escape the Dementors of Azkaban, Sirius Black, had been captured and would be receiving later in the night the Dementor's kiss. The Prophet later discovered that, not long after the report was published, the infamous Black escaped the clutches of the Dementors once more. When asked, the embarrassed Minister for Magic, so jubilant just hours before, refused to comment on Black's second escape. More on pages 2-4."**

Lupin smiled, it hurt.

Amy sat him back down and gave him more chocolate.  
>"Someone once told me it was a good cure."<p>

_**So that's the mysterious shadow out of the way, hope you weren't too disappointed with that chapter. I didn't change it all that much to be honest. There wasn't a whole lot I could do with it. **_

_**Read and review please!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 33; moving on and moving out**_

**Lupin**

It was time to move on again. He could never stay in one place for long. People always found out. Perhaps that was what he had loved most about Hogwarts. It had been the one place he could stay long-term. But that was years ago. That life was over now. It had been nice, teaching. And he had his old friend back, wherever he was. Dumbledore had had to be convinced to accept his resignation. He had tried to convince him it would all be alright, that he shouldn't take heed of the inevitable hate mail.

That was a foolish dream. Incensed parents would take their children out of the school. The governors would eventually kick him out. He would rather quit. He didn't blame anyone. He was used to it. People never gave him a chance, except, of course, Dumbledore. Dumbledore had taken him in twice, despite his… condition. As a pupil and then as a teacher. No. He didn't blame anyone. They thought he was a monster. They were right. Where would he go next?

Dumbledore had assured him that he would be needed soon in the future. Voldemort would be back. Remus believed it. Of course, Harry had tried to get him to stay. He smiled at the thought. Harrys trusting disbelief was touching. He hoped he wouldn't be forced to lose that too soon. Amy, on the other hand, understood, as though she had known it was coming. Maybe she had. He would miss them, the twins.

Sirius was out there somewhere. Hopefully he would stay free. How had he ever doubted his innocence? Those were dark times. The worst of his life.

**Amy**

The green light that shone in from the lake played out complicated patterns on the ceiling above her four-poster bed. She tried to make various shapes out of the chaotic shimmering waves.

Was it a good thing? Seeing the future, seeing Harry die and miraculously come back to life? Seeing her own flesh and blood being tortured by a maniac? Replaying her parents' deaths over and over in her mind? It wasn't healthy. How could it be? It was what she had to learn to live with. Maybe someday, if Voldemort was gone for good, her visions would leave. Maybe shed be able to lead a normal life. Before that would be possible Amy would have to live her life to correspond with a vision. How could she consciously make the same decisions that would lead her to that conclusion? It was so confusing. Yet, she knew what she had to do to start it all.

She would be a death eater. A good one.

The tears spilled down her cheeks in hot salty rivulets. This was the last night she would spend in her four-poster until the end of the summer. She knew she had no choice but to go to the Malfoys. That was another thing that was completely unhealthy for a thirteen-year-old… Spending a summer with someone who had blatantly rejected her. And yet… she was drawn to him. He would always have her heart. No matter how broken it was, it was in his hands.

She fell asleep, imagining her heart beating out the rhythm;  
><em>Dra-co, Dra-co, Dra-co.<em>


	34. Chapter 34

**Book 4**

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 34; Rain check?**_

**Draco.**

The same, cool breeze that ruffled his cloak made her long, flame-red hair blaze across his vision. Her skin, so pale, glinted in the moonlight as they ran to the edge of the wood. He would have liked to stay there for the better view of the campsite in chaos, but that was impossible. His parents' friends were unpredictable at the best of times, but now, most of them were drunk. He shot Amy a sideways glance. He had heard stories of the old days that made a shiver run down his spine. No, he would keep her out of sight.

**Amy.**

The summer had gone by in a blur of dancing, shopping and mindless chit-chat. She was aware that a lot of the guests who attended the various soirées held by the Malfoys were once Death Eaters. She hated having to talk to these people. _Better get used to it._ The Quidditch World Cup finale was so exciting. The game had been amazing, and, apart from a run-in between the Malfoys and the Weasley's and Harry, the atmosphere was pretty good. When the Veela came on, Draco was entranced. He was prevented by Lucius' cane from doing anything stupid, like Harry and Ron had done. His face was flushed with embarrassment afterwards, though. The Malfoys had apparated to the arena before the game, and Amy had thought that she would be holding Lucius' arm and disapparating back to the Manor after the game but, instead, they walked through the campsite to where some of the more lavish tents were set up. There, they met some of the guests who had lately been entertained at the Manor.

After greeting one another with a lot of hand-kissing and bowing, the assembled witches and wizards began to file into one of the nearby tents. Amy gasped as she entered into a large foyer. Above them was a crystal chandelier. There were two doors, one on either side of the hall. The party entered the right-hand door. This led to a beautifully furnished room. It was big, with a large fire place, a large dining table, and comfortable-looking armchairs.

Their host, a burly-looking man with a beard, motioned for them to sit. He clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared with a tray full of drinks. There was a lot of chatter about "the old days." The bearded host asked Lucius at one point if it was safe for them to be talking so freely in front of Amy. Lucius assured him that Amy was trustworthy, a family friend. This was enough to quell any suspicions.

**Narcissa.**

She kept a close eye on the girl, as she had last year. She was happy to find in her a new-found confidence. This was good. She didn't approve of meekness. _If you have it, use it_. She made sure to add slightly more grown-up outfits to her wardrobe over the summer. The girl was like a fun project to her. On the day of the game, Narcissa had chosen for her a silky flowing, green top and tight black jeans with a short-sleeved black blazer and black ballet pumps. Green was a great colour for the girl and the overall effect was not lost on the men at the table. But, instead of cringing away from their attentions and obvious stares, as she would have the year before, Amy smiled in return and seemed flattered by their attentions. Narcissa wondered if the child's aim was to make Draco jealous.  
>It was working.<p>

**Amy.**

The group of adult witches and wizards had been drinking for hours. They were getting louder and merrier by the minute. All at once they seemed to have decided something. With an air of excitement they got up and went to the mouth of the tent. They took out their wands and silently cast a spell which instantly shrouded them in black robes and masks. Draco looked as surprised as she was. One of the figures turned to him. It was his father.  
>"Go to the woods. Take her." He pointed at Amy. "Stay hidden."<p>

Draco nodded. Amy wondered what they had planned. The two teenagers were ushered to the front of the gathering and given a head-start to get out of the way. They didn't give them very long. It was mere seconds after Amy left the tent, Draco leading, when the drunken Death Eaters burst forth and went in the direction of a Muggle dwelling, not far from the campsite.

By the time they had the woods in sight, the area was pure chaos. Draco pushed Amy in front of him and they ran the rest of the way. In the confusion, they were separated. Amy was alone. Her heart thumped in her chest from running and her pulse thundered in her ears. She slowed to a walk, suddenly feeling as though she were not alone after all.

A twig snapped and she whirled around. She saw nothing. There was another sound, this time closer. Amy was reminded of the phantom vision that had tormented her the year before and she shivered. Was this another massive vision, or something much more sinister?

The seconds ticked by…

**Draco.**

He had lost her. He berated himself silently as he looked for her. People passed. Outwardly, he knew, Draco looked calm and collected. _Where was she?_ If anything happened to her he knew he could never live with himself. He turned towards a familiar voice…Potter, the little worm. His fan club trailing along behind him as usual. The insults passed smoothly from his mouth, though his heart wasn't in it.

_Where was she?_ He didn't care that they suspected his parents were in the group terrorising the camp. He didn't care about anything but finding her. He remembered how McNair had been staring at her across the table all night, not to mention Crabbe and Goyle Seniors. You just never knew with Death Eaters. They were unstable, even when not intoxicated.

**Amy.**

Grass parted and the sound of footsteps reached her, and then stopped. She could hear someone breathing quietly. She stood frozen, terrified. Her hand was sweaty as she grasped her wand ever tighter. Then she felt the invisible presence come even closer, her hair was tucked behind her ear by a non-existent hand and, then, a man's voice whispered in her ear before, whoever it was, backed away. She heard the sounds of twigs and leaves being disturbed as it, he, left.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It wasn't until Draco came, crashing through the trees, a look of pure relief on his face, that she realised what the presence had said;  
>"Rain-check?"<p>

The sky lit up with a ghostly figure that she had seen before in visions…

Who had the invisible person been? And what had he meant by "rain check?" Amy felt very cold all of a sudden. She leaned into her best friend for warmth. Draco hugged her to him and they made their way back to camp.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer; Same as previous**

_**Chapter 35; Nightmares and picnics**_

After apparating back to the Manor, Draco with his mother and Amy with Lucius, they went into the parlour. Lucius turned to the two teens."Did you see who cast it?" he asked.  
>"I thought it was one of you," replied Draco, confused.<br>"Of course it wasn't, idiot boy!" shouted Lucius, furious and panicking. Draco looked down at his feet, embarrassed. Narcissa squared her jaw. She obviously didn't approve of the treatment her son had just received, but didn't say anything, as if resigned to it. Amy knew that this wasn't the first time Lucius had treated his only child this way. She also knew that the man didn't feel any regrets for this behaviour. It was how he had been raised. He hid his true, vicious self behind a cool exterior that betrayed nothing apart from at times like this.

Draco had a similar wall he put up to the general public but Amy knew that his didn't hide cruelty but rather Draco's vulnerable side, the part of him that craved his father's approval. The part that had held her as they walked back through the campsite. She sometimes thought that she was one of the very few people who really knew Draco, who saw the kindness in him. Even though it was marred by the very Slytherin trait of being kind only to those who meant something to you. Did she mean something to him? Of course he thought of her as his friend, maybe even his best friend. But that was as far as it went. He had made that perfectly clear in the past.

"I must go back to keep up pretences. Stay here." Lucius shared a look with his wife, then disapparated.

**Narcissa.**

She felt very sober as she stood in the parlour with the two children waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat.  
>"I bid you good night. Don't stay up too late." She said. What more was there to say? Lucius should have controlled his temper. <em>What a faux pas.<em>

She left the room, heading not to her bedroom but to her study, where she wrote her letters, planned events and took care of any business she might have. Once there she let the panic take over. Who had cast the Dark Mark? What did it mean? Was He back? She thought of her son, her darling boy, and all the plans she had for him. None of them had included the return of the Dark Lord. She locked the door with a spell and sat at her desk. Narcissa stared into space, remembering those dark times and all the horrible things she had witnessed. Then she put her face in her hands, and cried.

**Draco.**

He was humiliated, and in front of Amy too. Right then he hated his father. Amy looked shaken. He decided to take her to her room. Holding his arm out to her like a gentleman, he escorted her to her door on the second floor. Once there, she looked up at him with those wonderful green eyes. "Will you come in for a while?" she asked.  
>When he hesitated, she pleaded with him "Please I...I don't want to be alone."<p>

All his resolve shattered and he followed her into her large suite and onto the couch. He took both her hands in his then and looked her dead in the eye.  
>"What happened when we got separated tonight?" he asked. Her eyes were locked on his and he was lost in them as he never was before. Finally, she looked away first.<p>

"nothing." She said, exhaling loudly. "It was just scary." She wasn't telling him everything. He was sure of it. But then, when had she ever? Amy Evans was the most secretive person he knew. The night she had broken down and told him all about the shadow that had followed her all through second and third year had been the one time he had felt completely close to her. The only time she had ever been completely open to him. He knew that if there was something she was hiding from him, there was no way he would get it out of her until she wanted it to be known. The more he pushed, the more she would pull away.

"Bobbin!" He called the name of the house elf who had been assigned to take care of Amy while she was at the Manor. There was a crack and the little creature appeared. "Yes Sir," said the little... thing, and it curtsied. Draco grabbed a sheaf of parchment and a quill from Amy's desk. He quickly scrawled a list of items for the elf to bring them from the kitchen.  
>"Fetch those." He said. The elf curtsied again and left, reappearing within two minutes with everything he had asked for. He indicated that she could leave and then turned back to Amy. "We're going to have a picnic." He said. If he couldn't get her to tell him what was bothering her, then he would just have to try to make her feel better.<p>

**Amy**

"We're going to have a picnic." He replied, smiling and handing her a long skewer upon which he had impaled a marshmallow. He had one himself as well. They heated the marshmallows in the open fire. They tasted so good. Bobbin had also brought chocolate, two Butterbeers and some Cauldron Cakes. The food took Amy's mind off the evening's events and she was grateful to him for that. The fire lit up his face, his hair shone in the light and she took in just how good-looking he really was. He caught her staring. "What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Now was her chance to say something really witty like "Not yet!" and then kiss him and hope for the best.

Instead, she just shook her head.  
>"Thank you for all this, Draco," she said, indicating the feast they were enjoying. "It's lovely." He shrugged.<br>"What are friends for?" he said, smiling. They talked and laughed for hours, enjoying one another's company. Eventually though, he had to leave. She walked him to the door.

"Thanks again," she said. "You're a really good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled at her.  
>"Me neither," he said, smiling down at her, his eyes soft. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. They said goodnight and she closed the door, leaning against it, her heart thumping in her chest. Pansy's face swam in front of her vision and she was deflated.<br>_How often can your heart be broken over the same person?_ She wondered.

**Draco.**

He had wanted to kiss her so badly! _Jesus, fucking grow a pair Draco! _He internally berated himself. He should have kissed her, fully and passionately. Had she kissed Potter? Or Weasley? She had said he was a really good friend. What kind of friend would he be if he were to steal a kiss then and there? Not a very good one at all.

He fought with himself silently outside her door.

_Go back in!_

_She doesn't want you!_

_Tell her._

_Don't!_

_Do it._

_She'll laugh at you._

Eventually he opened the door… to his own room.

_Chicken._

**Amy.**

She had a terrible nightmare that night. She was lost in the dark. There were noises all around her. Then a voice;  
>"Rain-check?" She screamed as she was pinned to the ground. Her hands were wrenched back…Then she woke up.<br>"Ssh, Amy, it's okay. It was just a dream." Draco was holding her hands in the air. There was a red mark on his face.  
>"I hit you. Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, sitting up to get a better look at him.<br>"It's fine," he said. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."  
>"Nightmare." She replied.<br>"I figured."

The world outside the curtained windows was milky blue.  
>"What time is it?" she asked.<br>"It's just after dawn." He said.  
>"Crap, I'm sorry I woke you." Shit, he looked so good! He had just-out-of-bed hair. She had never seen him like this, dishevelled. She liked it.<br>"Stop apologising." He said. His grey eyes were warm. She wanted to reach up and pull him to her but she held herself back.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" He asked. She nodded in reply and they lay side by side in her gargantuan bed, talking about anything and everything. He asked her about her life at the orphanage.

"Did you like it there?"  
>"No not really. I never fitted in with the others. I had no friends. Older kids bullied me and younger kids avoided me. The staff didn't care about anything but their wages at the end of the week. You saw the building. It's horrible. I never want to go back. The matron thought I was strange. She threatened having me committed." Amy stopped, startled. Who had she just sounded like? An image of a bedroom. Her own. A boy. And Dumbledore, younger, but definitely her headmaster. The past.<br>_"She wants me looked at."_ Oh Christ, was she becoming him? Was that why she was sorted into Slytherin? She shivered.

Draco instantly grabbed more blankets from the bottom of the bed and threw them over her.

"What about birthdays, Christmases?"  
>"We got cards, a mention at dinner time, Christmas dinner… What about you?"<br>"Oh I always get fantastic presents… but I do know a bit about distance." He frowned. They turned to face each other.  
>"I've never admitted that to anyone," he told her.<br>"Me neither," She said, "I don't like to seem weak." He smiled.  
>"Same here."<p>

They lay like that until they fell asleep.

**Draco.**

"Same here." He had said to her. He wanted to continue with "But I'm always weak around you." How did she always get under his imaginary armour? But tonight it seemed that, for once, he had gotten under hers too.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 36; Jealousy and nicknames**_

**Amy.**

Platform nine and three quarters was alive with people. Amy, after saying her farewells to the Malfoys, made her way through the train, along with Draco, to a compartment that Crabbe and Goyle had saved for them. She greeted them and asked how their summer had gone. Goyle shrugged and looked vacant, as usual. Crabbe just glared at her. What was his problem with her?

Soon after they had settled in, Pansy entered the compartment. She squeezed her way in between Draco and Amy with a wiggle of her ass that was clearly meant for Draco to notice. Amy remained calm. She really did not like this girl. "So Drakie" the other girl began. "How was your summer?" Amy had to choke back a laugh at the nickname, and then another after Draco replied. "It was good Pansy, Amy stayed at the manor as my guest for the summer. We went to the world cup as well as the usual events." Pansy's face was really something to see at that moment. The girl wasn't to be detoured that easily though. Soon enough she had taken control of the conversation and went into agonising detail about her summer. Amy had to leave the compartment. She couldn't take much more of the other girl's bullshit stories. She excused herself to get changed into her school robes early.

When she returned the compartment was empty apart from her rival.

"I know you think you're the dog's bollocks around here," she said, cutting straight to the chase, "but just because the Malfoys took you in and Narcissa has moulded you into her very own little carbon copy means nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, Draco is mine." Amy stared, incredulous.

"Draco and I are friends, Pansy, nothing more." She said, hating herself and the girl in front of her.  
>"That's right. And that's all you'll ever be. Though I have no idea why he would ever be friends with you in the first place, or why the Malfoys allow you to stay with them. You are nothing but a snivelling little orphan. I suppose they feel sorry for you." Amy fought very hard not to raise her wand and jinx her. She wouldn't give her rival the satisfaction. It would be just perfect if Pansy ran crying to Draco after Amy cursed her. She didn't know how he would react. <em>Would he take the<em>_other girls side? Or hers?_ Instead, she stared out the window, calming herself. _Did he like pansy? _She wondered what Pansy had that she didn't have.

**Draco.**

He couldn't take much more of Pansy's constant monologue. He really thought he would die of boredom. He had to get out of the compartment, maybe go pick a fight with Potter. That would brighten his day.

Pansy had been writing to him all summer. It was clear that she wanted him. He had looked her up and down on the train. She was of average height with short dark hair and piggish features. He knew it wouldn't matter if she was beautiful. She wasn't Amy

**Amy**

It was dark by the time they reached Hogsmeade Station. The journey had seemed to take a lot longer than usual. Pansy's shrill voice still echoed in her mind as she left the compartment and made her way down the train. Up ahead, she saw the top of Harrys head bobbing along next to Hermione and Ron. A wave of loneliness swept over her. She sniffed and carried on over to the line of carriages, not waiting to see if Draco was following her. The Castle was warm and cosy after the chill outside. Amy settled down at the Slytherin table with a sigh. She was famished.

Looking up at the head table, she couldn't help but notice that there was nobody sitting in the seat reserved for the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She thought of her Godfather, Remus Lupin, who had taken the position last year only to quit after it was leaked that he was a werewolf. She missed him terribly. He had sent her a lovely hand-made card for her birthday. She knew that money was tight for him now that he had no job, but she cherished the card as she did the beautiful exotic bird feather quill she received from Sirius and the charm bracelet Draco gave her. Narcissa had presented her with a ridiculously expensive handbag she had no intention of using when not in the woman's presence. Hagrid's cake had been delicious… She wondered then what Harry had gotten.

She caught Snape looking towards her out of the corner of her eye a few times and felt awash with pity for the man who was so obsessed with her mother. Looking over at Pansy, who was all over Draco, she thought she could understand, for once, the feeling of unjust hatred that filled Snape's heart. Soon, Professor McGonagall led the timid-looking first years into the Hall and they were sorted into their individual houses. The feast was amazing, as usual.

The Common Room was as unwelcoming and cold as ever. She made her way to her dorm silently. People watched her pass curiously. She met nobody's eyes in the hopes of avoiding conversation. She kept her gaze firmly on the marble floor. She was met at the foot of the stairs by a pair of expensive shoes. She lifted her gaze to find Blaise Zabini, blocking her path.  
>"Hi Amy, how was your summer?" he asked, smiling. She smiled back politely.<br>"It was very good, thanks, and yours?"  
>"Great!" He leaned forward conspiratorially. "The best part was seeing you every now and again." He was grinning flirtatiously at her now. Amy felt herself blushing. Truth be told, she hadn't really noticed him at any of the social functions. She felt bad for this.<p>

When she didn't say anything, Blaise continued. "So, are you looking forward to the tournament? Gonna put your name down?"  
>"I don't think I'll be entering," she said, then caught a glimpse of Pansy and Draco, standing near the fire. Pansy had her hand on Draco's arm, feeling his bicep. Anger coiled like a snake in her stomach and she smiled at Blaise, batting her eyelashes.<br>"What about you?" Blaise puffed his chest out slightly, looking manly.  
>"Of course." He said. "Do you want to play a game of Wizard's chess? I brought a set from home." He asked, looking hopeful.<br>"No thanks, Blaise, I'm kind of tired." She replied. His smile never wavered.  
>"Okay," he said. "Rain check."<p>

Amy froze. Blaise didn't notice. He went back to the others. After a moment, Amy went the rest of the way to her dorm. When she reached her four-poster, she got into bed, fully clothed. She drew the curtains and curled into a ball. She suddenly felt as small and helpless as she had the night of the Quidditch World Cup. This thought brought with it memories of lying in bed next to Draco. She longed to be back there. Without a care. After an hour or two, the rest of the girls, including Pansy, came into the dorm. Amy fell asleep listening to Pansy planning ways to have Draco's full attention.

_Kill me now!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 37; New teachers, old rivals**_

**Pansy**

Her plan was working perfectly! All week she blocked that freak, Amy, from getting near Draco. She sat beside him in every class and at meal times. When they had free time, she would be there to steer the conversation and leave Evans out of it completely. It would have been a lot more fun if Amy didn't have the rest of the Slytherin boys (and some of the girls) drooling all over her, especially Blaise Zabini. He was always following Amy around, sitting beside her in classes and talking to her when Pansy froze her out. Draco was pissed about it, she could tell. She wondered if that was the bitch's plan. Was she aware that Draco was lost in her? Pansy wasn't sure. But there were definitely feelings on both sides.

That little orphan wasn't good enough for Draco. Pansy stared at her now, sitting across the table from her. It was breakfast time. Amy was talking to Blaise… Well, Blaise was doing most of the talking. Amy was staring into space in that weird way she sometimes did.  
><em>What a freak!<em> Blaise didn't seem to notice this. He was too wrapped up in the totally fictional tale he was telling her about seeing a dragon at Gringotts. Draco was drumming his fingers on the table with one hand, while the other supported his chin. He was being very quiet lately, pining no doubt, for that ginger bitch.

**Amy**

_She was standing in a graveyard. There was a group of people. They were wearing the same black cloaks as the Death Eaters had at the World Cup. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing the same robes. She felt fear coming from every single person in that group. Fear of being punished. Fear of pain. Fear of _Him_._ _She knew where he would be before she looked in his direction. Voldemort. His anger exploded through her head, searing her mind with vicious pain. He was duelling someone. The person was blocked from her view by a haze of green and red sparks and grey shadows._

The vision came to an end. She looked up to find Pansy looking at her. Ever since the first day the girl had been really aggressive in her attempts to keep Amy away from Draco. Either he didn't notice what was happening, or he didn't care. What was she supposed to do? Blaise was nice. He sat beside her when pansy took her seat and talked to her when she was alone.

**Draco.**

The first week of term was abysmal. Amy and Blaise were stuck at the fucking hip for one thing, and Pansy was doing his head in. Though he would never admit it to anyone, a secret part of him had hoped that Amy would get jealous of Pansy, but that little selfish hope was dashed when he saw her and Blaise cosying up together at breakfast. He snuck a peak at the happy couple, every now and again, across the table while Pansy babbled on and on about things he surely wouldn't find interesting even if he were listening. He had wanted to enter the tournament to impress her, as well as his father. The money meant nothing, but the prestige of the thing was another matter altogether. Now that route was gone as well.

Maybe he should just own up and tell her how he felt.

_And get shot down._

_And be rejected._

_And humiliated._

_Fuck that!_

He looked at Blaise then, beside Amy, and felt a jealousy as potent as basilisk poison. He thought he had only had Perfect Potter to worry about…

That night, Draco sat in his usual seat by the fire (there had been a group of tiny first years sitting there, but they swiftly disappeared as he approached). He stared into the fire, the only cheerful thing in the Common Room, besides of course Zabini, who was bragging to his friends that he was going into Hogsmede with Amy on the first scheduled week.

The Common Room slowly emptied and, at last, he was alone. He picked out shapes in the flickering flames. He was reminded, as always, of Amy."Hey stranger." Said a voice from behind him. It was her. He turned.  
>"Hello." He replied, as coolly as he could, but his heart was thumping in his chest. She sat across from him, her eyes sparkling with the reflection of the dancing flames. When he said no more, she went on.<br>"It's nice to finally get you on your own."  
>"I could say the same to you." He accused her. He didn't know why he was being so rude to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said;<br>"Well, it would have been a lot easier to talk to you if I hadn't been blocked at every turn by your new girlfriend."

He knew this was true. Pansy was fiercely jealous of every other girl in their year, especially Amy. He knew that he should have made more of an effort to talk to Amy, sit beside her, but he had held back, hoping fiercely that Amy would show some sign of jealousy, some sign that she had feelings for him. He knew what she was saying was right but he was angry now, and as usual, when he was angry, those around him bore the brunt of his feelings. He realised why he was being rude.

Draco stood up.

He walked across to where she was sitting, put his hands on each of her arm rests, and leaned into her. Their noses were nearly touching, at this point. "You are so stupid, Evans." He said. Then, he walked away. When he felt he had put enough distance between them, he turned back to her. She was still sitting there. She looked shocked by his outburst. "You are so blind. Why can't you see through Zabini? He's only after one thing. "She looked him in the eye then.  
>"And what about Pansy?" There was venom in her voice now. She looked close to tears.<br>"If you don't know then you really are fucking stupid."He wanted to run back to her, to show her exactly how he felt. Instead, he climbed the rest of the stairs and slammed every door he had to go through to get to his dorm room.

**Amy.**

She sat in the Common Room, alone and dazed.  
><em>What the hell had just happened? <em>She had been so sure he was going to kiss her when he had leaned in like that. Why was he so angry with her? Was Blaise just after one thing? She hadn't really thought about it. She knew deep down that she was only hanging around with Blaise because he was there, he did all the talking and didn't seem to mind that she wasn't paying attention most of the time. Amy was more painfully aware then than ever that Draco knew exactly how she felt about him. She gritted her teeth and wrapped her arms around her knees. Amy really did not want to go back to her dormitory. She stayed in the common room until she was sure everyone would be asleep, and then headed up to bed.

The first class with the new Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts was different to say the least. Professor Moody was a grizzled old ex-auror, who seemed to have gone a bit mad after putting away so many Dark Wizards. In the first lesson, Moody used the Three Unforgivable Curses against the students.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 38; Karkaroff**_

**Amy**

_Amy,  
>I am becoming worried about you and Harry. He has been having dreams about Voldemort that I am taking seriously for two reasons. The first is the fact that his scar has been hurting him, and that is a sure sign of trouble. The second is that you have the sight; Who's to say that Harry doesn't have a touch of it also. Please let me know if and when you see anything.<br>Thanks,  
>Fluffy.<em>

_Dear Fluffy,  
>I had a vision a few weeks ago about Voldemort. Wormtail was there. I couldn't make out much… I was there. I was one of them.<em>

Halloween was a welcome distraction. The two other participating schools in the tri-wizard tournament were to arrive that night and everyone was wondering about how they would arrive. Her classes with Professor Moody were going well. She was relatively good at handling the Imperious Curse. Harry was better though and Moody seemed to be paying him extra attention. This was good, she thought. At least Harry would be somewhat prepared for what was to come in the future. The vision of the mysterious graveyard still haunted her dreams and she was becoming more and more worried about the timing of this event.

Because she was seeing the vision again and again, Amy was able to pick up more and more details. There were no other young Death Eaters there, from what she could see, so she guessed that her presence there was merely symbolic of what was to become of her. She had pinpointed Wormtail in her vision, and it made her so angry to even see him.

When the other two schools finally arrived, the Durmstrang boys sat with the Slytherins, and the Bauxbatons with the Ravenclaws. Amy made some polite conversation with a Durmstrang boy about the weather. Blaise covered her hand with his atop the table and she pulled away without even having to think about it. Blaise showed no emotion at this, instead he carried on eating the French cuisine that was spread before them. She felt bad if he had thought they would ever be more than just friends. She didn't care how handsome he was or how many tales he had of the interesting things he had seen and places he had visited. He wasn't Draco.

Looking up at the top table, Amy's eyes were instantly drawn to the Durmstrang headmaster. She didn't like the man on sight. Dumbledore was looking down at her. Their eyes met. A silent communication passed from one to the other. Karkaroff was someone to keep an eye on.

She went straight to bed after the feast. No one of the other girls were in the dormitory yet. Amy was asleep long before pansy and the others entered the room.

harry. a champion! What had she done in a past life that made this one so fucking difficult?

After hearing his name called out, witnessing his face in the ensuing silence and watching as he tripped over himself in order to get up to the door where the other three champions had gone, Amy was certain he hadn't entered himself in the goblet. It wasn't his style anyway. Harry wanted to be normal. He didn't want any extra fame than what he already had to deal with.

There was something she was sure of. This year wasn't going to be boring.

_Amy was in the dark. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room she was standing in. Someone was begging and crying.  
>"Please, I beg you! I'm sorry. I had to. The Ministry made me. If you let me go, I swear I'll help you. I'll do whatever you want. Please!" It was Karkaroff. The man was much thinner. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was long and matted. He was kneeling on the floor, his hands clasped as if in prayer across from two cloaked and masked figures. "Oh Igor, you always were such a coward." Said one before performing the Cruciatus Curse on him. The voice belonged to a woman. Karkaroff writhed in agony on the floor. Amy remembered the spider in Moody's first class.<br>"Get it over with, Bellatrix." Said the other. "We don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting." Amy wasn't shocked to hear her own voice behind a mask. Her future self sounded bored. The one called Bellatrix giggled. She said "Crucio!" one more time, and then turned to Amy.__  
><em>_"You're right." She said. "Finish him, will you?" The future Amy didn't flinch or hesitate. She directed her wand to the panting heap on the floor and said "Avada Kedavra." The room was filled with a bright green light, highlighting the grubby walls._


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 39; A new confidant and fire breathing revelations**_

Amy lay in her bed the next morning, Pansy's snores the only sound in the room as the early morning sun slowly brightened the room. It soon became clear that she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She got up and showered before donning one of the many outfits Narcissa had chosen for her; a girly cream skirt with a black waistband, black tights and ballet pumps, a cream tank top and a long black knitted cardigan. Doing no more with her hair than brushing out the tangles, and putting on no make-up, she left the dormitory and made her way out to the grounds. The winter air was refreshing. Amy walked aimlessly around the grounds. She would have to go to Dumbledore. She would have to confess to being the person who would eventually kill the Durmstrang headmaster. How many people will she kill in the future? What would she have to do to prove herself as a death-eater? Crossing her arms, Amy walked along the side of the lake kicking at the pebbles and staring out at the beautiful, still water.

She would grow up to be a killer. Sooner rather than later, it seemed. "You look as though you have a lot on your plate" Came a gruff voice from behind her. Professor moody limped closer, until he stood beside her. "Nice thinkin spot?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied "I guess it is" she had just come to a conclusion that there was one person in the castle who she could turn to with this information. Someone who wouldn't judge her, the only person who would properly understand. "I'd better get back" she said. "Goodbye professor" he nodded "remember, constant vigilance. You don't know what kind of sicko's are out there."

Amy walked back up to the castle. She needed to see Snape.

**Draco**

How had things gotten so fucked up? He lay in bed, unable to sleep, thinking over the other day and how he had shouted at her. He wanted to patch things up with Amy, but he didn't know how. In his whole life, Draco Malfoy had never admitted to being in the wrong. Life with Amy as a best friend was slowly making him become a more mature, better person, at least where she was concerned. Would she want to be friends with him again after the things he had said to her? He really did feel that Zabini was a lowlife piece of scum who only wanted to be with Amy for the bragging rights, as well as other things.

**Snape**

"Sir, would it be alright if I talked to you?" Amy asked after knocking on his office door. It was very early in the morning, before breakfast in fact. He figured that it must have been important, so he indicated that she could come in and sit. "Proceed" he said. He was curious as to why she was here. She was of course in his house. She might have wanted to discuss her grades or the classes she was taking or perhaps his class specifically. "I had a vision sir." She began. He held up a hand to stop her before casting a silencing charm on the office. "Go on" he said when that was done. "Right sir" she said, looking slightly nervous. "Constant vigilance and all that." he was well acquainted with moody's term; the staff room had become a most insufferable place since that man was hired to do the job Snape had wanted for so many years.

"Well it disturbed me, this vision, sir, because it concerned my future. I watched as my older self murdered somebody in cold blood." She looked down at her little hands which were clasped together on her lap. "I'm going to be a death eater. I know it's what I have to do, but I'm scared sir. I don't want to become someone who can kill a person, and not feel anything." He looked away from her for a moment. _Dumbledore and his fucking plans_. Was the man so obsessed with the bigger picture that he didn't care about the people it would affect? It was not the first time Severus questioned Dumbledore's plans. What could they do? There was a war coming and they each were duty bound to play their parts.

"How much older were you in this vision?" she replied that she seemed to be only a few years older. "And you are sure you called this older woman Bellatrix?" "Yes sir is that bad?" he nodded. "But not wholly unexpected." After questioning her, Severus gave her some advice. "You are a good person, who will one day have to do bad things in order to save a lot of people, to save countless lives, including the lives of people you care about. The things you will have to do in the future will not determine who you are. It's the reasons you are doing them that count." He watched as her eyes filled with tears and gave her a handkerchief. "Thank you, sir. I knew you would understand. Will you pass the information on to professor Dumbledore?" he nodded. "Would you mind if I reported to you sometimes sir?" she asked. I'm afraid it's going to become suspicious if I keep going to the headmaster." He nodded again, agreeing. She was right of course. Severus watched as the girl who should have been his daughter left his office with sadness. She was too young for the responsibility that was being thrown at her.

**Amy**

She closed the door on the man who she began to see as a father figure. She knew she could trust this man with her life.

She headed for breakfast, thinking of doing some research on the triwizard tournament afterwards. There were only a few people in the great hall. Amy filled her plate with scrambled egg, toast and bacon. It was a Hogsmede weekend, she realised. The first of the year. Amy mentally went through her things; she needed a new quill and some inks. Also she had to pick up some owl treats for winie. Speak of the devil, the bird appeared then, a little early for the usual morning post. Amy fed the bird some of her toast crusts, before taking the letter from her. It read;

Hi Amy,

Fancy a brew later?

Hagrid.

She smiled, re-reading the letter. A visit to Hagrid's was just what she needed. She had missed him over the summer. Her thoughts wandered to the previous year when she had witnessed him bound to a tree surrounded by death eaters in a vision. Trying her best not to think of the future right then and there, she focused on finishing her breakfast. There was no Quidditch this year, which sort of left her at a loose end. She decided she would head into Hogsmede, buy the things she needed, and go to Hagrid's. The great hall began to slowly fill up. Amy left when she finished her breakfast, meeting Draco at the door into the entrance hall. Pansy was beside him. The other girl reached for Draco's hand as Amy passed. Amy did not stop walking until she reached the safety of the castle grounds. Taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air, she headed for Hogsmede

**Draco**

Pushing Pansy's hand away, he looked up in time to see Amy pass. "What was that about" he asked the girl beside him, who didn't look one bit hurt by his rejection. Merlin that girl was crafty, and ruthless. "How should I know?" Pansy feigned innocence. "Come on Drakie, let's get something to eat." He followed her into the great hall, hoping that he would later run into Amy in Hogsmede so he could apologise for the way he had spoken to her. Try as he might he wasn't able to keep his mind off of the girl. The time they spent apart since their fight had been awful, especially after how close they had become over the summer.

**Hermione**

It looked as though there was trouble in the Slytherin camp. Everyone had noticed how Amy's place at Malfoys side had been taken over by "pug faced Parkinson" as Ron referred to her. Hermione wondered, when she wasn't helping harry prepare for the tri wizard tournament, and researching past tasks, what had happened. Amy didn't seem to be able to hold on to friends for very long. Remembering how the girl had saved her life in second year (she had discovered what slytherins monster was and had given Hermione a mirror to see around corners).

She looked over at Malfoy now. As much as she hated him, she had to admit that it didn't give her the satisfaction it should have to see him looking so depressed. Ever since the summer after first year, Hermione had wondered what Amy's true reasons for leaving her Gryffindor friends and taking up with Draco had been. For a long time she had thought that Amy saw herself as being a level above her, harry and Ron.

That idea seemed less and less likely in her mind. Was it because Draco didn't like them? Amy really seemed to like Draco, had done for a long time, Hermione was sure of it. Everybody figured the two would end up together. She didn't know the real reason of Amy's betrayal, but she felt that there was more to it than what met the eye. The girl seemed to spend as much time as harry in the hospital wing. Hermione was almost sure she had spotted the girl in the forbidden forest the night they had saved Sirius. Thank god the girl hadn't spotted them with the ex convict! Would she have ratted them out? Hermione didn't think so. One way or another, the girl seemed to have been present at the groups most challenging times, one way or another.

The trio headed into Hogsmede. Hermione never thought she would say this, but she needed a little break from the library. Her favourite venue just wasn't the same this year thanks to Viktor Krum and his fan club. She wasn't surprised to see Amy outside the three broomsticks talking to Blaise Zabini; she was surprised to see that the new "it" couple didn't look as though they were having a pleasant conversation.

**Blaise**

It made perfect sense to him that the best-looking guy in Hogwarts should be going out with the best looking girl. Sure some of the French girls were probably better looking. They certainly put a lot more effort into it. Amy always looked very pretty, but he had seen her at Malfoys when she would be done up to the nines, and he liked what he saw. And besides, the Frenchies would be gone after this year. It was fun meeting up with them in deserted class rooms until then. He was sure he had asked Evans to come with him to Hogsmede, in fact he had told all of his friends that the two were dating. So when there was no sign of her at breakfast, and that no-good Parkinson slut told him Amy had left for the village already, with that damn smirk on her face, he wasn't amused.

**Amy**

"Why didn't you wait for me" Blaise asked outside the three broomsticks. She had almost bumped into him as she left after having a nice hot chocolate in the cosy pub. The weather was cold now and she pulled her cardigan closer around her. "Was I meant to?" she asked. She didn't recall making any plans with him for the day. "It doesn't matter anyway" he said, not looking best pleased. "I'm here now" by this stage Amy had all her shopping done; she had gotten the hot chocolate as a treat before having to face the harsh weather outside. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just heading back. I'll see you later." She made to walk away but he caught her wrist. "Won't you come in for a drink?" he asked, applying pressure. "Stop that" she protested and he squeezed a little harder. With her other hand Amy reached into her cardigan pocket for her wand. "Let go of her Zabini. Now" a voice came from her left. It was Harry. He had his wand trained on Blaise, who let go of her wrist and backed up "it's none of your business Potter. I'm just having a chat with my girlfriend." Amy was shocked and angry. A crowd was forming now. She spotted Draco not far away. She didn't think he had spotted her yet though. Hermione and Ron were standing either side of Harry, both glaring at Blaise. "I am not your girlfriend." She said to Blaise, loud enough for all to hear. Then she turned to Harry. "Thanks, but I could have handled it" she said. "I know." He replied, putting his wand away. Then he walked into the pub, followed by Hermione and Ron.

**Harry**

"She could have been more grateful" said Ron as they entered the pub. "She could have handled it herself" harry replied. "And she did say thank you" Ron continued to grumble as they got their drinks and sat down. Harry knew that his one time friend was able to handle a little shit like Zabini. She was one of the top students in their year, far more proficient at spells than he or Ron. But he could not in good conscience, watch as she was being man handled. He would have done the same for anyone. Still a thought niggled at the back of his mind. Was there another reason he jumped to her defence?

**Amy**

She passed Draco as she made her way back to the castle. He was flanked by pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't meet any of their eyes, knowing that at least two of them would be glowering her way. She did not stop walking until she got to Hagrid's cabin. He answered after the third knock. "Howaya Aims" he greeted her with a warm smile. He looked happier than she had seen him in quite some time. They drank tea and chatted for a little while, mostly about the triwizard tournament. She could tell he was just desperate to tell her something. "Got something on your mind Hagrid?" she asked finally and he nodded his great shaggy head. "I know what the first task is" he said, beaming. "What is it?" she asked, instantly alert. If hagrid thought it was exciting, then it was probably very, very dangerous.

Fifteen minutes later, Amy was standing before a fenced off area of the forbidden forest, looking out at four terrifying, fire breathing dragons. "Hagrid you have to tell harry" she said. He promised her that he would.

_**Longer than usual. This chapter was harder to write because it was the first original since I gave up on the story before almost a year ago. Anyway I hoped you like d this one and I apologise for anything you might not have liked about it and any discrepancies their might be within it. **_

_**Read and review!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 40; a push in the right direction **_

Harry weaved around the arena on his broom; he really was a very good flyer. Amy watched with bated breath as the dragon got more and more agitated, eventually following him up into the sky. Harry dived through the air as though he were born a bird, grabbing the egg. Finally it was over and Amy was able to breathe again. She left along with the other audience members, dreading whatever that egg meant. Amy had listened outside the champions tent, of course harry would get the fucking worst, most vicious dragon. And there was definitely something off about that Skeeter woman.

The library was no longer a quiet place to study and escape. At least while Viktor Krum was there. Girls flocked after him wherever he went and the library had become a place where between every set of stacks, giggling girls lay in wait for their Quidditch hero. Amy could tell that Hermione was just as agitated by this fact as she was. Then other girl would stare deep into the pages of whatever book she was studying, hands clamped over her ears, elbows on the table. If she was doing an assignment, there would be a few crumpled up papers around her, a sure sign that she was unable to concentrate. Watching the Quidditch star, Amy couldn't help but get the feeling that he spent more time looking over at Hermione than keeping his own head down in his studies. _Interesting._

_A flowing pink frock, sleek shiny hair, dancing gracefully around a transformed great hall, Hermione looked radiant, and genuinely happy. Her dance partner was not as graceful as she, but he scrubbed up well enough._

"Psst Krum" Amy sat a table away from the seeker, trying to get his attention. He looked annoyed. "No more autographs" he said, not even looking up as he replied. Amy got up from her seat and, receiving many glares from the girls congregated throughout the library, sat across from him. He looked at her warily. "I'm not after an autograph. It's about the ball." His glance became more suspicious. "What about it?" he asked. "I want to give you some friendly advice. There are others just dying to ask her to the Yule ball." Krum made to pretend he didn't know who she was talking about. "You'd better ask her soon Vik, before someone else does." With that she got up and went back to her work.

**Hermione**

_OH no!_ Viktor Krum was approaching her. _What does he want?_ She couldn't help but be annoyed that he was coming her way, his trail of fans sneaking behind him.

**Amy **

Christmas was approaching and so too was the Yule ball. Blaise hadn't spoken to her since the incident in Hogsmede. _Thank Merlin! _Draco hadn't made any attempt to speak to her either, which was really starting to get to her. She realised he was right about Blaise not being what he seemed. She was stupid for not realising. Perhaps she should be the one to apologise? Amy sat on a log by the lake, one of her favourite spots ever since the morning she had run into moody there. His classes were continuing in the same vein of "constant vigilance!" he paid harry special attention in class, she was glad to see. If anyone would need to be on constant alert, it'd be him.

Amy hadn't had a run in with the golden trio since Hogsmede either. She caught Hermione's eye every now and again in classes, Harrys too, as though they were both trying to work something out. Amy checked her mental defences constantly. There was not a brick out of place in her mental wall, her shield of meaningless memories; well they would be meaningless to Voldemort, the only conclusion he would be able to come to would be that she had had a very similar upbringing to him, which was something she had been musing about a lot lately. She wondered if Dumbledore had planned that. Surely it wasn't a mistake that she had grown up in the same dingy old orphanage as the dark lord.

Nothing was a coincidence. This she had come to realise. The edge of the lake was covered in a thin, spider-webbed sheath of ice. The bright winter sun reflected off it creating a beautiful haze that hurt her eyes to look at directly.

Amy was broken out of her reverie by a thickly accented voice. "Pardon me" she turned to find a rather handsome looking Durmstrang student standing by her log. He bowed at the waist before continuing. "My name is Andrei." He said politely. His smile showed perfect, white teeth. "Amy" she replied holding out her hand. He took it and kissed it, reminding her of her nights at Malfoy manor. "May I enquire if you are attending the Yule ball with anyone?" she shook her head, feeling a pang of longing for the person she would like to go with. She pushed it down, forcing herself to smile at her new acquaintance. "In that case may I haf the pleasure of accompanying you Amy?" he asked. Everything about him screamed unassuming charm. Still smiling, Amy accepted his offer. "Vunderful, I shall meet you in the entrance hall of your lovely castle." He bowed again and left.

Draco

"Oh Drakie, what are you wearing to the ball? We have to co-ordinate" pansy asked him. He was in a world of his own; Amy had just come into the hall and sat at the Slytherin table for dinner. He thought of going over to her and begging for her forgiveness. _What! A Malfoy, beg for anything? Ludicrous. _He was still in two minds, arguing with himself when he began to overhear two Durmstrang students conversing. "You must ask someone soon Aleksander, or every pretty girl vill be taken." The first boy said "you haf asked someone then I take it?" the second asked in reply. "Yes I haf, a most enchanting beauty, she sits just there." of course he pointed over to where Amy sat, helping herself to some rare steak and mashed potatoes. "My my Andrei, she is quite something." Draco balled his hands into fists. He was too late. Would he ever have had the courage to ask her anyway?


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 41; a present and ulterior motives**_

The post arrived as Amy ate her breakfast; scrambled egg and fresh brown bread her owl swooped into the hall. Winie was carrying some sort of package. As the owl landed, taking a drink of Amy's pumpkin juice, she saw that the package was a white box tied closed with a green silk ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a letter. She opened that first;

Dear Miss Evans,

I hope you are having a pleasant term,

I request that you do not open the package until you are alone, it would be a shame to ruin the surprise.

You are going to look fantastic at the Yule ball. No one will be able to take their eyes off you!

Also, Lucius and I would love it if you could accompany us to the chateau for Easter break. I am positive that Draco would agree.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy.

Amy couldn't help but notice that Draco had a similar package in front of him, and that pansy was shooting her daggers. After she finished eating, Amy headed to her dormitory and left the box in her trunk before heading to class she had care of magical creatures first, and didn't want to be late; Hagrid needed all the support he could get, even if hers was silent.

Later, Amy opened her trunk and took the box onto her lap, opening it slowly she took in the seaweed-green tissue paper. Expecting the outfit inside to be the same colour, one that Narcissa Malfoy usually had her wear to important parties. Folding back the tissue, she was surprised to find that the material within was a beautiful silver, a close shade to that of Draco's eyes when they softened, when his defences were down. It was a colour she hadn't seen in quite some time, not since he had lain in her bed, comforting her after a nightmare over the summer.

Amy pulled the dress carefully out of the box. She gasped; it was the single most beautiful gown she had ever seen. Placing it carefully back in its place beside its accompanying shoes, she closed the lid and hid the box away in her trunk again, locking it with a spell and placing a jinx on it. There was no way she was going to let anybody go snooping in her trunk while _that _was in it.

An hour later, Amy was in the common room. She sat by the fire writing a reply to Draco's mother.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

I hope you are very well. I am having a pleasant term here.

The dress is amazing. You really shouldn't have. And the shoes! Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift. I gladly accept your kind invitation for the Easter break.

Yours,

Amy Evans.

It would probably be very awkward, spending the Easter break with Draco and his family after everything that had happened, but after such an amazing gift, and the fact that she so longed to be near him, even if he didn't like her at all at the moment, how could she refuse. Dumbledore would agree she was sure. The more time she spent with the Malfoys, the closer she came to being a death eater when the time approached.

Finished with the letter, Amy watched the people around her. Draco was flashing his "Potter smells" badge at a group of people in one corner, Pansy laughing manically at all the snide remarks and jokes he made about Harry, none of it original, she had heard it all before. Sometimes Draco could be such a pain in the arse. _Part of his charm. _Amy pushed that thought away. How could she be so attached to someone who she didn't even like all of the time? How was that possible? _Because I've seen what he's really like, beneath all the walls and the armour, because I know who he really is away from his friends, and his father, and because I'm the only one who does. _

Sighing heavily, Amy left the common room and walked to the owlry.

**Blaise**

He felt like a laughing stock, everyone knew about the _incident _in Hogsmede. How dare she make a fool out of him in front of so many people? He simply couldn't stand for it. the worst part was seeing the smug look on Malfoys face that night when he had entered the dormitory they shared, and how jubilant the fucker seemed by the sight of her sitting as far away from him as she could at meals and in class. That bastard was going to try to steal _his_ bird away. The coward had been mad for her since first year. He just hadn't had the balls. Well Blaise Zabini did, and he had enough to win her back. So when the Slytherin Princess, a nickname she being referred to as of late, left the common room alone, he followed her, at a safe distance of course.

**Amy**

There weren't many owls there, but her Winie was, Amy stroked the beautiful creatures' plumage as she addressed the letter and tied it to the birds' leg. She watched as Winie took off into the gathering darkness. The sound of the door opening behind her made her instantly alert. Subconsciously, she reached into the pocket of her school robes for her wand and held on to it, its smooth polished handle giving her comfort. "Nice evening" barked a familiar gravelly voice from behind her. Her grip on her wand loosened at the sound. "Yes it is professor." She smiled at moody as she passed him to leave. "Here ill walk you back" he said. "You never know what kinds of weirdo's walk the halls at night. And I don't mean that bollox of a caretaker or his mange ridden companion!" he continued gruffly before she could protest, and followed her back down the spiral staircase. "I ran into young mister Potter not too long ago in another part of the castle" her DADA teacher informed her as they reached the entrance to her common room. "Really?" she replied, not wanting to seem too eager for the information, but failing miserably as the grizzled old man chuckled. "Thought you might be interested." He continued. "He was sneaking around with that egg. I think he's cracked it!" he said goodnight then and she thanked him for walking with her, which he shrugged off, and he left, still chuckling at his terrible attempt at a joke. Why had he thought she'd be interested? Did he know? He had been an auror after all, perhaps he had known about her all along? Or maybe Dumbledore informed him of the situation? Amy went straight to bed after that, the absence of Pansy's snores meaning she drifted of quicker than usual.

**Blaise**

He had been just about to climb the stairs to the owlry when a sharp, gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks. "Whataya think you're doing Zabini!" Mad eye had shouted at him. Blaise jumped and turned to his DADA professor, images of bouncing ferrets whirring through his mind. He swallowed nervously "back to your dormitory!" even though it wasn't past curfew yet, and Blaise had every right to be walking around the castle, he scurried away. He would just have to confront Evans another night.

**Barty Crouch Jr**

He watched the scared little fucker run, trying not to laugh. After all the time he had spent locked away in his father's house, the power trip he got from shouting at the little runts was exquisite. Speaking of exquisite things, he knew exactly the reason Zabini was there. Even the teachers were aware of what had happened outside the three broomsticks.

Barty wasn't going to allow the pretty boy to corner the Slytherin Princess; he intended to be the one to corner her, in his own time. His mission came first of course. His intentions for her could wait till then. He knew from the moment he saw her in the woods, alone, scared, vulnerable, that he had wanted her. His master asked for updates on her often. He said she had potential, he had seen her mind, part of it anyway and what he had seen led him to believe that she would one day fight for his cause, dirty mudblood mother or no. he had been interested that she spent a lot of time with the Malfoys. Barty was less impressed by this. Lucius Malfoy was a sell out and a traitor. He had bargained his way out of Azkaban rather than go down fighting. That didn't matter now. He would see to all the traitors in his own time. After he helped rid the world of Harry Potter, and cashed in his rain-check with a certain little princess.

**Amy **

She couldn't help but smile the next morning at breakfast when she overheard some other slytherin girls gossiping about Pansy's absence the night before. It seemed that Amy hadn't been the only one to notice. The girls were still talking about it while they waited in line for potions class a half hour later Millicent Bullstrode joined them and set the record straight. Amy had to pretend to cough to mask her sudden outburst of laughter at what she heard. "I've just come from the hospital wing." The rather masculine looking girl began dramatically. "Pansy's there. She said that she accidentally jinxed herself yesterday evening in the dorm room." There was a chorus of very fake "oh the poor girl!" and "will she be ok?" Amy felt as though all of her birthdays had come at once. "What jinx was it?" one of the girls asked. "I dint know, and she didn't seem too sure either, but her hands have turned red!" some of the girls raised their own hands to cover their mouths in shock and fake concern. "Madam Pomfrey said it should fade away on its own, but she managed to be excused until it's gone" Millicent finished. Amy was delighted. So the girl had tried to snoop in her trunk? Amy knew what she had been looking for. She was so happy that she had found that jinx in a book she had read to help her with a charms essay. It seemed things were looking up slightly, in one aspect of her life at least. Potions was the only class she sat beside Draco in, simply because the seats were assigned. He didn't look too upset about his sly little girlfriends' absence. At one point he had even smiled at her when their hands touched as she passed him a jar of pickled grindylow eggs

_**Hope you enjoyed the insight into Barty crouch juniors head. Not a great success I know, but not the worst I hope. **_

_**Also I'd like to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. I hope to continue this story to the end, and not abandon it, like last time.**_

_**Oh and about the dress, thank the Gods for Google images don't worry I shall go into probably too much detail about it, sorry in advance!**_

_**Please keep reviewing!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 42; the Yule ball**_

Amy got ready in one of the five spacious stalls in the bathroom she shared with her dorm mates. The stall was a mini bathroom itself, containing a toilet and shower. The main part of the bathroom was made up of mirrors and sinks. After showering she did her make up while still wrapped in one large fluffy towel with a smaller one holding her wet hair in place. She used a set that Narcissa had bought her. She wore a little foundation and powder that the woman had matched to her pale skin-tone perfectly, some eyeliner and mascara, which made her almond shaped eyes stand out, and some clear lip-gloss. When that was done she used her wand to dry her hair and to curl it slightly, it was a nice change to her normally straight style. She put a spell on her hair and make-up then that would ensure it would last all night, and that her makeup didn't rub off on her dress. She could hear her dorm mates talking and laughing. They had been priming, primping, and gossiping all evening.

Amy carefully pulled the floor-length dress out of its box and pulled it over her head gently, it slid down her body to the tiles below her feet, the material was so smooth against her skin it could have been liquid. It had a halter neck that showed more cleavage than she was used to but not too much. The back was low. Amy only had the small mirror placed at eye level on the wall to look at, but she saw enough to know that this dress was the most expensive thing she owned, including her broom. The front, from the bust up was covered in what she expected were real diamonds. The dress clung to her in all the right places, strategically adding curves where she was lacking. She put on the shoes; three inch peep-toes, the exact colour of the dress, and took a deep breath, before opening the door and entering the main bathroom.

**Draco **

How had he gotten wrangled into taking Pansy as his date? He seriously regretted agreeing to go with her. It would only give her further wrong ideas about them. He was surprised he hadn't received a howler from his mother after informing her that he wasn't going with Amy. She had actually accepted the news pretty well. She had been annoyed of course, but hadn't reacted as badly as he had thought she would. _She must have something up her sleeve. Some plot or scheme. _ He met Pansy in the entrance hall, barely even noticing what she was wearing, and entered the great hall with her, his eyes instantly roving the place for _her_. He still didn't spot her by the time the champions came in and began to dance.

**Blaise **

Had she already left? He hadn't seen her go. He had asked one of the Bauxbatons girls to the ball, but would drop her like a hot cauldron if he could somehow make Amy go with him. Either way they were going to have to have a very serious chat about their relationship.

**Amy **

She descended the stairs with great trepidation. She was so late! Thankfully the heels had been be-spelled so that she was able to walk in them comfortably, Narcissa really did think of everything. Her date waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked quite dashing. She took his offered arm. "You look beautiful" he complimented her in his thick accent. She felt herself blushing. "Thank you Andrei. You look very handsome. I'm sorry I'm so late." She replied "it is a woman's prerogative is it not? To make an entrance?" He steered her to the big open double doors of the great hall. _Oh shit! _She hadn't even thought of that! She was just waiting for the coast to be clear. Blaise had been standing in the common room and she had waited for him to leave before heading out herself.

They entered the hall and she cringed inwardly at the eyes that followed them through the room to where Andrei's friends were standing with their dates.

**Draco**

There she was. She looked…there wasn't words to describe how amazing she looked. Her dress shimmered like moonlight, its colour and the fluidity with which it moved reminded him of unicorn blood, not a very romantic description, he knew, but as she began to dance with her partner he watched as the gown seemed to flow around her, and he knew what it felt like to hold immortality. This was his mothers work, and he did not resent her for it. amy could have turned up in a bin bag and still turn heads with her beauty, but they way she looked at that moment, a beautiful colour scheme of liquid silver, creamy white, dark, blood red and magnificent emerald green, she could have stopped hearts. His own was pounding hard against his ribs. "Drakie are you listening?" pansy's voice cut into his musings.

He walked away from her. He walked straight across the dance floor, pushing through couples, not even hearing the indignant "hey's!" And "watch it's!" and took forever, and no time at all, but suddenly he was standing before her. She had stopped dancing, her eyes locked on his, even with the high heels she was still much shorter than him. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to apologise, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He knew they were on a crowded dance floor, that the people nearest them were looking at them curiously, but at the same time there was only her, he realised that there had only ever been her, and that was the way it would always be.

"May I cut in" he addressed her date, remembering his manners finally. The Bulgarian looked annoyed, but nodded, remembering his own. Draco held his arm out "would you do me the honour?" he was half surprised when she actually accepted. She certainly had no reason to. They found a place in the sea of people, and began to dance; he kept his eyes firmly on her face. One of his hands resting on her waist, the other held her hand loosely.

**Amy**

She felt him before she saw him, walking through the crowd with single minded purpose, as though he were in a daze. She met his eyes when he stood before her. They were the colour she loved, the soft shimmering liquid silver. He asked her to dance and, almost in a daze, she accepted. There were less people staring now, thank god. She spotted harry and Ron sitting to the side, harry staring daggers at the back of Cedric Diggory's head, Ron doing the same in the direction of Hermione and her date. Amy couldn't help but smile. The boys were so easy to read. She met mad eyes good eye and he nodded her way, she smiled politely. The music changed and so too did Draco's hold on her. Both his hands were on her waist now; she stretched her hands up around his neck and centred all her attention on his face. "Can we go back?" she asked "to the way things were in the summer." He smiled down at her, for a split second she thought he looked a little sad, but that was gone swiftly and he was looking at her with those beautiful eyes. "Only if you will accept my apology" he said. It was her turn to smile. "I'm sorry too. You were right about him, about Blaise." He glared then in the direction of the Zabini, who was in a corner with one of the Bauxbatons girls. They both grinned as they saw that Snape had spotted them, and was approaching them with a look on his face that they recognised from class, when he would swoop down on one of the students (usually Harry or Neville) who had made a terrible mistake with their potion.

"I should have been there." Draco was serious again. "It should have been me, not Potter." Amy was defensive immediately. "I could have handled it myself." she said. "I know, amy. You are far better than potter or me at jinxes. I know that. It's just. I-" he sighed. "I should have been with you. If we hadn't fought, if I hadn't let Pansy treat you that way, then you wouldn't have been hanging out with him in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea." "Draco" she said, calm again. "It doesn't matter now. Let's just forget about it. Please?" she cupped his face with her hand. He nodded. "Amy?" he began, but just then a shrill voice cut him off. "Draco, aren't you going to dance with me?" pansy stood beside them, her hands on her hips. Amy let go of Draco instantly. Of course she had forgotten about Pansy. Draco looked annoyed. He seemed to be about to say something. Amy left before he could. She didn't need to hear him apologise to Pansy. Her own date was dancing with one of the Patil twins. She walked up the steps in the entrance hall, not even thinking about where she was going. Just knowing that she had to leave. Amy managed to make it to a bathroom before the tears escaped. It was had to believe that she could have been that happy only a few moments before. She sobbed. He prefers her. _There isn't anything I can do about it. _The door opened and a very beautiful, but teary eyed Hermione rushed in. she stopped, shocked when she saw that she wasn't alone. "Are you alright Hermione?" Amy asked before her brain caught up with her. Hermione looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you" she said taking in Amy's appearance. "yes." Amy replied shortly. "Nothing I can't handle." She fixed her hair in the mirror. Passed Hermione some tissue and made to leave "you and harry are so alike." Said Hermione. Amy stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?" she asked sharply. "You both take the weight of the world onto your shoulders." The other girl replied. "You don't have to handle everything on your own Amy" Amy kept walking. "I miss you." it was faint, but she definitely heard it. She stopped at the door, not turning back. "This is how it has to be Hermione." Then she left her heart aching. "I miss you too" she whispered as she walked down the hall and towards the dungeons.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 43; Skeeting on thin ice**_

Amy read the article in the daily prophet, written by none other than Rita Skeeter. _That bitch! _She was going to visit hagrid but she stopped in her tracks when she saw harry Ron and Hermione already outside his door. She went back into the castle. She was mad at Draco. He had found the whole thing funny. Their renewed friendship was so fragile now. Was it even worth it to try anymore? She wondered.

Pansy no longer sat with him. They appeared to have had a row. The girl's eyes were puffy and she looked at Amy when she sat next to Draco that morning with pure malice. It must have been serious. She pushed all thoughts of Draco's relationship from her mind and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her. "Why would you have said those things about Hagrid to that vile reporter?" she asked. "What does it matter?" he asked in return. "It matters to me. He didn't deserve it." Draco had the grace to look ashamed. But she didn't know if it was because of what he had done or because she was angry about it.

Deciding she didn't want to get anymore upset about it she didn't say anymore to him that morning, instead she turned back to the daily prophet. When she reached the society pages she gasped. There was a section in this part of the paper every week that documented the latest witch fashions, best and worst dressed at events, gossip, and celebrity news. She looked down at the section that covered the Yule ball. There was a large picture of her in the slot for best dressed. It was accompanied by various opinions on everything from her outfit to her hair and makeup, with close ups from different angles. _When had these pictures even been taken? _

**Best dressed; Amy Evans. **

**The flame haired beauty captured hearts at the Yule ball in her silver Goblin made dress, including the heart of a young man tipped to one day be the Witch Weekly's most eligible wizard; Draco Malfoy. The pair couldn't keep their eyes off each other. **

**(Turn to your free copy of this week's Witch Weekly to read more about the loved up couples tumultuous relationship, how this it girl has broken his heart in the past; leaving him only a few weeks ago for the handsome Blaise Zabini, and Draco's own extracurricular activities with the pretty Pansy Parkinson. Also don't Miss Rita Skeeters interview with the broken hearted Zabini)**

Amy jaw nearly hit the table top. _What. The. Fuck._

It only got worse as she read on; **in addition it would seem that Evans has left a trail of broken hearts throughout Hogwarts, not only young master Malfoy (with whom she is now together again) and** **master Zabini, but also with no other than our favourite tri-wizard champion; Harry Potter! The pair have been said to have spent every waking** **moment together in their first year. Is mister potter competing in this dangerous tournament to win back her love?**

_Oh Merlin._

**One thing is for sure; the wizarding worlds "it" girl, the mysterious orphan who is leaving a trail of blazing hearts at Hogwarts is definitely one to watch. Worst dressed; Ronald Weasley**

She read and reread the paragraph before reading Blaises "tell all" interview in the free magazine. He spoke of how they had been dating for weeks, but she had treated him as a door mat, only using him to make Malfoy jealous. Amy was mortified and so very angry. "Blaise!" she called down the table, standing up. She ignored the heads that turned, the eyes that watched as she walked over to where Zabini sat. "What the hell is this bullshit!" he smirked up at her, "payback" he mouthed to her before standing up himself. With an evil smile to her he suddenly looked pained. "You broke my heart, amy" he said, loud enough for most of the hall to overhear. "What could I do? I need you!" she threw the magazine at him and left the hall. "How could you prefer him amy" he called after her. "He left you for pansy, remember?" she was so angry. Her whole body was shaking with rage. "Amy!" a voice called after her. She ignored it. Instead she quickened her pace to a run. Finally she got to the common room. Gasping for breath she stood alone. The door opened behind her. "What the hell was all that about?" Draco asked.

Amy received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy that afternoon. The woman wanted Amy to explain what had happened. Amy was to meet her that weekend, in Hogsmede. _Fuck._

"So Amy, dear. Why don't we start from the beginning?" Narcissa said, sipping daintily from her teacup in the three broomsticks. "Are you and Draco seeing each other?" "No ma'am" Amy replied. "Has there ever been a time when you have been?" "No, Mrs. Malfoy, nor have I ever been in any other relationship, or anything close to one." She blushed slightly after admitting this. She had basically just told her best friend's mother that she had never kissed anyone before. The woman only smiled at her. "I thought as much" she said. "That woman is a menace" they had a pleasant time after that. Amy told Narcissa about the jinx she had put on her trunk and the result. The other woman laughed. "I knew that dress would turn heads. It's been in the family for some time" she said. Amy was flattered she had been trusted with something so important. Draco joined them after a little while. After amy had told him all about the daily prophet and Blaise' interview he had been suitably angry. He complained about it all then to his mother.

**Narcissa**

The dress had done its job, as it always had done in the past. It was the very dress that she had worn to get Lucius' attention all those years ago. She remembered the stir it had caused and smiled to herself. The sight of her son jumping to Amy's defence over the bad media made her smirk internally. It couldn't have gone any better.

**Well there goes another chapter extremely hard to get through turned out crap I know. I'm sorry **

**I'll try better next time I swear.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 44; The moody truth**_

There was still no sign of harry! Amy had been sitting on edge, waiting for him to surface from the water. The rest of the champions were back. Where the hell was he! Beside her Draco was talking to Theodore Nott and Crabbe and Goyle sat to her other side, giving each other dead legs. Pansy was sitting down the line, she still looked murderous, Amy didn't know what was going on in their relationship, but she didn't miss her. She still had her snoring to contend with every night.

Finally Harrys head broke the water. He was swimming in to shore with two people instead of one. Amy smiled wryly. _Stupid noble git. _She thought. The scores were called out and everyone started to make their way back to the castle.

Amy had been receiving some rather interesting post of late, most of it bad. They came from witches and wizards all over the country. After the second task, and Rita Skeeter turned her attentions to Hermione, any hate mail the Slytherin Princess had been getting, was now being received by her Gryffindor counterpart.

It was within those days that Karkaroff began to act rather strange. Snape informed her that it was due to the fact that the dark mark, emblazoned on their arms, was becoming darker, like the old days and the Durmstrang headmaster, who had sold out so many of his fellow death eaters, was terrified of the dark lords return.

Sirius was in Hogsmede! The vision she had had of him living in a cave in the mountains over the peaceful little village had come true. She visited him, one Hogsmede weekend, after the golden trio left. She had had lunch in the three broomsticks with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who had gone on to the sweetshop. She had told them she would meet them in the castle in an hour and headed off in the direction of the mountains.

Sirius greeted her warmly with a hug. They chatted for a while about Karkaroff and Barty crouch. She gave him the extra food she had saved from the three broomsticks and he set it aside, thanking her. He was very worried about harry. The third task was approaching and if ever there was an opportunity for something bad to happen, it would be then. "Between the two of us well think of something" she said as she hugged him again, preparing to leave. "You be careful amy" he said. "it's not just harry who needs to watch his back." she nodded "thanks Sirius" she said before she left and headed back to the castle.

She received a letter a few days later from Harrys godfather informing her about the incident between harry, Krum, and Barty Crouch. Things were steadily weirder. In her dreams she was taken through the vision the shadow had shown her the year before. Each time the vision changed, Harry lived, Harry died, and once or twice there was no harry there to stand in Voldemort way. Amy saw this as a terrible omen that something big was going to happen soon. Something really big. She sent on this information to Dumbledore through Snape.

_She was looking in a window at a balding man, who was tending to a bundle of clothes on an armchair. The bundle was moving. Amy got a sense that whatever was in that bundle it was not something she wanted to see. She also knew that the man in the room was Wormtail. Which could only mean…?_

_Suddenly she could hear voices emanating from the room. __**"Nagini, you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you after all…but never mind, never mind…there is still harry potter." **__Amy gasped, her focus leaving the chair where that voice had come from, the voice she had instantly recognised, and taking in the rest of the room. The snake on the floor, the fire in the hearth, and Harry, on the back of an eagle owl, staring straight at her._

She snapped out of her vision to see harry across the divination room, on the floor, looking as though he had awoken from a very bad dream. Before he left the room, he looked at her. She tried to act as the others were acting. But his eyes told her that she wasn't believable.

The exams were drawing to a close; the last one was the day of the third task. Amy breezed through them. She had had a lot of time to study that year. Her heart wasn't in them though. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was a just around the corner.

**Snape**

She looked so stressed. He wondered if she would be ready for what was surely soon to come. His dark mark was burning brighter every day. Karkaroff was at his wits end. Would there come a day when she would have to take the mark. It was looking more and more likely, and her own visions were telling her so. He thought that perhaps he knew a small part of what it was to be a parent. The worrying, panicking over a Childs safety part of it anyway. It was becoming clear to him that after the last four years of watching from a distance, trying to keep her safe, he loved her as he would his own daughter.

**Amy**

She saw harry head to the chamber behind the staff table the morning of the third task. She hadn't been able to sleep for the last few days and it was taking its toll on her. The constant visions and stream of undecided dreams kept her up all night. She had Snape, Dumbledore and Sirius on high alert. Something was going to happen tonight. She lay her head down on the breakfast table. Her eyes shutting for the briefest of moments. Then the images began to flash before her eyes.

_Harry battered, bruised, bleeding and crying. He was in an office that was vaguely familiar to her. She saw him look up at a man Amy didn't recognise, but instantly disliked. _

The vision was short but she thought she knew where to go. She had been in that office more than once only the previous year. Looking up at the staff table she saw that besides hagrid, who was still hiding, there was only one other teacher missing.

She knocked on the door of the office that used to belong to her godfather. Her knock went unanswered; she pushed the door open and walked in slowly. "Professor?" she called, getting more and more worried. "Professor I think you're in danger." She took her wand out of her school robes. "Expelliarmus!" she didn't recognise the voice of the person who had disarmed her. Amy's wand went flying. The door shut behind her. "You like my foe glass?" the voice asked. "It lets me know when someone who wishes me harm is near." Amy turned quickly to see the person from her vision standing before her. "You look good princess." He said coming closer even as she backed away. "But then you always do"

"Who the hell are you?" Amy tried to let the fear she was feeling creep into her voice. He moved closer still and she nearly tripped over a trunk that lay on the floor. "You haven't guessed yet then?" he asked. She shook her head and stepped around the trunk, backing into the wall beside it. She was cornered and she had no wand.

He placed one of his hands on the wall beside her head. "What have you done with moody" she demanded. "That doesn't matter." He answered. "All that matters right now princess is that I'm going to cash in that rain check." He trailed his wand down the side of her face. It came rushing back to her now. The night of the world cup. "You cast the dark mark" she realised out loud. "You were there. Who are you?" he didn't reply. Instead he unfastened the clasp of her robe and pushed it off of her shoulders. When the heavy material hit the floor Amy made a run for it, scratching his face and dashing for the door, only to find it locked. She searched the room with her eyes for her wand. It was there beside the trunk. He watched her as he wiped the blood off his face before tasting it and smiling manically at her. "Cruccio!" he yelled and she fell to the floor, unable to express the pure agony she felt as he cast the body bind curse on her. She thought she might pass out from the pain but he stopped it after a few seconds, each second feeling like eternity.

He kneeled on the floor next to her, wand still in hand. He ran his hand through her hair. At the same time, he ran his wand down her front, her school jumper tearing open as it passed the over it, as though it were a knife. He pulled her ruined jumper away from her prone body roughly, and then made the same motion with his wand over her shirt, the buttons popping open as it passed over them. When he had torn her shirt away from her he undid the clasp on her school skirt. Tears filled Amy's eyes and rolled into her hair. Seeing this he licked each side of her face. Then he kissed her at the same time that he ripped away her skirt. He was stealing her first kiss. She cried harder knowing what was going to come next. Roughly, he ripped her tights and shoes off, his nails leaving bloody trails in her legs. Clad only in her underwear Amy would have been shivering if she weren't under the body bind curse. She was screaming in her own mind.

He undid the curse. "Try fighting me all you want" he whispered and laughed at her cruelly as she instantly began to claw at him, desperate to get away. He cast a charm on the room, and she knew that her screams would never be heard. She kept trying anyway, until he captured her mouth with another kiss, his hands all over her. He bit her upper lip, hard. She felt the blood run over her teeth. His hand grabbed the edge of her underwear and began to pull it down. She desperately clawed at his arm. He cast the Cruciatus curse on her once more, and slapped her face to add insult to injury; he was kneeling over her now, looking down at her, the promise of pain in his eyes. For good measure, he slapped the other side of her face. Hard.

Amy wasn't going to go down without a fight. She brought her knee up with all the strength she could muster. It connected. It was his turn to scream. He rolled over onto the floor in pain. She scrambled to her knees and reached for her wand. She almost had it when a hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. "Come here you fucking whore!" He screamed at her. The flagstone floor scraped and scratched her stomach as she was dragged across them. There was a knock at the door. "Alastor!" filch called. "Your needed out at the maze." Covering Amy's mouth with one of his hands, he took the silencing charm off the room "Coming" the stranger shouted in Moody's gravely tone before looking back at her. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her painfully to her feet, his hand still covering her mouth tightly. Half carrying her struggling form over to the trunk, he kicked it open and threw her in. she fell a lot longer than she should have, too shocked to call out. Amy hit the bottom of the trunk, hard, on her side. She knew that at least one bone was broken from the instant sharp pains she felt along the side of her body. . She gasped. He threw her clothes down after her. "I'll be back later" he called down from the opening of the trunk, high above. "rain-check?" he slammed the lid of the trunk, his manic laughter ringing in her ears.

"Got you too huh?" someone said from the furthest corner. Amy gasped in shock and pain as she turned to see her DADA teacher, beaten and starved looking. "Professor Moody?"

There goes another chapter! Really looking forward to feedback on this one

Please R and R!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer; same as previous

_Chapter 45 sleeping beauty_

Amy drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. She barely noticed it when the real Alastor moody, who was so weak himself, threw her school robe over her before returning to his corner.

Voices.

Amy listened carefully to the sound of two people talking in the office. Was Harry there? Was her earlier vision playing itself out? If harry was up there then he was in grave danger. She tried to call out, but she couldn't manage to take in enough air. She was in so much pain. It was hard to breathe, and she was so cold. Amy wanted to let go of consciousness again, but something told her that if she were to sleep, she wouldn't wake up again. When it came to the point that she thought she couldn't hold on any longer, the lid of the trunk was opened. Someone called her name. She was aware then of someone standing beside her. She was lifted from the ground, her body cradled to someone chest. If she could have, she would have screamed out in pain and fear. Was it Moody's imposter come to finish what he had started? She hoped not. If it was did that mean that Harry was? _No _she couldn't think that. It could not be true.

Vaguely, Amy was aware of more voices than before. Someone was asking her something; she couldn't process the voices around her, or even see the people around her. Whoever was carrying her was moving quickly. Stabs of pain shot up and down her side. A different voice was speaking now, Amy couldn't be sure, but she thought this one was female. She was placed on a soft surface, a bed? Amy allowed the crushing darkness to wash over her.

**Snape**

His dark mark burned painfully, it was the signal. The dark lord had returned. After Harry appeared out of thin air with the lifeless body of the Diggory boy, battered and bruised, snapes first action was to scan the crowds for Amy, first with his eyes, then his mind. She was nowhere to be found. That in itself was very strange. When he reached Albus, who was trying to control what was becoming a scene. He told him about her absence. Dumbledore looked around. "Where is Harry gone?"

They burst through the office Snape was beginning to lose hope would ever be his. They were just in time to save Harry from Barty Crouch juniors' clutches. All the time the question plagued his mind. _Where was she?_

The next thirty minutes were some of the worst of his life. He opened the trunk, expecting to find the tortured mad old auror glaring up at him. What he did see would join the many images that regularly haunted his nightmares. Snape jumped to the bottom of the deep trunk, magic softening his landing.

Standing over her he could see that she was still alive, barely. She lay on her side, shaking with a mixture of cold and shock, a thin line of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth to the floor, her school robe half covering her almost naked body. He lifted her as gently and with as much care as was humanly possible, making sure she was better covered with his own, much bigger robe before levitating them both out of the trunk, Minerva doing the same for Moody from above. "Amy?" Harry asked, surprise and concern filled the boy's voice and features but Snape had no time for questions. She was in shock, and was suffering most likely from internal bleeding. He rushed from the room, through the halls to the hospital wing. A fierce sense of déjà vu filling his mind.

The nurse asked him questions and he practically yelled at her in response. He knew she needed to know all the facts, that madam Pomfrey didn't waste time with mindless questions when a student's life was on the line, but he didn't know enough himself, and it was killing him. What had that sick bastard done?

He lay her on a bed and Pomfrey took over. Her wand a blur as she assessed the damage and treated her patient. Severus Snape sat in a chair by the bed, his head in his hands, what if he had been too late? He was always too late. Always.

Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around her patient's bed to better protect the girl's privacy while she conjured clean pyjamas and dressed her using magic, pushing back the curtains only after the girl was safely tucked in as was her policy. When she assured Severus that Amy was going to be alright he felt that he could have cried. "It was a close call, professor, but it would seem that you got her to me in the nick of time. One of her ribs was broken, almost shattered. There was heavy internal bleeding. It punctured her lung. Her arm on the same side was also broken. It'll take her a few days to fully recover, but shell soon be right as rain." Snape took this in. he kept his gaze on the floor. "Did he…was she raped?" madam Pomfrey sighed and his heart twisted. "Thank Merlin no. judging by the scratches, bruising and the amount of blood and skin I found under her fingernails, and the state of dress she was in when you found her, I think it's safe to guess that he tried, and she put up a damn good fight." Severus expelled a shaky breath. "Thank you poppy" he said before moving his chair closer to the sleeping girl. The nurse left, not bothering to waste her time telling him visiting hours were well gone. He would clearly be there for the night.

**Draco **

He received a letter from his mother the next morning at breakfast. It was very short;

What they are saying is true. Do not repeat.

It wasn't signed, but he knew it was from her. It was her writing, even if it wasn't as neat as usual, he could tell.

So it was true. The dark lord had returned. Draco had heard the stories his whole life about the old days from his parents and their friends. He wondered what would happen. if he could be a death eater. It would certainly make his father proud, he was sure. What of Amy? Would she join with them? She would probably take the same stance as his mother, who had never taken the dark mark. He knew she was happier after the dark lord fell, but that she had stood by her husband and had shared his beliefs. The hall was abuzz with the events of the night before.

"Did you hear about Evans?" he overheard.

Ten minutes later, Draco was standing in the hospital wing, trying to catch his breath. Snape was sitting by her bed, looking as though he hadn't slept all night. It must have been bad, whatever had happened. He moved closer. Amy looked so small in that bed. Her creamy skin, paler even than his, made her look like the most beautiful china doll, and just as breakable. Her hair, fanned out across her pillow was a shock of blood red against the bright white fabric. He stood right by her now. Something had happened to her, she was hurt, and he hadn't been there to stop it. He took one of her little hands in his. "What happened?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "He tried to rape her. Then broke one of her ribs, punctured her lung, and nearly killed her." Snapes voice was scratchy, as though he hadn't used it in years. The man hadn't looked up at Draco when he spoke; his gaze was still fixed firmly on the floor. _He really cares about her._ Draco felt as though his legs might give out at any moment. How could this have happened? He blamed himself. He hadn't been there, hadn't protected her. She never asked for help, but he should have noticed something. He hadn't even gone looking for her when he realised she wasn't at the third task. What kind of best friend was he? Not caring that Snape was there, or that the nurse was bustling around, tending to potter, who was in earshot, Draco lowered his face to Amy's and kissed her, ever so gently, on the lips. His eyes threatened him with tears as he rose back up and stood by her, determined not to leave her side ever again if he could help it. Snape was looking at him now, his eyes bloodshot. No, his eyes were on him, but they were unfocused, as though he were remembering something painful.

"Ah true loves first kiss" the headmaster was standing close by. How did he manage to move around so quietly? Draco blushed. "She will recover physically in no time at all." the old man reassured him, and Snape it seemed. "But emotionally, she may be scarred forever, we may never know." He looked saddened by the scene before them. "I have taken the liberty of contacting your parents, mister Malfoy. Your mother assured me that Amy would be welcome to finish her recovery in Malfoy manor." Draco nodded, his mother, he knew, loved Amy in her own way. She wouldn't allow her to be sent back to that dreadful orphanage. Snape, Draco noted, didn't look too pleased with what had just happened. Dumbledore must have seen the look he gave him, but he showed no indication of it. "Now. I expect the sleeping beauty shall awaken momentarily, the last thing she will wish to see is a wizened old man. I'll take my leave. Good luck, mister Malfoy." His twinkling blue eyes seemed to see straight through Draco, to his very soul. "Thank you professor" he said before turning back to Amy, who was beginning to stir. To his surprise, Snape, who had stayed with Amy from the moment he had rescued her, left after the headmaster. He didn't have any time to think this over, however, as Amy's eyes shot open. For a moment she looked panicked, her eyes roamed around the room, landing first on the chair in which Snape had vacated barely a moment before, and then to the point where Dumbledore had stood. Finally she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand gently. He knew potter could see them, he didn't care. She was awake. The world could have ended, a Hungarian horntail could have entered the room and swallowed him whole and he wouldn't have cared because she was awake, and she was looking at him.

He pulled over a chair and sat by her side, her hand still carefully held in his own. "How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. "All night." he replied. He told her the time. Draco caught her looking at harry as he passed, he was being released from the hospital wing. Harry looked at them curiously as he passed. Draco didn't even bother glaring at him. His attentions focused solely on Amy. "You're coming to stay at the manor again this summer" he said. "Mother will not have it any other way." He wondered if she would be up for the train ride. Madam Pomfrey arrived then, after sorting harry out. "Alright miss Evans let's take a look at you" she said kindly. Draco had to wait outside the curtains that the nurse pulled around Amy's bed. Soon she pushed them back. "You should be well enough to leave on the train. Just. I expect you to be very careful not to exert yourself. And straight to bed when you get home. You will get tired quickly for the next two or three weeks." She turned to Draco then. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids. And no Quidditch." She left then, with one last kindly look to her patient. Draco resumed his seat. He had to leave when visiting hours were over and for meal times, but other than that, for the days that led up to their leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Draco stayed where he knew he belonged. By her side.

**Amy**

She had been sure that she would find professor Snape sitting in that chair when she woke up. Throughout the many nightmares she had gone through that night, she had always felt his presence, like a life buoy, saving her from drowning in her fears. She wasn't sure at first where she was when she woke, but then everything that had happened the day before, or whenever it had been, washed over her. She felt as though she had been connected to something that had made her feel whole, completed, just a moment before. The feeling centred on her lips. That feeling faded all too quickly and she felt saddened by its absence. Someone held her hand, she looked up, it was Draco. She felt herself smile. She didn't have to ask if harry was alright, she felt his presence with the same area of her mind that told her Voldemort was near, the difference being that Voldemort presence caused her great pain, like she was being set ablaze and Harrys made her feel as though she were diving into cool water. Harry was close by and he was safe for the time being. She may have failed him by not being able to help him, but he was still alive. That was all that mattered. She looked up at the worried face above her. Voldemort may have returned, but harry was alive, and Draco was beside her. For the moment that was enough.

**Snape**

He was incensed. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore saw what had happened to Amy as a chance, an opportunity for her to get in closer with the Malfoys. How could the old man be so cruel, so focused on the greater good that he was going to treat her this way, she was an innocent. He followed the old man out and walked beside him to his office. "How could you Albus. She's an innocent child. Do you mean to tell me that you are going to use what could have…I just don't understand Albus. The other man stopped walking and turned to him. "No Severus. I do not mean to jump on this as though it were an opportunity. You are right in that you do not understand. How could you. I know how you feel about her Severus. I know that your heart wishes that she were your own flesh and blood. Let me tell you a tale about my flesh and blood, about a little girl who was once playing innocently in her back yard."

_**That was a nice long chapter! I'll let you guys pass judgement on whether it was any good. **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Please review.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 46; the road to recovery is covered in toads**_

Draco helped Amy out of the carriage and onto the train. She was well able to walk by herself but he insisted on taking her arm with his own and guiding her onto the steam engine and into a compartment. Crabbe and Goyle followed them. Amy was used to Crabbe's glares by then, so she was able to ignore it. After getting her last glance of the magnificent castle, she accepted Draco's offer of leaning her head on his shoulder, and drifted off. She woke up when the train began to slow down. Soon it reached the station. She wiped her eyes. Goyle carried her trunk out onto the platform. Draco offered his arm to her again.

Narcissa waited for them beside her impatient looking husband. They apparated, Draco letting her go and Lucius taking his place. When they reached the manor, Lucius steadied her with a hand on her back, before walking with her up the sloping drive. He left them at the door with a kiss on his wife's cheek and a nod in Draco and Amy's direction. "I should return before the morning." He assured his worried looking wife, who nodded before entering the manor. Amy and Draco followed. "Now straight to bed Amy" Narcissa said, trying her best to sound cheerful, but Amy could see the worry behind it. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She said to the older woman. "Thank you for everything" Narcissa smiled and waved it off as nothing, before insisting once more that she go to her room. Draco made her lean on him the whole way, despite her protests that she was not some invalid, that she was only tired. He stayed with her till she fell asleep, reading her stories that his mother had read to him as a child. Amy hadn't heard them before. The book he read from was written by someone called _**Beadle the Bard**_.

The summer was incredibly warm. Amy hated to be stuck inside so much, but for the first two weeks of her stay at the manor, she was just too exhausted to get up. The bruises had completely gone and she could breathe with perfect ease. All her physical injuries were cured. The emotional ones were a lot more stubborn.

At first, Amy had nightmares every night, but over time they were more spread out until she could go a whole week without experiencing the horrible memories over and over. Every now and then a wave of crushing guilt would hit her. Guilt over not being there for Harry when he had needed help, of not being prepared to fight off a single foe. Of getting trapped and injured like some weak little thing. Not like a talented witch. Of getting caught off guard at a crucial moment.

Amy had not had a vision since she left the hospital wing. This really worried her. It was worrying Severus too, she could tell. Her potions master visited the manor every few days with various concoctions. He assured her though that it was due to post traumatic stress, and that that accounted for her exhaustion and guilt also. He told her that she had no reason to feel guilty for anything, but that she wouldn't be able to recover fully until she learned to let it go. To accept that there had been nothing she could do, and to move on. "Use it" he advised. "Accept what happened and use it to make yourself a better witch."

It was clear to Amy that Snape would do well to take some of his own advice. His mind clearly dwelled on what had happened just as much as hers did. It was in his nature to take all the blame onto himself. She knew though that there would never be anything she could say to change that. She had attempted to thank him on his first visit for bringing her to the hospital wing and essentially saving her life. He had waved her off and mumbled something about how he should have gotten there sooner.

There was no way to change his mind, so she gave up and wondered whether he would benefit from a few of his own dreamless-sleep potions. Amy was glad of his visits for another reason; he was her link to the world outside the walls of Malfoy manor.

"The dark lord is staying hidden for the time being. He is perfectly content to let the ministry go on telling itself and everybody else that there is nothing to worry about. The situation is entirely to his favour. The wizarding world believes that harry is either deranged or misled, and the same is being thought of Dumbledore. Voldemort is winning and he has yet to make a definitive move. Fudge is appointing a ministry approved defence against the dark arts teacher because he is so afraid of Dumbledore's influence over the school. Her name is Dolores Umbridge, a frighteningly unsavoury woman. I'm sure you'll meet her soon; Lucius could not be happier about her appointment to the job."

It was a lot for Amy to take in all at once. "And the order?" she inquired. "Recruiting secretly, but not making a lot of progress." Amy swallowed. "And what of Harry?" Snape paused for a moment before answering. "Albus is holding him at arm's length. The boys a connection to the dark lord grows stronger now that he has returned. Dumbledore is afraid Voldemort will use him for information, or trick him in some way. The boy grows angrier every day. He too suffers from post traumatic stress I think. He expresses irrational anger, guilt, nightmares. The connection to the dark lord's emotions only makes it worse."

Amy didn't know what to say to that. She thought for a moment. "You think professor Dumbledore is going about it the wrong way with harry." it wasn't a question. Snape met her eyes, respect glinting in his own. "You excel at occlumency, more than even the dark lord himself I think. Yes. I believe that by keeping the boy out completely, especially with his…need to be at the centre of things (Amy knew he was trying to turn down the disdain in his voice for her sake. It made her smile. Some things were never going to change.) Is a bad idea."

Potions handed over and information given, Severus had no reason to stay any longer. He made to leave, but stopped at the door to her suite and turned back to look at her. "The dark lord's mind dwells upon you often. He wonders whether you know who your parents were. Expect to meet him soon also. Snape left then. Feeling suddenly cold Amy curled up tighter on her armchair, adjusting her robe around her, relishing the warmth it gave her that her green silk pyjamas just couldn't provide.

There was a knock at the door. Amy knew who it would be. She called for him to come in and he entered the suite. Draco had grown even taller and more handsome since the end of term. His shoulders were broader and his features had become more defined. Her personal house elf, Bobbin, followed him carrying a tray full of food.

"Lunch" he announced smiling as he took the seat across from her that Snape had just vacated. "How did it go with Snape? You know he's my godfather but I don't think he'd do as much for me." He said as Bobbin laid the food on the little coffee table between them. "Thanks Bobbin" amy said and the little elf nodded respectfully before disapparating with a loud crack.

This was something Amy heard every day. It was how house elves got around, so why on earth did that sound at that moment trigger the reaction in her to place her hand over her stomach protectively? And why did it send a shooting pain through her mind? Draco rushed over to her immediately. "Amy? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you feel sick? Ill fetch bobbin back here" he was about to call for the elf "no no I'm fine!" she stopped him "really, it's just a headache, I'll be fine in a moment. Let's eat before this all goes cold." She tried her best to look cheerful. The pain really had gone as quickly as it had come.

Draco had been her rock over the summer. He ate with her while she was confined to her room, kept her company when she was too fatigued to go out, and brought her for walks when she had become well enough, fist just around the inside of the manor, up and down the vast hallways, then out around the grounds when she had recovered enough. He led her around slowly, his patience was endless, at least when it came to her. He would let her take his arm, and insisted she lean on him for support when she seemed the least bit tired.

Amy ate with the family at dinner time, Narcissa had been kind enough not to invite any guests until Amy seemed better, or at least, better looking. Bobbin still laid out clothes for her each morning. There was no way Narcissa was going to relinquish that little bit of control.

As soon as Amy was well enough, she held a ball for her to celebrate her recovery (the Parkinson's and Zabinis were not invited.) it was at the ball that Amy was introduced to her new defence against the dark arts professor. Dolores Umbridge looked like a toad. She was wearing a pink skirt suit with pink kitten heels and carried a fussy little pink handbag. She wore a little black bow in her hair that looked like a frog she was about to eat and she followed Fudge around the room like a lost kitten.

Her topics of conversation included the minister, half breeds, her plans for Hogwarts, and the minister. Amy grew tired of her squeaky put-on girlish voice and her narrow views rapidly. Lucius invited them both to dine with them in a few days time. Amy was not looking forward to it.

She danced with as many people as was necessary for her not to seem rude. A lot of her classmates were present; Theodore Nott, who was an excellent dancer, Goyle, who was most definitely not (Crabbe did not ask her to dance but shot her a venomous look before moving on through the crowds.

She danced with people whose names she forgot as soon as they were spoken, and of course with Draco, who made her laugh with his impressions of Umbridge's voice, whispering in her ear, and his father, who complimented Narcissa's choice of outfit for her that evening. She had to admit, Narcissa knew her fashion. Amy's dress that night was round-necked knee-length and long sleeved. It was tight fitting at the top but the skirt fanned out slightly, it was light green and covered in lace. The tight fitting sleeves were see through. The shoes were simple black peep-toe heels and her jewellery consisted of the necklace Draco had given her for her twelfth birthday the little silver snake with emerald eyes, which she wore all the time, and a pair of simple but expensive diamond stud earrings that Narcissa had given her for her fifteenth birthday.

After the last of the guests had left, Lucius was summoned. He left with a swift kiss for Narcissa and a wave over his shoulder for the teens. Narcissa went to bed soon after, and Amy and Draco followed suit.

Three days later, Amy was sitting in the dining room, listening to Fudges inane chatter and Umbridge's little giggles. She tried to concentrate on the delicious food in front of her but that was made difficult by the pitch of Umbridge's voice. She was relieved when one of the house elves announced that there was an urgent owl for fudge in the hall. At least that was one of them out of the way for a bit.

When the minister returned full of apologies for the interruption, Amy's relief swiftly melted away. She had a feeling that whatever news he had just received that made him look so smug and self important was not going to be anything she wanted to hear. The look shared between Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy at either end of the table did nothing to alleviate her sudden fear.

"apologies again, Lucius, for the interruption but I'm afraid it would seem that our young mister potter has not yet learned that he is not above the law.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer; same as previous

_Chapter 47; It'll never be enough_

Harry had used a patronus charm. Alarm bells went off in Amy's mind. She knew he wouldn't have broken the law unless he was in danger. The sooner she spoke to Severus the better. She needed to know more. At least he was alive, much to Lucius' disappointment.

Looking into his mind she saw that Voldemort had sent Dementors after harry. If only she could have had a vision in time to warn Snape! She felt so useless. The Dementors were on Voldemort's side. She also saw in his mind a plan for a mass break out from Azkaban. Soon. Snape would know about that already though, wouldn't he? He was one of Voldemort's most trusted death eaters. Surely the order knew of the plan already.

In Narcissa's mind she found apprehension, the woman was not looking forward to seeing her little sister again. Narcissa's childhood flashed before Amy's eyes in an instant. She was lost in memories of three little girls playing happily together when she was snapped back into reality by a house elf, mini, asking her what she would like for dessert.

Narcissa

Her husband left not long after their dinner guests. She worried for him. The dark lord would surely be angry after the latest of his plans for the death of harry potter failed. She entered her private study and sat by the empty grate. Over the fireplace there was a large portrait of the three Black sisters. Narcissa had considered casting Andromeda out of the picture, but what was the point. Narcissa Malfoy was just more ashamed of her little sister for her madness and cruelty than she was of her older sister for marrying so far below her.

She looked up at the three beautiful, carefree faces. Anna and Bella looked so alike; she had always been the odd one out in looks. Her fair hair and haughty beauty stood out against the dark haired temptresses on either side.

She missed how things had been when that portrait was created. The most serious decisions they had had to face were to do with their wardrobes. Then Andromeda had met her muggle-born. They had seen each other secretly for almost a year.

Narcissa had known of course. Anna had confided in her. They had always been close. Cissi had kept her secret. She had thought it romantic, like Romeo and Juliet, a play she had read secretly. Truthfully, Narcissa enjoyed reading muggle plays and novels, she adored Shakespeare.

She smiled at the thought of what her father would have done if he had found her stash of muggle literature she kept under a loose floorboard in her bedroom.

Bellatrix, the youngest, was spoiled by their father. He couldn't say no to his little princess. He did not see the madness that simmered beneath the surface.

Somehow, Bella had found out about Annas secret love. She went straight to their parents. Narcissa would never forget the look on her father's face.

Andromeda was cast out of the family, Narcissa didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. Anna wasn't even aloud to pack her things; luckily she had had her wand with her at the time. Narcissa never saw her again. It fell to her to restore the Black family's honour.

Her marriage to Lucius was arranged, at much expense to her father. Luckily for her she fell in love with her husband, and now he was out there endangering his life for a cause Narcissa wasn't even sure she was comfortable with anymore.

"There will be a hearing" Mr. Malfoy announced as he sat down for dinner a week later. "Fudge is adamant the boy be expelled. He believes it will be a sure thing." Amy listened intently. "Ill be going into the ministry to make some donations, I might just run into fudge after the trial."

Amy and Draco had received there Hogwarts letters that morning. Along with the list of supplies they were going to need for the year, both of their envelopes had contained shiny prefect badges. Narcissa had declared that she wasn't surprised. Lucius had managed a distracted "yes yes well done" over his morning newspaper. Amy watched Draco's reaction to this. His expression never changed, but she could almost see the light dim in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking without invading his mind. Draco spent his life trying to impress his father; being good at Quidditch, getting good grades, even his attitude towards muggle borns, it would never be enough to satisfy him, but that didn't mean that Draco would ever stop trying. It worried Amy. How far would her best friend be willing to go to make his father proud?

The mass breakout from Azkaban had taken place the night before. Wanted pictures were all over the front of the daily prophet. Amy recognized most of the escapees from various visions. The ministry were adamant that the real culprit behind it was Sirius Black. "Your cousin the scapegoat" Lucius had chuckled. His wife did not look pleased at the reference.

**Wow there goes another chapter! Short I know but I promise the next one will be extra long, and stuff will actually happen!**

**I have an idea for Draco's belated birthday present for Amy; I really hope you guys will like it.**

**The order of the phoenix, while being one of my favourites, I fell won't hold a lot of opportunities for Amy, so I think it will most likely be quite short. The half blood prince is going to be jammed with goodies for you though I hope. I actually can't wait to start writing that one.**

**The summer between the fourth and fifth books is turning out to be quite long though, I hope you understand why it had to be. I like the parallel between Harrys post traumatic stress and Amys; it makes sense for both of them in a way I guess. **

**Anywho on to the next!**

**Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 48; confessions**_

**Narcissa**

Narcissa Malfoy had always loved a good party; it was an excuse to show off her home, her means and of course herself. Her parties were a way for her to tell herself that she was happy, that she mattered. Her husband indulged her in her pursuit as it gave her something to do and if she was happy, then he was content. When Narcissa watched Amy walk down the steps in the dark purple chiffon gown that she had chosen for her, Narcissa felt a sense of triumph.

As far as she was concerned, she had managed to turn the little orphan into a lady of high standing. She could not have been happier to have one of her greatest accomplishments displayed for the world to see. Her darling son, dapper in black dress robes, took her one day (she could feel it in her bones) daughter in law by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Draco looked nervous, she saw. Narcissa knew that he was planning to give Amy her belated birthday present that night. Narcissa herself had gone with him to get it.

When Draco led the red head out into the garden, she smiled to herself. It was so obvious, to everybody but the pair of them what was going on. Her son was clearly devoted to Amy. Narcissa had stepped back and observed her son care for the girl over the summer. She was incredibly proud of him. Amy too was forever watching Draco out of the corner of her eye. She was harder to read. It was definitely love on Draco's side, but was it so on hers? Or was it simply infatuation?

Amy

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Over to the willow" Draco replied. There was a huge weeping willow on the grounds outside the manor. Its branches trailed to the ground on all sides. Someone, probably Narcissa had had the great idea o have a wooden platform, just a few inches off the ground built the whole way around the trunk of the large tree, inside the sweeping branches. As Amy got closer to it, she saw that there were little lights floating around inside. Draco swept back some of the branches for her to enter and she gasped as she realised the lights were caused by real fairies. There were dozens of them, each with a light emanating from within. She looked at Draco. The light glinting off his white blonde hair, his eyes, her favourite liquid silver colour, the walls of foliage around them lit up by the tiny, beautiful fairies made the weeping willow seem like the most romantic place in the world to her. "This is amazing" she whispered as though the moment could be shattered by her voice.

"Dance with me again?" he asked, holding out his hand for her. The music coming from the manor was still audible. She took his hand and they danced. He smiled down at her before twirling her away from him and pulling her back slowly. She smiled in return. "This really is unbelievable Draco" she said. Indicating the scene around them. The song stopped but he still held her close and they continued swaying, the light created by the fairies above them reflected in his silvery eyes.

"I got you something" he looked a little nervous now "close your eyes." she did, trusting him with all her heart. He took her right arm and wrapped something around her wrist. "Open" he said. Amy looked down at her wrist. "It's beautiful" she clasped her other hand over her mouth. Draco had given her a bracelet; it was in the shape of a silver snake, biting its own tail. The eyes, like the ones on her necklace, were sparkling emeralds. The weight of it told her it was real silver. Tears came to her eyes. "I love it" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her neck, having to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek before embracing him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much" she whispered in his ear. "Not just for this. For taking care of me this summer. I don't know what I would have done without you Draco." "It was nothing." He whispered back. "No, it was everything; it meant the world to me." She stopped herself before saying anything even more deranged sounding. Amy began to loosen her hold around his neck, but he placed a hand on either side of her waist before she could disentangle herself completely. Lowering her feet to the floor once more she met his gaze. "What I meant to say" he began. "Is that, truthfully, I would do anything for you Amy." Amy's breath hitched. "If that means spending as much time with you as I possibly can, them I am the luckiest man alive. I love you Amy, I have done for the last five years."

Amy was gobsmacked. Her mind reeled. He loved her. Was this a dream? Could this possibly be happening? She racked her brain for something perfect to say in return. "I love you Draco Malfoy" she blurted out. Mentally she slapped herself. He had just poured his heart out to her and that was the best she could do. He didn't seem to mind though, he took his hands away from her waist and brushed the fingers of his left hand across her cheek while he took one of her hands in his right and placed it over his heart. His pulse beat rapidly beneath her palm. "Its yours, always has been." Her eyes were locked upon his and she knew it would be so easy to drown in them.

Slowly, he closed the remaining distance between them and lowered his face to hers. His lips brushed against hers tentatively. His eyes never left hers, as if he was terrified that she might change her mind. Amy brushed her lips against his, mimicking what he had just done, encouraging him. It worked. Gently, he kissed her, and she kissed him back, their lips moving in perfect time, her arms again wrapping around his neck, one of his in her hair the other on the small of her back. They closed their eyes, the kiss deepened.

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air, Draco's cheeks were tinged pink, Amys hair was every which way, she patted it down and straightened her dress, "I suppose we should get back" she said. "Yes I suppose we should" he replied before offering her his hand. She took it and followed him back to the party, delighting in how warm his skin was, despite its paleness.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 49; future revelations and the pug-faced flower**_

Amy woke the next morning and lay under the covers for a moment, not daring to open her eyes. Had it been a dream? She hoped not. Had Draco told her that he loved her? Had he really kissed her? Surely it was too good to be true. But a small voice spoke in the back of her mind; _why not?_

What about in third year, when he had explained to her that nothing was ever going to happen between them? What about when he had caught her in second year and it had seemed like he was going to kiss her but he pushed her away? What about last year when he had called her stupid for her feelings? All the crap with pansy?

Maybe it had been a dream.

But then she remembered when he had slept curled up next to her on the couch in the common room because she was scared in third year. And the time she had had a nightmare the summer before fourth year and he had stayed with her until she fell asleep. And all the times this summer when he had kept her company, read to her, soothed her when he woke her gently from nightmares, held her as she cried.

Yes he was in love with her. It had really happened. He had told her that his heart belonged to her. She was so happy for a moment. She had wanted this for so long, had felt the same way he did all these years.

Then it hit her. What happened if he found out? If he knew who she really was. What then. He would never want to be with the sister of Harry Potter, much less his twin. He would hate her for lying to him, and for her blood not being pure. He would despise her, and so would Narcissa. She couldn't give a damn about Lucius' feelings but he would never approve.

Amy sat up in her bed and held her head in her hands. Just then, Bobbin apparated into the room with a resounding crack. Something came undone within Amy; it was like the curtains were open again in her mind.

She saw the same forest scene, Harry's death, or non death, again and again; it seemed that the floodgates had been opened.

Each time things changed. Usually the only difference between one vision and the next was that harry either lived or died, stayed to fight or went on to the beyond. But then she began to notice other things; the number of death eaters shrank or grew, sometimes hagrid was there and other times he wasn't, and once or twice she even noticed differences in her older self.

In one vision she watched as seventeen year old Amy held a hand delicately over her swollen stomach, in another she spotted herself looking back at an elf who was holding a little bundle, one chubby little hand escaping the fabric of the blanket. Future Amy nodded to the elf, who disappeared with a crack at once. The noise that had brought on her vision was the same that snapped her out of it. Bobbin looked worried. "Is miss well?" she asked. Amy smiled at her personal assistant. "Yes Bobbin, thank you. I was simply lost in thought." the little elf looked relieved. She then proceeded to help Amy get ready to leave the manor.

Bobbin had already packed Amy's trunk for her the night before. It was just a case of getting up and ready to leave. When she was dressed the elf brought her some breakfast and then Amy met Draco out in the hall. Her mind turned to the visions she had had not an hour before. Never had she been so confused. Draco took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Did you sleep well?" he asked after brushing his lips across her knuckles. Amy could only nod. Had he always been this breathtakingly handsome? Yes, she told herself. Yes he was. Draco didn't let go of her hand, but instead intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

An image flashed in Amy's mind, not a vision, but a work of her own imagination; Draco walking down this same hall, only it wasn't her hand he was holding, but the tiny hand of a toddler, who walked unsteadily beside him, the little boys head was covered in white-blonde curls, his father swung him up into his arms and kissed the top of his head before carrying him down the stairs. The little boy looked back at her and smiled.

Amy came back to her senses as she and Draco began to descend the stairs. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were waiting for them in the hall below. Amy was suddenly very conscious that she was holding their sons hand. Narcissa noticed of course, and looked like the cat that got the cream. Lucius was oblivious, or didn't care, either way he held out his arm to Amy as he usually did and she let go of Draco before taking the handle of her trunk from Bobbin and taking his arm. They disapparated.

**Draco**

Platform nine and three quarters was packed. All around families said their goodbyes and waved off their precious little ones. After saying their own farewells to his parents, they boarded the train. Amy held his hand as they made their way to the prefect's compartment. Heads turned as they walked by. He smirked as they passed Harry potters stupid face. The bespeckled one looked surprised. _Ha, let him be. Let him be jealous. She loves me! _He never really believed he would be able to say those words. Amy could have anybody she wanted, and she chose him! He wasn't going to fuck this up. He most definitely let his faults get in the way of their relationship.

They entered the prefect's compartment to find to find that they were not the first of the prefects to reach it. Weaslehole and mudgrange were already present. The weasel stared at their intertwined hands pointedly; he didn't look surprised at all, but proceeded to glare at them with the usual amount of gormless venom. The bushy bore raised an eyebrow when she noticed. "Do try to keep your eyeballs in your head weasleby" Draco sneered. Ron just glared at him harder and granger told him to ignore it. Draco smirked as he sat across from them. "Potter wasn't good enough for prefect I see" he couldn't be happier about that. "Gryffindor must be lowering its already depressing standards to have a mudblood and a poor church mouse"

**Hermione.**

She kept an eye on Amy the whole time Draco was talking. Hermione wasn't surprised by the sight of the two of them being together, it was bound to happen eventually. She wondered why it had taken so long. The insults Malfoy was throwing at her didn't affect her anymore; she tuned him out easily and focused on the couple's body language as they sat down.

She had been worried about Amy over the summer. Hermione wasn't foolish enough to bother sending a letter, especially when she hadn't even been able to send her best friend anything useful.

Hermione had always found people easy to read, she enjoyed noticing what made people tick, what their passions were. As far as she could tell, Draco's only passions were fitting into a mould created by his family, being a dick, and Amy.

Amy was a lot harder for her to read, which made her try all the harder.

She was just so complicated. When they first met she had been terrified of the prospect of a life as a slytherin. After that she seemed to just embrace it. Hermione didn't believe she had simply decided to act like a typical slytherin just because she was one. No. there was something missing.

Was it all for Draco? Was Amy the sort of person who changed to fit someone's type? Hermione didn't think so. Amy looked genuinely happy as she sat opposite her. She was looking out the window at the dissipating crowds outside, a little smile on her face. She wasn't paying any attention to Draco's scathing remarks either. She still was holding his hand though.

The head boy and girl arrived and debriefed them. They were to patrol the train at regular intervals, something that Hermione was sure Malfoy had no interest in doing. The head girl inquired after Amy's health. The redhead gave her a flawless smile that didn't reach her eyes. Hermione watched as Draco began rubbing soothing circles across the back of Amy's hand with his thumb, comforting her secretly, well almost, his face never giving anything away.

Amy showed no signs of discomfort either. Hermione wished she knew more about what had happened. But she had only heard Harry's point of view. All he saw was Snape taking amy, covered only, it seemed (he couldn't be sure) by snapes own robe, out of the trunk in moody's office and rushing out with her. He later overheard snape ask madam Pomfrey if Amy had been raped, and the answer.

**Amy**

They didn't have to stay in the compartment very long. Soon they got to leave to find their friends and patrol the corridor. She was looking forward to having the freedom to roam at night. It would give her time away from Pansy; she had a feeling the other girl wouldn't take too kindly to the idea of her and Draco, even if she had always suspected it.

Crabbe and Goyle had saved them seats in their usual compartment. Draco made Crabbe move to the other seat across so that he and Amy could sit side by side. The big oaf seethed silently for the whole journey.

Draco was oblivious to the inner workings of Vincent Crabbe's mind as usual, but Amy could almost taste the hostility seeping off him in waves. Aside from Crabbe, the journey was pleasant. The beautiful countryside flashed by the window quickly, Draco's arm was draped across the top of her seat, his fingers running across her shoulder over her thin, grey shirt which she wore tucked into a high waisted pair of fitted jeans.

**Pansy**

She was making her way back from the bathrooms after changing into her uniform when she happened to look into Drakies usual compartment. Pansys hands balled into fists and she clamped her mouth so tightly shut her gums hurt.

If she was at home her father would have recognised the signs of a tantrum and would have desperately tried to alleviate it by promising to buy her whatever it was she wanted. Her father wasn't there though. She continued to watch as Drakie, her Drakie (in her mind at least), nuzzled Evans' cheek with his nose and placed little kisses on her temple.

The little red headed whore turned to him and they kissed, then she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. It took all of Pansy's strength just to keep walking. They looked so fuking happy it made her want to puke. He was supposed to be hers for fuck sake! And he would be, somehow.

At least she thought she might have found an ally. Someone who was just as angry as she was someone who had also been passed over. A smile spread across Pansy's face as she schemed. Her soon to be partner in crime was sitting in a compartment just down the hall. Sliding back his door she leaned against the frame.

"Hi Blaisey"

_**Ominous huh!**_

_**Wow this chapter couldn't have taken longer to write. Phew thank Merlin it's done now. On to the next!**_

_**As I said I'm not fond of the amount of Amyness available to me in the order of the phoenix. Hopefully that will change soon **_

_**Major thanks to my loyal reviewers **_

_**And also to my new ones! Thanks for taking the time to drop by my little fanfiction, can't wait to hear more from you.**_

_**Aoife**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 50; peculiar song and taking umbridge**_

When they reached Hogsmede the sky was overcast. Hagrid wasn't there to take the first years across the lake; professor Grubbly-Plank was present in his place. Where was her friend? Amy wondered as she and Draco took a carriage up to the castle.

Heads turned as they made their way over to the slytherin table. As well as the story of Diggory's mysterious death and Harry Potter's madness, Amy Evans kidnapping had been major gossip for the rest of the students over the summer it seemed. She knew Rita Skeeter had done a piece on it, even if Draco had tried to hide it from her.

Sensing her discomfort at the attention she was getting, Draco took her hand again as they sat down. This didn't really help. Amy was grateful none the less. Taking a deep breath she composed herself. She'd get used to it. She would adapt, as Snape had advised.

Amy hadn't had a chance to tell him about her visions returning. There was no way in hell she was going to inform him that in them she was pregnant or had already had a child, somehow she didn't think that would be such a good situation to put Draco in at the moment.

The new first years were brought in and the sorting hat was placed on his stool. Silence took over as the old hat began to sing;

_**In times of old when I was new And Hogwarts barely started The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted; united by a common goal, they had the selfsame yearning, to make the world's best magic school and pass along their learning. "Together we will build and teach!" the four good friends decided and never did they dream that they might one day be divided, for were there such friends anywhere as slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail? Why I was there and so can tell the whole sad sorry tale. Said slytherin "we'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest" said Ravenclaw "well teach those whose intelligence is surest" said Gryffindor "we'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name" said Hufflepuff "ill teach the lot and treat them just the same" these differences caused little strife when first they came to light, for each of the four founders had a house in which they might take only those they wanted, so, for instance, slytherin took only pure blood wizards of great cunning just like him, and only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw while the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, and taught them all she knew, thus the houses and their founders retained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, but then discord crept among us, feeding on our faults and fears. The houses that, like pillars four, had once held up our school, now turned upon each other and, divided sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end what with duelling and with fighting and the clash of friend on friend and at last there came a morning when old slytherin departed and though the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted and never since the founders four were whittled down to three have the houses been united as they once were meant to be. And now the sorting hat is here and you all know the score I sort you into houses because that's what I'm for, but this year ill go further, listen closely to my song; though condemned I am to split you still I worry it is wrong, though I must fulfil my duty and must quarter every year still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear, oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external deadly foes and we must unite inside her or well crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you… let the sorting now begin.**_

The usual applause that followed the sorting hats songs was somewhat stunted. It had never before in any of the students memory given them a direct message. People whispered in clusters until the sorting began.

Then there were the speeches. Umbridge interrupted professor Dumbledore when he stood up to give his start of year welcome with that little cough that made amy want to shove a whole pocket of lozenges down her throat.

The toad lady proceeded to give a condescending little speech. Most of the students looked very bored; a lot of them seemed to have tuned out. Hermione hadn't of course. She was staring at the woman intently, suspicion heavy in her gaze.

The feast was incredible, as usual. She couldn't help bet let her eyes wander over to the ball of anger and jealousy that was Pansy Parkinson. The girl looked as though she might implode with rage at any moment, and Amy could guess at who it was directed. She concluded that she was going to put some protective charms around her bed at night for a while, and judging by the calculating look that hid behind Pansy's fury ridden, muddy brown eyes, on her things as well.

Amy felt so full and sleepy after the delicious meal. She headed to the slytherin common room, Draco chattering happily beside her. They said goodnight at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorms with a kiss and a promise to meet early for breakfast the next morning. Amy continued up the stairs. At the top she turned to see that he was still standing there, a cheeky smile on his face. She smiled back, rolling her eyes at him before entering her room.

Amy was the first to enter the dorm room. The others didn't arrive until she was already settled in her bed with the hangings pulled shut. "Did you hear Evans and Malfoy are seeing each other?" said one "oh I heard. It won't last though, he'll soon see." Pansy's sour voice answered "see what?" "She's not as virtuous or as faithful as she lets on. He'll learn the hard way not to choose cheap little orphan whores over his own kind. And if I'm there to comfort him when his eyes are finally opened then so be It." it was clearly meant to be a warning. Pansy wasn't saying these things just for the other girls to hear. It was meant as a thinly veiled threat, and Amy took it as such. She sat up in her bed and ran her hands over the beautiful bracelet Draco had given her the night before.

His own kind

Those words echoed in her mind for a while. She couldn't manage to get to sleep even though she had been so exhausted when she had gotten into bed. To help, she tried filling her mind with happy thoughts, as though getting ready to fight off a wave of Dementors; Lying in the sun while Draco read to her about the wizard with a hairy heart (her favourite tale) evenings spent in front of the fire with him, researching Nicholas Flamel with Hermione, dancing at the Yule ball, falling asleep next to Draco, pansy trying to break into her trunk and having to go to the hospital wing, and Harry.

Her mind filled with images of him. Of how someday, somehow, they could be reunited. Someday he would know who she was. To be able to call herself Amy Potter. Would he be proud of her? Or would he hate her for lying to him? In her mind she saw their reunion; there was lots of hugging and tears. With all her heart she hoped he would accept her. Pretty soon she drifted off into a deep, dream filled sleep.

She met Draco in the common room the next morning. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her. She suspected that he might have worried about her having nightmares. All through summer he had been on hand to soothe her back to sleep every time she had woken from a bad dream. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Very well" she replied before slipping her hand into his. "Breakfast?" they left then. Blaise Zabini watched them leave. Amy didn't feel comfortable under his gaze. The last time she had spoken to him it had been a row in front of the whole school over a false interview he had given Rita Skeeter. The way he looked up and down her body as she left the room made her skin crawl.

History of magic was the first class of the day. Everybody was groaning and complaining as they entered the dusty classroom and their professor, a ghost, came in through the blackboard. Amy took out her book, quills, inks, and parchment quickly. She loved the subject, her thirst for knowledge on the past wasn't swayed by the fact that professor Binns droned on in his boring monotone. All around, people fell asleep and stared out windows, daydreaming, but she was fascinated.

So too, it would seem, was Hermione. Amy looked over at the other girl to find her scribbling down notes with as much delighted interest as she was. She felt a pang in her heart. She missed Hermione, and the bushy haired girl had admitted that she missed her too, just a couple of months previously.

Double potions were good, for the Slytherins at least. Amy and Draco worked as a team, getting there potions brewed in record time. She caught Ron looking at them murderously, his hair plastered to his head with perspiration. She had gone up to Severus after class to inform him of getting her visions back, but the classroom was already filling with his next class. "Come by my office tonight" he told her and she nodded before leaving for her next class.

Divination was just as useless as ever. It seemed that the woman had spent the entirety of her summer coming up with new ways for Harry to die horribly. If it wasn't so ridiculous, Amy might have gotten annoyed.

Then came the class everyone had been dreading. the first Defence against the dark arts class of the year. It was a complete joke. All they were expected to do for the year, it seemed, was read. There wouldn't be any use of defensive spells. No advice on how to fend off an enemy. The ministry were playing right into Voldemort's hands. How could Fudge be so blind?

**Snape **

Amy returned to Hogwarts in one piece. He was happy to see that she looked well, happy even. He had kept an eye on her as much as he was able over the summer without suspicions being raised. Her lack of vision had worried him. They had an appointment to meet that evening. Her being a prefect was going to make it easier for them to meet to speak about the order and the dark lord. At dinner that night he took a moment to check on her. She looked happy, sitting at the slytherin table next to his godson. They looked a lot closer than the last time he had seen them together. As he watched, Malfoy tucked a piece of Amy's hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment.

"It is like being thrown back in time is it not?" Dumbledore's voice broke into his dark thoughts. He looked over at the headmaster, wondering, as usual, just what the old man was talking about. "It seems like only yesterday that you were a student Severus. Look at the two of them. Don't they remind you of times gone by?" Severus did look.

He looked again to see the two of them laughing and chatting; Draco put more food on Amy's plate and refilled her goblet for her. She gave him a look and kissed his cheek.

Then Snapes gaze travelled to the Gryffindor table, to Potter. It was, as Albus had said, like history was repeating itself, with major differences. It was clear that Amy felt similarly to Draco, there was no third party that he knew of, to take her away from him. Potter wasn't in the picture in quite the same way as his father had been, though he was always going to be in her thoughts, and Draco would never know why.

All in the entire scene before him painted a picture parallel, with slight alterations, to his own childhood. He left the feast early. He had lost his appetite entirely.

_**Quite a long chapter I admit. Hope you didn't find it too boring. Felt like I had to really work on it. It didn't flow well from my mind to the page at all.**_

_**R and R please **_


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 51; hairs stand up**_

Amy made her way to snapes office that evening before beginning her rounds. Draco was busy tormenting some first years so it was easy to slip away. The corridors were quiet. It was coming up to curfew so there was barely anyone out of their common rooms. She knocked on his office door and he told her to come in. Severus' face looked pale. She knew better than to tell him that but instead sat in the chair in front of his desk. "My visions have returned, sir." She cut to the chase. There was no small talk required with her favourite teacher, she knew.

"That is most definitely good news, Miss Evans." As usual, his face betrayed no strong emotion. "I see you and young mister Malfoy are…seeing one another" he continued. "I hope that won't interfere with your mission?" Amy shook her head. "I won't let it sir. Harry is my first priority as always." Her heart dropped a little. Would it be a problem? When it came down to it would she be able to sell his family out? Draco wasn't evil. She wasn't a fool. She knew that he was a bully. But he would never be able to do any real harm. He wasn't a killer, like her. Like she was going to become. But she meant what she said. Harry's life was in the balance and Amy was not going to put him in any unnecessary danger, or drop the ball when it came to saving him. Not after she had let him down so badly before the summer.

Snape nodded. "I believe you. You may go if that is all" amy got out of her seat. "Thank you sir." She said before leaving, and they both knew that she didn't just mean for the meeting they had just had, but for everything. Amy left and headed towards the entrance hall, where the head boy and girl were going to assign them corridors to patrol. She felt on edge as she walked the dark dungeon corridors that led up to the first floor and the entrance hall. She felt as though she were being followed. So when a dark shape loomed over her suddenly she instantly went for her wand she was not going to be caught off guard anytime soon.

"Amy it's just me" Draco said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _Damn_. "Sorry I, you startled me" she sighed, relaxing. He chuckled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kissing the top of her head he waited for her to fix her prefects badge onto the front of her robes before taking her hand and walking with her the rest of the way.

**Blaise**

Fuck. He had been about to make his move. He had been following the pretty little red head since she had left the common room. Why had she gone to snapes office? When she emerged he stayed a couple of paces behind, hiding around corners. The dungeons were a perfect place to "run into her" at night. Then, just as he was about to pounce Malfoy got in the way. Bastard.

Umbridge was refusing to teach her students any defensive spells. Amy wasn't that surprised. The woman had made her beliefs (essentially Fudges beliefs, the woman was clearly infatuated) perfectly clear at dinner over the summer. Hogwarts was going to be run _her _way that year, maybe every year, beginning with defence against the dark arts.

It wasn't long before she and Harry began to clash. His temper met with her stubborn disbelief and her thirst for power over the students of the school meant that there was a scene in almost every lesson they had with her. It wasn't long before he got detention.

Amy wanted to shout at him that there was no point in getting riled up over the toad lady, that all he was doing was adding more fuel to the fire.

He had changed over the summer. He was more serious and quick to anger. He stubbornly defied Umbridge at every turn and the woman delighted in it. Was it some kind of trauma as Snape thought? Had Diggory's death affected him that much? Of course it must have been terrible for him. Amy recalled her visions involving death, and especially the one in which she had caused the death of a person. Sure, Karkaroff had done many terrible things himself as a death eater, but he was still human, and she would still be damaging her own soul by releasing his.

What if she changed? If she became the person everyone was going to think she was? No, that couldn't happen. She could not let it.

The days of Umbridge's tyranny wore on. Pansy's comments became more vicious by the day, and Amy's dreams swarmed with visions once more. The forest scene, and others.

This ever changing vision taught her just how changeable the future can be. Small choices made now could affect what happened in the years to come. Getting out of bed, Amy went into the bathroom she shared with her dorm mates and looked in the mirror. She turned to the side and put her hand over her flat abdomen. In just two years time there was a chance that she could be pregnant, or could have already had a child! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see herself as a mother. Not so soon at least. That definitely wasn't part of the plan. She took her hand away from her stomach. Feeling utterly deflated, and went back into the dorm room to get ready for her classes and got her things together for Quidditch training that evening.

_**Not the longest of chapters, sorry.**_

_**R and R!**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 52; what filler?**_

The first few weeks of school went by pretty quickly. the teachers were piling homework onto the fifth years. Amy's evenings were spent in the library getting through endless assignments and extra study. She researched defensive spells that an O.W.L student should be learning. Draco joined her for a lot of these study sessions, he was one of the top students in their year too, which was something that a lot of people didn't realise, because all they saw was a one dimensional bully. He may not take the role of prefect seriously, taking points off people for things like looking at him wrong or "being Hufflepuff" but he had worked hard to become a prefect academically. he was such a prick sometimes, but she knew first hand his capacity for kindness. She relished the time alone they had while patrolling. They were supposed to split up and patrol separate corridors, but Draco Malfoy was never one to follow the rules. He would get bored, or so he would say, and come find her.

Draco kissed her with such passion she felt as though he were making up for lost time, maybe he was?, his hands would caress the top of her arms, her waist. He traced lines from her temples to her collar bone with his finger tips and his mouth, he held her to him as tightly as she held him, but he never tried anything further. He never pushed for more. She knew that she wasn't ready for anything more. Nowhere near ready. Images of the Barty Crouch Jr crushing her with his weight, popping off her buttons with his wand…touching her…no she was most definitely happy with keeping it at kissing. He knew where the line was and didn't seem to be in any hurry to cross it.

When she was alone, patrolling at night, Amy sometimes got the feeling that she was being watched. She stayed alert, with her wand out and a variety of spells on the tip of her tongue. She knew from experience to trust her instincts, and to stay on her guard.

Sirius was becoming more and more worried about harry, he was having nightmares and his scar was hurting more and more frequently. Amy was getting a bit worried about Sirius. Lucius had spotted him at kings cross and now the search was heavy in London. It was reckless, him going to see harry off. What if It was not Mr. Malfoy who had spotted him, but some aurors?

There was still no sign of Hagrid. The fact that his replacement was quite a good teacher did nothing to alleviate Amy's fears for his safety. Where was he?

Amy sat in the library, quill in hand, making notes as she read up on Jupiter's moons for an astronomy essay when Draco rushed into the room and, ignoring the sour librarians glare, hurried over to Amy's table, a joyful smirk on his face. "the Gryffindors are having their first training session in 20 minutes" he said, positively gleeful, "our whole team has to be there!" he helped her pack up her things and carried her bag as far as the library door, where he handed it to Goyle, who took it the rest of the way to the common room.

"Ready?" Draco asked "yeah come on lets go" she replied, not needing to wonder at why her team were going to be there. It was a good idea, she thought, for one team to see what the other is going to bring to the table, but this was slytherin, there was only one reason they were headed to the Quidditch pitch and that reason was pure intimidation. Draco had even thought of a chant for the occasion. Unfortunately, it wasn't only the team that showed up to spectate Angelina Johnson's new line up. Pansy sat down at Draco's other side. she threw amy snide glances the whole time they were sat there, but didn't open her mouth except to yell insults at the Gryffindors

"Look at this" Draco handed her his newspaper the next morning. Curious, she took it and began to read. When she had finished she arranged her features into what she hoped was a smirk, "so she has the power to inspect the other teachers now" she said. "They won't like that." Draco nodded. "I reckon that oaf Hagrid will be the first to go, if he ever decides to show his face here again that is." He said. Amy nodded absently, so Umbridge was steadily gaining more and more power at Hogwarts, the ministry were concentrating on reforming the school to their standard while the dark lord sat back and laughed at them all. This was not going to be a good year at all.

Amy was not a fan of professor Trelawney, never had been. As far as she was concerned the woman was a fraud. But when Umbridge waltzed into the room and began to bully the divination professor, she couldn't help but feel for the woman. The fact that there could be a worse teacher than Trelawney really said something. Their next class was of course DADA. Harry got himself another week's worth of detentions by arguing with Umbridge because she had said that Quirrell was the only good teacher they had had for the subject. Harry had yelled that Quirrell was **"a great teacher, there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head"**

At lunch that day the Gryffindor team captain walked up to harry where he was sitting and began to yell at him. this drew the attention of the whole hall, as well as professor McGonagall, who swooped in to sort it out and take points. The slytherins were positively gleeful. Amy was patrolling on her own that night, and met harry coming out of Umbridge's office after his detention. He had a scarf wrapped around his hand. They passed each other without a word. Amy continued on up the corridor, wondering what was wrong with his hand. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ah miss Evans" the vile lady spoke after emitting one of her sickly, girly coughs. "Anything to report dear?" Amy took a swift look into the mind of the toad lady, where she saw the horrible thoughts that lay just under the surface. She saw what the woman had made harry do for detention, the pleasure it brought her to see someone she saw as an enemy in pain. She saw just how much shed be willing to do to please Fudge, and that her loyalty lay not with him per se but with his position. The squat little woman before her was a power hungry, devious witch.

"No professor, all clear" she did her best to smile at the repugnant woman. "Well then" Umbridge said "how about some tea?" Amy had no choice but to follow the toad into its pink-bowed, cat ornamented, overly perfumed lair. Once the tea was poured into dainty little china cups, the sugar and milk added, Umbridge began; "now, I am informed that you and mister Malfoy are quite enraptured with each other" amy felt a blush hit her cheeks. On impulse she swept the woman's mind for any sabotage of the tea. It was clean, so she sipped. "I guess so miss." Umbridge smiled in what she must have thought was a motherly fashion, but it just looked uncomfortable. "Delightful. He's a good catch Miss Evans and no doubt. You are my top students, and he comes from good stock. And money of course."

"I have money" Amy replied, a little annoyed at where this was going. "Yes yes of course you do. Young love. A powerful thing." Amy got the sense that Umbridge was trying to get her to trust her, but why? "Well it was nice having this little girl talk" she stood up and Amy did the same, glad to be on the way out. "There may come a time this year, Miss Evans, when I will need my top students to…keep an eye on goings on, shall we say. For extra credit, of course." Umbridge held the door as Amy exited. "I do hope I can count on you dear." She giggled and smiled sweetly, Amy smiled back as best she could before walking away, her skin crawling.

Harry was beginning a secret defence against the dark arts club. Amy gathered the information from the mind of a passing veiled hag who wasn't quite what she/he seemed, in Hogsmede. She sincerely hoped harry wouldn't get caught. Where would he go If he got expelled? Wherever Sirius was she supposed. Amy missed her godfather, Remus. She hadn't seen him in so long. There wasn't much you could express in a letter that might get intercepted, apart from pleasantries and coded warnings. He was the best DADA teacher they had ever had, as well as the closest thing she had to a father, besides Severus Snape, who, though he would lay down his life for her, wasn't exactly warm and cuddly.

Educational decree number 24 came to light after that Hogsmede weekend. Amy's breath caught in her throat as she read the poster in the common room. This was surely to do with Harrys little club, but how did Umbridge find out? She and Draco were nominated to go and ask for permission to resume their Quidditch team. Draco had the best connections of anyone on the team after all, and beurocracy was Umbridge's bread and butter. Umbridge didn't even pretend to think about it. She handed them an official looking document that stated they were allowed to resume the team with a fake smile and a "say hello to your parents for me Draco dear."

As they waited outside potions class Draco lorded the note over the other students. Merlin he was such a dick, she thought. But as Snape opened the door for them to file in and he slipped his hand into hers and kissed her on the temple, she melted. So she didn't have to like him all the time, Merlin knew she loved him so much. She didn't miss the sudden stop of the hyena like laugh that Pansy had been emitting the whole time he had been antagonising the Gryffindors. Amy had to hold back a smirk.

Umbridge was inspecting their potions class that day. it was tense. She asked Snape about his applying for the DADA position again and again and always being turned down. The vein in his temple pulsed with annoyance. It must have been killing him to hold back the fire for a whole hour. Merlin help his next class! Neville was still visibly shaken over trying to take on Crabbe and Goyle. Amy felt a surge of pity for the boy as she saw him visiting his parents in the very place Draco had just been mocking. So many families had been destroyed by Voldemort and his followers. They had a lot to account for, and Amy only hoped that she could assist in making them pay.

_My god that was so difficult. Hate this chapter. Hate it! Hope you don't agree _

_Ummm so I'll try to do better next time. I swears!_

_Please review anyway_

_Cannot wait to finish book 5_

_any who...it has been another 26 chapters so im gonna take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed since last time :)_

_so in order of how many reviews ive recieved from you awesome people;_

_LittleMissDreamer7 (always so very kind)_

_HermioneandMarcus (so polite:))_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx (one of the most extensive profiles i have perused in a while:) and some of the nicest reviews ive ever gotten)_

_Sandradee27(much love to you too)_

_FleurSuoh (cant wait for your next review:))_

_Mythwriter (im so glad you love it)_

_Luna4816 (your very kind)_

_the-far-east-half-blood (thanks Minori, please keep reading, im glad you enjoy it so far:))_

_Sras (yay new readers! im so happy you like it)_

_Chained to what was (im so glad you like Amy:) its sometimes easier to create a new character than try to get into the mindset of one thats already developed)_

_Nicia(hope your happy with where the story is headed:))_

_MissCaityGrace (ha yeah awkward indeed, youll just have to keep reading:))_

_IzzyMarieWhitlock (thanks! love the pic)_

_id also just like to say DeviousDomi...i miss you*sniff*_

_thanks for all the reviews the feedback, constructive criticism and the praise. im gonna do my best to keep up with the daily updates but going back to college the day after tomorrow so no promises:)_

_Aoifex_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 53; Drakie**_

**Draco.**

He simply could not believe his luck. He, Draco Malfoy, was the luckiest person that ever lived. He had finally picked up the courage to tell the woman he loved how he felt about her, and she had accepted him. She even felt the same. This beautiful, graceful, intelligent mystery of a goddess was in love with him.

Who was he to be this happy? He knew he didn't deserve her. She was far too good for him, but she chose him and he was prepared to do all it took to make her happy. He looked at her, sitting with her back to the armrest of the couch they shared, her legs resting atop his own. Her hair was wet and she wore no make-up.

She wore a satin robe over her pyjamas and had thick, woollen socks on her feet. He had never laid eyes on anything more spectacularly beautiful. Candle light lit up her porcelain features and her eyes sparkled in the last embers of the dying fire. He leaned over to kiss her, placing a hand on her thigh to steady himself. Her emerald eyes flickered to where his hand was and he knew where her mind was sure to go. Quickly he took it away and cupped her face, he locked eyes with her. "I will never hurt you Amy" he promised her, and he meant it, he would rather die. "I love you more than anything" he kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back.

Amy tucked her legs underneath her and wrapped her arms about his neck. "I love you too Draco." When she kissed him then it was full of more passion and heat than ever before experienced by either of them. He didn't make a move, didn't try to go any further than that. He knew that when she was ready, she would let him know. There was nothing in this world more important to him than her and her happiness.

The next few years were going to be great. He had it all planned out; they would graduate and get day jobs; he would become a death eater, like his father and he'd make Lucius and the Dark Lord proud. He would propose, hopefully Amy would agree to give him her hand. They would live in the lap of luxury, his mother would surely insist on running the whole wedding, and Amy would let her, Merlin knew she wasn't into all that organising crap. It would all work out perfectly, he was sure of it. As long as she still wanted to be with him.

It took Draco three tries to get the hang of the Silencing spell in charms the next day. Of course, Amy and stranger danger Granger had gotten it first try. He nudged his girlfriend and smirked at her. They laughed then as they watched Weaselby poking his toad and causing it to hop away from him, the blood traitor was so useless, but the way the mudblood was looking at him you'd swear he was one of the three brothers or something.

Draco's day was ruined when he found out Umbridge had given the Gryffindor team permission to play. That was all he needed. Hopefully they would beat them this year. He was sick of seeing potters smug little face when he caught the snitch. And now Weasley was on the team? It would be twice as bad. It was only a few weeks until the first match, they practiced almost daily, for hours, this plus homework and prefect duties made it difficult for him and Amy to have a minute to themselves. He took his frustration out on potter and co. Weasley in particular. The gormless wonder was too easy to wind up. Whenever Draco saw him he would imitate hi dropping the quaffle, as was bound to happen a lot in the upcoming game. Nothing he did or said was getting to Potter these days though. Old scar head was in a very good mood of late. He had a smug look on his bespeckled face that made Draco want to hex him even more than usual when he saw him.

As October bled into November, Draco was feeling more and more confident about the game and Weasley looked sick with building nerves. McGonagall gave no homework in the week leading up to the match, a rare thing indeed.

The weather turned bitter. With the lack of homework, miraculously, he was able to drag Amy away from the library (much to her consternation) the day before the match. "We have an hour before training" he explained. "Let's go for a walk"

They walked to the lakeshore. Draco revelled in the warmth emitting from her woollen-gloved hand into his thinly beaten fashionable black dragon hide ones. The sun was setting slowly behind the snow capped mountains in the distance, its reflection on the still, icy lake water making beautiful shapes and patterns in every hue of orange, pink and red imaginable. "It's beautiful isn't it" Amy stared in wonder at the awe inspiring sight before them.

Draco removed her glove and kissed the back of her hand. "yes you are" he replied, pulling back on her glove and moving so that he stood behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, lending her warmth. He pulled back her hair and kissed her neck, breathing in her floral perfume. She reached up and touched his cheek. "No matter what, Draco, remember that I love you." she whispered. "No matter what happens." Her voice caught on the last word and, worried; he turned her so that she faced him. She looked into his eyes with those emerald orbs of hers, shining with unshed tears.

"Hey" he soothed, pushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. "What's wrong my love" he asked. Had he said or done something? What was she so afraid of? "What could possibly…" she cut him off. "Just…just promise me. Please?" she pleaded. He looked down at the woman he loved "of course" he promised. "No matter what" she buried her face in his black cashmere jumper, beneath his open long black coat. He stroked the back of her head, running his fingers through her silky hair and down her back. "Nothing could ever possibly get between us. You know the bracelet I gave you?" she nodded and showed him that she was wearing it. "I never take it off" she said, running her fingers over the silver scales.

He noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her the summer before second year. It warmed him more than anything else could in this freezing weather. "It's my promise to you" he told her. it was the truth after all, the little snake was more than just a pretty trinket. Much more. Amy wiped the tears that had escaped. He offered her his handkerchief. "Forever" he said before kissing her full on the mouth. He then pulled her close for a last hug before offering his hand. "We'd better get ready for training" they headed up to the castle together. Draco wondered what had brought it on. What made her so unsure? Was it the stress of their approaching O.? The game tomorrow? No surely not, Amy was more than ready for both of those.

He felt a pang of sadness as he thought of her upbringing, the loneliness she grew up with, how she had never received affection or love, none that she could remember anyway. At least Draco had his mother, even if his father was so aloof.

In a way he supposed that he understood how she felt. Was she afraid he would leave her like her family had? She had told him once that she didn't know her parents were dead until she found out she was a witch. Eleven years is a long time to wonder if you were simply abandoned, unwanted, or if the people who had given you up hadn't had a choice.

Well he wasn't going to let her down, not if he could help it. She would feel loved and wanted for the rest of her life.

Draco woke early the next morning. After showering and dressing he went to the lake lit common room. Sometimes he thought he saw shapes swimming by the porthole shaped windows, and he was sure it wasn't the giant squid. He was snapped out of his reverie by a voice that made his balls want to shoot back up inside him. "Hi Drakie" Pansy Parkinson greeted him.

"Pans" he replied, moving away from the windows and sitting on his favourite leather couch. Unfortunately, she followed him. "Looking forward to the game?" she asked. He knew she did not give a rat's ass about Quidditch, or anything else but herself for that matter. He remained polite, of course. His father would not be impressed to see him being rude to a pure-blooded lady. It would be below the standard expected of him as a gentleman, and a Malfoy.

"Yes, I am" he replied. Before he could continue her hand was on his thigh and her lips on his cheek. "For luck" her eyes flickered to the stairs and he just knew who would be standing there. He pushed Pansy's hand away and shot her a glare before finally turning. Amy didn't look hurt, or angry. Draco's jaw dropped as he noticed she was wrapped in a towel. It didn't leave much to the imagination. He took in her shapely legs, her porcelain skin; glistening with tiny beads of water "good morning" she greeted them brightly.

"Showers free Pansy. I hope you don't mind, but I used yours this morning" she informed the other girl who was looking as confused as Draco felt. Pansy's expression went from confused to angry. "How…did you know?"She tripped over her words. "What's that now Pans? Are you confessing to something?" Pansy's face reddened under her thick make-up. "I-no…of course not. I have no idea what you mean." Amy smiled. "That's smart. Well id best get ready for breakfast." She turned and left.

Draco forced himself to look away as she climbed the stairs, even though all he wanted was to go up there with her. He shook his head, wondering if he had time for a second shower, perhaps a cold one. "Pansy stormed off out of the common room. She was muttering viciously. What had just happened? He waited for Amy to descend the stairs again, it was still early, Amy was an early riser, like him, but pansy? She most definitely was not.

_**I love Draco. He can be so blonde sometimes **_

_**Read and review!**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 54; Nice try**_

Amy smiled as she got out of her bed she grabbed a towel and her bag of necessities and padded past Pansy's empty bed into the bathroom. The fact that the other girl was up so early would have been enough to set off alarm bells in her mind. The smile never left her face as she walked right by the shower that she usually used and into Pansy's stall. She showered quickly, thinking of the vision she had had while she was sleeping;

_Pansy crept out of bed, slipping her feet into hot pink fluffy slippers, she took her wand out from under her pillow. careful not to make any noise she entered the bathroom. Holding back a giggle she pointed her wand at Amy's shower head. She smirked. This was going to be brilliant. So much better than what that bitch had done to _her_. Pansy looked at her wand hand and the smirk grew wider. That whore liked to fuck with dye spells? Well Pansy had gone to the library (once she got directions from Blaise) and had found herself a better one. _

It was when she was drying off that she had another vision;

_Pansy waited in the common room, to keep herself occupied by thinking about what was about to happen. Evans did always look good in green, she thought. Her fantasising was interrupted by Draco's emergence. She looked him up and down before walking over. He was so hot! He had grown taller over the summer, had filled out. She had never seen anybody wear a pair of trousers like he did. She made her way over to him. He was in his own little world, just like Evans always seemed to be. "Hi Drakie" she said. Pansy didn't notice how he flinched at the sound of her voice, but Amy did. She sat beside him on the couch, thinking about all the things she'd like to do to him. She placed her hand on his thigh and kissed him on the cheek. She took his frozen demeanour as a good sign, leaning in closer; she went to kiss him on the mouth. Draco shot up out of his seat…_

Amy wrapped her towel around her and left the bathroom. Her instincts told her that there wasn't time to get dressed. She got to the top of the stairs just as Pansy put her lips on Draco's cheek.

After getting dressed Amy descended the stairs once more. Draco was sitting where she left him. "Ready to go?" she asked. He got up "Amy, I know what that must have looked like" he began. She smiled up at him and, reaching up on her tippy toes, kissed him. "I know exactly what happened." she said. Relieved, he kissed her back and they went down to breakfast. As they ate the great hall began to fill up. "What the hell is Looney Lovegood wearing?" Pansy exclaimed before shrieking with laughter. Once she had finished Amy leaned over towards her arch nemesis. "Oh I don't know, "she said. "I'm positively green with envy over it"

When Pansy was done choking on her sausage she left. To Amy's surprise, Blaise got up from his seat and followed her. Well, she thought, they were simply made for each other.

It was bright outside, but cold. The chanting of her fellow slytherins was distracting. Poor Ron, he may be a bit daft, but he didn't deserve that, especially in his first game. It was annoying, but she was not about to blow her cover for a little bullying. She had bigger fish to fry.

Still it was difficult not to blow her cover after the match. Draco just couldn't stand not winning. He fired insults at Weasley, teasing him about his family, being an arrogant prick over the stupid chant. He was saying some awful things, not noticing that Crabbe and Goyle weren't near enough to save him if something happened. Amy swooped down and began to run to him, to tell him to shut it before he got himself beaten. Then he said it.

"Or perhaps you can remember what your mother's house stank like, potter, and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it." Amy stopped. She stood perfectly still, not even taking it in that harry and George Weasley were on her boyfriend, beating the crap out of him. She turned and fled. Nobody noticed her leave in the ensuing chaos. That is, not that she knew of.

Amy didn't stop running until she reached Hagrid's. He was exactly the person she needed to see. She forgot that he wasn't there until she was stood in his garden. Too exhausted to leave, she sat on the doorstep of the little cabin and stared at her hands. She was not going to let herself cry this time. Her hands shook with rage.

"Ignorance is a terrible thing" a kindly voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see professor Dumbledore standing a few feet away. "He would have said those things to me if he knew the whole story" she replied. Even to her own ears her voice rang with self pity. "I believe, Miss Potter, that if anyone can cure him of the beliefs he was brought up with, that were beaten into him, quite literally, I presume, that that person is you. Walk with me" he said kindly. Amy did as she was bid. "I was very happy to see that the two of you finally saw sense" he told her, smiling. "It has been a long time coming, your relationship. Even an old fool can see that." Amy looked down at her feet, blushing. "I fear that if we win the war and it all comes to light, who I am…" she trailed off. "That he won't accept you." it wasn't a question. Amy nodded anyway.

"It won't be easy" he said after a pensive pause. "But judging by that handsome bracelet, I think everything will work out as it should. Do not forget, Miss Potter that love is the most powerful of all magic. "My bracelet?" she asked. They had reached the castle at this point. "Good day miss Evans" he bowed his head slightly as they reached the fray of people in the entrance hall. Taking the hint, Amy nodded and they parted before the crowd. She was still upset with Draco. Perhaps they did have a chance of a future together. But for now, she had a right to be angry.

Instead of heading to the great hall for dinner, or the common room, where Montague would surely be giving the team a good berating for losing, she headed up the marble steps.

**Hermione **

She had seen the look on Amy's face. The girl had stopped in her tracks as though she hit a barrier, just after Malfoy had said those awful things about Harry's mother. What was going on? Instead of staying to help her boyfriend, she had run off. Hermione followed, staying well back. Amy covered a lot of ground in a short space of time. To Hermione's immense surprise, she found her sitting outside Hagrid's hut. Why would she go there? what surprised Hermione even more than finding her former friend sat outside the house of someone she presumably hated, was the fact that she was talking, casually, to Dumbledore! The pair walked to the castle together. Hermione stayed far behind, she didn't know what they were talking about, but it looked as though the headmaster was actually trying to cheer Amy up.

She was close enough to hear Dumbledore say goodbye to Amy before they entered the throng of people in the entrance hall. She spotted her going up the stairs and began to follow. "Miss Evans could use a friend right now Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice came from right beside her. She jumped. "I know you've had your differences, but perhaps you could put those behind you for this evening. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to misters Potter and Weasley? I don't think they would be quite as understanding."

Hermione could only nod. "Second floor bathroom" he said, looking over his moon-shaped glasses at her. "Yes sir" she replied and he gave her a twinkly eyed smile before continuing on his way into the great hall.

Hermione pushed open the door of the bathroom slowly. It was the same one in which she had met Amy almost a year before. She had told her former friend that she missed her that day, and had gotten no response.

Amy sat on the counter between two sinks. She was playing with a silver bracelet on her wrist, her eyes were unfocused and one of her legs swung against the counter absentmindedly. "Amy?" Hermione asked nervously. Amy made no sign that she heard her at all. She tried again. Nothing. Then Amy's eyes focused. And she raised her head to look around her. When she saw Hermione standing there she jumped. "Merlin! You scared me"

"Sorry" Hermione said. "That's nice." she pointed to the bracelet. It was shaped like a snake biting its own tail, she noticed. It was very pretty. Its emerald eyes sparkled in a way that reminded her of Amy's eyes, and something else. "Thanks" Amy replied. She looked as though she were on the verge of tears. On an impulse, Hermione rushed to her and hugged her. At first, Amy tried to push her away. But then she relaxed and, to Hermione's surprise, hugged her back. "What happened out there amy?" She asked. Amy sniffed. "I'm fine." She said. "No you most definitely are not. Your hiding something Amy, have been all along. Harry and Ron are too dim to realise but I know it. I know there's something. Something big." Amy looked her in the eye for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I can't Hermione. I wish I could." She pulled away. "You can trust me Amy. Whatever happened between us, I don't care. I want to be here for you." Amy closed her eyes and a tear escaped. "It's bigger than us Hermione. People will die. I can't…if I tell you, he'll find out. I can't do that to ha-to everyone. No one is going to die because of me." She grew more and more agitated as she spoke. When she finished she jumped down off the counter. She paced the floor, looking about ready to break. She pulled at her hair as she sobbed. "I have to go now." Hermione caught her arm as she passed her. "Dumbledore sent me" she told her. Amy paused. "He did?" Hermione nodded. "That must means that he trusts me enough for you to confide in me" she knew she was grasping at straws. Why would Amy care if Dumbledore trusted her or not?

Amy leaned against the sink and looked Hermione in the eyes once more. All of a sudden she looked so much older than her fifteen years she looked stressed, as though she carried a huge burden.

After a long moment she sighed "I can't tell you everything." she said. Hermione nodded encouragingly. She waited. "Dumbledore came to me in the orphanage to give me my letter." She began. Hermione knew better than to interrupt. "I had grown up there, not knowing who I was, where I had come from. Dumbledore told me about my family. They were killed in the last days of the war. Voldemort killed them personally." She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "Then I was sorted into slytherin. I have an opportunity to get into Voldemort's ranks. I can get in and undermine his whole operation from the inside." Hermione was utterly shocked.

"Dumbledore is just letting you do this?" she said incredulously when she finally found her words. "It was his idea."

Hermione had to grab the counter in front of her. "How could he…I don't understand." Amy looked down at the ground. "I had a brother" she said, her voice breaking. She shook with fresh sobs and slid to the floor Hermione sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "And being with Draco must complicate things for you" Amy snorted "you think?" she said sarcastically.

They stayed like that for a while, just talking, like old times. Hermione told her all about Krum, and her crush on Ron, how hopeless it seemed. Amy told her about the night Draco told her he loved her. Eventually they had to go their separate ways. "We have to do this again." she said. "What cry on a dirty bathroom floor?" Amy replied. "No" Hermione laughed nudging her. "Talk. It's nice to have a friend who isn't, well, painfully male." Amy smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Where can we meet though? Not here surely?" Hermione thought about it for a moment. Then it hit her. It was perfect! "I know just the place."

_**Well, that is that. Please let me know what you thought **_


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 55; really sorry**_

Amy left the bathroom feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled to herself as she descended the steps into the entrance hall. Looking out the still open front doors she saw that there was smoke rising from the little hut in the distance. Hagrid was finally home. She decided to visit him the next day. Right then though, she needed to shower and get ready for her patrols.

There were still people in the common room. Amy expected to see Draco amidst them soaking up the attention he would inevitably receive for getting three of their opponents kicked off the Gryffindor team. He wasn't there. Perhaps he was still in the hospital wing? Or showering? Either way she was happy not to have to face him so soon.

After taking the jinx off her shower head, she got in and relished the feel of the hot water on her skin. Draco really couldn't help how he was raised, she supposed. That didn't mean she didn't have a right to be mad at him over this, but what would she tell him she was mad for? The truth was the best way to go, she thought. Or, at least a version of it.

Amy re-entered the common room two hours later wearing one of the outfits chosen for her by Narcissa (her own clothes had disappeared, probably to the nearest fireplace in Malfoy manor) the outfit consisted of a green silk blouse upon which she pinned her prefect badge, a high wasted pair of black shorts that reached her mid thighs over dark black tights, and black ballerina pumps. The pockets of the trousers were deep enough for her wand. She threw on a thick black knitted cardigan over the ensemble, knowing how chilly the corridors were this time of year.

There was still no sign of Draco in the common room. Amy thought this very odd. Was he mad at her too? He usually waited for her there to begin their patrols. She left and began her strole around her designated areas of the castle.

It was down by the potions room that she got the feeling she was becoming very familiar with. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she could sense that someone was lurking in the shadows close by. Was it another vision? Or something more sinister? Either way Amy had been growing very sick of waiting. She had gone to the library in desperation and researched ways of finding out if there was anyone close by and had come across a very handy spell that she was sure she would need in future.

"Homenium Revelio" the shadows parted to her left and she saw her stalker, who had been hiding in a darkened doorway. Surprised, Blaise Zabini jumped slightly before recovering himself. "You found me Evans" he had a smirk plastered across his face as he emerged from the doorway. "What do you want Blaise?" she asked, frustrated. "You shouldn't be out here this late. I don't want to have to take house points." He chuckled and moved closer. Amy wondered if he was out here waiting to meet Pansy. The two had seemed awfully close lately. Were they seeing one another? Or were they…

It hit her then, why those two would make an alliance. It wasn't in order for them to be together at all. It was to get revenge on Amy, they hated her. She had embarrassed Blaise publically; hurt his pride by refusing to go out with him, and as for Pansy? Well three guesses why _she_ had it out for her. "Go to bed Blaise. I don't have time for your petty revenge schemes." She dismissed him. "Revenge?" he asked, looking affronted. "I'm not out here for revenge Evans. I followed you out to tell you something." She scoffed. "Bullshit. You've been following me for ages, maybe even since the beginning of the year" he took a step closer. "Maybe even longer than that. its very hard to get you on your own you know. There's always someone getting in the way. Usually Malfoy, or Snape, or another of the people you have wrapped around your pretty little finger." Amy held her ground. "What is it you need to tell me?" she asked.

He moved to take another step but she raised her wand to his eye level. "I wouldn't" she threatened. He stood back, his hands held out in a gesture of peace. "I only want to inform you that your boyfriend is unworthy of your attentions." He began. Amy raised an eyebrow in surprise and suspicion. Was this really the angle he was going to take? He, the man who when he thought they were an item, spent his free time flirting with French girls? "What are you talking about?" she was almost amused.

If she wasn't so wary of him she would have walked away right then. "Where has he been all evening?" that question got her attention. Blaise saw her reaction before she could hide it. "You have no idea do you? Well I do. I know exactly where he is…and who he's with."

"It's this one." Blaise Zabini told her, pointing to a classroom door that was the same as any other. Keeping her wand trained on him she used her other hand to push open the thick wooden door. The classroom beyond was dark, but in the light that spilled in through the door Amy could clearly make out the shapes of two people. One of which was sitting on a desk, her hands flung around the neck of the man who stood between her legs. They were pressed together as closely as their clothes would allow. They were so immersed in kissing that neither noticed their audience until Blaise cleared his throat noisily. Pansy pulled away from Draco instantly. Amy's eyes widened as she saw Draco pull his hand out of Pansy's top lazily. "Blaise I'm so sorry!" Pansy squealed. She grabbed Draco's hand. "It's just that, well. You tell them Drakie."

Draco stared straight into Amy's eyes. "I love her." he said. He didn't look ashamed as he looked down at the pug-faced girl beside him. She giggled up at him happily. Amy felt as though she were about to be sick. What the fuck was happening. It was only the day before that he had promised to love her forever.

Not thinking straight, she tucked her wand into her pocket and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where to, she just had to get away. Blaise caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Wait, Evans." He said. She stood with her back to him. "I'm going to bed Blaise."

"You're not the only one who just got their heart ripped out you know." To her immense surprise he sounded sincere. She turned. "I love that woman." He continued. "And she just dropped me like a hot bezoar." He grabbed Amy's shoulders. "How could they?" the next thing Amy knew, Blaise Zabini held her in a tight hug. Awkwardly, she patted his back twice before trying to push him away. He didn't resist and pulled away, only to lower his head and press his lips onto hers in a crushing kiss. Shocked, she pushed at his shoulders. He held her tighter than before. Unable to budge him she stood on his foot, hard. "What the fuck!" he shouted, surprised. "What the fuck you!" she retaliated. "Why the hell would you think I would ever want to kiss you?" he was angry. "Do you think you're better than me? Let me tell you something princess. You are nobody. I can trace my family history into the middle ages. Fact. You are just some orphan from god knows where!" he grabbed her upper arm and squeezed till it hurt. Then he tried to kiss her again. it wasn't his foot that her foot connected with this time. As he crumpled into a ball on the floor, whimpering as he clutched his crotch, she stood over him. It was clear that the only reason he wanted her was because she didn't want him. His ego amazed her. She turned in the direction of the common room and was about to walk away, but instead she almost walked into something tall, dark, and dressed all in black.

"Why is Zabini on the floor?" Severus Snape inquired of his favourite student. Letting her mental barriers drop she showed him what had just happened without having to use words.

He was smiling. Amy was instantly annoyed. "Sir?" she asked, not forgetting to be respectful. "Why are you…" he raised a hand to silence her. " Here they come now." he said. The love birds rounded the corner. They were still holding hands. "I'm disappointed in you miss Evans." Snape said. I expect my O.W.L students to recognise the signs associated with potions such as this one. Amy closed her eyes slowly and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. she remembered the glazed look in Draco's eyes and the lazy way he had…taken his hands away from Pansy.

"Love potion" she said, her eyes on the floor. "Yes" he agreed. "Mr. Malfoy? Follow me into my office. Miss Parkinson and mister Zabini, two months detentions and I shall be mentioning this to the headmaster tomorrow. Miss Evans, an essay on signs and symptoms of love potions, two feet of parchment should do it." Amy nodded. "Yes sir." "You may go." He said. "Not you." he added as Pansy tried to follow her.

Hermione walked by a completely normal patch of wall three times looking pensive. Amy stood back and watched her, amused. The lime green bag she carried swung merrily on her arm. "What exactly..?" suddenly a door appeared in front of them. Hermione turned to her with a smug smile. "Follow me"

Amy felt her jaw drop in surprise as she entered the room beyond the mysterious door. The floor was thickly carpeted in a rich golden colour accented with circular, silver patterns. Tapestries lined the walls depicting both the slytherin and Gryffindor crests. Large, comfortable Red, green, gold and silver cushions were strewn on the floor. Hermione sat and Amy followed suit.

It was a week since Amy had confided in Hermione. As they settled on the floor of the wondrous room, Amy told her friend all about what had happened after she left the bathroom that evening. Hermione gasped and looked angry and chuckled in all the right places. "But what did Pansy expect to happen when the potion had worn off?" she asked. Amy had been thinking the same thing. She recalled a dream she had had two nights before;

_She brewed the potion daily, and gave it to him with his breakfast each morning. He was so wonderful, and had been so good to her. Surely, deep down, he truly did love her by now?_

_They had a great life. Soon there would be an addition to their perfect little family. Perhaps that would be all it took for him to realise that they had always been made for each other._

_He would stay for the baby, and grow to love her naturally. She ran her hands over her bump as she watched him return from the kitchen window. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _tomorrow I won't give him the_ potion. _He must love me by now._ The baby kicked. _He must love us.

"I don't know" she finally replied. "But I do know that pansy is not enjoying scraping out cauldrons and scrubbing desks the muggle way"

"How are things with you and Draco now?" Hermione asked. "Pretty much back to normal." Amy replied. "Snape sent him back to the common room as soon as the potion wore off. He was so ashamed." Hermione tutted. "there was nothing he could have done to stop himself" amy raised an eyebrow "do mine ears deceive me or did I just hear you defending Draco Malfoy?" Hermione threw a cushion at her. "Shut up you know what I mean"

"yeah I know. There wasn't anything he could have done." Images of Draco's hand leaving Pansy's top ran through her mind. "he still feels really bad about it though. He's apologised so many times I've lost count. If he could only let it go we could forget about it." Hermione scoffed. "More like direct your attentions to Blaise and Pansy! They did orchestrate this whole fiasco. I thought they were going out or something. I never would have thought either of them was smart enough to brew a potion like that." Amy was inclined to agree. "No but they are devious enough."

"How are you ever going to repay them?" Amy thought about it for a while. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

_**Dom Dom Dom sorry for the delay I really had no idea where this chapter was going**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer; same as previous.**

_**Chapter 56; snake boy**_

Christmas was approaching. November bled into December surprisingly quickly. Harry was looking very tired and haggard as the days wore on; he had dark circles under his eyes and he was very pale, but despite this, he looked happier than she had seen him in a long time. Umbridge was sure that he was running some sort of secret league against the ministry. Judging by her brother's satisfied expression that so infuriated their defence against the dark arts professor, she may have had a point.

The toad lady had set up the inquisitorial squad, a group consisting of slytherins who enjoyed holding power over the rest of the school. They took points freely and lorded their authority over the other students, but their sole purpose for being was to find out what harry and his friends were up to. Draco was part of this of course, and Amy had joined too. Whenever she could she deterred their efforts, knowing about the secret room she was able to keep them away from it.

Amy was having repetitive night visions;

_She stood in a cavernous room. Glowing orbs rained down around her and as they hit the floor they smashed into millions of tiny shards. Ghostly figures emerged from the wreckage, their eerie voices following her as she ran down endless corridors, her long dark cloak floating around her as she ran with furious abandon towards the sounds of a violent duel._

As December wore on she was having this same vision again and again. She was experiencing bad headaches and had to leave class more than once in order to go to the hospital wing for a potion.

These restorative draughts never dulled the horrible aching pain for very long. It was the same pain she had experienced as she looked upon the face of the dark lord for the first time in front of the mirror of Erised and when harry came across him in the forbidden forest.

In an attempt to sooth her aching head and relax her sleep deprived body, Amy decided to take a bath. She collected her things from her trunk and went to the prefect's bathroom. Finding it unoccupied she sighed with relief and entered.

As the bath filled with the most wonderful array of bubbles and foam imaginable, Amy got undressed and placed her towels within reach on the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror as she passed it.

Her hair was getting very long, she thought. Bobbin would cut it for her over the Christmas break. The little elf was in actual fact very good at styling and cutting hair. If she was human there would be a lot of opportunities out there for her, in the muggle world more so than the wizarding one, but unfortunately for her, until the day came when wizards got over their prejudices about magical creatures, her horizons would remain terribly limited.

She was very pale. Amy used to hate this. It was another reason for her childhood peers to mock her. She was the non freckled ginger freak. Now though, it was something she liked about herself. Moonlight streamed into the room and she liked the effect it had on her skin, making it seem almost translucent. She didn't stare at herself for long. The bath was full. Amy turned off the taps before sitting on the edge and sliding into the glorious hot water.

She swam a few laps of the oversized bath before lying back and letting the water work it's magic on her tired limbs. She sank slowly beneath the bubbles, immersing her whole body.

_He was guarding something, or keeping watch. His wand was out but he didn't seem to be too alert. He didn't notice the snake as it snook up on him. He didn't have a chance to defend himself against its vicious attack. Amy watched the scene from above. She tried to call out for help, but froze when the snake looked up at her, two pairs of emerald eyes met and some kind of electric current ran between them. "Harry?"_

Amy had sunk to the bottom of the bath. When she came to she instantly pushed off from the tile floor and propelled herself to the surface. Coughing and retching she dragged herself out of the water. On her hands and knees she continued to vomit up bathwater.

When she was finished she ignored the towels she had left out and dried herself with her wand before hurriedly getting dressed. Her throat was aching and she fumbled with zips and buttons, her limbs were weak and cramping.

Dressed, Amy rushed to the headmaster's office, only to find McGonagall hurrying in the same direction with Fred and George Weasley, and their little sister. She recalled harry being in her vision. Had they shared the dream? Had he seen her? She hoped not.

She waited behind a suit of armour until McGonagall emerged from the office. The woman was alone so Amy decided to wait until the rest of them exited. She needed to speak with Dumbledore as soon as possible. She felt so weak. Her hair was wet and dripped on the floor into a little puddle, when her legs began to shake; she sat down and leaned back against the cold stone wall. Try as she might, she was unable to stay conscious.

A strong beam of winter sunlight woke Amy from her fitful and uncomfortable sleep. She had slid down the wall and was lying on her side on the freezing flagstone floor. She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Judging by the light streaming in the window, and the fact that she had not been found, Amy suspected that it must be very early morning. She wondered if she should go to Dumbledore's office. Or maybe see Snape? She decided to wait until after breakfast. Amy stood, and swayed on her feet.

She felt like crap. Her head felt about twice its usual size. The thought of her bed kept her going and she somehow made it to the dungeons without passing out. Luckily, she met no one in the halls. When she entered her room the sounds of the sleeping girls was like a lullaby.

Even Pansy's snores wouldn't have been enough to stop her from falling asleep. She got under the covers of her four poster, not even having the energy to change or pull the hangings. Amy slipped into a gloriously deep and dreamless sleep within seconds.

_**read and review people please. Im sorry about the delay.**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 57; No limits**_

When Amy awoke she felt refreshed. She sat up and stretched, opening her eyes at the same time. She expected to see her familiar four poster, the top of her trunk just visible from her position in the bed. But instead she saw the white metal foot of a hospital bed. Confused, she looked down at herself. She was wearing the plain flannel pyjamas she remembered from earlier visits. On the little table beside her bed she saw a small bundle of neatly wrapped packages. Each wrapped in a different coloured paper. "You're awake."

Draco was making his way over to her. He looked at the chair by her bedside and ignored it, sitting beside her on the bed atop the blanket instead. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "How do you feel?" Amy smiled up at him "I feel great." She said. "I don't remember coming here though" Draco took her hand in his before he began. "You didn't show up for class Thursday morning." the way he said that made her look up at him sharply. "How long have I been here?" she asked. "Today is Sunday" he said, smiling, and indicated her bedside table with a wave of his hand. "Merry Christmas"

Amy was astonished. No wonder she had been so refreshed when she woke up. "I tried to get into the girls dormitories at lunch to check on you but the stairs flattened as soon as I set foot on it. So I sent some second year up and she said you were sleeping, but that you were shaking so I got Snape. He was able to go up. He told me to bring you here so I did. Madam Pomfrey said you had a severe fever and early signs of pneumonia."

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you manage to get me here?" she asked. "Levicorpus?" he shook his head. "I just threw one of your arms over my shoulder and Goyle took the other. Not that I needed his help. You are very light." He looked at her then with an almost suspicious expression. "Remind me to make sure you eat more" Amy nudged him. "I eat enough" she said. His expression turned serious. "The nurse said that your immune system is severely weakened by stress. Is there something you want to let me in on Amy? What has you so wound up?" Amy took a deep breath. What to say?

"Exams I guess" she shrugged. "And Quidditch and the inquisitorial squad. I just want to do my best I suppose" Draco didn't look convinced. "Your best is about 50 times better than anyone else's. Maybe you should let up on yourself for once." She leaned on him and he shifted so that his arm was around her shoulders. She looked up at him. She could tell he didn't believe her, but was glad he chose not to pursue the topic. She guessed he thought that she would tell him eventually.

"Here" Draco handed her her Christmas presents. She opened them one by one; a unicorn mane woven scarf, smoother than silk and a hundred times more expensive, from Narcissa, along with a get well soon card and some expensive chocolates claiming to be from Lucius, a fluffy pink cardigan and a card that had kittens rolling around in tinsel from Delores Umbridge and last but most definitely not least; a pair of emerald stud earrings from Draco. They were simple and beautiful.

Soon after that, madam Pomfrey came over and informed Amy in her usual motherly tone that she was well enough to leave. She gave her stern warning about drafts and sleeping with wet hair and a lengthy lecture about the dangers of too much stress on a young mind. Amy assured her that she would take better care of herself and, after pulling on a thick fluffy dressing gown and matching slippers, she and Draco left for the feast.

Afterwards, as they made their way back to the common room, where they would have the place to themselves for the rest of the holidays, they ran into Snape. "Miss Evans" he said. "I would like a word" he gave Draco a look that clearly meant he was dismissed. "Ill wait in the common room" he said before continuing on by himself. Amy followed Snape to his office. Truth be told she was desperate to know what she had missed.

As soon as the office door was closed Snape rounded on her. "I have some news for you Miss Potter, but I feel I must know the full story of your…illness first." Amy nodded, expecting this. She had not told anyone about the vision yet as she hadn't had the chance. "I saw what happened. I nearly drowned because the vision was so powerful it knocked me out. So I was weak and tired as I tried to go to the headmasters office to warn him, but then I saw professor McGonagall going up with the Weasley's, so I waited, but I fell asleep. By the time I woke up It was obviously too late. I'm guessing Harry saw the same thing?" Snape nodded. "So we shared a vision?" Severus Snape sat down behind his desk, indicating she follow suit in one of the chairs across from him.

"Harry saw himself as the snake" he said. Amy nodded. "That's what I saw too. I watched from above. The man is he…" her potions professor shook his head. Amy felt relieved. She was glad he had made it even though she had failed to do anything for him. "What was he guarding sir?" Snape hesitated then. After taking a minute to seemingly find the right words he began. "Do you recall, from my memories, how I...the way in which I betrayed your m-family?" Amy cast her eyes on the floor. She knew just how much it hurt him to say those words out loud. She was probably the only person, besides Dumbledore, who was aware of what Snape had done. She and the headmaster were both aware of this and that it would haunt the man before him until he died, but she felt that she was the only person alive who knew just to what extent Snapes pain ate at him. How much he regretted everything. She had been in his mind, and it was tortured. He welcomed that torture because he felt that he deserved it. He had one so much to make up for what the betrayal, but to him, it would never be enough.

"What I overheard that day was a prophecy, the full account of which lies deep within the ministry. It is the orders belief that Voldemort wants it. I only heard snippets of it, but that was enough at the time. Voldemort feels that the secret as to why Harry is still living is in that prophecy.

"The spheres" Amy muttered. Were they prophecies? She thought back to snapes memories of that day. There had been no mention of her in what he had heard. Was she mentioned in it? If so Dumbledore would have told her? Wouldn't he?

"Where is Harry now?" she asked. "With the order" he replied. She wished she could have more information. He must have noticed her expression because he went on to say "with his godfather." That cheered Amy a bit. People could say all they wanted about Severus Snape, but he was a good man. He may have been different when he was younger but he had always been kind to her. "Thank you sir" she smiled at him, grateful. He didn't smile in return, but nodded, accepting her thanks; his eyes were deep pits of nostalgia and sadness. "You may go"

Draco was sitting in their place in the common room. He looked happy to see her. She sat beside him and pulled him down to lay his head in her lap. She ran her fingers along his jaw bone and neck as he looked up at her. "What did Snape want?" he asked, closing his eyes as she ran her hand through his silky white blonde hair. "I asked him for some extra homework, for credit a while back" she began. "What? Are you kidding me Amy! You're supposed to be cutting down your workload" he sat up. "I know, I know" she said in a soothing voice. "That's why he wanted to speak to me. He said the same thing." Draco lay back down. She kissed his forehead. "You worry too much" she said. He looked up at her, his eyes shone like moonlit pools. "I love you Amy, if anything ever happened I…I don't know what I would do." He sat up again and faced her. He looked as though he was going to say more. She stopped him with a kiss, "I love you too" she said before kissing him again. It was passionate and intense. They lay back on the couch, he propped himself up on his elbows so as not to crush her with his weight. Amy pulled his face to hers and they continued to kiss. It was bliss.

He rolled over and they were on their sides, facing one another. He rested one of his hands on her waist as they kissed, pulling her closer. Gingerly, she took his hand and placed it on the top of her thigh.

He began kissing her neck, but didn't move his hand. He nibbled slightly on her pulse point and she couldn't suppress the gasp of pleasure that escaped from her lips, she placed her leg over his and he grasped her thigh, pulling her on top of him, now he lay on his back and she sat astride him. she then kissed his neck, she felt his trousers tighten beneath her and an image flashed before her eyes; crouch, touching her, his bulge rubbing against her leg.

A wave of panic swept over her mind. She closed her eyes in an effort to hide it, but Draco saw it. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her frame. "I'm sorry" she whispered "I..." he cut her off, "hey shh, it's alright." He smoothed her hair down her back. "I know, I know." He soothed her. She laid her forehead on his shoulder and fought back the sobs. "I do want to do things with you Draco" she tried to explain herself. He pulled back so as to catch her eye. "Amy I don't want you to think there's a time limit or anything." He wiped a tear away from her cheek with a thumb. "I love you so much. We have forever to be together, there's no rush." Amy could only nod for fear that she would begin to cry in earnest. They lay back down and Amy laid her head on his chest, she was still wrapped in his arms and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 58; A happy day**_

**Draco**

He woke up before Amy the next morning. She looked so peaceful beside him. She was so beautiful, he thought, but that wasn't what had made him fall for her, not the whole reason anyway. She was smart, the top in their year next to Granger, and yet she strived to be better. She was gifted magically. She was loving and kind, athletic, had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, she had a vulnerability to her that contrasted madly with her fiery temper and determination. She was also hiding something. What was it? He longed to know and yet something deep within warned him to let it be. If he probed too deeply he might lose her.

She was stretched so thin, both mentally and physically. He wasn't going to make it worse by throwing questions at her. Whatever it was, it was something she had been carrying on her shoulders since before they had even met. If it was something he was meant to know, then he would find out eventually. It couldn't be that bad surely? There was nothing he could even dream of that would change his feelings towards her in the slightest. Nothing.

It wasn't long before she began to stir. "Good morning love" he said when her eyes opened. She smiled at him and snuggled in closer. "Morning" she replied sleepily. It was still early, and with it being Christmas holidays there were no classes on, so they lay there for a while more before going to their individual dorm rooms to shower and change.

When they met again in the common room they left together for some breakfast (he made sure she ate two helpings of sweetened porridge) and then strolled around the grounds outside. Amy threw a snowball at him when he least expected it, even with his seeker reflexes he didn't block it in time, with both a grin and half melted snow on his face he informed her simply "this means war!" before scooping up some himself.

Their afternoon was spent laughing and having a great time. Afterwards, though she protested that he was a nag, he marched her back up to the castle and to the common room. Pointing at the stairs he warned her not to return until she had had a hot shower and put on some warm clothes. They had dinner in the great hall and retired to their haven beside the fire. This time he conjured a warm fluffy blanket and they cuddled underneath it, a mixture of exhaustion, full stomachs, and the merrily crackling fire sent them both to sleep early.

Yes, he thought to himself just before slipping into a dreamless sleep, he could most definitely get used to this.

**Amy**

"He is completely useless. I'm sure he believes that he would just be great at it from the very beginning. His attitude is just the same as James'" Amy listened to her favourite teacher rant. She was a little amused by his reaction. She said nothing about his comments, letting them go. It should have been Dumbledore teaching harry occlumency. Just what was the headmaster thinking? Did he really believe that putting harry and Snape in the same room alone for extended periods of time was a good idea? That they would just put their differences aside? She giggled internally at the very thought.

"I take it it's not going too well then" she said as Snape sat down wearily behind his desk. "No" he replied shortly. "The boy has no talent for it." Amy sat in her usual seat in front of him. "But why do I?" she wondered aloud. Her teacher sighed. "The soul-bond between twins is a mystery to even the most accomplished wizard." He said.

At least he was acknowledging aloud that harry was indeed her twin. "And the bond created by such a powerful dark spell? Harry may be the boy who lived, but you? The curse damaged both of your souls, even though it was directed at your brother. You both posses gifts that the dark lord prided in himself, including parseltongue. Harry has a direct link to Voldemort's emotional state, and some of his thoughts. You have his gift for occlumency, made more potent by your visions. You also possess qualities valued by slytherin house, though I like to think that that is down to you rather than him."

Amy smiled even as the little knot of pain in her chest tightened as it did whenever she thought of what could have been, how different everything would be.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Chapter 59; Realisation**

The inquisitorial squad were no closer to finding any dirt on harry, mostly because Amy spent so much of her time leading them away from the magic door. She met Hermione there every now and again; the girl had given her a coin with which they sent each other messages. It was ingenious. She was alerted when there was a meeting in the same way as the D.A were. Some of its members were borderline stupid, she thought, especially Michael corner, who was the least sneaky person, at least when he was trying to be covert, she had ever seen. He would have been caught six times over walking back and forth in front of that door, saying what he wanted loudly as he did so if it wasn't for her.

Umbridge wasn't happy with them. She was getting very impatient and had begun to interview people whom she suspected of being in the group.

It wasn't long before she broke out the veritiserum. Amy wasn't surprised when Dumbledore took the blame for the whole debacle. He escaped the ministries clutches with the help of Fawkes.

Umbridge had finally gotten what she wanted. She was in a position of power. She controlled Hogwarts with a pink-gloved iron fist. The OWLs were finally commencing and Amy was completely unprepared. Draco assured her that she would do supremely well as usual, owing to the fact that she spent 75% of her evenings in the library but she couldn't help it. She knew that her future would have nothing to do with academia. Her path was set out in front of her and the dark lord wasn't going to care how many OWLs she got, but she wanted to do well.

There was something wrong with harry. Amy stared down the room to where he sat at his desk, his face on his parchment. He jumped awake. She knew the look that was plastered on his face as he left the hall. He had had a vision.

Harry left in a hurry. Soon after Ron and Hermione followed. At least he has them, she thought. He surely wouldn't do anything stupid.

She finished her exam and checked and rechecked her answers. When she was satisfied with her efforts she left. She was one of the few left in the hall at this stage. Instead of heading down to the dungeons, Amy felt like she had to climb the big marble stairs. Her intuition lead her to Umbridge's office, where, sure enough, there was a ruckus. She met Severus outside. Silently he told her what harry had told him. It could only mean one thing.

It seemed as though half the bloody DA were there, and the whole inquisitorial squad bar her. "Miss Evans, glad you could join us" Umbridge sounded delighted as she waved her wand around. "I was just about to go with mister potter and miss granger to see about this secret weapon of Dumbledore's in the forbidden forest, would you be a dear and help these fine fellows to keep an eye on the rest of the little troublemakers?" amy complied and pointed her wand at Ron, who glared at her with hatred in his eyes.

Amy saw what would happen within the next half hour or so play out in her mind. She smiled. She had been hoping for a reason to get Umbridge in some way for driving hagrid out.

"Draco? Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" she asked. "Crabbes got it all covered don't you Vincent?" she shot at Crabbe whose only reply was a venomous stare. Why did he hate her so much? "Are you alright?" Draco asked as soon as she shut the door behind them, sneakily, she cast a silencing charm over the room they had just exited. "I feel sort of faint" she said. "Would you mind if I went for a nap?" he agreed immediately. And kissed her goodbye. "Ill cover for you when Umbridge gets back" he said. "Love you" she told him and after another swift kiss she left. More fucking lies, she thought with a heavy heart as she crept out of the castle and into the woods.

The centaurs were where she had seen them in her mind's eye. "Bane" she called. One of them approached her angrily. "This is not the place for a child. Leave now or be punished he raised his bow and pointed it at her." his nostrils were flaring. Another of the centaurs approached, he put a hand on Banes shoulder. Brother, do not be hasty. This child has the sight, do you not?" the last portion of his speech was aimed at her. She nodded. "Amy Potter tinned by blood and by soul to the boy who lived, and bound by curse and soul to he who must not be named. You have something to tell us"

Amy stored what the centaur had just said in the back of her mind for later inspection. "Yes. I came here to tell you that the woman who so desperately tries to take away your rights and your land is in this forest right now.

Bane was instantly alert. "Where child" he still looked at her coldly, but at least his bow was no longer trained upon her. "She will be where Hagrid keeps his brother."

They rode off in a blur. The centaur that had stood up for her nodded before leaving. The rest ignored her completely. She smiled as she headed back to the castle in the gathering darkness.

_Lucius stood before harry, along with other death eaters she recognised from wanted posters or dinner parties. He tried to persuade harry to give him the spherical object he was holding. "Sirius inst here is he? It was a trick"_


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer; same as previous

Chapter 60; grief

As fast as she could Amy ran to snapes office he wasn't there. He would be with the order by now, which meant that they knew what was going on. Why hadn't she realised? It was the reason she hadn't seen what harry had. It wasn't a vision after all. It was fake.

There was nothing she could do except wait and hope Snape returned soon.

After what felt like forever, Snape appeared. "Is Harry alright?" she demanded as soon as he came into view. "He's with the headmaster in his office. He is unharmed." Amy sighed with relief. "And everyone else?" she asked. Snape didn't answer. "Who?" his face betrayed no emotion when he said the next two words. "Sirius black"

Amy couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. "Who killed him?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange"

Later, in bed Amy thought back to when she had first met her father's best friend. It had been in the hall outside the entrance into the Gryffindor common room. She had seen his memories. She knew his life as well as she knew Severus'. He just couldn't be gone. That was over two years ago. Since then she had been in contact with him via owl. Harry must be devastated, she thought. He was his godfather. They had had a great relationship, cut off far too soon. At least Harry had Hermione and Ron to confide in, as well as the rest of the Weasley's and Dumbledore of course. Hopefully, given time, he would be ok. She knew she had no right to be jealous of Harry's support system. He needed it much more than her right now, but it was just…she wished she had someone. There was only so much she could tell Draco, and Hermione would be just as devastated as her, her attention would be rightly focused on Harry. She felt lonely.

There was a noise at the window. She looked to see an owl pecking at the glass impatiently. Amy crossed the room and let the bird in. the letter was addressed to her. Letting the owl back out into the night she went back to her bed and got in under the covers before opening it.

Dear Amy,

By now I'm sure you've heard what happened at the ministry. It is with the deepest sadness that I must confirm it. War is a vicious thing. It is not much of a comfort to any of us but Sirius died for something he believed in, and what's more he died like a hero, protecting his godson.

The world knows now that Voldemort is back. Things are about to get a whole lot darker.

You know as well as I do that there is nothing anyone could have done to stop him from going to the ministry. Amy, I want you to know that however bad things get you are not alone. You have friends. You have people who love you and you are more a part of the order than most of us.

What you are doing and what you plan to do is incredibly brave, but heed what I say when I tell you that no one on this earth has a set path. Sirius chose to go to the ministry, your mother chose to protect you and harry from Voldemort and you must choose whether or not to carry on with the path you have chosen. I don't care how important it seems to Dumbledore or to Severus or to anyone. You must be the one to decide your own destiny.

The future is most definitely not set in stone. You do have a choice. Though I may not deserve the title, I am your godfather and I love you. I implore you think of you for once.

I remember the first time Sirius and I went to visit you two. You were both so small, like miniature versions of your parents. James and Lily would be so proud of you. Sirius loved you and I know he will agree with all I have just written if he were still here. I repeat you are not in this alone.

All my love,

Remus John Lupin

Amy folded the letter after she read it a second time and put it under her pillow. She then closed the hangings on her bed and cast a silencing spell on her bed, she lay down, pulled the blanket over her head, and let all of the grief and sadness and self pity and loss ring out in a long agonising scream before letting the sobs take full control over her body. She cried for Sirius, how unfair his life had been, she cried for Harry, who had lost the closest thing he had to a father, and she cried for Remus, who had lost each of his childhood friends one by one and still found the time to care about how she felt. She certainly didn't feel quite so alone anymore, not as isolated as just minutes previously, she was lucky to have someone like him. The world was lucky to have Remus Lupin.

She thought long and hard about her options, no matter what she thought or how many lists she made in her head there was only one thing that made sense; she had to do everything she could to keep harry alive. Either way she would more than likely lose Draco. People would die no matter what she chose.

She went with the only option that made sense to her, the one that meant she could sleep a little easier at night.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 61; the meeting**_

Amy stared up at Malfoy manor. Voldemort was in there. She could tell by the aching pressure in her mind. She took a deep breath, and saw Draco do the same out of the corner of her eye. He gave her hand a little squeeze and they followed his mother into the snake pit.

Elves appeared and took their luggage. Narcissa rounded on them in the foray. "Now go wash up. I've arranged for suitable clothes to be left in your rooms. Hurry, don't keep the dark lord waiting" her hands were trembling by her sides as they passed her and climbed the marble staircase.

Amy's room was how she left it apart from the long black dress that lay on her bed. Bobbin entered the room then. "Must be quick!" she said in her squeaky voice. She helped Amy to get ready in record time. It wasn't until she was leaving the room that she got a proper look at what she was wearing.

The dress was floor-length with long silky, see through sleeves that were loose the whole way down her arm, but ended in cuffs at her wrists. The top of the dress was tight fitting to her slim frame it was plain, an emerald green ribbon was tied around the waist and from there the skirt of the dress fanned out slightly. It was pretty. Her hair hung loose in waves own her back. She wore the earrings that Draco had given her for breakfast as well as the snake bracelet, which she never removed.

Amy met Draco in the hall. "You look beautiful" he told her. He looked very handsome himself in plain black robes. His eyes stood out in contrast to the black he wore from head to toe. She hugged him. It's going to be ok" she said. "He's so angry" Draco replied. "If he kills me…" amy pressed a finger to his lips. "He won't she said. "I love you" he pressed his forehead to hers and pressed the back of her hand to his lips "forever" he replied. They descended into the foryay together and continued down the hall to Lucius' study.

Draco knocked and the dreaded voice answered. "Come" he opened the door and they entered into the room. Voldemort sat behind Lucius' desk. Snape stood to his right side, Bellatrix sat on the floor to his left. She was staring up at her master with awe.

"Young master Malfoy. Good of you to join us. You haven't met your aunt I believe." Bellatrix looked at him "he's pretty" she said. Her attention returned to her master once more. "Your dear mother has kindly allowed us to stay here" he continued. Bellatrix stifled a giggle. "I hope you don't have any objections?" Draco bowed low "of course not my lord, it is a great honour." Voldemort nodded "yes" he acknowledged. "I hear you want to be a death eater Draco, is that so?" Draco licked his lips before replying. "Yes my lord, very much" Voldemort simply nodded again. "I was disappointed by your father recently Draco. Are you going to be a disappointment to me too?" Draco gulped nervously. "No my lord. I shall do my very best to prove my loyalty and competence to you" the dark lord smiled. "Spoken like a true Malfoy. I shall take it into consideration. You may leave for now. Draco bowed low once more and exited the room, Amy got ready to leave but Voldemort interjected. "Not you miss…Evans. We have not yet caught up have we?"

He turned his head towards the insane woman on the floor. "Isn't she pretty Bellatrix?" Draco's aunt got up off the floor and walked almost skipped over to her. She was taller than Amy. Up close Amy could almost recognize the beautiful girl in the painting Narcissa had showed her. Now though she just looked crazy. "Oh yes my lord. She said, she was far too close for comfort. She ran her hand over Amy's hair, "pretty pretty" she kissed her on the cheek "like a doll!" she exclaimed before moving to sit back down beside her master once more. Voldemort raised a hand and she stopped almost midstep. "You may leave now." he said. Bellatrix bowed to him before pushing past Amy and out the door.

"Where were we, ah yes? I knew your parents Amy, did you know that?" keeping up the pretence that she had no idea who her parents were, Amy shook her head. She felt him in her mind but her walls were already firmly in place. Random memories floated around in her head; other children teasing her in the orphanage, feeling different from everyone else, finding out she was a witch, hearing the snake speak at the zoo, her Hogwarts letter, the sorting hat shouting Slytherin! These were memories that she hoped he would be distracted by and even perhaps identify with. It worked because he left her mind and looked pensive for a few moments.

He looked up at her potions professor. Do you believe the child speaks the truth Severus? He asked. Snape looked him in the eye "I do my lord. I can vouch for her "Voldemort looked amused. "You would" he turned to her once more. "You look like your mother, she was very pretty. Foolish, but pretty." He said. "Do you wish to be a death eater?" He asked her straight out. Amy curtseyed as Narcissa had taught her. "With all my heart my lord. I wish to fight for the cause." He looked deep in thought once more. "I admire your ambition." He said "nothing at all like your parents. Do you miss them?"

Amy didn't expect him to ask her that. "You can't miss what you never knew my lord. I was abandoned with muggles. I cannot imagine a fate more cruel. I was lucky that the Malfoys were kind enough to take me in" Voldemort seemed pleased with her answer. "Lucky indeed" he said, his long pale fingers steepled before him. "How could they turn such a charming lady away". You may go." Amy left. she didn't breathe until she was outside the door. At the top of the steps on her way to her room she was confronted by Bellatrix. "Pretty little china doll sitting on a shelf" she sang. "Slam the door too hard and smash!" the older woman cackled as she descended the stairs two at a time.

**Thank merlin! book 5 over finally, please dont be too harsh on thi one, i know it rushed but i just had to get book 5 over with:) i cant wait to share with you all my ideas for book 6 ive been waiting for this one for sooo long. thanks for sticking with it everyone and thanks toall the new reviewers aswell you are all amazing!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 62; Four words**_

Amy stood in her room staring at the closed door in front of her. After a while she began to imagine patterns and shapes in the dark, highly polished wood. Her whole being ached with the loss she had just suffered, though she hadn't cried, not yet, not even when he had told her the four words she had hoped never to hear him utter. The pain she felt was crushing. She felt as though time had frozen, and that she would forever be stuck in this moment. The very worst moment of her life

Amy had no way of knowing how long she stood there before bobbin arrived, took her limp wrist and pulled her gently over to the dressing table and sat her down. The little elf brushed out her hair and applied a little makeup to her face, hiding the dark circles under her eyes. she then helped her to dress in the outfit chosen by Narcissa for Amy's induction; a floor length plain black dress with three quarter sleeves and a low neck line, over which she fastened a black cloak, the kind worn by all the death eaters. Draco's induction took place the night before, she remembered. No tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. Would she ever cry again?

When Bobbin had finished her ministrations, Amy gave the faithful little elves hand a squeeze and muttered her thanks. She received a deep bow in return. Getting up, she made her way to the door, her hand shaking as she reached for the handle. Bobbin rushed to open it for her and wished her luck. Amy thanked her again and entered the hallway.

He wasn't waiting for her.

Had she expected him to be there? She shook herself out of those dark thoughts, she needed her full concentration to stand in front of Voldemort and not give herself away. She couldn't let that happen. Not after everything she had gone through to get to where she was at that moment.

The ballroom was a mass of dark cloaked strangers. Even more people had turned out to see her induction than Draco's the night before. She wasn't sure what that meant. She entered and the room became silent. Amy walked to the centre of the room and looked up at Voldemort. He sat importantly in a makeshift throne, his pet snake, Nagini, slithered up the back of the chair and onto his shoulder. He patted her head and turned his attention to Amy. "Miss Evans. Are you prepared to join our ranks?" Amy curtseyed respectfully. "I am My Lord"

He got up from his chair and walked over to her slowly. Nagini was wrapped around his broad shoulders, her thin tongue tasting the air. When he was close Amy raised her eyes to his as she was meant to, as Draco had the night before…

The same inane memories flickered through her mind as she blocked him from her secrets. He searched them and seemed to get bored. When he left her mind he took his wand from his cloak and she kneeled before him. Amy raised her right arm up to him, her eyes to the floor as she waited for the stinging pain of the dark mark. Draco hadn't flinched. Would she?

He pointed his wand at her upturned forearm and began the silent spell that created the mark. Something flashed before her eyelids. She didn't get a chance to see what it was before it was gone. Then it flashed before her again. It was a pair of slitted red eyes. Nagini hissed softly. It wasn't an angry hiss, she noted. "sssiissterr" Amy suddenly sensed a connection between herself and the huge snake. It was as though thin tendrils, of what she had no idea, stretched between herself and the snake, the snake to Voldemort, and from Voldemort back to Amy. She blocked this thought from the dark lord as he instantly tried to read her mind once more.

He finished the mark and the feeling of a connection was so strong now. What was happening? Surely he had felt it too? The people gathered around the room seemed oblivious to what had just happened. Voldemort signalled for her to stand and she did so, slowly. When she was upright, she looked down at the fresh mark on her arm, inky black and terrifying, the dark mark still burned.

She could feel silver eyes on the back of her neck. He was looking at her, she just knew it. What had changed? Why were his feelings so different to what they were a little over twenty four hours before? What did she do?

After the round of cheers from the other death eaters, and the obligatory rounds of drinks, Amy excused herself from the melee and made her way back to her room. Narcissa had hugged her and said congratulations with a voice that teetered on the verge of tears. It wasn't tears of pride, Amy knew. It was tears of regret. Narcissa had never wanted her to be a death eater, but a trophy wife, like herself. She had wanted Amy to be like her, and a part of her wanted to sit back with the woman who had for the last five years been the closest thing Amy had ever had to a mother. Lucius, freshly sprung from Azkaban, nodded to her and congratulated her as well. His smile as usual, never meeting his eyes. She had hoped to one day be a part of their family, but that was never going to happen now.

Because of those four words.

She searched for his face among the crowd before ascending the last few steps. There was no sign of him. Was he hiding from her? Probably.

If she had expected him to be in her room, to tell her it had been a mistake, or a joke, then she was sorely disappointed. He wasn't there. Amy sat on the edge of her bed and, determinedly ignoring the disfiguring mark on her right forearm, looked down at her left. She stroked the bracelet that he had given her that she swore never to remove.

Amy looked up at her reflection in the mirror atop her dressing table. No, she decided, mentally shaking herself. She would not sit here and mope, like some pathetic little girl. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to let personal issues get in the way. Snape would approve, she thought. it would be the very advice he would give her.

Still, Four little words spun around and around in her mind and constricted her heart as she lay, fully clothed on her bed, and tried to sleep.

_I don't love you_

**Book six! Its about time too, I know. I promise that this one will be far more interesting**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 63; another perspective**_

"What happened Draco? I thought things were going so well." Draco didn't look up from his glass of fire whiskey as his mother interrogated him. He shrugged in return to her question. Yes things had been going well. Everything had been perfect. That was why it had to end. He blinked rapidly. There was no chance he was going to blubber like a child over this. He was doing what was best. What was right. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was doing the right thing. The selfless thing. He sighed. When had he become so soft?

"I don't wish to talk about it mother. What's done is done." She looked incredulous. "After everything. After all the years you two spent dancing around each other! I watched, Draco, as your feelings for each other grew! I stood by and waited while you went from smitten to full blown in love with that girl. You have loved her for far too long for this to happen now. Did you see her tonight? Did you notice how she looked? You broke that girl's heart Draco Malfoy! If you can sit there and look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing…then you are not the son I raised." When Draco finally did look up, she was gone.

He laughed dryly. Was she really so blind? If his break up was her only worry, then she was lucky. He wondered what her reaction would be when she discovered his mission. His love life would be the last thing on her mind. Draco took a swig of the fire whiskey and concentrated on the burning path it took to his stomach. He would not think about her. Especially not in front of the dark lord. He wouldn't think of the look on her face when he told her he didn't love her. If he failed his mission, he was going to die. His parents were going to be slaughtered, and so too would Amy. Voldemort had made it quite clear that his life and the lives of those closest to him were in jeopardy. If he could keep his distance from her. If the dark lord could be convinced that Draco didn't care, then there was a chance she would escape with her life intact.

He just hoped that there was a chance for them some day. Would she ever understand?

Would she ever forgive him?

**Short but necessary, I should think. Let me know your****thoughts **


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 64; propositions**_

The summer had taken its toll on Amy. She had seen things she had never thought possible. Some of the death eaters, especially the Lestranges, saw torture as an art form. How did Snape cope? He always seemed so calm, so collected, as he sat on Voldemort's right side. She watched him manipulate the Dark Lord like a puppet, feeding him false information about the order as though it were nothing at all. Harry was safe at their aunts and would remain there for the first few weeks of summer but would then be moved to the burrow. When Amy had asked how he was getting there Snape assured her he had the best security available.

Amy was walking past one of the reception rooms in the manor one day when she overheard Lucius and Narcissa speaking in hushed tones. Looking through the crack in the door cautiously she spied on their conversation. Lucius looked strained and his wife was crying. They seemed to be arguing over something. "Don't you understand woman? Draco is our only chance" he grabbed her upper arms and shook her slightly. "There is nothing we can do. He'll kill us all" his wife looked stricken. "How can you say that? He is our son. The dark lord is using him to punish you. You failed him Lucius, not Draco. I can't stand by and just watch this happen. There is no way that he can do it! None." Lucius sighed. "I know my love, but what can we do?" she broke free from his grasp and turned away from him. "Ill find a way."

Amy felt winded. What was going on? She was suddenly very worried about her ex boyfriend. Even thinking of him as that…it hurt. She would find out what the fuck was happening. He may not love her. He may not care about her anymore…if he ever had, but she still felt they way she always had. Sure he had hurt her more than she ever thought she could be hurt, but she still loved him. If he was in some kind of trouble then she would have to try to help.

Amy waited on tenterhooks for a chance to talk to Snape. It wasn't until two weeks after overhearing the Malfoys conversation that she did. She was walking in the garden, avoiding the inhabitants of the manor, when she saw him enter the gate. He approached her and they exchanged greetings. Bellatrix was never far behind Amy so she reached out to him with her mind, letting down her mental barriers and showing him the conversation she had overheard. Snape, as usual, gave nothing away in his facial expression but the tone of his thoughts told her that he did indeed know. Not only that, but that he hadn't had any intention of telling her if she hadn't confronted him.

_It must be terrible_, she thought.

He sighed as they strolled through the expansive grounds. It was a few moments before he opened his mind to her. By then her nerves were positively shredded. She could have forced her way into his mind if she wanted. He knew she was stronger than him.

When he finally gave her the information she wanted so desperately she almost wished she was still ignorant of it.

_Why._

Draco was in worse danger than she could have imagined. He was charged with assassinating Albus Dumbledore. If he didn't complete the mission he would be killed and so too would his parents. Snape too was in trouble as he had made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa. The woman had sworn to find a way to protect her son.

"I must be heading in" Snape said to her formally and she knew that he must have spotted someone. Indeed when she took her gaze from the grass in front of her she saw Bellatrix strolling over to where they stood, her tangled hair waving wildly in the breeze.

She said goodbye and watched him leave. "What did old Sevee want?" the insane witch asked suspiciously. Amy shrugged in return. "Nothing, I walked him here from the gate. He's my head of house" Bellatrix giggled and, using her wand as the conductor of an orchestra would use his baton and sang;

"Amy and Snapee sitting on a broom…"

Amy chose to ignore her. There was no sense in provoking a woman who was clearly a lunatic. She waited for the woman to move on and then continued to walk around the grounds aimlessly, her eyes on the ground. She had a lot to think about. It wasn't until she felt leaves brush against her skin that she looked up and realised that she had reached the willow tree.

Remembering that night, how they had finally confessed their feelings to each other. How he had told her how much he loved her, the way that he had kissed her, Amy entered through the wall of willow branches and leaned her forehead against the bark of the massive tree. It was as though she had woken from the most glorious dream, only to find that none of it was real, and, in a way, that was exactly what had happened. He didn't love her. Perhaps he had thought he did at one point, but had come to his senses. She didn't blame him. It was bound to happen eventually, war or no war.

Amy was about to cry. She could feel the sting in the back of her eyes. She heard a noise. The snap of a twig. Mentally damning Bellatrix for following her everywhere she went, Amy left, blinking rapidly as she fought the tears and the brightness of the sun after the cool semi-darkness within the willow.

Once inside the manor, Amy looked around at the scene before her. Death eaters sat around the dining room table, in the ballroom, the living rooms, in clusters in the hall, walking up and down the stairs. As she wandered round the house her heart became heavier and heavier, and the constant dull ache in her head throbbed. She had once loved this house. After Hogwarts, there wasn't anywhere else she would call home. Certainly not the orphanage anyway.

She bumped into somebody. Very big and reeking of stale sweat and the unmistakeably coppery smell of dried blood. "Watch it girly" a rough voice proclaimed. "Excuse me" she said and made to move around whoever this person was. She looked up at him. Without meaning to, as sometimes happened when she wasn't concentrating, she was thrust into his mind. It was a vile place to be.

"Hey…you're the pretty little girlie who lives here aren't you?" he was saying. "How the mighty have fallen eh? I've heard all about you. Under the great Lucius Malfoys protection. Nobody aloud to touch…" his face came uncomfortably close to her own and she could smell the rotten stench of his breath. "No one allowed to taste." He breathed in deeply and she got the horrible feeling that he was sniffing her. "Lucius' protection doesn't count for much no more my sweet, and I know for a fact that there is more than one who'd love to have a go." He stood up to his full height. "You might want to think of getting yourself a new protector. Can't hide behind daddy Malfoy much longer I'd wager."

She shuddered and he laughed before moving on. She hadn't thought she would ever meet Fenrir Greyback. She imagined what it must have been like for Remus to have faced him when he was just a child. She decided it was time to retire to her room for the evening, and maybe think of a few new charms to cast on her door and windows.

She thought about what he had said. Had Lucius really stood up for her? It seemed so unlike him to speak for anyone apart from his family. Were the other death eaters talking about her? She looked at her arm, as she did often, and shuddered once more. She could feel the mark, below her sleeve, writhing.

She could take care of herself. She was a skilled witch, well able to defend herself. _But what if something happened to Lucius?_ She could handle it. _What if she was outnumbered?_ That wouldn't happen. She had allies. _Did she?_ Draco didn't care. Narcissa, she would help her. _What if she was gone too?_ Snape. If he blew his cover he would be killed. The thing was, she wasn't sure if he wouldn't blow his cover in order to save her. She would have to make allies. She would have to become closer to Voldemort if she was going to survive.

_But how? _She also needed to help Draco in any way she could, find out more about the situation from severus, talk to professor Dumbledore about it all as soon as possible (she had a feeling that there was a lot he was holding back from her.) find out why Nagini had reacted like she did at Amys induction, and keep harry alive for the year. Another wonderful school year beckoned.

**Well there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the little argument she has with herself at the end; hope it's not too confusing.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 64; propositions**_

The summer had taken its toll on Amy. She had seen things she had never thought possible. Some of the death eaters, especially the Lestranges, saw torture as an art form. How did Snape cope? He always seemed so calm, so collected, as he sat on Voldemort's right side. She watched him manipulate the Dark Lord like a puppet, feeding him false information about the order as though it were nothing at all. Harry was safe at their aunts and would remain there for the first few weeks of summer but would then be moved to the burrow. When Amy had asked how he was getting there Snape assured her he had the best security available.

Amy was walking past one of the reception rooms in the manor one day when she overheard Lucius and Narcissa speaking in hushed tones. Looking through the crack in the door cautiously she spied on their conversation. Lucius looked strained and his wife was crying. They seemed to be arguing over something. "Don't you understand woman? Draco is our only chance" he grabbed her upper arms and shook her slightly. "There is nothing we can do. He'll kill us all" his wife looked stricken. "How can you say that? He is our son. The dark lord is using him to punish you. You failed him Lucius, not Draco. I can't stand by and just watch this happen. There is no way that he can do it! None." Lucius sighed. "I know my love, but what can we do?" she broke free from his grasp and turned away from him. "Ill find a way."

Amy felt winded. What was going on? She was suddenly very worried about her ex boyfriend. Even thinking of him as that…it hurt. She would find out what the fuck was happening. He may not love her. He may not care about her anymore…if he ever had, but she still felt they way she always had. Sure he had hurt her more than she ever thought she could be hurt, but she still loved him. If he was in some kind of trouble then she would have to try to help.

Amy waited on tenterhooks for a chance to talk to Snape. It wasn't until two weeks after overhearing the Malfoys conversation that she did. She was walking in the garden, avoiding the inhabitants of the manor, when she saw him enter the gate. He approached her and they exchanged greetings. Bellatrix was never far behind Amy so she reached out to him with her mind, letting down her mental barriers and showing him the conversation she had overheard. Snape, as usual, gave nothing away in his facial expression but the tone of his thoughts told her that he did indeed know. Not only that, but that he hadn't had any intention of telling her if she hadn't confronted him.

_It must be terrible_, she thought.

He sighed as they strolled through the expansive grounds. It was a few moments before he opened his mind to her. By then her nerves were positively shredded. She could have forced her way into his mind if she wanted. He knew she was stronger than him.

When he finally gave her the information she wanted so desperately she almost wished she was still ignorant of it.

_Why._

Draco was in worse danger than she could have imagined. He was charged with assassinating Albus Dumbledore. If he didn't complete the mission he would be killed and so too would his parents. Snape too was in trouble as he had made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa. The woman had sworn to find a way to protect her son.

"I must be heading in" Snape said to her formally and she knew that he must have spotted someone. Indeed when she took her gaze from the grass in front of her she saw Bellatrix strolling over to where they stood, her tangled hair waving wildly in the breeze.

She said goodbye and watched him leave. "What did old Sevee want?" the insane witch asked suspiciously. Amy shrugged in return. "Nothing, I walked him here from the gate. He's my head of house" Bellatrix giggled and, using her wand as the conductor of an orchestra would use his baton and sang;

"Amy and Snapee sitting on a broom…"

Amy chose to ignore her. There was no sense in provoking a woman who was clearly a lunatic. She waited for the woman to move on and then continued to walk around the grounds aimlessly, her eyes on the ground. She had a lot to think about. It wasn't until she felt leaves brush against her skin that she looked up and realised that she had reached the willow tree.

Remembering that night, how they had finally confessed their feelings to each other. How he had told her how much he loved her, the way that he had kissed her, Amy entered through the wall of willow branches and leaned her forehead against the bark of the massive tree. It was as though she had woken from the most glorious dream, only to find that none of it was real, and, in a way, that was exactly what had happened. He didn't love her. Perhaps he had thought he did at one point, but had come to his senses. She didn't blame him. It was bound to happen eventually, war or no war.

Amy was about to cry. She could feel the sting in the back of her eyes. She heard a noise. The snap of a twig. Mentally damning Bellatrix for following her everywhere she went, Amy left, blinking rapidly as she fought the tears and the brightness of the sun after the cool semi-darkness within the willow.

Once inside the manor, Amy looked around at the scene before her. Death eaters sat around the dining room table, in the ballroom, the living rooms, in clusters in the hall, walking up and down the stairs. As she wandered round the house her heart became heavier and heavier, and the constant dull ache in her head throbbed. She had once loved this house. After Hogwarts, there wasn't anywhere else she would call home. Certainly not the orphanage anyway.

She bumped into somebody. Very big and reeking of stale sweat and the unmistakeably coppery smell of dried blood. "Watch it girly" a rough voice proclaimed. "Excuse me" she said and made to move around whoever this person was. She looked up at him. Without meaning to, as sometimes happened when she wasn't concentrating, she was thrust into his mind. It was a vile place to be.

"Hey…you're the pretty little girlie who lives here aren't you?" he was saying. "How the mighty have fallen eh? I've heard all about you. Under the great Lucius Malfoys protection. Nobody aloud to touch…" his face came uncomfortably close to her own and she could smell the rotten stench of his breath. "No one allowed to taste." He breathed in deeply and she got the horrible feeling that he was sniffing her. "Lucius' protection doesn't count for much no more my sweet, and I know for a fact that there is more than one who'd love to have a go." He stood up to his full height. "You might want to think of getting yourself a new protector. Can't hide behind daddy Malfoy much longer I'd wager."

She shuddered and he laughed before moving on. She hadn't thought she would ever meet Fenrir Greyback. She imagined what it must have been like for Remus to have faced him when he was just a child. She decided it was time to retire to her room for the evening, and maybe think of a few new charms to cast on her door and windows.

She thought about what he had said. Had Lucius really stood up for her? It seemed so unlike him to speak for anyone apart from his family. Were the other death eaters talking about her? She looked at her arm, as she did often, and shuddered once more. She could feel the mark, below her sleeve, writhing.

She could take care of herself. She was a skilled witch, well able to defend herself. _But what if something happened to Lucius?_ She could handle it. _What if she was outnumbered?_ That wouldn't happen. She had allies. _Did she?_ Draco didn't care. Narcissa, she would help her. _What if she was gone too?_ Snape. If he blew his cover he would be killed. The thing was, she wasn't sure if he wouldn't blow his cover in order to save her. She would have to make allies. She would have to become closer to Voldemort if she was going to survive.

_But how? _She also needed to help Draco in any way she could, find out more about the situation from severus, talk to professor Dumbledore about it all as soon as possible (she had a feeling that there was a lot he was holding back from her.) find out why Nagini had reacted like she did at Amys induction, and keep harry alive for the year. Another wonderful school year beckoned.

**Well there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the little argument she has with herself at the end; hope it's not too confusing.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 65; snap crackle flop**_

Draco stood beneath the willow and thought back to when everything had been so much simpler. When his only worry had been what Amy thought of him. That still mattered to him, just not nearly as much as he valued her life. He had been avoiding her, like the coward he was. She may have shown no emotion when he broke up with her, but there was a new sadness in her eyes that he knew he was responsible for. She was as broken hearted as he was, this he knew. Would she move on? Date someone else? Would she forget about him? The saying went that you never forget your first love, even if you wish you could.

You aren't her first love. That was Potter

He mentally shook himself. He had no way of knowing if that was true. Sure it was what he had always thought; it was the logical explanation for the way things had ended in first year. At least it was in his mind.

Would she go back to him?

If she did there was nothing he could do. Who was he to dictate who she could or could not see when he had made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with her.

A noise broke him out of his reverie and he quickly hid as she entered the willow.

Shit!

She rested her head on the trunk of the great tree, the tension evident on her shoulders. What he wouldn't give to hold her then and there. To kiss her and tell her everything would be alright.

But everything was most certainly not alright, it hadn't been for a while and it most likely never would be again.

Everything had officially turned to shit.

As quietly as he could he left. A twig snapped beneath his foot but it was too low a sound, he told himself, for her to have heard. He hurried away, desperate to be as far away from the dreaded house and its occupants as he could get.

As he passed a cluster of death eaters near the gate an hour later he was surprised when one called out to him. Figuring it was best he keep up appearances, he joined them. They weren't important death eaters, he noted. One was merely a hired werewolf. It was Greyback who spoke. "Is it true then? That you and the delicious girlee are no more?" he asked. Draco decided he was above such company immediately and wished he hadn't bothered joining them.

"Its complicated!" he said before making to leave. Fenrir roared with laughter. "You mean she wouldn't swivel on your wand eh?" enraged Draco was about to hex the man wolf. "How dare yo…"he was cut off by Fenrir as he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him forward. Even in daylight the man was terrifying. "I wouldn't boy." Draco pulled himself away from the beast and smoothed his robes. "My father shall hear about this" he said before turning on his heel and walking away. Laughter and catcalls followed him as he walked swiftly to the manor, where he hoped to find something to hex in order to take out his frustration.

A year before, nobody would have spoken to him like that. A year ago, the threat of his father was enough to shut most people up.

Yes, he thought. Things had most definitely turned to shit.

**Sorry to everyone who isn't a fan of the different POVs there will be more as I go along I'm sure. Forgive me.**

**Read and review! **


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 66; in the dark**_

Not for the first, second, nor indeed the twentieth time, Severus Snape wondered if Albus was crazy.

The old man had tried on a ring that he had known had affiliations with the dark lord without testing it for curses. Snape didn't have a clue how a man as brilliant as Dumbledore could have overlooked such a thing. He did what he could but the effects of dark magic such as that of the accursed ring could only be delayed, not reversed.

He told the headmaster of the Voldemort's plan and about the vow he had made. He agreed to do as Albus wished, as much as it pained him to do so.

How would the resistance cope without the old man? Would it crumble? Voldemort was certainly becoming stronger. They discussed many things that night.

"Something happened, at her induction. The snake; Nagini. It reacted strangely when he marked her." Dumbledore was intrigued by this. A new light seemed to shine in his eyes. Severus knew that he had come to some conclusion, and that it was useless for him to ask what it was. The old man would give him some infuriatingly vague answer.

"There is something else. The death eaters. They are beginning to stir against Lucius. Jealousy has always been rife towards those closest to the dark lord. When those closest to him fall…"

"Amy is in danger?"

"Lucius has made it clear that she is under his protection. That used to mean something. It no longer does. It's only a matter of time before some sort of action is taken and my fear is that it will be taken upon her. She is seen as an easy target; initiated but yet to prove herself. She is a woman, and she is beautiful. Many of the death eaters have scores to settle, grudges. Eyes follow wherever she goes. I don't think she is safe there anymore and I ask that you remove her from the house."

Dumbledore steepled his long fingers together.

"When you say Nagini reacted strangely, what exactly do you mean?"

Snape was astonished "have you not heard anything I just said Albus?" the headmaster raised a calming hand.

"Voldemort will not let her come to any harm." He looked deep in thought for a moment before continuing. "He won't want any harm to come to her. Make sure she has more access to him Severus, and I assure you, Amy will leave the manor unscathed."

What could that possibly mean? Severus did as he was asked, though he didn't see where it was going. He encouraged Amy to become more involved. She didn't need much encouragement to be honest. Her bloodlust for the dark Lord and her single minded determinedness worried him as much as it impressed him. He volunteered her for missions, and bragged about her skill to Voldemort.

The dark lord was willing to accept her into the inner circle. Most of the other death eaters figured that this was because of whom she was, who she knew. They were jealous and Snape worried even more for her safety.

"Keep her near, Severus" the dark lord advised him one day. "She would make a good apprentice for you and I am interested to see what she can do. Her parents were fools, but they were talented. Keep an eye on her. I wonder about her potential."

He could sense that there was something else, another reason that Voldemort wanted her under the watch of his second in command. Was it something to do with the snake? With whatever Dumbledore's theory was? He sensed that neither wizard was going to let him in on it.

The summer drew to a close and Snape was glad of it. Finally she was free of the manor, where she had told him she had taken to sleeping with her wand under her pillow and her windows and door sealed with extra enchantments. She would be safer at Hogwarts. It was the place he had always thought of as home, always thought of as safe

He had spent seven years there as a student, eighteen as a potions master, and beginning that year, the new defence against the dark arts professor. Finally after all the years of applying.

**Another short one. Sorry about that. Back to amy next **


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 67; back home**_

The train was packed by the time Amy and Draco arrived at kings cross station. He didn't look at her from the time that she had taken his father's arm in order to apparated there to when they boarded the train and found separate compartments. This cold shoulder act of his stung. She hadn't done anything. He had dumped her.

Thankfully her compartment remained empty for the entirety of the journey. Anyone who dared even look in the window was treated to the most venomous glare she could muster. As she walked through the passageway to change in one of the bathrooms, she happened to pass the compartment she usually shared with Draco.

He was in there with Crabbe and Goyle, and, not surprisingly, but still devastatingly Pansy. No wonder the girl hadn't dropped by to gloat. She was getting in early to comfort Draco through his time of need. he wasn't looking at her though, but at the luggage rack above. Strange. She moved on before she was caught looking in like some sad freak left out in the cold. Back in her compartment, changed and ready for the year ahead, Amy didn't give herself a moment to let the self pity sink in. she would save that for bedtime.

For now she contented herself in reading some of her new school books. When the train rolled into Hogsmede station and came to a noisy and jerky halt, Amy was relieved to spy the comforting silhouette of Rubeus Hagrid through the steam that rolled off the train. He escorted the first years to the lakeshore, where they would cross to the castle grounds. Amy saw the thestrals for the first time. she had seen her fair share of death over the summer. It was her first time to ride in the carriage up to the castle alone. she supposed she was going to have to get used to the solitude again.

luckily for her, Hermione had been sending her messages via the two way coins over the summer and though she hadn't been able to talk to Remus much, she still had the letter he had sent her the night of Sirius' death. She knew that though it seemed like it, she wasn't on her own anymore. She did gather that her godfather had found himself a girlfriend and an auror at that. she was glad for him, and wished him every happiness in a letter she managed to send him via Severus, in reply to the one she had received in the same way. He had confessed to her that Nymphadora was by no means the most graceful witch, but she was most definitely the most beautiful and talented. It was about time that Remus allowed himself to be happy, she thought fondly of hr godfather.

It was a real shame that she would not be able to attend their wedding. The castle lights loomed across the grounds as the carriage drew close and relief washed over her. She was home. After the sorting Amy didn't eat much. She couldn't wait to get to bed. In the morning she would have class, and homework. Her summer homework hadn't stretched out very far and she was sincerely looking forward to the distraction and the satisfaction that she got from writing long essays. She had received Os in all of her exams apart from divination, in which she had gotten an E. she had found this hilariously ironic.

Her visions of late had been vague. A lot of things were up to chance just then. A lot counted on last minute decisions. The threat of war hung in the air. War changed people's decisions and paths, and until something was certain, she was sure she wouldn't be getting any clear visions, not of the important events anyway. Avoiding the beady eyes of Pansy Parkinson as best she could, amy went to bed. When she laid eyes on her four poster bed in the room she had slept in for most of the previous five years, amy felt a little jolt of happiness that could only be brought on by the familiar. She opened her trunk, took out some pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change. Her mind lingered on the contents of her trunk.

Narcissa had gone overboard this year in taking over Amy's wardrobe. The poor woman was doing all she could to keep her mind off things. In Narcissa's world, that meant fashion. Amy got into bed and closed the heavy green hangings. To her surprise she didn't feel terrible. The wave of self pity that crashed over her late at night did not come. She only felt happy to be home, and tired. She fell into a deep sleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow. The next day was bright; the summer heat had been replaced by autumn chill.

Amy tiptoed out of bed early, eager not to wake the other girls. She showered and dressed in her school robes, then headed down for an early breakfast. There wasn't many in the great hall. She filled a bowl with porridge, sweetened it with some honey, and took the time to enjoy not being watched. That feeling ebbed away as the great hall began to slowly fill up over the next twenty minutes. Taking her magical coin out of her pocket, Amy sent Hermione, who had just entered with Ron and harry a message. _Meet tomorrow?_

She received a reply within five minutes. _Sounds good. Same place and time._ amy smiled, and ignoring the curious eyes of those who wondered at her being on her own, and the smug ones of those who knew why, Amy poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice and waited for the morning post. Sure enough, winie was one of the many owls that swooped in a few minutes later. The writing on the envelope she brought was unmistakable. Amy opened it with as much decorum as she could muster, though she wished she could tear it open then and there.

Miss Evans, it read

Would you be so kind as to meet with me in my office after classes this evening?

Albus Dumbledore

Would she learn all she needed to know finally? Truth be told she wasn't best pleased with the headmaster. He was keeping a lot from her. Hopefully, that would all change within a few hours. Amy grabbed her bag and took one last swig of pumpkin juice before leaving for class.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 68; the mistress of a puppy believes I have stupid chapter titles…what does she know, she's a cat.**_

The portraits of former headmasters didn't even bother to pretend to be asleep when Amy entered the office that evening. They were so interested by the topics of conversation covered when Amy was there that they were usually too enraptured to remember. As she waited for Dumbledore to appear she talked with Phineas Nigellus. He had taken a shine to her over the years, thinking that though some of her ideals were a little Griffindor-ish (which he whispered as though it were a bad word) she was otherwise a very intelligent and cunning young woman, traits that he praised in students.

Dumbledore arrived soon after she entered the room and they sat. "The night of Sirius' death" he began, after they had traded polite greetings. "Harry had a break down in this very office. He was extremely agitated, as you can imagine, and wanted the truth. I gave him some information; the prophecy foretold by Professor Trelawney for example. I believe you should know as much." His eyes twinkled over his half moon spectacles, and rather than being grateful for the information she was about to receive, and comforted by the reassurance of his steady gaze, she felt annoyed. "Sir, no disrespect but I believe that I deserve to know a whole lot more. I'm putting my life on the line. I don't presume to say that I am the only one doing so" she took a moment to look at his black and shrivelled hand. "But I need to know everything if I'm going to do my duty right. My mind is safe, you know this." Dumbledore was quiet for a long moment. He didn't look angered by her speech, he just looked thoughtful.

"Miss Potter," he finally began. "I am aware that you are to be trusted. Your mind is safe from Lord Voldemort, but is it safe from the truth, I wonder. Are you ready to hear the whole story? Will it not drive you to the brink of insanity? This I cannot be sure of, and this is what I fear." Amy was taken aback. Was the truth really so terrible? Would it be better if she was ignorant?

"Sir, I need to know." she replied after thinking for a while. "Knowing that there is more to the story will drive me mad sooner than knowing." He nodded. "It is your choice."

He then proceeded to tell her what she wanted to know. He told her about Voldemort's Horcruxes, he told her that he was going to charge harry to find them, and that he was sure to be accompanied by Ron and Hermione. He told her that he had already found one of them, that it was a ring passed down through Voldemort's family, that it was cursed, and why he had put it on. He told her of the diary. He told her the tale of his upbringing and he told her about Bathilda bagshot and her nephew.

She gasped as he explained the deathly hallows. She hardly believed what she was seeing as he showed her his memories of Grindlewald, and the memories he had collected about Voldemort. She wept as he explained that Snape was going to have to kill him in order to save Draco. She was glad that he thought Draco's soul was worth saving. Dumbledore showed her the memory of hearing the prophecy.

"_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"Power the dark lord knows not?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The power of his mothers love, and you." Amy was taken aback; she had, for just a moment, been disappointed at not being mentioned in the prophecy. But finding out that she was indirectly referred to was jarring. "I don't understand, does that mean that I'm going to die for him?" was her mother's fate going to be hers too? "No. I believe it refers to your infiltration of Voldemort's inner circle. And your ability to keep Voldemort out of your thoughts and also your gift of sight."

Amy again looked at her headmaster's hand. There was no other word to use for it apart from dead, she decided "sir is there really no way to heal..." she trailed off, knowing that there was nothing they could do. He was going to die. "I hope to get rid of some of the Horcruxes before I die. To quote from one of my very favourite muggle books; "to die would be an awfully great adventure.""

Amy lay in her bed, her mind to full of thoughts, buzzing around like vicious hornets, stinging her as she thought of each in turn._ She _was one of Harry's powers? Not the most important of course, that was the spell invoked by their mothers sacrifice. She thought back to the vision she had had of her parent's death…would she be able to show the same selflessness as her mother had? She didn't know the answer.

What she did know was that she was prepared to help Harry as much as she could. She had a feeling that things would come to a head within the next few years. Once Dumbledore was out of the picture, things were going to become very real, and real, and very bad.

When the sky began to lighten, and the dawn chorus began, Amy gave up trying to nod off. She walked through the dorm room to the bathroom. She thought that everyone else would still be asleep, but as she passed Pansies bed she saw that her oldest adversary was awake.

Pansy Parkinson was smirking as she sat up in her bed. "Life's not so perfect anymore is it Amy? Can't sleep?" she made a face as she said her name as if the very word tasted unpleasant in her mouth. Amy, in no mood for pansies bullshit, pulled her sleeves up above her elbows in an absent-minded sort of way and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a bobbin she had on her wrist, thus giving Pansy a good view of her dark mark. "I'm just going to the bathroom" she said, secretly relishing the look of abject fear that crossed her enemies face. She didn't laugh until she was in the shower and the water was running.

Things had moved past putting ink in showerheads and stealing boyfriends. Amy had grown up a lot in the past few months. She was no longer a child, or even a teenager. She was a death eater, and she was a member of the order of the Phoenix. She was a spy.

**Just a couple of things; Number 1; Amanda I love you even if you have no taste in chapter titles. Number two; I'm sorry the chapters have been so short lately I'll do my best to make them longer from now on. Number 3; does anyone want to hazard a guess as to what is going to be the big twist in book 6? I'll give a shout out to whoever comes closest. And finally; number four; thank you to everyone who has ever read or reviewed this story, original or rewritten. Your thoughts and opinions are a great help and there isn't anything more encouraging than opening my emails and finding reviews and story alerts! Thank you! **


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 69; he he 69...mature**_

That evening Amy met Hermione in the room of requirement. She had heard the rumours that Draco had broken Harry's nose on the train and Hermione confirmed it. "How are you holding up?" her friend asked her. "I'm fine" she replied. "Really I am. I have much bigger fish to fry; I can't really afford to give it much thought at the moment." She adjusted herself on the comfortable cushions, which were strewn in piles all over the floor and sipped her coffee. Hermione had had the good idea of bringing a flask with her; along with some biscuits seeing as food and drink were something that the room didn't supply.

"How are things progressing with Ron?" Hermione put her own cup down. "To be honest, they aren't. I just don't think he sees me that way." She frowned. Amy didn't know what to say. She wasn't very good at expressing her own emotions, let alone helping someone to come to terms with their own.

"There is something else." Hermione said. "I'm sure it's nothing but harry is adamant that there is something going on with Draco. You see, we sort of followed him to Borgin and Berks over the summer, when we were getting our school supplies. It seemed as though he was arguing with Burke over something. Harry is really paranoid about it. He's sure that Draco is a death eater now."

Amy swallowed. Did she dare tell Hermione the truth? "You must promise me not to breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you." she said after a lot of thought. Hermione swore on her wand. Slowly, Amy lifted up her sleeve and showed her the mark, it moved with its usual laziness. Hermione hacked and coughed, choking on her biscuit. Amy had to give her the Heimlich manoeuvre in order to dislodge the offending piece of food.

Once she had recovered, Amy was surprised at how curious she was about it. Hermione asked her so many questions. "You're not disgusted?" Amy asked her. Hermione thought about it. "The mark itself scares me and disgusts me I guess, but I know that it was something you had to do. You didn't have a choice." Amy felt warmed by her response. Hermione granger was the warmest person she knew. And next to Draco…she interrupted herself mid thought, Draco. Was he even her friend anymore? There was a time when they had been best friends. Would they ever be able to get back to that? He had barely looked at her the past few weeks, hadn't said a word to her. Did he even want to be friends anymore?

As she passed through the common room later that evening Amy's eyes found the couch by the fire where she used to sit in the evenings, where she lay with him and watched the dying embers of the fire flickering in the darkened room and where she had fallen asleep next to him more than once. She didn't stop and stare, she kept moving.

By the time she made it to her bed she dispelled all thoughts of him. She lay beneath the covers, picking out shapes in the canopy above her until she drifted off into dreams of death and destruction, her beloved castle in ruins, of giants and oversized spiders.

Amy spent the next couple of weeks concentrating on her schoolwork. Now that she was in sixth year she had had the choice of giving up divination, she kept it, along with transfiguration, potions, history of magic and DADA. The fact that professor Trelawney had actually had at least one proper vision made her hope, perhaps in vain, that there was more than met the eye with the woman. Her predictions of harries death every second day did not endear her to Amy in the slightest, but the fact that the woman seemed to think she was a fraud herself and didn't know she had the ability to use her "inner eye" was quite funny and besides, Amy enjoyed the subject because she was good at it. She kept history of magic simply for the pure pleasure it gave her.

Snape was a good DADA teacher. He could never outshine Remus in her eyes when it came to the subject, but he was a good runner up. Slughorn was another kettle of fish. Her first impression of him was that he was nice enough. He was a good teacher.

She had heard all about the slug club, and knew from the vision shown to her by Dumbledore what it entailed. It never occurred to her that she might be on his list. It was a surprise when he made his way over to her table, a jolly smile on his face, and asked her to join the small group for supper. She wondered for what reason he had chosen her. it most certainly wasn't her connection to the Malfoys for he hadn't asked Draco, who no longer sat with her, but instead sat beside Theodore Nott a few seats behind her. a glimpse into the flamboyant mans mind told her that her reputation as the princess of slytherin, bright, good at Quidditch, second only to Hermione granger in grades, and sure to go far with her slytherin cunning and good looks. Sure he was a lot more excited about the idea of having Harry there, but he thought her worthy of collecting also. If he had but known who she really was he would probably be foaming at the mouth to have the set.

In the absence of Snape in the dungeon, harry was progressing really well in the subject, Neville too. Amy spared a thought for the boy, who could so easily have been in her brother's shoes. Would she and harry have grown up together with their parents in Gryffindore's hollow? Would Neville's parents have died protecting him? Would he have a scar on his forehead? Why had Voldemort chosen her family? Sure theirs was not the only one torn apart by the war. It wasn't even the worst affected by it. Neville's home life wasn't perfect just as hers wasn't. Just as Harrys wasn't. But at least he had had the luxury of growing up knowing who he was. Knowing who his parents were how brave they had been. At least he was able to use his real name and not lie about who he was to the people he loved most in the world.

Draco was avoiding her completely. He seemed so different, so stressed. She watched him when she could; at mealtimes and in class. He was never in the common room at the same time as her, and when he walked by her in the halls or if he sat near her in a class (which he seemed to desperately try not to do) he avoided all eye contact. It hurt. She saw the strain on his shoulders and wished there was something she could do or say that would help. But she knew that he wanted nothing to do with her. Whatever he was planning, he was doing it in the room where she met Hermione every week. She heard Crabbe and Goyle moan about the taste of polyjuice potion and having to stand outside that hidden room for hours on end with no snacks.

Crabbe was awfully smug these days and stared at her openly, sneering. What his problem with her was she thought she would never figure out. Almost since the very moment they had met he had been nothing but hostel towards her for seemingly no reason. Why did he hate her so much?

Amy didn't want Draco to fail in his mission, he and his family would die. But if he succeeded that would mean that he would have killed in cold blood…that just couldn't happen. Not to him. If she wanted to save the man she loved she would have to come up with something, otherwise that look of vulnerability he had when he let his guard down, the liquid silver of his eyes, would be gone forever. The walls would come down forever. Steel grey and impregnable.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry about the delay it's been hectic. I finally got to see Tim Minchin live! Still can't believe it! **

**As for your guesses; all wrong so far, though they were very good ones. The mystery twist competition continueeeesss for book 6 **


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer; same as previous. **

_**Chapter 70; the twist part one**_

Because Crabbe and Goyle were always there, guarding the room of requirement when Draco was in it, Amy didn't get a chance to try to get in. she would check on the hallway every now and again, in the hopes that the two oafs would be asleep or distracted in some way, but that never happened. Often, she saw harry there. It was obvious he was trying to gain access and was as curious as she was that there was about what Draco was up to. Hermione had told her that Ron was sure harry was just being paranoid over it. That there was no chance Draco would even have the brains, never mind the balls, to be a death eater. Amy hoped feverently that there was a chance that this might somehow dissuade harry from his suspicions. She doubted it though. He was determined when he wanted to be.

Draco still avoided her as much as he could in the hallway and in class. She almost never ran into him in the common room, as he spent so much of his time in the room of requirement. She had the same determined streak as her brother though, and vowed to find out exactly what he was doing. Unlike her twin, Amy had a lot of patience. She would eventually get to the bottom of it, she knew. Until then, she just had to wait for the opportunity.

A day came some weeks later, when Amy was getting in from Quidditch practice (Draco never showed up for it anymore. If she hadn't known about his mission this on its own would have been a sure sign that something was going on. He loved Quidditch) she met him in the hall outside the common room. He passed her without a word or a single look as usual. She turned and spoke to his back as he walked away. "This is ridiculous, Draco. Can't you even look at me? Are you that ashamed of us?" he froze. His back was rod straight and his hands clenched to fists at his sides. It was so long before he responded that she thought he wasn't going to after all. But then he did. It was the first time he had spoken to her directly in weeks. "No" he said finally before continuing to walk away from her. Angry, she dropped her things and ran to him. Grabbing his arm she pulled him around to face her. She hadn't meant to be so rough but she was just so full of rage. He had ignored her for so long and she wanted to know why. Why did he all of a sudden seem to hate her so much he pretended she didn't exist? Why didn't he think she deserved an explanation? What had she done to deserve to be thrown away like she had never meant anything to him?

"No what?" she yelled at him. "No you can't look at me or no you're not ashamed?" he stared straight ahead down the hall, his face impassive and his breathing regular, unlike her-she could feel the flush spreading across her face and she was panting heavily. He seemed so calm and in control while her heart beat a tattoo against the inside of her ribcage.

"Whatever you want Evans" he said and shrugged her hand off his arm. He finally met her eyes then and his steel grey orbs were full of anger "Or should I say Potter?" Amy gasped in surprise at this revelation. How long had he known? Her mind reeled and she could think of nothing to say to him in reply. His face contorted into a familiar sneer, something he hadn't directed towards her since their first year when he had told her she didn't belong in slytherin because she hung around with the golden trio. His look cut through her like a serrated knife. Seemingly satisfied with her reaction he left.

Amy almost forgot her things outside the door to the slytherin common room. She felt as though she were falling down into a deep pit. She didn't even remember getting to her room before she was dumping her things and leaving again. She didn't know where exactly she was going. Her mind was so full of where's when's and how's that she didn't care.

Amy was startled out of her reverie by someone calling her name. She stood at the lakeshore, where so long ago Draco had held her and told her he would always love her. It was almost the same time of the year as when that scene had taken place and though the sun had truly gone down at this point, she imagined she could see the colours of sunset reflected on the still steely surface of the lake just as they had been when he had promised never to let her go. Never to hurt her.

She turned in the direction of the voice to see that it was Snape. He made his way over to her. "Its past curfew, come in. "he said in a voice that told her he was being cautious of being overheard. They walked into the castle and down to his office. "He knows who I am" Amy said as she sat down in front of his large desk. The jars of pickled creatures seemed to be staring down at her from the shelves around the room. "yes." Snape replied. "I couldn't help but overhear. I had hoped to tell you sooner. The dark Lord let it slip that he had an unwitting secret weapon, the sister of his enemy. He told the death eaters who you are and that you have no idea." Amy was confused. "But how then could Draco have known that I know?" Snape shrugged. "I am as surprised as you." he said. "Secret weapon?" she was curious as to why Voldemort would refer to her as such. "I don't know why he said that either, but he looked quite…excited about it. Be cautious when next you see him. Any slip ups at all could be fatal."

Amy got up and had her hand on the door handle when Snape spoke again. "I am sorry about Draco's reaction. I know you hoped to tell him yourself. If I were you I would try to find out how he knows that you are aware of the fact. And what he intends to do with that information. Your very life could be in his hands."

**How do you like them apples? The next chapter will be in Draco's pov I think. Sorry once again to those who don't like the changes in povs. I think it's needed in this story personally what do you think Draco's thoughts were throughout this chapter? Let me know your thoughts **


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 71; twist part 2**_

Had things really resorted to this? He was heading to the room of requirement to try to fix the cupboard for the last time that day. He had given himself an ultimatum; if he didn't get it sorted by that night, he was going to send the necklace to Dumbledore somehow. How would he do it? Owl? No, that wouldn't work. His situation was becoming very dire. It was already October and he still hadn't made any real progress with the cupboard. The dark lord was becoming increasingly impatient with him.

He was thinking of this when he saw Amy out in the hallway. The letter his mother had sent him three days before entered his mind and he felt the hurt he had been harbouring since then rise up in him. He walked past her, resisting the urge to bump into her shoulder childishly as he did so. He finally knew why she had always been so mysterious. Why something inside him had told him not to question her. Somewhere deep inside the recesses of his mind something had known, or at least had some sort of inclination as to why she was so damned secretive.

He had been a fool for thinking she was another lost and lonely soul, like him. That her defences were always up because she didn't know how to trust anyone. That they were kindred spirits. When she called out to him he had taken the time to restrain himself before answering as shortly as he could. "No" he had said. No. he did not want to look at her. He couldn't at that moment, he knew, without saying something hurtful. No matter what or who she was he still did not wish to cause her pain. Not if he could help it. Breaking up with her had hurt her enough, hell; it had nearly killed him to do it. And no, he was not ashamed of what had been or of what could have been. He had loved her truly and still did. He didn't know how he would have reacted to this information if he hadn't already broken it off. He could not honestly be sure that their relationship could have survived it. And he could not tell whether he would feel any different about the situation if there wasn't a death threat hanging over his head.

She was pulling him around to face her and the anger that he felt. The anger and the hurt and the broken trust welled up inside him until it burst behind his eyes in white fire. He let it take over. Afterwards, as he looked into those beautifully broken green orbs he felt ashamed of himself. But his bastarding pride would not let him show it. He left her there, looking the same as she did the first time he had broken her heart. _That's two for one_ Said the voice in his head. It was the voice of the cynical, cruel, defensive Draco Malfoy, his shield from the world. Draco continued on to the room of requirement. He could have sworn, just for a second that the door to Snapes office was open just a tad. He wouldn't put it past the head of house to be eavesdropping. His god father practically worshipped Amy. _Probably fancies her. _He shook his head, dispelling his ludicrous thoughts. The last time he had thought something like that it was about Amy's feelings for Potter. He felt his nails cut into the skin of his palm as he thought of how smug the boy wonderless would be about the whole thing.

**And there is Draco's POV of the little situation. Hope you liked it. Read and review! **

**Aoife **


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 72; the other Dumbledore**_

October was coming to a close and winter was setting in. it was a Hogsmede weekend. Amy would have skipped it and stayed in the warm castle but she was running low on potions ingredients and owl treats. She wrapped up in her warmest clothes (difficult as most of what she had were made for fashion rather than warmth.) and headed up to the entrance hall, where Filch was having fun with his new sensor.

By the time she reached the little village Amy was freezing. After stocking up on beetle eyes and purchasing the most expensive bag of owl treats (she felt bad for not paying Winie enough attention of late) she went to the nearest clothes shop, where she bought herself a thick scarf, hat and mittens, shoes that were not heeled or ballerina pumps for once and a couple of thick woollen jumpers that Narcissa would never approve of. As she left the shop she recalled that Narcissa hadn't been in contact with her in quite some time and determined that it didn't matter much anymore what Narcissa thought of her clothes. The closest thing she had ever had to a mother had abandoned her, it seemed. That thought made her feel very much alone and the feeling stayed with her as she walked past the three broomsticks, where the sounds of happy laughter and conversation escaped out onto the street. She decided to go to the more sombre pub; the hogs head. No doubt she belonged there with the rest of the undesirables at that moment.

The moment she walked up to the bar in the dingy pub, she knew she had come to the right place. One look into the twinkling blue eyes of the barman and she knew all there was to know about Aberforth Dumbledore. His expression hadn't changed from the disinterested bored look he had held from the moment she had entered but she sensed within him a sort of kindred spirit. A very reluctant one, but one none the less.

"What'll it be?" he asked as she seated herself on one of the bar stools. Amy thought about it. "Firewhiskey." She said, knowing he wouldn't care what age she was. "Make it a double." He set about fetching her drink and she rested her elbows on the bar. One flash of her right forearm got rid of a man who was thinking of stealing her shopping bags. She smirked to herself. A vision of him standing before a hole in his living room wall and handing in a bag of supplies to a battered looking Seamus Finnegan flashed before her eyes. There were some perks to being in her situation after all.

"Bit young for such a tattoo aren't you?" Aberforths tone was neutral but his face was stony. "Long story." She replied. He thought perhaps he should kick her out but decided against it as the last thing he wanted was a death eater raid. He would much rather not get involved. "Don't have enough customers for you to be showin em all the door missy." He said eventually. Amy took a sip of her drink and smiled. "He was thinking of robbing me." She replied. "Aye and how did you figure that?" she lay her drink down on the dirty bar top. There were no coasters in sight. "Heard his thoughts" she went for the honest answer. Just as she suspected his mental walls were instantly rammed up a notch or three. He was talented; she had to give him that. "There's no point Abe. I've broken through walls much stronger than yours. I already have all the information I would ever need. But don't worry. I'm not your enemy." He looked astonished, but hid it quickly. None of the other people in the bar had noticed what had just happened. Aberforth leaned his elbows on the bar top across from her and in a low tone that didn't mask his anger at being read he said "whose?" she took a larger swig of her firewhiskey and spoke to him directly into his mind. _Voldemort, Snape, your brother…_

She put her empty glass down and asked for another aloud. He got it. _Who are you? Why are you in here bothering me? If you know everything there is to know then why are you still here? _He replied as he filled her glass. She chuckled. It felt good to be the one in the know. The one with the control for once. _Because you don't know all that you should. _She showed him memories then. Memories depicting who she was, how she had come to be a death eater, and the vision she had just had. _Did you know that your brother is dying? He has less than a year. Perhaps it's time to mend some bridges?_ Another vision hit her then. The force of it nearly knocked her off her barstool. _One more thing; sometime within the next year or two Harry will ask for your help. Please do what you can._

Aberforth was sceptical of what he had seen and heard, but he nodded. _It's funny._ He said as she finished her second drink. _You and I have a lot in common; the sister of the boy who lived and the brother of the only one Voldemort ever feared. Will you never tire, as I did, of forever being in the shadows? _Amy smiled and shook her head. _It's our actions that count, not who we are. _She replied before gathering her things and leaving the Hogs Head. A sarcastic snort followed her out and she chuckled.

There was a ruckus on the street outside. A crowd was forming around a girl lying on the cobblestones. As she watched, Hagrid bent over the girl, who Amy recognised to be a Gryffindor, and carried her towards the castle. Amy managed to catch Hermione's eye, which she spotted as the crowd dispersed and moments later felt a familiar warm sensation in her pocket. Taking out the fake coin, she read the inscription; cursed necklace.

Her thoughts swung to the various times she had visited Borgin and Burkes with the Malfoys and she remembered a pearl necklace that she had thought was very beautiful. Lucius had warned her against touching it because it was "better suited to your enemies rather than your own little neck."

_Draco._

**Another one bites the dust. Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter can't wait to hear what you thought of this one **


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 73; Angry birds!**_

What was he playing at? That girl could have died. She could still die. Somehow she didn't think that this had been his true plan. He would never put all his hopes into that necklace. Not a fear of it. She saw this as a sign that he was getting desperate. Her thoughts towards him softened. She really hoped that the girl would be ok. Snape seemed to think there was a good chance of her recovery. He was in so much trouble, she thought sadly. She had checked on the room of requirement to find that the two knuckleheads were at their station, so he was obviously still working on whatever plan he had begun with.

She thought of plucking up the courage to say something. To do something that would make him understand. She knew he was afraid and desperate. If her life really was in his hands she couldn't fathom him giving her away. But then, she had never imagined him breaking up with her before he even knew who she was. She had hoped and wished for the day to come when he would know all of her secrets. It was here, and she wished that he knew nothing of it.

Her pride. Her damn stupid pride simply would not let her go and beg for him to understand. She was not one to beg for forgiveness. Something struck her then. If this was how he reacted to who she was, how would harry react? Would he hate her? Probably. She had Hermione on her side, and Remus. Perhaps they could help to make him understand. She hoped so.

Monday morning at breakfast Amy received a letter from Dumbledore. She gave winie one of the expensive treats she had bought her and the owl nudged her hand affectionately before leaving. She waited until she was in her dorm room, collecting her books before opening it;

Dear Miss Evans,

Lessons with H have been going rather well. I hope that he will understand his foe fully and will be ready when the time comes. I fear that that time will be coming rather soon, each day the curse spreads further. It is with a heavy heart that I heard what passed between yourself and Mr. Malfoy. If an old fool may give his advice; do not yet give up hope. I meant what I said last year; if there is a person alive or dead who can make him understand it is you. I believe that I owe you thanks after receiving an owl from my estranged brother yesterday. When one is facing one's own mortality and has many deep regrets, it is a great comfort to settle some feuds. While I do not think he will ever truly forgive me I believe that you have started a healing process within him and he may yet forgive himself. That is of great importance to me and I can never truly thank you enough.

Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

She was happy that Aberforth had contacted him. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she burned the letter with a spell and grabbed her bag before leaving for class.

Slughorn was holding a little Halloween soiree. Amy decided she may as well go. She could use a night off from studying that didn't consist of gruelling Quidditch practice, she figured. He had mentioned a celebrity guest and when she entered the room, dressed up for the occasion in a long sleeved (to hide her mark) tight fitting green dress, high denier black tights and black velvet platform heels she wasn't disappointed. Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead harpies made an appearance. Slughorn made the introductions around the room with all the glee of a proud father; "ah this is Ginny Weasley and Amy Evans, both on their house teams I add hastily, Ginnevra also has the best bat bogey hex I've ever seen, and miss Evans is one of the brightest witches in the school, hell, of her generation, along with Miss Granger over there, whose knack of using logic to her advantage almost surpasses Severus Snape on occasion!" his large belly was jiggling about merrily as he chuckled good naturedly.

Ginny glared at amy as they were being introduced to Gwenog, who was promising to watch them play sometime soon. She remembered that there was a big game coming up between slytherin and Gryffindor. She smirked back at the other red head, thinking how funny it was that this girl who was glaring at her with such mistrust and suspicion might one day (if Harry ever noticed her) be her sister in law! Hermione was quite fond of the girl so Amy tried not to judge her too harshly on this meeting alone.

As the night wore on Slughorn revealed his plans for a Christmas party. They were all to bring a guest. Internally, Amy groaned. She would definitely be going it alone, if she bothered going at all. Hermione was more optimistic about the situation. Her face positively beamed Scarlett as she confided in her that she was going to ask Ron to the party. Amy encouraged her to go for it. the boy may be utterly dim and insensitive, but he must have been put in Gryffindor for some reason. Hermione went on to leave with Ginny, who gave her one last unfriendly look as she passed. Amy was reminded of how things had been between her and Draco before they got together; neither knowing the feelings of the other. Perhaps harry didn't know he liked Ginny yet, but Hermione was convinced it would happen someday.

Amy went on to spend most of her afternoons in the library. The familiar smell of dust and old books soothed her. She wasn't eating as much as she should once again, her appetite always suffered when she was upset or stressed, and without her best friend to remind her to eat or pile food on her plate, she began to lose weight. She didn't notice until one day at dinner she happened to catch Snapes eye and he told her through her mind simply to "eat" embarrassed, she piled food onto her plate and didn't leave the table until it was gone.

By the time the day of the highly awaited match against Gryffindor came Amy was in slightly better shape. Of course, Draco didn't show. Ron was in high spirits. Had Hermione asked him already? She wondered as they took their places across from each other. Urquhart had drilled them especially hard for this game. Draco's replacement wasn't nearly as good as his predecessor. Ron was playing really well, which was a bit of a change. Amy had let in six goals within the first half hour. A look from the captain told her that she was in trouble. She realised the difference between her and Ron Weasley that day; confidence. Gryffindor won spectacularly and at the end of the game, Ginny Weasley came up a bit in Amy's opinion by crashing into the commentator, who was a horrible little shit and certainly nothing on lee Jordan who had always been funny to listen to, even though he was biased against slytherin and said some not very nice things about her once or twice.

Amy's good spirits were seriously dampened by a dressing down from the team captain and seeing the look on Hermione's face as she exited the Gryffindor changing room after an angry looking Ron. The first she could have easily gotten rid of with a flash of her mark (she felt she had flaunted it about enough for a while) the second she was very curious about. What had happened? she wondered. Amy knew that Draco would be in the room of requirement so she asked Hermione to meet her in one of the unused classrooms. Hermione agreed and she went straight there, where the girl told her what had happened and how he had been so tetchy with her lately. "It's as if I did something but I haven't I swear! Oh he's so annoying Amy" Amy advised her to go and straight out ask him. After a quick hug, Hermione left to do just that.

Sighing, Amy sat down atop one of the desks and rested for a moment. She was tired after the match. When had she become such a terrible keeper? Usually she was very good at what she did. They usually lost to Gryffindor because harry was such a good seeker. Ugh everything was going downhill. Twenty minutes later she heard the sounds of someone running towards the room. As quick as she could she hid under the teacher's desk at the top of the room and waited. A crying Hermione burst in. Amy was about to go to her friend and find out what was wrong but before she moved Harry entered the room. As he held Hermione and comforted her, Amy felt hollow. It was nice to see how good a friend her brother was, how kind he could be, but it confirmed for her the fact that her own best friend, who would have done the same for her in a heartbeat…well, he wasn't there anymore and he never would be.

When Ron burst into the room looking delirious next to a giggling girl that Amy recognised as one of the silly cows who worshipped Trelawney, everything clicked into place and all selfish notions of her own self pity left her to be replaced by worry and pity for her friend. Ron could be such a dumbass. Forget king of the Weasels, he was the fucking village idiot. He deserved to be chased away by the zooming yellow birds.

**Sorry if this was a bit depressing. It's always darkest before the dawn **

**aoife **


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 74; red vs. red**_

Amy had never pegged Hermione for the devious type, so when she told her about her idea of pretending to go out with Mclaggen to piss Ron off she was very surprised. "Cunning" she said wryly. "Perhaps you're in the wrong house?" Amy nudged her playfully and they spent the rest of their meeting planning things Hermione should say and how she should act around both boys. They also decided on what they were going to wear. Amy took a moment to lament over no longer having the option of asking Narcissa for advice. She wondered how it was going to go down the next time they saw each other. Amy was supposed to have no idea about her heritage so by right she shouldn't know why she hadn't heard from her. Perhaps she should write to her former mother figure as though all was well?

As the weeks wore on the Christmas party loomed over her head. She had not bothered to ask anyone as she knew there was only one person with whom she would like to attend it. Nobody asked her either. Amy was not vain, but it needled at her that Blaise didn't even try his luck. She couldn't help but be disappointed. Her confidence definitely took a knock on that score.

She had made a decision on what to wear after rooting through her trunk for a while and trying on outfit after outfit. She offered to give Hermione something to wear but the other girl had told her as politely as she could (which made amy laugh as she had not chosen any of her clothing, apart from the big jumpers she had bought in Hogsmede for years, and so wouldn't have been offended) that her clothes were a little "grown up" for her liking. The poor girl looked apprehensive as to what Amy would say to this but she needn't have worried.

The party was already in full swing when Amy arrived in her figure hugging high wasted black pencil skirt, low cut, long sleeved shimmering silver shirt and festive red platform heels. She had curled her hair with her wand and was wearing, as always, her favourite bracelet. She spotted Hermione, already there and talking to the Weasley girl and, as rehearsed, gave her best sneer. Hermione looked away quickly, as though she had been caught staring. The ruse was a simple one, but as simples ones usually do, it worked.

Seeing all the couples mingling around the room she was in a foul mood already. She grabbed a drink off a passing levitating tray and decided to walk about the room. Seeing Gwenog Jones, who was talking to Professor Slughorn she decided to converse with her. One never knows when one will need connections, she figured. The captain of the Holyhead harpies seemed glad of the distraction from Slughorn's long winded spiel of the old days when she was in Hogwarts.

**Hermione**

She looked over at the door as Amy arrived. She looked amazing. With a pang she noticed that the other girl still wore the bracelet she had been playing with that day Hermione had followed her to the bathroom. A curse on Draco for judging her on who her family was instead of her own character! Amy had told her that Draco's reason for leaving her was simply that he didn't love her, but, being Hermione jean granger, she knew there had to be more to it than what met the eye. The boy had been head over broomstick in love with her for years! Anyone could see that. Anyone but Amy it seemed, who, for all her haughty demeanour while she was in public, was one of the most troubled and insecure souls that Hermione had ever encountered. Speaking of such, the other girl saw her looking and sneered. Hermione looked away, pretending for all the world that she was hurt by it. Inside she was smirking. If only she could help Amy in some way! If she could just get harry to forget his vendetta on Malfoy, Amy's life would be a little easier.

Speak of the devil. Harry came into view then. He and Luna had arrived. Like a lot of the eyes in the room, harries were trained on Amy. Ginny noticed this, and the look of jealousy spreading across her face made Hermione want to giggle. "That girl!" her friend began. "You know, Ron told me what happened in first year, how much of a bitch she turned out to be and what she said to you." the urge to defend Amy rose up within Hermione so swiftly that she couldn't help but blurt out. "Ginny, you know how I feel about your brother but he can be a right hypocritical prat sometimes. Did he mention by any chance the huge crush he had on her?"

Ginny looked scandalised. "What crush?" she asked horrified at the thought of her brother (even though she knew he was an idiot sometimes) wanting anything to do with Amy Evans. "Well he stared at her enough all through second and third year. Every time she passed the Gryffindor table he would look up. I even heard him utter the words wank bank at one moment." Ginny was disgusted. "Pig" she said, shaking her head. "But still, that doesn't excuse her of being such a bitch." You know it's funny" Hermione couldn't help herself but say "how harry and Ron see only in black and white, completely overlooking grey areas. To Ron she was always good enough to have wet dreams over, but not good enough to think of as a human being. I think that's kind of sad."

Ginny shuddered. "I do not need those images Hermione thank you very much. I suppose she is kind of pretty" she admitted. "In an evil sort of way" she went on after a short moment of silence. "I heard she's a death eater. That's why she couldn't get a date for tonight. Half the school is afraid to ask her out because she's so pretty. The other half are just afraid for their lives." Hermione scoffed. "Where did you hear that?"

Before she could get an answer from the red head harry and Luna appeared before them. They greeted each other, and as if wanting to gauge his reaction, Ginny brought Amy up. "We were just talking about how pretty Amy Evans is." She waited eagerly for his reply. He looked through the crowd for her and when he spotted her, talking animatedly with the captain of the Holyhead harpies, his eyes narrowed. "There's something so familiar…I just can't put my finger-"Hermione cut him off. "Harry you've been in school with her for six years! Of course she's familiar." Ginny didn't look too impressed by his answer. She certainly wasn't happy about what Luna added to the conversation. "You know Harry, that girl has the same amount of gillywibs floating around her head as you do" Ginny or no Ginny, this statement lightened the mood of the group and they moved on to other topics of conversation.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she had seen the photo album, which harry treasured, when Hagrid had given it to him at the end of first year. She knew exactly why Amy was so familiar to him. She was as much like their mother as harry was like his father. She hoped that the information wouldn't click in his head until it was absolutely necessary. She spotted Cormack looking for her and decided it was time to hide. Inviting him had been a big mistake on her part. It served her right though, she thought, for trying to be devious.

_From now on I'll leave it to the slytherins_

**Amy**

Halfway through the party Filch burst in dragging none other than an angry looking Draco. He said that he was trying to sneak into the party but she could tell he was lying. Harry too, she saw, when she spotted him across the room, did not look convinced. She watched as he followed Malfoy, now half dragged by Snape, out of the room.

There was no way she would be able to follow without harry seeing her so she decided to wait for snapes account of it. Figuring it was time to leave anyway she pushed her way through the crowd until she bumped into someone. "Excuse me" she said impatiently. The other person didn't move. It was the Weasley girl, gingy or whatever her name was. The other red head had her arms crossed over her chest and was giving Amy a look that she was not the one who was going to move. Amy was amused enough by this little encounter (the girls mind seethed with suspicion) that she decided to have a little fun. "I'm sorry hunny, I don't swing your way" she said indicating the mistletoe that hung over their heads in little bunches. "So unless you want to try to persuade me to bat for the other team I suggest you move." She had said this loud enough for a few people around them to hear and heads turned to witness the battle of the fiery redheads. Their hopes were dashed as Looney Lovegood pulled the Weasley girl away muttering a load of crap about invisible creatures. Amy smirked at her opponent and kept walking, her wand at the ready to deflect any Bat bogey hexes that would be cast her way.

**Ok I know Amy was a total bitch in this chapter but after all she was in a terrible mood. Ginny gets on my nerves in the movies (not so much in the books I hasten to add) and I'm afraid that might have shown here a little…oops. Also Hermione might have been a bit out of character in the way she was talking about Ron, but I was a little annoyed by him in this book…love him in the movies though I swear! Please don't throw things!**

**Read and review!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 75; nobody guessed this one**_

Amy was summoned back to the manor for the Christmas holidays. She was told via a very short and abrupt letter from Narcissa. Draco was staying in order to finish "some work" it seemed. Well at least she wouldn't have to look at him every day for a while. Her stomach lurched with anxiety at seeing Narcissa and Lucius once again. The visions she had of the battle of Hogwarts were hazier now and much more changeable. Nothing remained the same from one vision and the next. She supposed with growing certainty that a lot of the choices that would decide the path the future would take, were going to be made very soon.

The train ride from Hogsmede to kings cross seemed to take no time at all, to Amy's vast dismay. She was met on the platform by one of the house elves who apparated she and her luggage straight to her room, where bobbin was waiting for her. "Miss Amy, Bobbin is happy to see you" the elf said cheerfully. Amy reciprocated the greeting and Bobbin proceeded to tell her that she was wanted for the meeting as soon as possible. Knowing that muggle clothes would most certainly be unacceptable, amy threw on a long emerald green dress and grabbed her floor length black cloak as she rushed from the room. At the top of the steps she slowed her pace and managed to make a graceful entrance into the dining room, where the meeting was taking place. Several death eaters, Snape and the Malfoys (sans Draco) included, were already seated at the long ornate table, at the top of which sat Voldemort. She was going to sit at the bottom with the lower ranking death eaters when Voldemort spoke. "Bellatrix move" he said and indicated that Amy should take the insane woman's place. "Have I displeased you my lord" Bellatrix grovelled beside his chair after getting up out of her seat at his left side. "You will if you do not move." He replied shortly, not looking at her. His eyes were trained upon Amy still. Amy did as she was told and walked around to that end of the table, Bellatrix glaring at her with open malice before taking someone else's seat and making them sit elsewhere. Just as she was about to pull out the chair Voldemort said, in a voice not much louder than a whisper "Lucius. Pray tell what sort of hospitality is this. Anyone would think that you were unhappy with your young ward. Pull out her chair!" he shouted the last part of his speech and, terrified into action, Lucius hurried to do as his master bid. "That's better" the dark lord's voice had returned to its usual tone. "Please forgive our hosts; it would seem they have forgotten their manners." It was sad to see the people who had taken her in, who were always so proud, look so completely broken. They may have ignored her since learning of her true heritage, but she still felt for them, Narcissa did not deserve to be so terrified in her own house. For Lucius, it was just deserts in a way, but Amy still hated to see them like this.

Voldemort then heard the reports from various death eaters around the table. He asked Snape if Draco had made any progress to which the reply was that the boy seemed to be doing well, but that he hadn't heard of any major breakthroughs as of yet amy knew that Snape was frustrated because Draco simply wouldn't allow him to help, or even tell him what he was doing.

When the meeting was over Voldemort told everyone to leave apart from Amy and Snape. As she left, Bellatrix looked positively murderous. Merlin help anyone she ran into in the hall. Voldemort was looking at her; she could feel his crimson stare upon her, making her blood boil. Carefully, she made sure her mental walls were strong.

She knew what was coming even before he began to speak. "I told you before that I know who your parents are. They were foolish people who cared nothing for the conservation of blood purity. Your mother was a mudblood. Your father a blood traitor. Still I gave them chance after chance to see sense. I was willing even to overlook her filthy blood for the cause." Amy could feel him in her mind. He was analysing her reactions. She conveyed only curiosity. "Who were they my lord? She asked.

"Lily and James potter." Amy acted her part perfectly. "My lord, there has got to be some mistake. It can't be true!" she covered he mouth with her hand in fake shock. "I make no mistakes. It is true." Amy looked into his eyes as though she were desperately searching for a hint that he was lying. "But that would mean…" he was smirking, revelling in the satisfaction of telling her all of this. "it means, as you have rightly guessed, that Harry potter is not only your brother, but also your twin."

"twin…but why then was I put in an orphanage while potter grew up with his-our relations?" Snape thought she was going too far, but she knew how far she could push this, and she wanted to hear what the twisted bastard would have to say about this. "Why is there no record of them having two children?"

He was actually taking pleasure in supposedly torturing her this way. "Because you were unwanted they dropped you off in that orphanage the day of your birth. They sensed that you were different, that you were going to be more powerful than they could ever be. They abandoned you, but I am a merciful lord I provide those who follow me with power with revenge. With family." Amy thanked him and he dismissed her. Once she entered the hallway she nearly walked into Bellatrix. "Stinking half blood" said the other woman. "I knew it! You reek of muggles" she giggled to herself at that same time as managing to look disgusted. For the first time since they met, Amy decided to reply to the woman's taunts. "And yet the dark lord favours me now. Thank you for the seat." Satisfied that Bella wouldn't dare curse her masters new favourite, she walked away.

Snape

Amy had given a great performance. He was impressed. Severus Snape was not often impressed by anything or anyone. Another thing that he rarely felt was surprise. The conversation which took place between he and the Dark Lord after Amy left the room truly surprised him.

"I see a lot of potential there Severus." Voldemort began. "She possesses qualities I have only seen within myself." he smirked then, as though at an inside joke. "Certainly she is a brilliant student my lord. Eager to learn, especially when it comes to the dark arts." Voldemort's snake, Nagini appeared from under the table and slowly slithered up and around her master's shoulders. The two hissed to one another for almost a full minute before Voldemort turned to him again. "She resembles her mother a great deal, though I dare say she will surpass her in beauty as well as talent." Snape privately disagreed. She was indeed the image of her mother at that age, but no one could ever surpass Lily Evans (he refused to use her married name, even in his mind) in anything. To him she was and always would be perfect. He made no answer. The dark lord went on. "I am offering her to you Severus. I know how much you wanted Lily potter, you have told me of your attraction to her. Her daughter is as if not more pleasing to the eye."

Snape was speechless. Dumbledore was right when he said that Voldemort did not know what it was to love. It was a ridiculous notion to think that his feelings, whatever Voldemort thought them to be, could so easily be transferred onto another, no matter what or who she looked like. "Thank you my lord but I must decline the offer." Voldemort steepled his long thin fingers. "you would prefer it if I were to give her to someone else?" he had him there. "Perhaps Rabastan? Travers? Rowles? Scabior? All have shown interest. Even Greyback had the audacity. Perhaps Rudolphus would like a mistress?" Snape swallowed. There was no way in hell he would allow any of those men to touch her. "What of Draco my lord? He is of the same age" Voldemort laughed. "The Malfoys are disgraced"

"If Draco finishes his task-"but he was cut off. "Enough of this. What I want is for her to be safe from harm. She is very important to me Snape!" he was shouting again. "As important as my dear Nagini. I am offering you a great honour. Do you throw it back at me as though it is worth nothing?" quickly Snape regained his composure. He kneeled before his supposed master and apologised. "Forgive me my foolishness my lord. I simply did not believe I am worthy of such an honour. I accept most humbly." There was a tense stretch of silence before the dark lord finally spoke again. "Very well. Leave me." Snape got up and began to walk out of the room. "And Severus?" he turned back and bowed his head "yes, my lord?"

"Do not fail me. It will mean more than your life"

**Dom dom dom! More twists than a pigs tail! Read and review people! **


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 76; blood is thicker than water, but love is just as substantial.**_

Amy awoke the next morning after a fitful night's sleep to find that Narcissa was sitting in a chair by her bed. It took the older woman a moment to realise that she was awake so Amy had the opportunity to take in just how miserable she looked. The once glamorous lady of the manor looked as though she hadn't slept properly in months. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair was dishevelled and her clothes were wrinkled as though she had slept in them. "Narcissa?"

Mrs Malfoy jumped slightly as though she had been deep in thought and had forgotten where she was. "You were screaming in your sleep." She said once her eyes focused on the girl in the bed. "I remembered that Draco used to always rush straight in here when you had nightmares." She looked as though she were about to cry. "I came in and there you were, tossing and turning. It wasn't until I reached you that I remembered" Amy sat up and began playing with a loose thread on the duvet cover "when you remembered who I really am" she finished for her. Narcissa nodded. Amy felt as though her heart was being squeezed. "Do you hate me now?" she asked, trying desperately not to let her voice tremble.

"For so long I wanted a little girl. Someone to dress up, to raise as a lady. For years my hopes were dashed. Then you came. I don't hate you Amy." She was openly crying now. Amy still stared down at her hands as she twirled the piece of thread between her fingers. "You stopped writing to me because you found out who my mother was." Narcissa nodded. "There was never another woman in the picture when your birth mother was an unknown. Now…I can be easily forgotten." Amy looked up at her. "Narcissa you are the only mother I have ever known." After a moment Narcissa gave her a watery eyed smile "can you ever forgive me?" she asked. "There is nothing to forgive" Amy replied. She was so relieved to have her on her side again. She really did love her. She would always have a place in her heart for her real mother and father, and she would never feel the same way about Lucius as she did about Narcissa, but after growing up without a family, Amy was sure that you could never have too much.

Narcissa covered Amy's hands with her own "I had hoped that one day you would be my daughter by marriage. I fear that that is no longer a possibility." Amy sighed "I know. There is nothing I can do; I can't make him love me." The other woman smiled at her sadly. "No my darling. Draco loves you still. I know he does. But that is not what I refer to." She took a deep breath before continuing. "the dark lord has offered your hand to another, and he has accepted it." amy froze. This was not happening. This could not happen. "But surely I get a say. No, no this can't-"Narcissa cut her off. "I know it's unfair; I know firsthand, believe me." Amy did believe her. "And aside from Draco Severus Snape is the best choice I think. Much better than the other candidates. I hear even Fenrir Greyback put his name in." Amy shuddered. Her mind was set to rest a little over the choice being Snape. He was her fellow spy. A member of the order. He was like a father to her. Yes. She was thankful it was him. She shuddered as she thought of the run in she had had with Greyback a few months before.

The date was set. The Easter break. Amy was sure that Voldemort had planned it so that Draco would be present. Amy sat out the rest of the Christmas holidays counting down the days until she could get away from the madness that was Malfoy manor.

Finally the day came and instead of catching the train, Narcissa had Bobbin apparated her to Hogsmede. The elf then sent Amy's luggage to the castle with a click of her fingers and amy was at liberty to give her a warm goodbye. "Thank you for everything Bobbin." The little elf gave her a big toothy smile and a bow, "mistress Malfoy has said bobbin can go with Miss Amy when she weds!" she said looking genuinely excited. Amy was excited by this prospect too. "That's great news Bobbin!" she exclaimed. "Farewell miss!" and she was gone. Amy had taken her broom from her trunk so as to save her time getting to the castle. She flew right up to the gates where she had to suffer filches secrecy sensor before continuing on to the school.

The next morning Amy lined up along with her fellow sixth years to sign up for apparition lessons. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Snape since the private meeting they had had with Voldemort's he had been off pretending to spy on the order. Narcissa had informed Draco via owl about the engagement (she had wanted Amy to do it personally but what was she going to say? I know you don't give a shit anymore seeing as you hate my guts but I'm going to be getting married to our head of house over the Easter holidays?) She gave it a pass.

When she saw him in line to sign up her heart began to thump faster in her chest. He looked just as miserable and broken as his parents did. Nobody expected him to succeed in his task. If her heart wasn't broken already it would have shattered to see him like that. He caught her looking and instead of sneering like she thought he would he gave her a look she simply couldn't fathom. It wasn't until she was halfway towards their first class of the semester that she realised it was pity.

January bled into February. The weather was still bitter, though the snow had melted to dirty slush and it seemed as though it would never stop raining. It was time for the first apparition lesson. Amy had been side long apparating for years. It felt terrible. The instructor, Willkie Twycross, was a small man with an authoritative manner. Nobody got it on the first try nor the second. On the fourth try a Hufflepuff girl splinched herself. This made Amy very ill at ease. No one had apparated when it came to the end of the lesson. The instructor didn't seem surprised at all. Amy took this to be a good sign. She hated to fail at anything. By the end of the second lesson she had it, it was a pity shed have to wait till her birthday to take the test.

The news that Ron Weasley had been poisoned was all anyone could talk about. People instantly made the connection to the cursed necklace incident a couple of months before. Draco was becoming seriously reckless. She ought to have said something she supposed, but it was so awkward. She was still confused about the look he had given her the first day of term, especially when she put that thought next to the way he had reacted the last time she had spoken to him.

She decided not to go to the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match that week and was rewarded with the news that harry had ended up in the hospital wing. It seemed like everything was going wrong all the time. Could she do nothing right?

**I know I'm rushing things here but I really really want to get to a certain part…anyone want to hazard a guess?**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 77; bloody walls and broken furniture**_

Amidst the millennia's worth of junk and random artefacts within the room of hidden things he had found an old bed. The drapes were singed to black so there was no way for him to determine from which house it had come from. For months Draco had been coming to this room. Sometimes he amused himself by trying to guess the story behind the hidden objects. He didn't try to guess the origin of the bed. He just sat on the edge of it and looked at his hand. Three of his knuckles were burst open, blood oozed from his wounds and it was swelling already. Tears fell from his cheeks and mixed with the blood trickling onto his lap.

He was not crying from the pain. He had gotten used to pain of late. Once you have felt the Cruciatus curse sending waves of agony through every nerve of your body it took a lot to make you forget it, and nothing compared to it. Nothing physical at least. It was for a very different reason that he was weeping pitifully, every now and then a loud choking cry interrupting the rhythm of his sobs. He would rather suffer the Cruciatus curse again and again than have his mother's words become true. It was a lucky thing, he supposed, that he had not opened her letter until he had entered this room, rather than the great hall, or else he surely would have throttled Severus Snape then and there. Punching the wall in the room of hidden things would have to be enough. Another wave of the mad rage that had taken over his mind only moments ago hit him again and he rose from the four-poster. He screamed in fury as he knocked over piles of books, sherry bottles and broken furniture he then proceeded to kick the four poster bed apart and almost pulled the hair out of his head, finally leaning his forehead on the cool stone wall beside the patch that was streaked with drying blood.

If his hand had not been broken it surely was now. He didn't care. Draco stood there, panting and crying until first he caught his breath and second, he could cry no longer. Every molecule of his body ached desperately. He had gotten this far through the year by avoiding her, telling himself that if he survived he would make things right. He had survived because he figured that he was doing the right thing, that he was saving her. when he found out what her true heritage was, that she was the sister of the person he had spent half his life despising, he had used the anger he felt towards her for not telling him as a shield and he had almost convinced himself that he wasn't going to get her back, that he did not want her back. But that was bullshit. She was going to marry someone else. That fact alone was enough to break his shield crafted from the lowest grade of bullshit to pieces. He wanted her and he didn't care who she was. She could be a muggle for all he cared. He loved her. He had loved her as Amy Evans and he loved her As Amy Potter and when the time came, he was going to love her as Amy Snape. If he had it in him to cry again he would have. If he wasn't hoarse he would have screamed at the top of his lungs, but he was drained and all he was able to manage to do was to turn his back to the wall and slide down onto the floor.

He thought about how she must be feeling. Was she scared? Was she angry? He thought of the injustice of life. Amy had been through so much. She was only just becoming comfortable with allowing him to touch her before they split. She had trusted him more than anybody, if she even trusted anyone else her whole life. The ordeal with crouch had scarred her. And now she was being forced to marry someone she knew only as her head of house and fellow death eater. She would have to share a house with him, a bed…the thought of anybody touching her against her will made him feel so angry and yet he was so helpless. Banging his head against the wall behind him he growled hoarsely. There was nothing he could do to help her. Voldemort was probably only doing this to make him suffer, to punish his family even more. If he tried to stop the wedding, if he objected he was sure to die. Voldemort only wanted an excuse. He wouldn't have cared if it was only his life on the line, but what if the dark lord decided to punish Amy too? She was trapped. He tried to console himself with the fact that Snape was a good man, that he would never do anything to harm her, she was his favourite student after all, he remembered the time amy had collapsed and Snape

Picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing, and when he had saved her after what had happened with Crouch. He almost felt a little more at ease until he recalled the part of his mother's letter when she had explained that Snape had coveted lily Weasley since childhood and that Amy was his reward for being so faithful to the cause. That the dark lord thought her a consolation prize as she looked a lot like her mother. His stomach turned and his mind reeled. Was that all she would be to her future husband? A reward? Was her resemblance to a woman he had wanted to fuck years ago the only reason he had cared so much? Surely not? He could not think of his god father that way. Snape wasn't a depraved lunatic like most of the death eaters. Tormented by his thoughts Draco didn't feel time ticking by. It was late that night when he finally left the room of requirement. Crabbe and Goyle did not look amused. He scarcely noticed.

**Cut short I know. I realise that my chapters aren't very long. Perhaps some of you would prefer if I made them longer and didn't update as often…let me know I'll go with the majority hope Draco's reaction was ok**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Chapter 78; letters and 8 legged freaks**

Dear Amy,

Snape has informed the order of what will happen over the Easter holidays. Harry and his friends still remain unaware as far as I know but it is never too long before they manage to get news out of one of us. Sirius, Merlin rest him, was always terrible for telling the younger members what was happening. I'm afraid it will probably be one of the Weasley's who lets slip this time. Moving on I just wanted to tell you not to worry about this strange turn of events. No matter which way the war ends you will benefit from this.

If Voldemort wins the war, Merlin forbid, you will forever have a place to stay and a protector. I know that that is a morbid way to think of things in this day and age but if he does win then any not loyal to him will be slaughtered. After already taking the mark, you are to some degree safe, and with Snape for a husband you shall be well cared for.

If the day comes when we win this war, it will be a simple thing of you walking away. Being underage, your marriage will not be legal, Voldemort believes himself to be above the law. Underage marriage laws mean nothing to him. In the eyes of the ministry, if we still have one when this is all over, you will be free and clear to marry someone else without divorce or annulment. On that vein I would like to give you my deepest condolences on what happened with Draco. As your godfather I must tell you that if he does not accept you for who you are then he is unworthy and you should never spare him another thought. As a friend, who has seen how much you love each other, I must prevail upon you that you should never give up.

I must also warn you that on our side there has been a price put on your head. The fact that Voldemort speaks of you as his secret weapon does not bode well with the order. Please be careful. I know you can handle yourself in a fight but please, for my nerves and your health, be safe.

Love and luck,

Remus Lupin

Amy read and reread this letter before burning it in the owlry. Why was Voldemort so adamant that she b protected? Why did he refer to her as his secret weapon? Sighing, she left the owlry and made her way back to her dorm, where she was awaited by another owl, this time it was a school barn owl. She let it in out of the cold and untied the letter from around its scaly leg;

Amy

Aragog is sick. Is there a chance ye could come out and help me with him? I know it's a lot ter ask, you haven't got a cloak like harry or nothing but if you can find a way I'd be mighty grateful and I know he would be too.

Hagrid.

Amy had never met the giant spider that had told its brethren to kill harry and Ron four years previously. She wasn't particularly bothered by spiders. The orphanage where she had grown up was a very old building and so there was no shortage of creepy crawlies. She decided that she simply had to go, for Hagrid's sake. He was one of the few people in this world that she could truly trust and so if he needed her she was going to be there to support him.

As she snuck through the castle her mind went over Remus' letter again. If she had a hope of getting Draco back then she might have been happier about his reminder that while she was underage she could not be legally married. As it was she had no strong feelings as to what was to happen after the war. Her hopes had always revolved around her telling Draco and Harry who she was and living happily ever after. The fact that her future no longer included Draco made her too sad to think about it. Only the thought of being reunited with her brother gave her a little hope and only her wish for him to survive the war gave her a reason to bother.

Hagrid waited for her on the edge of the forbidden forest. Amy took a deep breath before entering. She didn't have the best memories of this place, apart from setting the centaurs after Umbridge last year of course. Seeing how upset her big friend was, she hid her smile.

They walked deep into the dense forest. She knew they were going the right way when the spider webs strewn from tree to tree grew bigger and bigger. Huge spiders began to descend from the trees around them and followed them. The further in she and hagrid walked, the larger the spiders became. Finally hagrid stopped "there he is" he said sadly. Amy looked at the "he" hagrid had described and had to suppress a shiver. Aragog was huge. It was clear that the other spiders did not want them there. What stopped them from attacking? She wondered. Hagrid's size? Some of the spiders were bigger than hagrid so that couldn't be it. No. she decided. The only reason they didn't attack her and her big friend was Aragog. Amy had the feeling that as soon as the old, sick spider was finished, hagrid would be welcome only as dinner in this part of the woods.

The old spider was very weak. It was only a matter of days for him it seemed. Hagrid was beside himself with worry and as they made their way out, back towards the safe grounds of Hogwarts, he told her stories of all the good times he and Aragog had shared. Amy felt bad for him. The spider may be hideous, but for a long time he had been Hagrid's only companion.

"Ill be askin harry to the funeral. He sniffled. I don suppose you'll be able to come. "Sorry hagrid, I think that may raise too many questions." To be truthful, she was glad not to have to look at the monster one more time. She thought it was prudent that she added something so she said. "But I was glad to be able to visit him before the end" hagrid smiled at her, grateful. "yed better get back before filch comes sneakin around with his mangy cat." After a bone crushing hug, she followed his advice.

**So after looking at your reviews the majority of you prefer shorter chapters updated often. The rest of you dont seem to mind and the very people who complain at them being too short don't seem to have anything to say about it now that I'm offering them what they want…strange. Anyway hope you enjoyed this little piece of filler onwards with the next chapter!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 79; intimacy issues and incredulous mudbloods**_

April arrived and put a stop to the incessant rain and cold that had been plaguing Hogwarts. It also brought around the demise of Aragog. Amy couldn't say that she was particularly unhappy about this but she sincerely felt bad for Hagrid. He had had the spider since he was at Hogwarts himself and it pained her to see him so miserable. From the owlry, where she sent a reply to Remus thanking him for the advice and assuring him that she would take care of herself, she watched hagrid digging the grave for his beloved friend until the sky began to darken.

Amy overheard Harry talking to Hermione and Ron the next morning in charms and was intrigued when she heard the word horcrux mentioned. She gathered from their hushed conversation that Harry had used the Felix felices which he had won in potions class, and had gotten the memory from Slughorn. She was glad he had finally gotten it; Dumbledore was waiting on it for quite some time. She was also glad that he had gone to Aragog's funeral as she didn't like the thought of Hagrid suffering alone.

The days went by, amy got a letter from Dumbledore informing her that he would be soon taking Harry to find a horcrux and that when that day came she was to be extra vigilant, as it would be an ideal opportunity for the death eaters to strike.

Draco ignored her as much as ever, though he no longer looked hurt or angry when he passed her. His expression was impassive. If he gave a fuck that she was going to have to marry Snape, he sure as hell did not show a trace of it. She acted just as impassive as he did. Inside, though, she was becoming more and more upset by his behaviour. Didn't he care? He didn't know how much of a gentleman his godfather was, he didn't know that Snape was a double agent, or that he thought of amy as the daughter that should have been his, rather than a fiancé. He wasn't there when she discussed with Severus their living arrangements, how the dark lord planned to place Wormtail in spinners end once more so they had to be careful how they acted, how they would be spied on by the very person who sold her parents out to the dark lord. Draco would be assuming that Amy was going to live with Snape as his unwilling little wife. He would surely assume that they would consummate their marriage. He did know, however, her reluctance when it came to even him, whom she loved, touching her in that way. Wouldn't he care? Did he hate her so much that it didn't bother him at all?

She met with Hermione as usual that week. They were meeting in the disused classroom more often than the room of requirement these days as Draco was in there more often than not.

The first thing Hermione asked her was if it was true about her and Snape. "You found out so." Amy smiled ruefully. "Was it Fred or George?" Hermione's looked taken aback by her reaction. "Both of them. They tend to finish each other's sentences. Amy why are you not freaking out?" Amy laughed as she explained to her friend the dynamics of the situation. "Number one; what use would it be to anyone? Of course I freaked when I heard it first. But then I reasoned that marrying Snape would be several million times better than if I were forced to marry Fenrir Greyback, or Scabior." They both shivered at the thought. "Oh and by the way…be careful of Scabior Hermione. There will come a day when you'll have to talk your way around him." Hermione looked as though she were about to ask more about that but Amy held her hand up. "I know no more about it. Secondly; Snape is a complete gentleman. He does not and never will think of me that way. He has spent the majority of his life being head over heels in love with my mother. He's like a father to me." Hermione's eyes widened "I knew there had to be more to the story than he owing Harrys father a life debt! That explains so much!" Amy smirked "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out yourself miss brightest witch of your age" she laughed at Hermione's incredulous expression. "By the way don't tell harry about that. Oh, what was his reaction when he heard?" she tried to sound nonchalant about it but Hermione knew her too well. Comfortingly, she placed her hand over Amy's. "he and Ron were disgusted at first but then Ron mentioned how evil you both are and how much he lets you away with in class and they sort of…well they wondered what your kids would look like." Amy thought about this. She didn't know what she had been expecting. She supposed that it was a sign that she was doing her job right if they thought her completely evil, but still… "I suppose they'd be ginger with hooked noses" she said to break the tension that suddenly existed in the room.

Hermione didn't laugh. Instead she hugged her fiercely. "You don't always have to be so tough you know" she said. Amy's hands hovered awkwardly behind Hermione. She patted her back a few times before coughing. It was one thing to give someone a comforting hug, it was quite another to receive one. Hermione chuckled as she pulled away. "We need to work on your intimacy issues."

**Sorry if this is a bit short. I have tests coming up so I need to study but I also needed to get this done as it would otherwise just be buzzing around in my head all night read and review!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 80; Sectumsempra**_

Amy was just sitting down to dinner in the great hall when the vision hit her. It smashed into her like a ton of bricks. "Draco" she whispered as she clambered back over the stool and ran out of the great hall. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, dodging hungry students and pushing her way desperately through crowds almost tripping over her own feet as she left shocked pupils in her wake. The sight of the Slytherin princess acting in anyway unlike her title portrayed surprising them to no end.

She didn't stop until she reached the sixth floor, until she stood outside the bathroom where she had seen him lying in a pool of water and his own blood, his skin slashed to ribbons and her own brother standing over him, wand pointed in his direction. How could harry do that to someone? Even his worst enemy? It wasn't the fact that it was a boy's bathroom that kept her from entering immediately. It was the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if she was already too late? She hadn't been able to tell from the brief vision whether he was alive. What if she was too late? What if she had missed her chance at ever finding happiness? She knew, deep within her soul that Draco Malfoy was the only shot at true happiness she was ever going to have Panic took over and she found herself unable to catch her breath. Finally with a determined shake of her head, she plucked up her courage and placed her shaking hand on the door.

It flung open even as her fingers grazed the highly polished wood. Snape stood there, half carrying the barely conscious Draco. Immediately, she rushed to Draco's other side and helped Snape support him. He had become so thin that her help was hardly needed. Her heart tightened with pity and with love.

Madam Pomfrey was ready for them with the dittany. Amy saw moaning myrtle looking out from the hospital wings bathroom door across from the witch's office. She muttered a silent thank you to the transparent school girl and helped Snape get Draco to a bed where his wounds were treated quickly and efficiently by the strict school nurse. "That should minimise the scarring I dare say." She was satisfied with her work. Amy thanked her, her voice sounding husky. Snape only stayed until he was satisfied that Draco was out of danger and then he left to deal with harry, she assumed.

"Have you been eating right Miss Evans?" madam Pomfrey asked sternly looking her up and down. Amy followed her gaze and saw that she was covered in blood that wasn't her own. She sniffled. "There there" soothed the nurse, turning from stern to motherly in an instant. She pointed to a nearby chair and Amy sat in it, grateful, the adrenaline that had allowed her to run up five flights of moving stairs had faded and she was running on empty. "Is it alright if I stay with him? Please" she asked, her tone verging on begging. Poppy Pomfrey was hesitant at first, but then gave in. "I remember how he used to stay with you here when you were a frequent flyer." She said. "Never left your side no matter how I threatened him. I suppose it's your turn now." Amy felt a pang for the old days when he had cared enough to do that.

She pulled the chair over to his bedside and hesitantly touched his hand. He was cold. She nearly broke into tears at the mere relief of being able to touch him once more. When she looked up they were alone. "I love you Draco." She whispered in his ear. "I love you so, so much."

**Short but leading up to something I promise**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 81; by the end of this chapter you're going to be calling me awful names**_

Pansy waltzed into the hospital wing about an hour later. When she saw Amy there, holding his hand she froze. Amy passed no remarks, not having the energy nor the inclination to enter into any conversation, antagonistic or no, with her one time love rival.

Pansy was not one to shy away though, no matter how wary she had become of Amy since she flashed her the dark mark. She sat on the other side of his bed and ran her finger across his jaw slowly. There was no deep feeling in her gaze as she looked down at him. "So handsome." She muttered. "And rich. You were never good enough for him Amy. You never will be." Amy met her eyes to find that her opponent was stony-faced.

"Doesn't matter anymore does it?" she replied. "It stopped mattering months ago when he dumped me." Pansy scoffed. "For the top witch in slytherin, you are a fucking idiot." She said before kissing Draco's cheek and standing up. "I've given up amy, that doesn't mean you should." and she left Amy feeling confused. Why did everyone think they knew his mind more than she did?

She stayed with him for the night. Madam Pomfrey attempted at one point to get her to leave but she wouldn't budge. Snape checked in every now and again. He assured her that Draco was going to be fine but she needed to see. She had to be there when he opened his eyes.

When the moment finally came the next morning Amy was still sitting in the same spot, she was snoozing, her head resting on the hospital bed beside his chest. She had fallen asleep to the sound of his weak heartbeat. Snape was standing at the bottom of Draco's bed. She still held his hand in both of her own. Her head shot up when she felt him sit up.

"Draco, you're awake! Oh thank Merlin." She forgot everything. Nothing mattered but the fact that he was awake, that he was ok. Then she noticed how strangely he was looking at her. "Get out, both of you" he said quietly after a moment. "But Draco" she began, Snape also looked as though he were about to say something. "I said get the fuck out!" he yelled. Amy got up.

She took one last shocked, hurt look at him before leaving. She could hear snapes angry "now see here" the whole way down the hall until she reached the stairs and descended flight after flight till she reached her common room and then her dorm. She calmly gathered her shower equipment and entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower, undressed, got in under the hot spray and prepared for the water works.

They never came.

She was hurt, yes, and upset. But she was angry. Too angry to cry like a pitiful child. She climbed out of the shower and, wrapped in her towel, went out to her trunk. She wasn't in the mood to wear her school uniform; instead she grabbed random clothes before re-entering the bathroom. Quickly and calmly she put on her non matching underwear (green boy shorts and a black everyday bra) a grey dress that reached her mid thighs and had long sleeves, and a pair of her old knee high black converse. Her hair was damp but she didn't give a crap. She was fed up of his attitude towards her. He had no right to treat her the way he had been for the past few weeks and no self respecting slytherin would stand for his crap.

She marched back to the hospital wing, getting looks from students who were surprised to see her looking so dishevelled. She glared daggers until people moved out of her way.

Amy burst into the hospital wing to find that he had gone. "I told him not to leave yet but he didn't listen." Madam Pomfrey looked distinctly annoyed at the lack of respect she had gotten from her patient. Amy knew how that felt. She was going to make him respect her. Hell, she was smarter and more talented at magic than him; she deserved to be treated better.

Amy knew where to turn to next.

Outside the room of requirement she grabbed Crabbe by the collar, her wand trained on his thick neck. "How do I get in?" she demanded. It took a lot of threatening, but eventually he told her. The sound of Goyle guffawing loudly didn't distract her at all from the task at hand. She passed the room three times thinking "the room of hidden things" over and over. A door appeared. She opened it to find a cavernous room beyond. Without hesitating, she entered.

Amy took out her wand and muttered the incantation that had come in handy the year before "Humonium revelio" she knew where he was as a light appeared not far away straight ahead. She followed it and found him standing amidst piles of junk, before a big cupboard. He didn't look at her, but through her. "How did you get in here?" there was no emotion in his voice.

"Your lackeys have always been idiots Draco" she said. She had feared that her anger would abate when she saw him, but it was still there, a dragon curled up in her chest. She walked right up to him. His eyes were focused on a point above her head. "What do you want Potter?" he asked. His words were angry but his tone was neutral.

"What do I want?" she asked, incredulous. "I want my best friend back. I want the person who came to me when I had bad dreams. Who read to me when I was too sick to go outside? I want the person who swore he would love me no matter what!" she was right in his face now. "Where did he go? Look at me!" and he did. He stared right at her.

"He died!" he yelled, showing some emotion for the first time. "He died a thousand fucking times." He glared at her, his face clouded with anger. "He died when Voldemort gave him a task and threatened to kill everyone he loved if he didn't complete it. He died when he had to let go of the one person he ever truly loved." He grabbed the tops of her arms "he died every day after that when he saw how miserable he had made her. But miserable is better than dead isn't it? Isn't it!" he shook her roughly. "He died when he found out the truth about her. And he died when he found out she was going to be married to someone else!" he stopped shaking her and took a step back. He was panting now. Tears had formed in both their eyes.

"I could have helped you with whatever you're doing!" she yelled back. "We could have done it together! How dare you make decisions for me! Shouldn't I decide whether or not I could handle it?" she was the one yelling now. "I should have had a choice! If he kills you I'll be as good as dead Draco you fucking moron! I love you more than anything." She was full on crying now. "But I suppose you were glad you had gotten out of it when you found out about my family."

Suddenly he was right in front of her again. He grabbed her hand and touched the bracelet that she never took off.

"I don't give a fuck who you are." He said so quietly she almost missed it. I made you a promise and I've kept it. There is nothing in this world I want more than to be with you. But I won't risk your life. If I fail and I die, I'll die knowing that you're alive, and I'll be happy." He was still fingering her bracelet. "This is goblin made. The snake biting its tail is a symbol of eternity. I meant every promise I've ever given you, including this." he looked down into her eyes. His were the liquid silver she loved.

He leaned down slowly, hesitantly. She felt his warm breath on her face before his lips finally met hers.

**Mwaha I shall leave it there for now. How much do you hate me? **


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 82; sexy time**_

**As the above name suggests, this chapter contains sex. Last warning (the first was the M rating) don't read if you don't like.**

**Draco **

He woke to find Snape at the bottom of his bed, standing there all superior and smug. Amy was sitting beside him asleep. He glared at Snape for a few moments. The man was surely gloating over his victory in his mind. He had been chosen above all the other death eaters to marry her. He had won. Draco felt furious. How dare this bastard come here to gloat over him? He knew perfectly well how Draco felt about her. What was he not allowing her to visit him alone or something? He was so mad. He sat up and she awoke. Her eyes were full of nothing but concern but he couldn't handle her pity or snapes smugness. He yelled at them to leave. Snape dared to apologise to him once Amy left. The bastard must have been laughing at him the whole time in his head. What would the stag do be like he wondered?

As soon as the bastard left, Draco got up. He swayed a bit after losing so much blood. The nurse tried to get him to stay but there was no way in hell he was going to spend another minute there. The deadline was too close for him to slack off. He found Crabbe and Goyle in the great hall, wolfing down a huge breakfast. He made them drop everything and guard the door. Grumbling they did so.

He needn't have bothered to have them out there at all because no sooner had he reached the bastarding vanishing cupboard than a very irate Amy appeared before him. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, hold her in his arms, and kiss her. But he didn't. He realised she was yelling at him. He was suddenly filled with righteous anger and yelled back. He needed to get his point across. She was not safe with him. Voldemort would kill her along with his parents if he failed. She had to understand.

He was fighting a losing battle though. She was so beautiful. Her hair lay damp and curling on her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed in anger. There was no way he could stay angry at her when she looked so damn cute. Then she asked if he hated her. He could have lied. But his heart betrayed his head and he told her everything.

Then he kissed her. When he met her lips with his own he realised, truly, how much he missed her. It began gentle, hesitant, neither wanting to break the spell that seemed to have been cast upon them. Then she began to kiss him more fiercely. He reciprocated, following her lead. He wanted her with every fibre of his being. He held her close to him. She stepped back from him, breaking away. Dazed and confused he opened his eyes to find that she was removing her dress. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. She looked amazing. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life as her, standing there confidently, her dress on the floor along with her shoes. He didn't notice that her underwear didn't match. She was the sexiest, most gorgeous creature he had ever be held.

He took he hand and she let him guide her to the bed he had kicked almost to pieces. The mattress lay a little away from the frame, on the floor. He sat on it and she sat beside him. They began to kiss again and she put his hand over her breast. He pulled the cup down and moved his finger in slow circles around her areola and she moaned into his mouth. She lay back and he leaned over her, continuing until her nipple was erect and hard. Plucking up his courage he leaned down and took the nipple into his mouth. With his hands, he reached around her and unfastened her bra. She took it off as he sucked and lapped at both her nipples, her little moans of pleasure telling him that he was doing it right.

He kissed his way down her abdomen slowly, stopping just below her navel. He looked up at her face and met her eyes. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" she nodded, biting her lip and her removed her knickers. After another questioning look to which he received another nod, he lowered his face to her clit and began to lap at it. Amy moaned louder than she had before, giving him the confidence to suck on her little mound. She gasped in pleasure and, taking this as a good sign, he continued. Hesitantly, he began to rub against her clit with his finger while he explored her more fully with his tongue. She seemed to be enjoying it from the keening sounds she was making. Slowly and gently he slid one of his fingers inside her. She was so tight. His penis was so hard it began to ache. He continued to slide his finger in and out of her, before using too, gently stretching her. "We don't have to go any further tonight Amy seriously" he said. "If you're trying to prove something…" she sat up and looked him in the eye. "I'm not trying to prove anything Draco. I love you and I want this. I want you. I'm ready."

"I love you too Amy" he replied. "I love you so much."

**Amy **

She looked into his and saw nothing but sincere love and affection. She was nervous, incredibly so, but so was he. He was the only person she wanted to share this experience with and given that she was going to be married to someone else within the next couple of weeks and he might not live throughout the same space of time, it might very well be the last time they would ever get to express their love for each other in this way, as well as the first. Besides all of that, she really was ready. Somehow, she knew it was the right time.

With a quick scourgify, he kissed her again, passionately at first, but then so gently their lips hardly brushed. She helped him take off his clothes, Merlin he was amazing. She ran her eyes over his lean muscled physique. She met his eyes and found he was blushing. A closer look showed her the scars he had received from what looked to be a belt buckle. Amy knelt beside him and kissed one of the faded scars on his collar bone. Embarrassed, he turned his face away. She pulled it back and kissed him with fervour, after a moment he reciprocated and they lay back on the mattress. He leaned on his elbows so as not to squash her beneath him and she ran her fingers over his face. He leaned down and kissed her from her jaw line right up to her ear. "Are you sure?" he asked one final time. She nodded and kissed his cheek. She helped to guide him to her entrance and so slow it must have pained him, he eased into her.

Amy gripped the top of his arms and hissed in pain as he entered her fully, breaking her hymen. Concerned, he asked if she wanted to stop. She knew it could only get better so she didn't allow him to. His lips were on hers, muttering "I love you and I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you" into her mouth as he began to move. After a few minutes it no longer hurt and she began to enjoy the feeling of him moving inside her. Feeling courageous, Amy raised her hips slightly to meet him.

Draco increased his tempo and she began to understand why people enjoyed this so much. She could feel her pleasure mounting and knew that it would reach a peak very soon. "I…I…"she managed to whisper before a wave of pleasure swept over her body and she could no longer speak for a moment. She sighed in pleasure just as he followed her off the edge, his face in the crook of her neck, lips mouthing words she was unable to decipher.

**I do so hope I did this justice. If you don't approve of raunchiness in ff then I have to wonder at you reading an M rated story…so if anyone wants to criticise this for anything rather than the fact that it is a sex scene, feel free to do so. Otherwise you know where the menu button is. **


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer; same as previous

Chapter 83;morning after

**Draco**

Draco saw now how foolish it was for them to ever be apart. Seeing her, lying asleep in his arms, he knew that breaking up with her the way he had was the wrong thing to do. He should have explained everything to her, after all, she was so much smarter than he and could have been such a big help. They could have come up with something together.

She stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arms tighter around him, her head resting on his chest. How had he ever let her go? Would he be able to hand her over to Snape? He certainly never wanted another man to touch her the way she let him. She was adamant that Snape wouldn't try anything; that he was merely going to be a protector. She also told him that she was going to have to act as though they were living as man and wife, and that he was not, under any circumstances, to let the owl out of the bag. He had been working on occlumency with his aunt Bellatrix and his mother, to help him with his task and was sure he wouldn't give her secret away.

There was something else though. The whole time he had known Amy he felt that he hadn't really known all of her. Of course he knew now that she had been hiding her identity from him, but there was more to it that he was still in the dark about. He planned to ask her for the full tale when she awoke. Till then he was more than comfortable where he was. Holding the woman he loved in his arms after so long without her felt like coming home after a long absence. She was home, she was his heart.

**Amy**

She didn't know where she was on first awakening, and then it hit her. What happened the night before was not merely a dream. It had really happened. Her head lay on Draco Malfoys bare chest. She snuggled into him before kissing his collar bone. "Good morning" he said as she raised her face to look at him. He was awake already, his hand tracing circles on the base of her back. Had he always been this handsome? He still had dark circles beneath his eyes and he was paler than usual from the stress that year had put on him. He was still amazingly good looking.

"Good morning" she said in return, smoothing her hand through his messy, silky hair. Searching around the immediate vicinity, she found their discarded clothes. She through his over to him before proceeding to dress herself. She was aware of him watching her so she ducked behind a nearby pile of books. "hey." He protested. "No fair!" giggling she pulled her dress over head and remerged to find him fully clothed.

He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "Its going to be difficult to see each other again isn't it?" he whispered into her ear and she remembered how close it was to the Easter holidays. She nodded into the crook of his neck. "But at least we know we have one another now" she replied. He made her look into his eyes. "You know I said what I said for your own protection don't you?" she nodded "you may have been a right idiot, but you thought you were doing the right thing." She said and a wry smile spread across her face. "A complete and utter fool" she continued. "A complete arse.." she was stopped from completing her Draco bashing by him grabbing the tops of her arms and kissing her. They had to stop because they were laughing so much. Once they reached the door and Amy had transfigured her clothes into her school uniform (breakfast was almost over in the great hall at this stage) things turned more serious. "What else are you hiding Amy?" he asked. She thought about telling him everything. Of finally confessing to him every last detail of her life and her life's purpose.

"I can't" she said. "There will come a time when you'll need to know everything Draco. But it's not today." He was silent. For a moment she thought he might be mad but then he smiled. "Don't leave me in the dark too long sweetheart" he said finally. They shared one last achingly final kiss before she left, her heart stayed behind with him. He left a few minutes after and for all the world, it seemed as though nothing had changed.

**This could have gone better I suppose but sure…**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 84; back to the manor**_

The trip to kings cross station flew by so fast Amy nearly forgot to change. She got off the train wearing a green silk blouse and pencil skirt. Seeing Draco getting off at another point of the train she tried not to stare at his expensive black suit. One of the house elves met them and with a snap of its fingers, they were at the manor gates. Holding up their right arms, they walked through the gates like so much vapour and began their journey down the sloping drive. They were careful not to talk to one another or show any sign that things were different from the last time they had been at the manor together.

They were met at the door by Narcissa, who hugged Draco so hard and for so long that it didn't seem as though she were ever going to let go. Amy pushed past the two to find Snape standing in the hall with Lucius. "I trust you had a pleasant trip" he addressed her and she nodded, "yes sir" she said out of habit. "Now now my dear child is that anyway to address your fiancé?" came a voice from the entrance to the ballroom. Voldemort was smiling at her (the smile never reaching his eyes of course) come now let's have a more civilised reply" she bowed in his direction and then faced Snape again. "I did, Severus, quite pleasant." She said and, with another bow she spoke to the dark lord. "If you will excuse me my lord I must freshen up after the trip." He nodded, an evil glint in his eye. Did he really derive pleasure from the awkwardness that had just taken place? She thought perhaps he had. Or maybe the pleasure he derived was from speaking of such things in front of Draco, who was sure to be feeling miserable at hearing Snape referred to as Amy's fiancé. Draco had worked hard, she knew, on his occlumency, but though he was a lot better than Harry, he was never going to have great proficiency in it.

The room she had been given on her first stay in the manor had changed over the years. The general décor remained unchanged of course, but the bookshelves were stocked with her favourites, the dressing table boasted framed pictures in which she and Draco sailed through a clear sky on their nimbus 2001's, her in her Yule ball gown and Christmas and birthday parties. The huge closet she had never thought she would be able to fill was overflowing with expensive clothes and shoes. She memorised her bedroom, knowing with a heavy heart that in just a few days, it would no longer be hers. She would be moving to Snapes house in spinners end.

A voice interrupted her thoughts "miss is to be getting ready now. There's to be a party for you and mister Snape." it was Bobbin of course her personal elf and close friend. She was glad that she was able to bring the wonderfully loyal creature with her when she moved. "Thank you Bobbin" she replied "it's lovely to see you again" the little elf gave her a big smile. "Bobbin is happy to see Miss Amy too." She then proceeded to help her choose a dress to wear. "Its going to be a big party miss, lots of people coming, lots of presents in the closet, Miss Narcissa has been planning since Christmas." Of course. If there was anything Narcissa could do to take her mind off things and keep her occupied it was party planning.

Knowing it was going to be a grand do didn't narrow down her costume choices. Most of the clothes in her vast closet was party wear, something she wouldn't be needing much of in Spinners end no doubt. In the end she decided to wear something Narcissa had given her but she had never had a chance to use; a sexy red floor length sleeveless figure hugging dress with a heart shaped neckline and a spell on it to give her curves where she was lacking. Bobbin did her hair to perfection, it swept down the low back of the dress in loose curls. The look was finished with dark eyeliner, red lipstick, ruby studded platform heels and red gloves that stretched to above her elbows. The colour made her pale skin look ravishing and instead of clashing dangerously with her red hair, made her look like a less blessed in the chest department version of Jessica rabbit. The comparison would be lost on anyone that would be attending the party however as death eaters didn't tend to watch muggle cartoons.

Amy grabbed her death eater cloak and put it on over her dress before saying goodnight to Bobbin and leaving the room. The party had already begun by the time she reached the top of the stairs that descended directly into the ballroom. Lucius did his duty as always by rushing up the stairs and taking her cloak before announcing her arrival to the gathered guests. A hush descended upon the room as she, helped by Lucius, made her way to the bottom of the stairs and across the room to stand in front of the throne like chair occupied by Voldemort. She bowed her head in respect and the whole room seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"Enchanting." He said simply before turning to Snape, who stood on his right side. "Am I not a generous lord, Severus, to give you such a gift?" Snape, ever true to his role replied. "Yes my lord, you honour me truly." Voldemort seemed satisfied with his reply. He stood and held his hand out for Amy's. She gave it and as her skin met his a jolt ran through her body and she felt a rushing in her ears. A flash of light behind her eyes uncovered something dark within her mind, something that was and wasn't a part of her at the same time. The rushing noise grew louder and she realised it was the dark thing making it, as though it were running at some invisible wall. She saw a wand, the dark lord held it though it wasn't the bone white phoenix feather one he possessed at the time. It was different. He was speaking, telling someone she could not see that it was the elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence, unbeatable.

Amy opened her eyes to find that she was being supported by Snape. She could tell by the look on Voldemort's face that he had seen what she had. She cursed herself and her visions. She did not know what this wand was or who possessed it but she knew that it wasn't something she wanted him to have. "I'm so sorry my lord" she began but he cut her off. "It is natural for a young lady such as you to be so in awe of me." He lied smoothly. "Are you quite recovered?" he asked and she bowed her head in affirmation. "Severus" he said and sat down in his throne once more. Snape bowed to him and turned to her proffering his hand for her to dance. In all the parties she had attended in Malfoy manor, Snape had only been present for a handful. Never in that time had he danced with anybody. In fact, she knew beyond a doubt that he detested dancing.

After a few moments, in which she saw many a jealous face glaring in their direction and heard many hateful thought directed towards Snape and a string of profanities silently thrown at her from the rather hard to make any sense of the mind belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange, who replayed the moment when her lord had voluntarily touched Amy's hand again and again, others joined in the waltz. Amy was obliged to dance with all of the male guests while Snape got to sulk away after the first set. She felt rather uncomfortable while dancing with most of the death eaters, their thoughts were so loud it was hard to drown them out. Scabiors mind was particularly vile, she found, while she was dogged the whole way through the night by all of the terrible things Fenrir Greyback wished to do to her most of which had to do with tearing her to shreds or making her a were wolf.

Eventually she had danced with everyone but the Malfoy males. Draco approached first with an impassive look that did not betray his true feelings. She danced with him briefly before Lucius cut in, thinking he was doing them both a kindness. Voldemort looked pleased by their feigned awkwardness.

Finally the party came to a close and she was able to retire to her room, after waiting at the door with Snape, receiving congratulations and wishing people a safe trip as was custom. As though nothing gave the dark lord more pleasure than seeing people uncomfortable, he repeated his disapproval of Amy's manners when she tried to excuse herself as the last guest left and the house elves prepared to clean away all signs of the party. "Dear child" he exclaimed. "That is no way to say goodnight to your fiancé!" she then had to proffer her hand to Snape, who took it and kissed it briefly, before they exchanged hopes that each would sleep well. In her room, Amy was met by Bobbin, who helped her to pull the dress over her head and put on a robe. "Bobbin has filled a bath for you miss" she said, pointing to the ornately decorated tub hidden from view by a highly polished dark wooden screen adorned with carved snakes. Amy thanked the elf profusely before saying goodnight to her a final time. She slipped off her robe and underwear and sank into the hot, sweetly scented water.

What exactly had happened when she touched Voldemort? Was there such a thing as an unbeatable wand? She hoped not and yet felt it must be true if she saw it. The water began to get cold, so she got out and, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel left by her faithful helper, she went into her closet to look for pyjamas.

"You looked so beautiful tonight" said a voice from behind her. She turned to find Draco standing there. She nearly dropped her towel in surprise at finding him there. "You shouldn't be here she hissed" he nodded. "I know" he replied. "I just wanted to say goodnight." He closed the distance between them swiftly and then his mouth was upon hers. This time she did drop her towel and his hands ran over her damp body, finally fixing themselves upon her waist. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck until she moaned with pleasure, all thoughts of making him leave deserting her. She undid his shirt buttons and let her hands rome over his lean chest. Finally it was him that pulled away. "I should go my love." He whispered. "I only wished to say goodnight to you they way I would if I were your fiancé." He kissed her once more and took her hand. "Someday Amy, if we survive this, I will ask you to marry me. Ill propose to you properly" She kissed him softly on the cheek, having to stand on her tippy toes to do so and replied "and if we survive, I'll say yes." He picked her towel up and wrapped it around her before they embraced one last time and she had to watch him leave.

The next day was spent preparing for the wedding, which would take place the day after. Wormtail was dispatched to help Snape prepare his home for her. Amy had nothing to do as Narcissa had everything already planned. "I don't want the dress to be too extravagant" she had dared to say to the other woman at one point, to which she had received a nod and a vague smile "don't worry I have everything under control" she was informed.

Voldemort was going to perform the blessing in Lucius' office. And then as the party had been the night before. Amy and Snape would simply be leaving after saying their goodbyes. For this Amy was grateful. She didn't think she could handle another party for a while.

**A long one! Woo that got a lot out of the way didn't it? R and R**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 85; across the threshold**_

Amy was awoken on the day of her wedding by Bobbin. She sat up to find Narcissa in her closet supervising the packing of her things into four large wooden trunks by a group of four other house elves. She swung her legs out of the bed and let Bobbin guide her to the bathtub behind the screen, which was filled with hot water once more. She got in after undressing and tiredly allowed the elf to scrub her and wash her hair. She got out and Bobbin made her skin and hair dry with a snap of her fingers.

"Bobbin, take these to your mistress." Narcissa called and the elf disappeared behind the screen, before reappearing with, to Amy's horror, a bundle of lingerie. "I don't think…" she began before being interrupted. "Ah ah put it on" so she took the white see through lace bra and panties and put them on before asking Bobbin to help her fasten the stockings to the ensemble. Mortified, she grabbed her robe and put it on, wrapping it firmly around her before exiting from behind the screen and sitting at her dressing table so that Bobbin could do her hair and make-up.

Once that was done the dress was brought in. Amy was surprised and elated when she saw that it was the dress she had worn to the Yule ball. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned to her. "I wore this dress when I wanted to catch the attention of a certain gentleman an undisclosed number of years ago. You wore it for the same reason to catch my son's eye, albeit you might not have been aware of that at the time." she smiled ruefully.

I know that you're not going to need the lingerie, but it's expected. And I know that whether we win the war or not, whether we die or go to Azkaban or whatever may come, nothing is going to change. You are part of this family no matter what. And one day, hopefully, it will be more official." Amy hugged her, tears in both their eyes. "Don't ruin your make up" Narcissa scolded gently before getting up and clearing her throat. "Ill see you downstairs." and she left.

Amy was met in the hall by Lucius. He wore dress robes and his eyes lit up when he saw what she was wearing. The whole way down to the office he reminisced about meeting his wife, and how badly he had fucked up their lives since then.

The door to the large office was open. Voldemort stood in front of the desk barefoot and cloaked as usual. Snape stood before him and to the side a little. To her surprise, Draco stood beside him. Bellatrix, in her usual garb, stood beside Narcissa to the other side of Snape. Voldemort smiled as she and Lucius entered the office. "I hope you don't mind that I asked little Draco here to be best man" he asked her when she was level with Snape. Lucius stood on the other side of Narcissa and held her hand. "So nice of dear Lucius to give you away don't you think?" Voldemort continued. Amy bowed in acknowledgement and the blessing began. Voldemort spoke of loyal servants reaping rewards and blood purity (though neither the bride nor the grooms blood was pure) he ended the ceremony by having them put their forearms together, dark mark to dark mark and he cast a silent spell over them that made their marks burn till they glowed red. Amy hissed in pain as she took her arm away, Snape showed no visible sign of pain.

To the relief of all, Voldemort did not tell them to kiss. He merely dismissed them before sitting at the other side of the desk and opening a very old looking book on wand lore. The small group left the office and stood in the hall before the door. Lucius took her hand and kissed it, she hugged Narcissa and kissed her cheek, she and Draco pretended not to notice the other was even there, though he did look completely miserable.

Bellatrix made a big show of hugging her and kissed her full on the mouth before half shouting, half singing; "good fortune and happy deflowering! Go forth and procreate Mr. and Mrs. Snape! She laughed hysterically before skipping off towards the dining room.

Amy and Snape shared an uncomfortable walk to the gate and once they had walked through it Severus took her hand and apparated them to the gloomiest street she had ever seen. "Welcome to Spinners End Mrs. Snape. He said and they made their way to the very last house. "Id carry you across the threshold but…he trailed off and despite themselves they managed to crack a smile before he opened the door and they entered to enjoy their first day of marital bliss.

Amy then got the grand tour of the living room, kitchen, bathroom, the only spare room, where Wormtail would be staying, and Snapes room. She stopped just inside the door, looking around at the dresser, bookcase, wardrobe, anywhere but at the one double bed. Seeing her discomfort, Snape was quick to point his wand at the ceiling above them. She looked up to find that the hole that allowed entry into the attic was uncovered and a spiral staircase was descending.

"Narcissa decorated it as a wedding present" he told her. She thought of everything the woman had done for the last couples of years to make Amy's life more comfortable. "It's soundproof also so Wormtail won't be able to hear you moving around up there" he continued. "Thank you Severus" she said. "I know you didn't have a choice but to take me in but I'm really grateful." He nodded, uncomfortable with her praise. She didn't want to increase his discomfort by prolonging her thanks so she left it there and entered her new room.

Narcissa had done well. All worries about sharing a bathroom with both Snape and Wormtail were banished as she saw the fully furnished en suite. There was, of course, a wardrobe big enough to fit the clothes she had brought (she detected an extension charm had been used) the furniture in the room; bed, dressing table, bedside tables, bookshelves and the writing desk in the corner were painted white as well as the walls and ceilings. Her bed clothes and the rug on the floor were a dark green colour. Narcissa had tried to make the room as bright as possible, owing to the fact that she only had candle light and no window. In true Narcissa fashion she had installed a big white marble fireplace in front of which sat the green rug.

Amy entered the closet to find Bobbin in there already, hanging up her clothes. There was a little basket on the floor of the wardrobe with some old blankets inside that Amy suspected was her little assistant's bed. Amy helped her with the rest of the clothes though Bobbin protested. "Friends help each other Bobbin" Amy said, smiling. "You are one of my closest friends." The elf looked as though she was going to burst out crying at this. "Now is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? It's quite cold in here isn't it?" Bobbin nodded but seemed unable to speak. "Would you like it if we moved your basket to beside the fire?" Bobbin nodded again but this time she really did burst into tears. Amy patted her on the shoulder and picked up the wicker basket, which seemed likely to fall apart at any moment, and brought it to the fire where she set it down at a distance that would assure Bobbin wouldn't be too warm. She made a mental note to buy her a new basket. In the mean time her old one would have to do.

**Ok I know it's out of character for Snape to smile at all unless it's while mocking someone but sure just trying to relieve the tension **


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 86; a very obvious occurrence**_

Amy woke early in her new home and, at first, didn't know where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her. She had a husband and a boyfriend. She had moved into the attic of her husband's house. She shared the house with him, a house elf and a horrible little man who smelled funny and sold her parents to the man who had preformed her marriage, a leader of an essentially fascist regime, of which she and her husband were a part of and were betraying by spying on it for the other side. Her husband was her head of house and her Defence against the dark arts professor as well as a father figure to her and the man she truly loved was on a mission to kill the only person the evil bastard who had killed her parents' had ever feared. She also had nightly visions of her brother's potential death. Yup, that about summed it up.

Hungry, she got out of bed and pulled a robe on over her pyjamas and slid her feet into a pair of comfy black slippers. Bobbin was up already; her little basket-bed was made. The entrance to her attic room was open and the spiral steps that descended into Snapes bedroom were waiting for her to climb down. She wondered who had left it that way, Snape or Bobbin. It was thoughtful of them as she was unable to use magic out of school and she hadn't the faintest idea how to get down otherwise.

Snapes room was exceedingly tidy. She hadn't noticed the vast amount of books present there the night before. Apart from filling the bookcase, there were neat little piles of them all about the room, on every surface and even on the floor. She exited the room and looked up and down the short hallway. The door of Wormtail's bedroom was firmly shut. She wondered whether he was in there or somewhere else in the house.

Bobbin was in the kitchen preparing a tea tray.

"Good morning Bobbin." Amy greeted her, noting how happy the elf seemed to be; she had been humming to herself when Amy entered the room and her dress, which was fashioned from a pillowcase, was snowy white, as opposed to its usual grey. Her large ears were perky as she returned the morning greeting. Amy had her breakfast in the small kitchen. The scrambled eggs were delicious. After thanking Bobbin she went in search of Snape.

He and Wormtail were in the kitchen. The latter was creating a fire in the hearth across the room while the former sat in one of the uncomfortable looking armchairs reading an old book with a tattered hardback cover. "Severus?" she got his attention from the door, feeling awkward not referring to him as sir or professor or even by his surname. _It's yours too now,_ said the voice in her head. _And the house_. He looked up, snapping the book shut as he did so. "Yes" he replied. Wormtail had stopped mid incantation. What exactly was he hoping to hear? She wondered. "I was just thinking that I'd like to go into Diagon Alley before we go back to the school. I have a few things to pick up and as I haven't, you know, done my apparition test yet I was going to get Bobbin to come with me. Do you need anything?" he put the book down on the little table beside his chair. With a quick look in Wormtail's direction he replied "I'll go with you. Neither the dark lord nor I myself would approve of you going out alone. The elf will stay and keep Wormtail Company." He finished the speech with a little sneer in Pettigrew's direction. Pettigrew himself had turned towards them; his ears were turning a deep shade of red. "I don't need elves for company Snape!" he snarled, spittle flying. "As you say" Snape said "do have this place looking presentable for when we return" Wormtail looked about ready to hex him "I'm no house elf!" Snape turned his back on the angry little man. "True. But you are vermin and you are here to aid me and my wife. Would you prefer if we settled this in Malfoy manor?" Wormtail returned to the fire, muttering to himself. If it had been anyone else on the receiving end of one of snapes mighty put-downs, Amy might have felt sorry for them, but as it was, she couldn't muster a single molecule of sympathy for Peter Pettigrew.

"We'll leave in half an hour" Snape informed her as she climbed the narrow stair to the floor above. Amy went to her room above snapes and made a mental note of everything she would need for the upcoming term. She then got dressed. Amy entered the living room once more wearing her favourite black pencil skirt and a new blood red silk shirt along with killer high heels. Her wand was tucked into the high waist of her skirt. Feeling Wormtail watching her, she resisted the urge to call a goodbye to her favourite elf and instead, followed Snape out into the street where the disapparated at the gable end of the shabby little house, where they were safely out of sight from muggles.

There weren't many shoppers in Diagon alley that day. Before entering the main street, Snape pulled Amy to the side. "Stay close to me. Keep an eye for any order members." Amy looked up and down the shop lined street "surely they wouldn't dare attack while you're here with me? They wouldn't sabotage you like that." he scoffed. "You can never be sure about these things. It is better to err on the side of caution, don't you think?" he did not wait for an answer, instead he lead the way out into the open. They went from shop to shop, looking for all the world to be two people who had happened to meet in town and were chatting pleasantly. When they were close to the odd fellow shopper or in one of the shops they spoke of class and Quidditch. When they were alone they spoke of nothing at all, their attention focused on the world around them and, in Amy's case, her shopping list.

"Is that everything?" Snape asked as they exited the owl emporium. Amy put her purchases in a bag he had given her. It had been made bottomless by an extension char and she made a note to herself to ask him more about it later. Suddenly she remembered "oh I need to get a new bed for Bobbin." She said. For this purchase they would have to go out into muggle London. Amy passed through the leaky cauldron first. Heads turned as she walked through the inn, a vision in coal black and blood red. She was met outside the pub within a minute by Snape. They made their way to Mother care on oxford street, Snape apparating them into the alleyway outside from a memory she showed him of her wonderings around the city. It wasn't difficult to say that mother care was a very odd place to see Severus Snape. He waited outside the glass automated doors looking so out of place Amy had to try her best not to laugh. She walked over to the Moses baskets and chose a traditional wicker one with a comfortable looking lining and little mattress. She went to pick it up in order to carry it over to the check out but as soon as her fingertips touched the basket a vision hit her like a slap in the face;

_She was standing in front of one of the many bookshelves lining in the living room walls of her new home, her fingertips running across the grainy wood as she decided on a book to read. Her future self picked one and took it down before turning and sitting in the exact armchair Snape had vacated earlier that morning and peering into the wicker Moses basket that sat beside the chair, level with the arm. She reached into the basket and pulled the tiny blanket away from the tiny face of the tiny baby that resided within. The child, she could not tell whether it was a boy or a girl, the blanket was white as well as the sleeve of the garment he/she wore, grasped her finger with its little hand and she felt such overwhelming love for this beautiful little creature._

Amy came back to the present to find that she had dropped the basket on the floor. Quickly she bent and picked it up before grabbing some bedclothes to fit it and bringing it all to the checkout, paying with the muggle money Snape had transfigured for her.

When she exited the shop she and Snape returned to the alley and she put her purchases in the magically extended bag before they disapparated back to the house. Amy went straight for the stairs as soon as they got in the door, her mind filled with the vision. "Amy, Snape called after her. "I'll meet you up there" had he seen her drop the basket? Probably. She had much more important questions to ask herself. In her room, she paced, thinking. How had she looked in the vision? What age was she? She couldn't have been much older. How old was the baby? She couldn't be sure, but the child had been very small. Her mind went back to the night she had spent with Draco in the room of requirement. She stopped in her tracks, placed her hand on her abdomen and turned to find Snape standing at the top of the stairs.

"I think I'm pregnant" she whispered

**One more down. Let me know what you thought **


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 87; secrets upon lies upon love**_

She lay on top of the bedclothes, staring up at the ceiling. The candle on the table by her bed flickered, creating shapes that danced on the surface above her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bobbin packing her trunk. The elf's eyes had filled with tears when Amy had presented her with her new bed. It was now placed before the mantelpiece, the flames within the hearth casting twin shadows upon the wicker to those on the ceiling. Amy ran her hand tentatively over her abdomen. Snape was brewing the potion that would confirm or deny her suspicions. Her arm still stung where he had drawn blood. He had been gone for over an hour.

The image of the baby she had seen earlier that day swam before her eyes and she wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be. Already she felt an attachment to the little part of her and Draco that was possibly growing inside her as she ran her fingers across her flat tummy that matched the apprehension and genuine fear of what would happen if she were pregnant. What kind of world would she be bringing her child into?

She remembered the visions she had had of Bobbin holding her child, watching over it while she herself watched harry die. She recalled how her future self had nodded to the elf that had disapparated with the child. Where was she going? Would Amy survive her baby's first year? Would they win the war or would she be forced to raise the little boy or girl under Voldemort's regime?

She heard Snape climb the spiral stair but didn't turn to look at him as he entered the room. "Draco cannot know" he said, his voice betraying nothing. She took that to mean that it had proved positive. She was with child. A single tear escaped from her eye and left a salty trail past her temple and into her hair. She nodded. "What's the plan?" she did turn her head to look at him then. Despite his unchanging tone he looked drawn and tired. "Assuming you wish to keep it." this sentence trailed off into a question to which she nodded in reply, he continued " I must claim the child as mine, inform the dark lord of our happy news and take it from there." amy swallowed, thinking of Draco and what his reaction would be. Would he be happy? She had no idea. The timing was terrible of course, but if she was going to go through with this she had better give up on her regrets. It was happening. She wasn't going to get rid of it, as Snape had thought she might.

"Is there any way we can hold off before telling Voldemort?" she asked. The longer she could hold off on him knowing the better. Snape thought about it "I suppose we could hide it for a month or so, or at least until you begin to show. If he asks why I did not inform him sooner I shall say I believed he had much more important things on his mind. Amy ran her hand over her abdomen once more, thinking of what was now most important in her life.

**Draco**

The manor, though filled with people, horrible, sadistic people, seemed emptier without her there. He couldn't remember the last time he had been home without her. He entered her room more than once automatically. Even during the time when he was avoiding her like the plague, in a way avoiding his own feelings towards her, he had still hovered outside her room sometimes, just knowing that she was there and that she was safe had been a comfort, even if he wasn't curled up on the couch with her in front of the fire. When they were younger they swapped stories, he had told her of the wizard with the hairy heart and she had told him muggle stories that he could never get his head around.

She wasn't there now, and he didn't hover in her empty room for very long. It wasn't the same now. Everything that had made the room hers was gone. He would have been happy even to catch a glimpse of that elf that was always hanging around in here, but she had gone with her. He figured that Amy had some sort of bond with the creature, something he doubted he would ever understand. But hopefully, the friendly face, odd and wrinkly as it was, would be a comfort to her wherever it was that Snape lived. Did they share a room? A bed? Had she been wrong about Snape? Was he just like every other death eater?

He had been there a few times since Amy moved out. She didn't accompany him. His excuse was that she was busy making herself at home. Voldemort didn't seem to mind her absence. He spoke a lot about keeping her safe. Why was he doing so? Voldemort was famous for many things, being good to his servants was not one of them. At one of the meetings the death eaters had discussed there being a price on Amy's head. Why?

He worried about her incessantly, counting the days until they were due to go back to Hogwarts. The way the death eaters had congratulated Snape the first time he had entered the mansion after they had gotten married had sickened him. Snape hadn't looked any more impressed than he, but that did nothing to endear his godfather to him. Having not heard from her since she left (communication of any kind was far too dangerous) he was very anxious to see her at kings cross, to find out if indeed she slept alone at night.

Fenrir was insanely jealous of the marriage. He spoke loudly and crudely of all the things he would be doing if he had "the pretty little red head" all to himself. Scabior and others would join in with their horrible little fantasies. Draco once attempted to rise from the chair he was sitting in when Yaxley joined in with an "I bet she aint been here because Snape has her tied to the bed spread eagled and waiting for his return." His father had barred him from rising from his seat with an outstretched hand even as the talk turned to loud musings over her virginity. "Father" he had warned, his hands curling to fists as the filthy bastards went into further detail as the firewhiskey flowed. "I know son. It pains me also." Draco was surprised by the response. His surprise grew as he saw his father flex his jaw. "You are not the only one who cares Draco." He said and for the first time, Draco saw a flicker of affection in his father's eyes. He only wished he had seen such a display of fatherly affection directed towards him. "Let them talk. I know you worry son, but let me tell you now, Severus Snape is an honourable man. She is safe with him. You will see her soon enough. Do not waste magic on these commoners. Wait until you come of age. Then you can kill them all."

**R and R **


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 88; back to hoggy hoggy Hogwarts**_

Bobbin apparated with Amy to platform 9 ¾. The elf, as instructed, waited with her until Draco arrived. Amy was anxious to see him again, it seemed an awfully long time since she had last been with him. He stood beside her and together they scanned the platform. She was not very attentive in her duties; instead, she scanned his face. Would their child look like him? She hoped so. They met no hostile eyes apart from fellow students, mostly Gryffindor's, mostly Weasley's. On the train they settled into what had once been their usual compartment. Could they call it that now? She wasn't sure.

The scenery outside the train window changed from cityscape to fields and woodlands to lake views in blurs of greys greens and blues. Amy found herself resting her hand on her abdomen, over her school uniform. She found that she came to terms with the idea of what was happening inside her womb a little every day. She was still terrified of the thought of being a mother. It wasn't the responsibility that scared her, she was no stranger to that, no, it was the fear of the world that her-their child would be born into. The life she would be able to give him or her.

It was a world that she and her brother had been born into. A world of fear and uncertainty; where even your closest friend could turn on you without a moment's notice. The thought struck her that on the other side of things, Draco had been born into the same world of fear that she had. Voldemort's followers were as scared and threatened by him as his enemies were.

When Crabbe and Goyle left to get changed Draco broke the silence they had held between them under mutual, unspoken agreement. He leaned forward and placed a hand over hers. The very feel of his skin upon hers made her breath more easily. "Are you alright?" he asked and before she could reply he continued "did he try anything." Amy couldn't help but snort at the ludicrousness of his question. "Of course not Draco, I told you. Severus is like family, like a father." It was Draco's turn to snort.

"Technically he is your family now Amy." He said. They were silent again for a moment; finally Amy couldn't help but smile. "how did everything get so complicated Draco?" she referred to the twists and turns that had dogged their relationship from day one, the mission he had been assigned to do by the dark lord and, secretly, the child they had created together only weeks before. He didn't reply at first, only shook his head. She was about to change the subject when finally he spoke "will you meet me in the room? I can arrange so that Crabbe and Goyle won't be there." She thought about it and was going to say that it was too risky when he moved from his seat across from her and sat be her side. He then held both of her hands in his own, lowering his head he kissed the tip of each of her fingers lightly, and with such reverence, that she felt as though he might think her the most precious thing in his life. Perhaps she was, but that would change within the next nine months. "He kissed her lips then and she melted. She agreed to meet him at some point within the next week. There were spells she hoped to try on the cupboard that she thought he might not have already tried. And besides, her longing to be with him was almost palpable. Crabbe and Goyle returned and Draco removed to his own seat, the silence took over once more.

The train began to slow and students readied themselves for its impending stop in the village of Hogsmede. People passed by the compartment. She saw Ron go by. He looked in at her with an expression of loathing, suspicion and disgust. Of course he knew what she had done.

Draco shared a carriage with her up to the castle from Hogsmede and they spent the precious fifteen minutes journey holding each other close and kissing, enjoying their last moments together until she would be able to sneak into the room of requirement.


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 89; eureka**_

**Due to a little confusion (my own fault) I gotta say that Fred and George Weasley are, at this stage, full order members. They, being the awesome characters that they are, would have told the younger members of the order, aka the golden trio all about Amy and Snapes marriage. Sorry I didn't make that apparent in the last chappy also any timing discrepancies between this and the actual book is intentional as things move pretty fast within the last few chapters of the Half Blood Prince.**

The feast that night, as per usual, was wonderful. The elves working in the kitchen did their job well, she thought as she ate a mouthful of one of the most wonderful steaks she had ever tasted. The thought gave her an idea. Now that she was back in school, Bobbin would likely be bored pottering around snapes empty house. Would she get lonely? Amy decided to ask Dumbledore about it when next she saw him. That meeting would be soon, she reasoned, as Snape had informed the headmaster of her pregnancy. What was he going to say? Would he chastise her? She mused over this for the remainder of the meal. Afterwards, Amy went to bed. The journey had left her weary and she wanted to be refreshed for classes the next day.

The morning brought good weather and an idea. Amy had mused over Draco's predicament as she lay in bed. There was a few spells she had read about in snapes house (it was still weird, thinking of it as her own) she had them narrowed down to three when she arose. Thankfully she had no visions predicting her brother's death that night so she was well rested.

She decided to consult with Dumbledore that night if it was possible.

It seemed that Hermione had convinced Ron and harry of the importance of keeping her marriage hush hush, Amy realised as the day wore on that the topic on most of the students lips was that Harry was dating Ginny. It made Amy happy that he had someone but she also felt amused that it was the very person whom she had had that tense moment with at Slughorn's Christmas party. She wondered if Harry really did have a Hungarian Horntail tattooed on his chest.

At dinner time, she entered the great hall and sat in her usual seat. Moments later Draco sat down beside her. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't going to be guarding the room tonight." He whispered so that the people around them couldn't overhear. Amy looked at him, saw how thin he had become, how hollow his cheeks seemed. Through his open collar she could see how prominent his collar bone had become. Beneath the table she grasped his hand and nodded in confirmation.

He left first and she followed after a few minutes. When she reached the non-descript patch of wall she crossed over and back before it, muttering what she wanted. The door appeared and she entered. She found him standing before the vanishing cabinet. He looked haunted, lost. "I don't want to do this" he said. For a moment she wasn't sure what he meant exactly. He didn't seem likely to go on so she asked "what?" he didn't take his eyes from the cabinet. "Let them in" he replied. "I'm sure I've figured it out. I know the spell I just have to…" he broke from his daze and the steely expression she knew so well crossed his gaze. "I have to. For my family. For us" and he raised his wand to the wooden cabinet in front of them and recited one of the very spells she had read about in Snapes house.

There was no climactic boom, the earth didn't shake. There was no sign of whether that the spell had worked or not. There was just the apprehensive silence between them. Slowly, Draco raised his arm and opened the cabinet. It looked the same as it always had; wooden and empty. He picked up a tattered dusty old leather bound book from one of the many piles of junk that surrounded them and placed it within the cupboard before shutting the door. a tense moment ensued before he opened the door again to find that the book was gone. They shared a surprised glance. It had worked. Draco whooped and reached for her. He embraced her and it was clear that the earth had just been lifted from his shoulders, at least for the moment.

Just then the door to the room opened. Amy ran to it, hoping to shut it before someone, whoever it was, came in. Draco took what looked like glittery black rock from his trouser pocket and threw it upon the floor. There was a bang and everything went dark. At this point, Amy had just reached the door. She felt the bony arm of whoever was trying to enter and, with all her might, pushed them out before slamming the door. There was a sound from beyond the wooden door like glass shattering and skidding across the cold flagstones of the hallway floor. Who it had been and why they had tried to enter the room was a mystery, but at least it hadn't been harry.


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer; same as previous

Chapter 90; the beginning of one end

By the time she got to Dumbledore's office, he was gone. Amy didn't know where he was she used the galleon Hermione had given her so that they could contact each other to warn her that it was happening tonight, and that Dumbledore was gone. A moment later the coin, which she had replaced in her pocket, burned hot, indicating that she had received a reply

We know already, Harrys gone with him, contacting the order.

Amy hastily put the coin away and hurried to snapes office to warn him. Her warning to him too wasn't needed; as she descended the steps towards the dungeons the mark on her right forearm burned painfully. It wasn't a summons, not to her or Snape at least, for they were already in place. It was a warning. A warning to be ready and a warning not to screw up. To Snape it was also a warning to keep Amy safe.

She met him in the hallway. "We must keep up pretences." He told her. "Go back to Draco. I'll be called by the order when they arrive, I must be in my quarters" Amy nodded and did as he bid, returning to Draco. "Was there any sign of the intruder?" he asked as she re-entered the room of hidden things. She smirked, remembering the smashed empty bottle of cooking sherry she had stepped over to gain access to the room. "Trelawney; looking for somewhere to stash her recycling." Draco looked utterly bewildered at her statement. It hit her then that he wouldn't know what she meant by recycling. She laughed to herself anyway, as dry as the joke had been, it had seeped away some of her tension.

They waited.

Amy levitated the pillows from the old bed in the midst of the junk over to the space in front of the cabinet. She sat on one, putting the other in front of her she beckoned to him and he sat down in front of her, between her legs. He leaned back against her chest and she felt the unsteady beating of his heart. "I love you" she said, intertwining her fingers with his. "No matter what happens tonight." He squeezed her fingers and replied "I love you too, forever." The strain was clear in his voice, clearly, the euphoria of getting the vanishing cabinet had worn away leaving only his fear of what was to happen next. She tried not to think about what might happen. In all likelihood it was Albus Dumbledore's last night. Though she had had her doubts about his methods over the years, she knew that when the time came, she would grieve for him. It saddened her to think that only she and Snape, as well as the man himself, had had at least some time to come to terms with the fact that he was going to die, no matter what the outcome that night. She knew that it was going to hit Harry hard, as well as the order.

Instead she busied herself with memories of the headmaster. She remembered when he had come to the orphanage. At the time she had thought of him as some sort of guardian angel, come to take her away from the place she had hated and the people who didn't understand her. She recalled all of their secret meetings in his office, hiding beneath his desk when harry had knocked on the door in second year. She tried to avoid thinking about all the unfinished explanations and all of the questions that would remain unanswered. She again mused over what his reaction would be to the news that she was pregnant. She resolved to name her child after him. Perhaps if it was a boy she would call him Brian? She had always thought it funny that the name Brian resided within his name alongside the likes of Wulfric. It was as if it were there to mock the rest of them for being so serious, which, she supposed, was so akin to his personality that she wondered whether he had stuck that in there himself, or if his parents had had his sense of humour. She knew his father wasn't the tyrant he was made out to be. She had seen through Aberforth's memories how much the man had adored his family. It was in a justifiable rage that he did what he did. Amy knew she couldn't judge him for it; she was out to kill all those who hurt her family after all.

Finally, but far too soon, they got the signal. It was time. Their marks burning painfully, they rose from the floor. Amy got rid of the pillows with a flick of her wand. Bellatrix was keen to find any reason to knock her off the top spot. Draco opened the cupboard door for each of the death eaters in turn. She shuddered inwardly as Fenrir Greyback climbed out. His eyes swept up and down her lazily and a sick smile spread across his face. The company headed for the door, Amy and Draco at the end of the procession, Fenrir hung back and, as they exited through the large door he took the opportunity to inhale her scent. "My my we have been busy haven't we" he said, smirking in a way that made her stomach turn. "Severus is a man after all eh? Who knew?" Amy did not deign to respond, instead, she kept moving. A hand on her wrist stopped her though, and she turned to find that it was Draco. "What did he mean?" he asked inclining the werewolf with a nod towards him. "Can he tell your not a virgin?" it was not the time nor the place so she said "something like that, I'll tell you later Draco, we have to keep moving" not looking at all satisfied with her answer, he followed as she led the way back to the group who had moved on ahead.


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 91; more than one**_

Amy was separated from Draco as they reached the steps that led up to the roof of the astronomy tower and she found herself in the midst of a battle. The order had arrived as well as the DA. She heard Bellatrix shout at her nephew to climb the stairs. Amy desperately wished she could go with him but she was unable to make her way through. She saw Lupin in the crowd and knew he had noticed her there too. She saw four people, death eaters it looked to be, winning their way t the steps and climbing them. Amy hoped Harry was alright. She couldn't bear the thought of what might happen if he faced the four plus Draco alone. The whole situation seemed hopeless. Either way it would all end in tears and she knew that she would be grieving the loss of more than one person who was very dear to her by the end of the night.

To her immense relief Snape appeared. Their eyes met as he approached and she knew he was preparing himself for what he was about to do. He would never forgive himself, but then, Severus Snape never forgave himself for anything. The oncoming death of the man who had given him a second chance, whom he respected more than anyone, was going to die at his hand that night. Snape was prepared to do what had to be done for the greater good, to fulfil a promise to Dumbledore, to fulfil an oath to Narcissa and to save Draco's soul. He climbed the steps quickly and when he opened the door at the top she saw only the backs of the figures that had already ascended before him.

She fired spell after spell, shielding the order and the DA when necessary, incapacitating death eaters when she had the opportunity, and sending hexes at the order when she was being watched by her fellow death eaters. Finally the door at the top of the steps banged open and she saw figures descend as fast as they could. She made Draco out in the group; his deathly pale face was easily discerned. He looked dazed and horrified all at once. The serious expression on Snapes face, which she saw accompanying him, and the joyous and triumphant looks on the faces of the others, caused her heart to crumple. Draco was safe, but at what cost?

As they passed, fighting their way through the crowd, the rest of the death eaters following, Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. Draco, he pushed in front of him, forcing him to hurry. Spells rushed at them, most of which Snape deflected. As soon as they were clear of the castle the rest of the death eaters began to run ahead of them, yelling and whooping with triumph. Amy wasn't sure where the spell came from, whether it was cast be the death eaters as they surged past, or the order and DA as they shot spell after spell at their retreating enemies, it could have been Bellatrix, it could have been mad eye moody, and it could easily have been Harry. All she knew was that she fell to her knees; the only thing stopping her from falling face first into the grass was Snapes grip on her upper arm, as a shot of bright light hit her. Bright light engulfed her vision for a moment and then the darkness took her.

Draco.

He felt a mixture of relief and great sadness as they descended from the tower. A part of him couldn't process what he had just witnessed. Dumbledore was dead. He hadn't been able to do it. He knew that if Snape had not intervened, he would have been killed for cowardice right then and there by the others, surely one or more of them had the orders to do so. He may still be dead by the end of the night as it had been his job, and he had failed. In vain he tried to think of a way to get him, his parents and Amy out from under the dark lord's thumb. There was no way.

They exited the castle and as the others swarmed around them, passing them out, they shot spells back towards the order, who stopped as they reached the castle doors, only Harry continued to follow them. He hadn't noticed potter before then. The boy looked more than a little mad as he fired spell after spell at Snape, as though he knew what the man had done. There was no way that Draco wouldn't have seen him on the tower, so it must have just been the realisation that the head of Slytherin had double crossed the order that made him so angry.

He ran on in front of Snape, who had a protective arm on Amy. Though Draco felt incredibly jealous of that contact, he knew that she would be safe with him, Snape, after all, was a master when it came to spells. That made it all the more difficult to take in when he saw Amy fall. Time seemed to slow as the look of shock and pain crossed her face and she landed on her knees in the soft grass, she clutched her side with her free arm for a millisecond before her eyes clouded over and closed.

Before she hit the ground Snape swooped her up in his arms and held her close with such care that Draco could not but notice, not for the first time. The depth of his affection for her. Began to shoot spells towards the order, an icy emptiness clouding over his reasoning, they were clearly too far away. Snape shouted at him to keep running but at first he paid no heed. Then Snape handed Amy to him quickly but gently, before turning back towards harry, who was still running towards them. He blocked perfect potter's spells with ease and Draco did his best to hurry away after the others, trying desperately not to jostle his desperate cargo.

It wasn't until he reached the gates and was free to apparated that he saw the blood.

**How incredibly tense**


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 92; miscarriage of justice**_

**Draco**

When he arrived at the manor gates he moves as quickly as he could towards the house. He looked down at her. Her face seemed to grow more and more ashen and bloodless with every step he took. Over the year he had lost quite a bit of weight and so it wasn't easy to hold her and move fast so when Snape appeared beside him and gently took her from him he didn't protest. Snape was stronger and he ran to the house with single minded determination. Draco watched as one of her pale arms hung down and swung with the momentum created by snapes long strides. Draco hurried after them, ignoring the aching of his limbs. He prayed silently that she would be ok. As he entered the manor after them he saw that Snape brought her into one of the rooms straight off the hall. Narcissa was hurrying beside them, nodding as Snape called off a list of potions ingredients he needed and supplies. She acciod what they needed as he laid Amy down onto one of the couches within the room. His mother, who used to never let Draco enter this room as a child in case he got anything on the furniture, showed no sign that she cared about the blood that was soaking into one of the priceless sofas. If it had been one of the other death eaters, she would have thrown a fit.

Draco shook his head angrily, why was he thinking such thoughts when his mind ought to be completely and utterly concentrating on her? He realised then that his brain was sending him these utterly ridiculous thoughts as a means to cope, as a way to hide from what was happening. He fought the shock and denial that tried to cloud his thoughts and entered the room. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked his DADA professor who nodded. "Talk to her." he said.

Shrugging away his self consciousness he knelt beside the woman he loved and took her hand. "Amy? Amy please stay with us, stay with me." He choked back a sob and continued "I need you Amy, please hold on. It's going to be ok, everything is going to be ok." tears stung his eyes and he let them flow freely down his face. His mother exclaimed then. "Draco! Draco are you hurt?" he looked down at himself and saw that his school robes were dark with blood. He shook his head "it's not my blood" he said, struggling to choke the words out. "It's hers."

Snape cut away Amy's school jumper and lifted the hem of her shirt to just above her ribs. A dark bruise covered most of her side, including the area above her ribs. Confused, Draco exclaimed "but the blood?" slowly and with a strained tone, as if it pained Snape to speak he said "that's not where it's coming from"

She was so covered in blood and his thoughts were so muddled that it took Draco a moment to connect the dots of what he had just been told. The door banged open and the dark lord strode in. he looked angry beyond anything Draco had yet seen. "Out" he directed towards Draco and his mother. Draco was loath to leave, but due to his complete shock over what he had realised, his mother was easily able to pry him away and out of the room.

She closed the door behind them and brought him to a room he had barely ever been in; the kitchen. She made him sit at a wooden table he had never before noticed there and had one of the elves, who seemed just as shocked at there being there as he was, to make tea. "It's going to be alright" she said and held one of his hands in both her own. Her tone was reassuring, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. She had no idea whether Amy would survive. She was as worried as he was.

**Snape**

The dark lord's eyes bulged with anger. "How did this happen." Snape continued to stir the healing potion he was working on. "A spell, I do not know who cast It." he added more ingredients and looked over at her small, prone form on the couch. "You can save her?" Voldemort continued his voice razor sharp. Snapes belief in the reason Dumbledore had given him weeks ago why Voldemort wanted her kept safe strengthened. The dark lord was worried, not for Amy precisely; her life was as meaningless as anyone else's, but her soul…

"Yes, if I work quickly I can stop the blood loss. The spell itself would have been enough to break a few ribs perhaps cause internal bleeding but she…"he took a breath. He had not wanted to alert the dark lord to the fact that Amy was pregnant until he had a proper plan. "She was with child." An inch higher it would be a matter of mending bone. However the blow has caused her to miscarry. It makes it more difficult to treat."

"Miscarry. " Voldemort repeated. "A sad loss" he was clearly interested rather than aggrieved. "It would have been of great talent I'm sure. You will have revenge on whoever caused this Severus" his anger seemed to have abated. "However if she dies, my own revenge shall be swift." The threat was clear. He left Snape to his work.

Why hadn't he seen the spell coming? He wondered as he lifted her head and made her swallow the potion he had brewed. Thankfully it did not need to rest for long and he was able to cool it with a wave of his wand. The bleeding stopped and he began to work on her side. He mended her broken rib and got rid of the bruising with his wand. The potion he had given her already would stop any other internal bleeding caused by the blow.

All that was left was to wait. It was very possible that it was too late and that she had lost too much. There was never a chance that he could have saved the child, though he still felt it was his fault. She had had only a few weeks to get used to the foetus, but he knew that the blow of losing a child could destroy a person, and if she awoke to find out what had happened it might very well break her. He pulled a chair up close to the couch and lightly touched her hand.

He had let lily down once again.

**Raise your hand if you wanna give Severus a hug (ill advised****as he'd probably kill you for it)**


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 93; too soon**_

She opened her eyes. The intensity of the light shining in the window made her blink rapidly until she grew used to the glare. To her amazement, she felt no pain. She sat up and looked around. Amy was sitting on a couch in one of the reception rooms at the manor. How had she gotten there? She found that she couldn't remember anything after the sharp pain and the bright light. Had it been hours or days since it happened? Standing up, she realised that she wasn't wearing the same clothes. Her uniform was gone and she was wearing a light silvery-white dress. Her hair flowed down her back in natural waves and she wore no shoes. Her toes sank into the deep, luxurious carpet.

There was something off but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Where was everyone? Amy went to the door and turned the handle. It didn't budge. Why was it locked? She searched for her wand but it was nowhere to be found. Instead she heard two, distinctly different sounds. One was the sound of light breathing that could only be caused by a very small creature. The other sound was different, it was wrong somehow. A pathetic, squalling sound that filled her with dread. What was going on?

She followed the sound of the squalling and found, beneath one of the winged armchairs across from the couch, a shivering, flayed looking creature. It might have been a baby, but she didn't think so. Her stomach turned as it jerked and she got the sense that though it looked harmless and pathetic, she should go no closer. Whatever it was, it was evil, she was sure of it. She backed away and again heard the light breathing. It was coming from directly behind her. She turned slowly, warily.

There stood Dumbledore.

"But you're..." she began. "Yes" he cut her off. "I'm afraid I am." Amy swallowed "so that means I must be too." She said. "Not necessarily" he replied. "Look over there" he indicated with a nod of his head, a cupboard in the corner of the room. She was sure it hadn't been there the last time she looked. "a vanishing cabinet" he said noticing her confusion. "Where will it take me?" he smiled and she realised why he had used his head, instead of his hands, to show her where the cabinet was. "On" he said but she barely noticed.

Dumbledore held a small bundle in his arms. A pudgy little hand escaped the folds of the blanket and caught his thumbs. He cooed down at the tiny baby he held. She was slammed by déjà vu. All the visions she had ever had concerning her child hit her one after the other and she had to hold her head in her hands as wave after wave flashed before her eyes. Finally she was able to look up at him again. "May I?" she asked, reaching for her baby. He nodded, smiling, his blue eyes twinkling like tiny stars.

She cradled her child in her arms. A tear sprung to her eye. "I can't take her back with me can I?" she didn't know how she knew the baby was a girl, she just did. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Im afraid not." Amy sat on the couch and he followed suit. "If I go on…" she knew he would understand her question. "yes if you choose to go on you may take her." amy felt the tears spill down her face but she paid no heed apart from making sure that none fell on the perfect little face of her daughter. The baby opened her eyes; they were the colour of liquid silver. Amy noticed the tuft of blond hair that escaped the blanket and she choked back a sob. Dumbledore remained silent, waiting patiently for her to make up her mind. It was a huge decision. "If I don't…" again he understood "then I will bring her on and there she will wait for you." amy tried to take in what she had heard. In all the visions she had of the forest scene, she had run to harry and told Voldemort he was dead, along with Narcissa, who followed her lead. If she wasn't there, would Narcissa still proclaim him to be dead? She didn't know. "Why do I get to choose?" the former headmaster cleared his throat. And pointed across the room where the creature still writhed. "What is that thing?" she asked. "A horcrux" he replied. "Actually it is part of the horcrux you and Harry shared until now. Your half shall remain in limbo until Harrys half is destroyed. The connection between twin souls is fascinating, don't you agree?" it all made sense to her then. The forest…everything.

"I know what I must do" she said and stood up, being careful not to jostle her precious cargo as she did so. Dumbledore stood too. "You're going back." it wasn't a question. He smiled kindly to her. "You and your brother are extraordinary. Everything you both have faced, all that you have lost" he looked at the baby. "Have you thought of a name? Amy nodded. "I've been thinking of it for a while. Both the fact that she's being taken away before even having a chance to live, and because of her eyes it makes it perfect." He waited for her to continue. She held her child close to her chest one last time and placed her in Dumbledore's arms before running a finger down her perfect little chubby cheek and kissing her gently. "Goodbye, little Ariana."

Tears rolled down Dumbledore's face and into his beard as he looked down upon baby Ariana. "A beautiful name. And I see what you mean, she has her father's eyes" the tears kept rolling. "Thank you" he said in a voice so low she wasn't sure if he was talking to her anymore. He looked across at her then. Until we meet again" he said smiling his twinkly smile, the salty water in his eyes making them all the brighter. He walked towards the cabinet, opened it and stood inside. amy got one last glimpse of Ariana's hand as she grabbed a little fistful of Dumbledore's beard. Then the door closed and they were gone. Amy sat on the couch once more and closed her eyes.

**Thank you to Amanda for the idea of using the manor and the vanishing cabinet thank you thank you! Read and review!**

**If you didn't know already, Ariana is a Welsh name meaning silver. I was going to use the name anyway but finding that out was the cherry on the cake **


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 94; for the greater good**_

She kept her eyes shut tight, hoping it had been a dream or an hallucination, for a split second, she even dared to hope she would open her eyes and be back in the orphanage. The sound of someone breathing to her left made her squeeze her eyes shut even more fiercely; the memory of Ariana closed and tightened around her heart like a fist. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

Draco sat slouched beside the couch where she lay. It was the same couch she had been sitting on moments ago. His head rested against the cushions, the imprint of the flowery pattern on his cheek. His hand rested beside hers and she knew he had fallen asleep holding her hand. She was about to reach out to him and touch his face when she realised with a start that they were not alone in the room.

In an armchair pulled close to the couch, sat Snape. He was awake, his nearly black eyes never leaving her face. It seemed as though he was waiting for something. She felt the pain then. It hit her like forty pewter cauldrons. She grimaced and he acted immediately, getting up and grabbing a goblet from an end table pulled up beside his armchair. "Drink this, it'll help." He instructed. Her body was stiff but she managed to raise her head so he could pour the liquid into her mouth. Swallowing, she lay back down. Moments later her vision went fuzzy and the darkness around the edges of her mind grew and grew, closing in around her like a warm blanket and she let herself get wrapped up in it. Sinking into a deep, dreamless, painless sleep.

When Amy awoke it took her a few tense moments to realise where she was. Bobbins concerned face hovered over her as the elf patted her brow with a cold damp cloth. It wasn't until bobbin moved and her line of vision expanded to take in the fireplace and the Moses basket in front of it that she remembered everything. She didn't care how she had been moved from the manor to Spinners end or how long she had been out for. A wave of anguish washed over her and next she knew she was curled in a ball on the floor at the end of her bed, broken, pitiful sobs wrenching from her body, her hand over her abdomen where she had so many times place it while thinking about her baby's future. Now her child didn't have a future. She felt like she had let Ariana down by not going on with her, as though she had failed her. Her own mother had died protecting her, whereas Amy had not been able to protect Ariana like she should have. Bobbin did her best to soothe her but nothing she or anyone could possibly do or say was going to make Amy feel better. Grateful as she was to the little elf, she just wanted to be alone.

She had lost a child and the pain of the loss was unlike anything else she had ever experienced. Sure she had only been pregnant a few weeks, but she had been seeing her child since before she was even conceived, had gotten to hold her in limbo, had named her, and had let her go on…wherever on was.

It could have been hours or possibly days later when a noise at the trapdoor, across the room, alerted her to someone's presence. "Not hungry." She said hoarsely, her throat was sore from crying, her tears long since dried up. At some point bobbin, unable to coerce her into getting back in bed, gave up and wrapped a blanket around her. "I'm not here to feed you, although you look as though you could do with a hot meal." Amy looked up at narcissi as the older woman walked towards her and conjured a chair by the fire before sitting in it and looking at her with pity in her eyes. "You know" it wasn't a question but Amy answered with a nod in her direction anyway. She didn't look narcissi in the eyes, but took in her appearance instead. She looked haggard, tired and grave. "Do you know who cast it?" she asked hoping against hope the answer wouldn't be the one she expected. "Potter" was the reply. Amy closed her eyes, wishing again that she had gone on when she had the chance. "I see." She looked into the fire, trying not to think about it "he will die." Narcissa said matter of factly. "The dark lord will kill him. She paused before continuing. "And then the dark lord will die."

"What?" Amy exclaimed, trying to sound as though voldemorts demise was not something she wished for with every fibre of her being. Narcissi ignored her. "Because of him the Malfoy name means nothing anymore. He may kill my family at any moment; he treats my husband's ancestral home, my son's inheritance as nothing more than a place to hide nasty, common individuals, including my insane sister. It's his fault my sister is insane and it is his fault that my grandchild is dead."

"I…you know?" had Snape told her? Who else knew? Was Draco in danger? "Of course I know. I'm not stupid. Lucky for you, everyone else is. Amy had no reply to this. She should have felt more concerned but instead she felt numb, empty. "It was a girl you know." She said without emotion. "She would have been beautiful, my Ariana. She had Draco's eyes." Narcissas eyes clouded with tears. "She should not have been taken from us." She said. She didn't ask how Amy had known the sex of the child, just accepted it.

"Draco can't know." Amy decided then and there that it would be too dangerous for him. She knew what it must have been like for him breaking up with her to save her from voldemort all those months ago. The numbness she felt was still there but where she had felt empty she know was filled with a new sense of purpose. A fire in her that had not been there before. "I agree, he lacks the proficiency in occlumency needed to be informed of this. His emotion will get the better of him. Will you be able to do this without him Amy?"

"I'll have to" Amy replied, conjuring the images of all those who had been taken from her in her mind's eye. "For the greater good"

_**Dramatic I know but it had to be done. Hold on to your wands everyone it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**_


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 95; Broken in too many ways**_

"You've found our friend Karkaroff?" the dark lord's voice broke the silence that filled the dining room. He stood in front of the great open fireplace, his eyes landing on the person he had selected to track the ex Durmstrang headmaster. Dolohov bowed his head "I have my lord." His hands left clammy prints on the polished surface of the gleaming table. "Do you wish for me to kill him, my lord?" Voldemort ran the tip of his long, bone white finger over his wand. Amy knew what was coming next. Ever since she had been called to the manor, merely a week after what happened in Hogwarts, she had been waiting for this moment. It seemed like a decade since she had had the vision of killing her first victim. "Bellatrix, you shall go. Dolohov will show you the way. Mr. and Mrs. Snape shall accompany you." Bellatrix shot Amy a glare but made no complaint.

She kept her gaze averted from Draco, knowing that to look at him would be to torture herself. She was so sick of the lies and the hurt. If they made it out of this alive, the chances of which seemed to be getting slimmer by the day, she wasn't sure if there would be anything left of what they had. Would either of them even have the energy? Amy wasn't able to look at him. Surely not being able to look him in the eye was a sure sign that it was over.

He had come to her, as she knew he would, as soon as he was able to get out of the manor without attracting attention. She had woken from a disturbed sleep to find him standing there at the foot of her bed looking utterly defeated; thin, soaked to the bone from the rain outside and a look in his eyes that told her he was very close to being completely broken. She told him the lie, he cried, asked her if Snape had forced her. If there was a chance that she wasn't in her right mind when it had happened. Amy hadn't been able to look him in the eye then either, and when he sank to his knees, sobs wracking his emaciated frame she had been unable to even try to comfort him. What could she say? The image of their silver eyed blonde little daughter burned into her eyelids as she crushed him with her lies.

Lies lies lies.

Would he ever forgive her?

He left and she listened to his footsteps until they faded away. She imagined hearing the pop of his disapparition but knew he was well out of earshot by then. She didn't cry. She had no right to.

**Draco**

How could it have happened? He simply could not believe that Amy would wilfully have gotten into bed with anyone else. She had told him that Snape was like a father to her. He had believed her. His heart told him that it simply could not be true. He must have used the imperius curse, given her a potion, anything that meant that she had not betrayed him by choice. Did Voldemort have something to do with it? He had wanted Draco dead but what if the only reason he was still alive was the fact that he was dying on the inside. Keeping him alive to feel this pain would surely be more entertaining for the bastard. It was exactly the kind of thing that would get the evil sadistic fucker off.

She was the only thing he had left to live for and whether she had fucked Snape or not he knew that when this was all over, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't fall at her feet. She was a part of his soul, if she didn't make it he knew there wasn't a chance he could ever go on living. In this world and the next, he was hers. He knew he would never be with anyone else even if he could not be with her, even if when the time came and he couldn't bring himself to forgive her, which he wasn't sure about, he would never love another.

He would end up like the man he now detested. Snape had been in love with lily potter since they were at school. Was that his motive for marrying Amy? Did he think that fucking her would be sticking it to her father? Was he that sick? Draco's mind worried away at the situation for days. His head was so mixed up. One minute he decided that he would run as far away as he could get from everything, the next he thought of bringing her with him. He went from moments of rage against her to Snape to Voldemort and ultimately to himself. Was there something he could have done? Was there some way he could go back and stop the marriage or even to go back further and stop himself from ever falling for her?

Could he ever truly forgive her?

He hadn't the faintest clue.

**Amy **

The image of Karkaroffs face as he begged for her not to end his life kept popping into her head. She was glad that Snape apparated with her, holding her arm because she would have ended up splinching herself for sure. He let go of her as soon as they reached the manor gate. He was never going to let go of the blame he felt over what had happened. He truly believed that everything was his fault. No matter what happened in the war to come he would still be as miserable as he was now and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

They entered the room where Voldemort waited and reported to him the success of the mission. He congratulated Amy on her first kill and drinks flowed as the death eaters laughed over the death of someone who had ratted more than one of them out to the ministry. Of course, the dark lord had left for Lucius' office by then. He spent a lot of time in there and rarely allowed access to anyone. Amy still had the seat to his left in the dining room, much to Bellatrixs displeasure. Nagini had not come close to her since the night of her initiation and Amy wondered if the snake would be able to sense the demise of part of the horcrux she shared with Harry. She had given a bit of thought to it and had decided that it simply meant that Harry's horcrux was weakened and that because she shared a soul with her brother, the snake would not notice that anything untoward had occurred.

She and Snape left soon after Voldemort left the room and they passed Draco in the hall on the way out. He didn't look at them and showed no sign that he saw them at all besides increasing the speed at which he walked past them as though he couldn't bear to be near them for any longer than he needed to be. She didn't blame him for it.


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 96; interception**_

The next few weeks went by in a haze of chaos. Amy was forced to watch innocent people being murdered; muggles and wizards alike. She learned how to disappear like smoke, how to fly in a black haze without the aid of a broom. She helped destroy buildings and bridges, wreaked havoc across the country. More and more wizards were joining the death eater ranks and the ministry was being infiltrated from within as many high ups were imperiod. One of the most shocking scenes she witnessed was the death of the muggle studies teacher whom she had seen so many times in the great hall and in the corridors of Hogwarts. They had to watch as Nagini swallowed the woman whole. Charity Burbage was lucky to have been dead already, Amy was sure many had not been so fortunate.

Always present in her thoughts was the fact that on their birthday, harry would no longer be safe in their aunts house. Snape assured her that the order was working hard to ensure his safe removal from the house but she knew that wasn't enough. Lives were going to end that night she was sure of it. She waited anxiously, seated across from her husband while he relayed the information about the order moving harry from their aunts. A part of her hoped Voldemort would go with Yaxleys theory, but of course he listened to his right hand man.

Snape was hoping she wouldn't have to go but the dark lord ordered her to be present. More so than ever he was enforcing the rule of wherever Snape went, she went. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco flinch at the news. He was not going to be there fortunately. His badly veiled attempts at hiding his reactions reinforced her belief that it would be detrimental for him to be in the know. She didn't dare enter the dark lord's mind often, for fear of being detected, but she was aware of his delight in seeing the suffering of the Malfoys family, especially Draco's misery. It sickened her to be privy to his twisted thoughts.

Snape ordered her to stay close as they waited above the cloud bank. She wondered what her aunt's house looked like and amused herself in remembering Harry's descriptions of the immaculate home and the people who lived there. First year seemed like a million years ago to her now. She had been forced to grow up so fast, but then, hadn't harry? And Draco. They were victims of the same fate on different sides of a very thin fence. The grass on either side brown and dry.

They waited for hours. Being a better flyer than Snape, she wasn't forced to sit behind him on his broom. Finally there was movement. The order had fallen for their trap and rose into the circle the death eaters had formed. Something was off with them though. It took her a moment to figure it out. She was looking through the group for her brother, only to discover that there was seven of him. Blinding flashes of green and red tore through the sky as the fighting commenced.

She watched, occasionally firing off a hex or too at one or other of her supposed colleagues, as the order fought their way through the circle of death eaters. She dodged spells shot at her by various Harrys. Which one was he? She couldn't help but remember that it had been him who had cast the spell that had caused her to lose Ariana. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. It was strange to have spent almost seven years of your life protecting someone, sometimes coming close to losing your own life in the process, putting yourself through ordeal after ordeal, only to have that same person, whether accidently or not, almost kill you themselves. Though he couldn't have known that she was even pregnant, she wondered if he would felt any remorse. Probably not, she decided. As far as he knew, she was the enemy. She had put herself into that position.

The echo of a shout rang out and she and her fellow death eaters fell back. They knew what it meant. Harry was with Hagrid on the motorbike. It was the same one she remembered from Sirius' memories. Then the dark lord was there. She felt his presence through the dark mark even as she saw him with her own eyes. He was after Harry. He would surely catch him. Would he win? Probably. She knew there was no way she would catch up in time but she tried anyway, only to be blocked by Snape. "Come on" he said and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but before she knew it she was outside the gates to the manor and Snape, still holding her arm, half dragged her up the sloping drive. "Oh that's it Severus, keep your woman under control!" laughed one of the death eaters who met them in the hall. From the top of the stairs she saw Draco look down at the m murderously. Snape let her go and she backed away from him angrily. "Don't do that again" she hissed. "Ill do whatever it takes to stop you from getting yourself killed" he replied, his voice equally angry. She glanced at the top of the stairs once more. Draco was no longer there but she thought she heard the loud bang of his bedroom door.

**Short and sweet, well less sweet than short really I guess.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 97; new orders**_

Voldemort was enraged. He shot curse after curse at the people around him. Bellatrix got crucciod for being too close. She glared at Amy, who was right beside her master with such venom in her stare that Amy wouldn't have been surprised if she had felt it coursing through her veins. Of course he wouldn't harm her. He thought she was one of his Horcruxes. It amazed her that the thought never occurred to him that harry could be one too. He had never had an interest in the old magic's like the protection harry had always had from his touch or the theory of twin souls. All Bellatrix saw was her master favouring someone else. Amy knew she would never dare attack her openly but she made a mental note to be very cautious of the insane bitch.

It was only a matter of time before the ministry fell, and it did not long after the failed attempt at harry's life. Amy was in snapes kitchen, drinking a cup of tea that Bobbin had made for her and listening to the radio. The weird sisters were playing and she remembered the way Draco had looked at her when they danced at the Yule ball together. All of a sudden her mark burned intensely, she hissed in pain and ran through the house looking for Snape. He was waiting for her at the front door, both their cloaks in hand. They put them on and cast their masks over their faces before going out into the deserted street and disapparating.

It looked as though everyone had been called to the manor. Voldemort stood in the dining room, barking out orders. A team was assembled to raid the Weasley's home; the fidelius charm had failed even as the ministry had. The team were sent and Amy crossed her fingers behind her back, praying Harry would be alright.

The dark lord called Snape over. "Hogwarts is yours Severus. Take your wife and the Carrows" Snape nodded and bowed his head in respect. This had not been unexpected. Snape was the logical choice to run Hogwarts once the ministry had fallen. Still, Amy had not expected to see her beloved school for quite some time, not really. The Carrows joined them. Amy recognised their unpleasant, pudgy faces from the astronomy tower and held back a shudder.

They apparated to Hogsmede. There was no one out in the street as they made their way towards Hogwarts. Businesses and homes were locked up with the lights off. It was disorientating, seeing the usually cheerfully busy little village so deserted. They reached the gates and entered. The school recognised Snape as the new headmaster. Most of the windows up at the big castle were dark. Amy sought out the window that had last belonged to Dumbledore office. Light shone out onto the grass below. Was McGonagall up there? Would she be hurt or worse within the next hour? She was not the sort of woman to let Dumbledore's supposed murderer into the driver's seat without a fight.

They entered the castle through the huge front doors. Filch was sweeping the entrance hall. When he saw them he ducked his head and fell back into the shadows. He wasn't going to put up a fight. The people in the portraits that lined the walls watched as they passed. Whispers followed them through the otherwise silent halls. Finally they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Snape spoke a muttered password and it jumped aside. How had he known? He turned back to them. "Ill handle this" he said sternly and stepped onto the revolving stair which took him slowly out of sight. They waited. Amy tried to drown out the Carrow siblings' excited mutterings. They couldn't wait for the school year to commence.

Snape reappeared after what seemed like hours. He began to walk back in the direction they had come, ignoring the Carrows questions about what had happened in the office. Amy looked back at one stage to see McGonagall staring after them with unveiled hatred. They entered the great hall and Snape sat in the headmaster's chair. He indicated for Amy to sit in the seat beside him. The Carrows stood behind them, one to Amy's right and the other to snapes left. One by one the teachers of Hogwarts entered the hall. Snape greeted them, every bit the smug victor. He gave a short speech that indicated very clearly that if the professors cared for the student's health, as well as their own, they would go along with the new regime. The threat was clear. Nobody said anything. He dismissed them and they left, some looked shocked, others horrified, most just looked angry. Hagrid was not there, she saw. Amy was to be head girl, in charge of the prefects and would have to answer only to Snape. He gave the Carrows their orders; they were to be in charge of discipline and teach the dark arts. He dismissed them and they went in search of their new chambers, utterly delighted in themselves.

Once they were gone, he seemed to sag in his chair slightly. He no longer looked smug. He looked tired. "It's going to be a long year. " Amy muttered to herself. He snorted and nodded. Then got up from his chair. They made their way back to the floor where the gargoyle guarded the heads office. She saw from his thoughts that he couldn't bring himself to enter Dumbledore's old chambers above the office. "Are there other chambers around here?" she asked him. He nodded and directed her to a door across the hall from the ugly gargoyle. Amy opened the door and ushered him in. it was odd, her being in charge for once. She looked around; they were in some sort of formal living room. It must have been part of one of the towers as the walls were rounded. She opened each of the doors in turn. There was a bedroom a bathroom and an all purposes closet that was so full of junk it was hard to see its proportions. With a flick of her wand she transfigured the rubbish into on small cube, taking the idea from films she had seen years ago when she had snuck into cinemas in London in which cars were squished into cubes, usually with a person still in them.

Once cleared, the room was about half the size of her room back at snapes. She made it larger with another flick of her wand, a little twist on the extension charm Hermione had taught her. It was impressive magic for a seventh year, but not for a death eater, she supposed. Snape still stood where she left him he was watching her with an amused expression. "Making yourself at home?" she nodded. "Well I can't exactly move back into slytherin house. It would be odd if the headmasters wife didn't live with him wouldn't it?" he sat on one of the uncomfortable looking couches and sighed. Amy called Bobbin and asked her to bring her things and a cup of tea for Severus. The little elf obliged and grew excited when Amy asked her if she would like to move in with them there. Given the choice, bobbin decided she would rather sleep in her basket by the fire in their rather formal living room than down in the kitchens with the other elves. Amy wondered about this but didn't question her. The elf had to answer a direct question if she asked it and she figured that if she wanted her privacy, Amy was not going to violate that right.

Soon the halls would be filled by terrified students. Surely harry wouldn't be stupid enough to get on the train. Would he?


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 98; bumps on the road**_

The ministry was in the palm of Voldemort's bony white hand, so too was the school. When the first of September came, the train contained no muggle-borns and no Harry potter. Amy figured that wherever he was, so too was Hermione. If that were true then he might have a chance. She was called to the Weasley's home, along with some senior death eaters to make sure that their tale of a sick son was in fact ill. She was asked to identify if it was indeed Ron who lay in the bed in the attic room of the Burrow.

The thing in the bed could have been anyone. Spattergroit was a very infectious illness, and a good one to fake if you had the skill. The others stayed well back, only peeking in. Reaching out to Ron's thoughts, she discovered that it was not him. It wasn't even human in fact. She nodded to the others as she passed and they left. So Ron was with him too? Well at least wherever they were, the golden trio were together.

Slytherin house had never seemed happier, neither had they ever had so many house points. Amy continued her studies. Seventh year possessed about a half of the students that had been there the year before and most of them hated her. She was well used to being disliked, so she could handle it. The ones who didn't hate her feared her. Some gave her trouble to her face, like Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan; calling her out in class as a traitor and evil. She was forced into action when these situations arose. If it was in the hallways, where there was no slytherins or Carrows, she was able to take points from them and nothing more. however when it was in a classroom where the majority of students were slytherins or if they were in the presence of the evil brother and sister she had to give out detentions or simply hand them over to the heads of discipline.

Ginny posed a problem. Amy didn't want to cause her harm but the girl was so stubborn. If she could she avoided her as much as possible but the prefects and her network of snitches throughout the castle kept reporting her. She spent her days balancing trying to be merciful and upholding her reputation as an evil bitch. It was difficult, but she did what had to be done.

Hogsmede weekends were shut down but Amy was free to roam the village as she pleased. She visited Aberforth, who gave her information about his efforts in watching over Harry through the mirror. "Dobby is a great asset." He told her. "A good, friendly sort. Very loyal to Potter." He showed her the secret entrance into the room of requirement with a little reluctance when she asked, but when she explained to him her plan he agreed to help, if a little grudgingly.

All that was left to do was plant the idea in the minds.

Maybe she should get Aberforth to contact them? The only thing wrong with that was the fact that the post going in and out of the castle was monitored. Perhaps she could contact them through her coin? Thinking of that she took the galleon out of her pocket. Amy sat on her bed and fiddled with it for a while before sending Hermione a message. "Are the three of you safe?" It was a few moments before she got a reply. "Yes. Lupin was here. Tonks is pregnant."

Amy smiled. She knew Remus would be a good father. From his memories, which she had perused back in third year, he had never planned on having children for the same reason he hadn't volunteered to take care of amy and Harry all those years ago; he thought he was dangerous. She hoped that this was a sign he had gotten over that fear.

Draco

She was still living with him, even though they were at Hogwarts. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, sitting up there next to him at the staff table. Was she afraid of him, or was there something there? Something else. Had the loss of their child brought them closer or did he have her under some spell? From what he had seen in the manor; Snape had her on a pretty tight leash. It seemed very unlike her to let someone boss her around like that. After all, she hadn't put up with it from Blaise.

She attended classes with the rest of them though. He got a chance to watch just how different she had become. She was head girl, and he head boy, yet only in title. She was in charge, being higher up in the ranks of the death eaters and the wife of the headmaster gave her power. Amy had never wanted that power. Yet she was charged with overseeing the prefects and handing out detentions. He wondered what she thought of that.

He saw the look on her face every time she had to come down hard on the fools who openly flaunted there potter fetish. They never noticed of course, but he knew her, or at least he thought he did. In some ways she was still a complete mystery to him. Once upon a time that had thrilled him, made him want to figure her out. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to know. That didn't stop him from treating the Gryffindor's like shit whenever possible of course.

The days went by slowly. Potter and his minions weren't there to torment personally so he had to make do with Longbottom. The dweeb had changed though. No longer was he shy or easily bullied. That annoyed him and he made it his business to try to bring things back to the status quo. His heart wasn't in it though and he didn't really get anywhere.

There was only so many times he could report them to the Carrows before he realised they were never going to stop defying the new regime. He didn't blame them really. Voldemort had ruined his life, taken so much away from him. He wasn't going to openly challenge the bastard over it though. He wasn't that stupid.

_**Righto oh so onto the reviewer awards wooo!**_

_**In order of the most reviews to the least;**_

_**xXMizz Alec VulturixX (38)**_

_**HermioneandMarcus (36)**_

_**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape (19)**_

_**JuicyLucy921 (17)**_

_**LittleMissDreamer7 (16)**_

_**MissCaityGrace (9)**_

_**Mythwriter (9)**_

_**Kaseyx0xKat (8)**_

_**Piss-Off-Muggle (4)**_

_**Charlotte Temples (4)**_

_**CookieCrumble (4)**_

_**Sleepy Puppy (3)**_

_**Elpha818 (3)**_

_**Punk Rocker Fairy (3)**_

_**MightyBluePen (3)**_

_**The-far-east-half-blood (2)**_

_**Puppysmistress (2)**_

_**FleurSuoh (2)**_

_**Sara253 (2)**_

_**X0xkik0x0x (2)**_

_**Sandradee27 (1)**_

_**FiggatrisKaidekaphobia (1)**_

_**Tesser (1)**_

_**Mistress Cosmos (1)**_

_**PirateLuv32 (1)**_

_**Jay (1)**_

_**HornedHearts (1)**_

_**Midnight84118 (1)**_

_**Brandi Moore (1)**_

_**Mumblingmugglemaggots (1)**_

_**Seiya-Serena—fan18 (1)**_

_**Bloodrose's dance (1)**_

_**DracosPixieLove (1)**_

_**Oatmeal (1)**_

_**Susl (1)**_

_**Also I got two reviews from unsigned reviewers. One of which really made me think. You are dead right of course some men can be sometimes and I've been there myself believe me! Thankfully though my imaginary Draco is such a good guy **_

**Thank you to you all for reading and I look forward to the next reviewer's awards! Keep reading and reviewing, without all of your great thoughts and constructive criticisms I would most likely have lost interest long ago keep it up!**

**I am writing this at 1 in the morning and haven't checked my e-mails in a few hours so sorry if I've left anyone out. Also I really hope I've spelt everyone's name right, if I haven't I'm terribly sorry.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Chapter 99; Hogwarts without its mascot**

"You're a coward Evans. Do you always do what your master tells you? It's just sick that you married Snape. You disgust me, you do. You and all your little death eater friends." Ginny kept shouting her insults even as Crabbe and Goyle carted her off towards the Carrows' office. Amy watched the other red heads furious expression until she was out of sight. It was only after that that she scourgified the spit from her face.

The Weasley girl was going to be punished heavily for that. Crabbe and Goyle would report it. At that moment she hated herself and everything she had done. What use had she been to anyone thus far? All these years of trying to do right by Harry, trying to protect him and what did she have to show for it? very few friends who weren't adults, an evil mark on her arm, she had recently killed someone, her soul would be forever tainted by that, she had almost been raped in fourth year, her on off boyfriend hated her and didn't even know the real reason why he should, and she had lost her precious Ariana. Dumbledore was dead, Sirius too.

Who was next? Were the gods determined to take from her everyone she loved? Even if she did survive this would there be a point to carrying on? Would harry ever know who she was? Would Draco ever forgive her for not protecting their child?

She shook herself, trying desperately to overcome the feelings of loneliness and sadness that were destroying her from the inside. She remembered the letter that Remus had sent her. She was not alone. He had told her that. She wished she could talk to him. He gave the best pep talks. Sighing, she made her way back into the transfiguration room and sat down before McGonagall. "You may continue." She said in her best bitchy interpretation of who she had pretended to be for so long the lines were beginning to blur. McGonagall sniffed, furious at being talked down to by someone like Amy Snape and went on with the lesson. In order to get away from her thoughts she tried her best to take in everything the professor said. By the end of class she had mastered the distraction, but didn't remember what the lesson had even been about.

Hogwarts had once been an amazing place. A second home to most and the only place that felt like a home to others. Now it had lost what made it so special. It was a depressing place to be, a foretelling of what Britain, if not the world, would become if Voldemort won. When would it all come to a head?

The search for Harry was not yielding any results, she was happy to hear. He was now undesirable number one. Amy had come up with a way to give the DA the idea of using the room of requirement. Her first idea had been to simply plant the idea into somebody's mind. That didn't work very well. Her test subject, Looney something, had possessed very strange thoughts. Amy hadn't any clue how to make head or tail of it. It was as though her mind was as upside down as the magazine she carried around. Either the girl was very good at occlumency or she was completely loopy. The girl was whisked out of the school soon after by the death eaters so Amy didn't get the chance to poke around in her head again.

Then it came to her. She was playing around with the idea of imperioing Trelawney into dumping her sherry bottles a little earlier than scheduled and having Neville walk by at the right moment, an idea that had too many variables for her liking when inspiration hit in the form of Bobbin. The elf was sitting next to her, by the fire. Amy had taken to bouncing her ideas off the elf, who could be surprisingly devious when push came to shove. She was also teaching her little friend to read at bobbins request. Amy had asked her if she was happy and if there was anything she wanted or needed and bobbin had replied that she would quite like to know how to read. Hermione would wet herself with excitement when she told her.

Bobbin let slip that there was an elf in the kitchens that used to work at the manor. She said he was a free elf now and was very happy. Amy knew exactly who bobbin described and immediately asked her to fetch dobby. When the elf returned she wasn't alone. Dobby was a little taller than bobbin and his ears and nose were larger. Amy had a hard time convincing him to trust her. In the end she had to tell him the truth. That Harry was her brother and that she was trying to help him. Bobbin was invaluable in this. He trusted her judgement. She then told him the plan. He knew Aberforth already, had gone to him with secret messages from Dumbledore. He agreed to help and so she sent him first to Aberforth and then to Neville. She just hoped her plan would work. Dobby too showed interest in learning to read. She thoroughly enjoyed her lessons with Bobbin and so immediately invited Dobby to join, he jumped at the chance. He was a good influence for Bobbin, she felt. If the elf showed any interest in being free she would gladly give her clothes.


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 100; Home **_

History of magic class was a refuge. She was able to forget everything for an hour and be lost in old wars, goblin uprisings and centaur squabbles. She read and reread her school books and spent as much time as possible with Dobby and Bobbin. They picked things up quickly.

Snape rarely came back to their rooms before she went to bed. He didn't spend a lot of mealtimes in the great hall either so she rarely saw him at all most days. What was he doing in his new office? Probably stewing. It was a cold wintry November night when she heard the door to the living chamber open and shut quietly. She looked up from her transfiguration homework to see him standing there looking tired and stressed. "Put something warm on and follow me." He said. She did as he said, going to her room and changing from her uniform to one of her big jumpers she had bought in Hogsmede so long ago, black jeans, Jarvey*-fur lined boots Hagrid had given her as a late birthday gift the year before, her floor length black cloak and dragon hide gloves. She put her wand in her cloak pocket and returned to the chamber to find Snape waiting for her at the door.

She followed him up to the astronomy tower. She tried not to think of what had occurred there on that horrible night but it was futile. He walked right over to the edge and she followed, taking his hand when he offered it. They fell, she trusted him completely and so it came as no great shock when he used the trick Voldemort prized as his own creation of becoming black smoke and flying through the air. She didn't know where they were going and had no opportunity to ask, even as they reached the gate and re-appeared on the gravel beyond it as he immediately disapparated, taking her with him.

When they reached their destination he let go of her hand. It dropped to her side limply as she looked at the house he had brought her to. She could just imagine the skull shining in the sky, the snake slithering around and through it all those years ago. A light snow covered some of the wreckage but she could see it and she instinctively knew where she was.

He had brought her to what used to be her home. Lily and James' house wasn't large like the manor but it had obviously been pretty once. It was a wreck now. She could see where the nursery must have been. Where she and harry would have once slept; innocent, not knowing the danger they were in or what was going to happen. Where lily had brought them and attempted to hold off Voldemort without her wand. Where her mother had been killed for trying to protect her son. There was a commemorative plaque at the gate. She didn't read it. There was no need. She knew what it would say, had read about it in books she had bought in flourish and Blotts when she didn't know why they had been targeted.

Amy was overwhelmed by the sheer sadness that was evoked at the sight of what could have been, what should have been. She and harry could have grown up here. They could have woken up here each morning, ate their breakfast in the kitchen, come home to this house for summers and Christmases, and had friends over, fought and made up, been grounded, unwrapped Christmas presents.

Snape took her hand again. He stood, silently looking at the broken home. She was glad of his presence. An idea struck her as she began to cry. "Do you have any empty vials?"She asked. Somehow he was able to make out what she was saying through her choked sobs and shook his head. She nodded, took out her wand and accio'd some of the old, broken glass from one of the many smashed window panes. A window she might have broken accidentally if she and harry were playing with a quaffle inside the house if things had gone the way they should have. She moulded the glass with her wand until it was in the shape she needed. She thought of Dumbledore's visit to the orphanage; learning that she was a witch and how her parents had been killed. Discovering she had a brother and being told he couldn't know who she was until the right moment. She transferred her thoughts into tears and collected them into the makeshift vial using her wand. She thought of telling Harry, Ron and Hermione that she couldn't be friends with them, her first night at the manor, her first vision; living through what had happened in the very house she stood before, seeing it through lily's eyes, all of her talks with Dumbledore, everything she had done to help harry. She thought of her conversations with Lupin, the letter she had received from him, meeting Sirius, hearing about his death. Getting together with Draco the night he had given her the snake bracelet. Discovering she was pregnant with his baby. Losing the child because of a spell shot at her by her brother. The horcrux, meeting Ariana, speaking with Dumbledore; choosing to go back.

At last the stream ended. Snape was watching her, an unfathomable sadness and grief in his gaze. He had seen some of what she put in the vile. She shared it with him. "Give this to harry at the right moment." She said, taking a stone from the ground and transfiguring it into a cork and reshaping it until it fit the vile perfectly. She handed it to him and he took it, putting it into a pocket in his cloak. He said nothing, only looked into her eyes. She knew he was remembering _her, _the woman he had given his heart to. They stood there before the remains of what should have been for an age, neither able to stay, neither wanting to leave.

The sun came up, casting a shadow of the house across them. They turned from it in unison and held hands once more. She let him take her back, forever grateful of the gift he had given her, forever unable to repay him.

_Merlin I'm such a wuss, crying at my own damn story. If this didn't move you like it did me then I'm sorry for being such a cry baby_

_The Jarvey is found in Britain, Ireland, and North America. It resembles an overgrown ferret in most respects, except for the fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short (and often rude) phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarveys live mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also moles, rats and voles* (taken from Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them be J.K Rowling._


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 101; compromise**_

She tried to ask him why he had brought her to the house when they got back to their chambers but before she could he was gone, the door to his room shutting with a faint thud. Respecting his privacy, she went back to her homework. Bobbin was up, emptying the fireplace of the ashes of the night before with a click of her fingers and replacing the logs readying it for lighting. Amy couldn't focus on her work. She took out the galleon and wrote Hermione a message, the same as before. Replacing it in her pocket she packed her things away and went to change for the day ahead. There was no way she would have slept even if she had the time, instead she sat on the floor beside the little elf's basket and enjoyed her ever loyal friends company.

When it was late enough for breakfast she went down to the great hall and sat at her new seat at the staff table. Students milled in at intervals, chatting and finishing essays, she wished she could be down there with them, even though none would have even talked to her. She was unapproachable, but when hadn't she been? She had never truly opened up to anyone, apart from Draco. He was there, barely eating, looking distracted. Their eyes met one as he swept a glance across the head table. She looked away first, ashamed. Looking back he wasn't there anymore. She saw his profile retreating away, out into the entrance hall and, most likely, to class.

She thought of skipping the day, of walking around the beautiful grounds instead of sitting in classroom after classroom of people who hated or feared her, but she was never one to miss class and Hermione wouldn't approve. So she went. Only History of magic distracted her from her memories of the night before. If anything, her resolve to be alive long enough to see Voldemort's corpse was strengthened. She had purpose again. It was not a particularly good feeling, but it was a feeling and she held on to it tightly.

**Snape.**

He went straight to his room when they returned. He knew she had questions, but they would go unanswered. It wasn't something he usually did, going back there, but he had a feeling that it was the right thing, bringing her there. He heard lily's voice in his dreams as he slept slouched over Dumbledore's desk. It would always be Dumbledore's desk, Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore's things. Never his. He didn't deserve them. He deserved nothing. Lily told him to bring her there. To show her the evidence of what had happened. He would never disobey her. Never again. Whether it was her or a figment of his imagination, a new way of making him suffer, he would do whatever she asked. Always.

Amy had given him her memories. In them he saw the very first vision she had. Lily's death. What he had done. It tormented him and yet he was grateful, because it was lily. He would do as Amy asked and pass on her memories to Potters son because she wanted it; she had looked at him with hose eyes and asked him. He would deviate from the plan slightly with those memories when the time was right because lily would want it, he felt it. He needed to choose his moment perfectly though for her safety, and for the boy. Timing was imperative to his new plan.

Lily would approve, of that he was sure.

**Amy **

Hermione replied after a few hours. "Few close calls but were ok" it wasn't the best she could hope for, but it was all she would get so she took it as good news. She wished there was something she could do, some way she could help, but there was nothing. At least if she heard something or had a vision she would be able to warn her.

The Carrows began making the students practice curses on each other. She went to Snape but there was nothing he could do to prevent them without one of them going over his head and reporting him. Voldemort would be persuaded to see things from whatever perspective Snape threw his way but there was no point in drawing the dark lord's attention to them at all. So she had to resign herself to it happening. The Carrows were weak, magically and intellectually but they were devious and they were exceptionally cruel. In one class, in which they were practising the Cruciatus (one of many as it was a favourite of theirs) Alecto asked her if she would be so kind as to show them all how it was done.

Amy could have refused. She could have made a remark of being busy or not caring enough, they were technically her subordinates so she could have gotten away with anything. Instead she got out of the seat in which she was lounging like queen of the castle (which she was for all intents and purposes) and made her way slowly up to the front of the room, where they had the students lined up and waiting. Wary and terrified eyes alike watched as she stood, looking up and down the line. She smiled at Alecto in a friendly sort of manner pointed her wand at Seamus Finnegan, then quick as a Hippogriffs temper, turned on her supposed friend and yelled "Cruccio!" the other witch went down, writhing on the floor in extreme pain. "Never talk down to me again or it will be the last thing you do" Amy said calmly, as though causing someone this amount of pain meant nothing to her. She let the spell go and walked out of the room amidst gasps of shock from the students which were stifled immediately by the bellows of Alectos burly brother.

She was treated with a new level of respect from then on in by the brother and sister, and a new level if fear and wariness by the students who were once her peers. She knew that if they ever had the chance the Carrows would turn on her, but that was a compromise she could live with quite comfortably.


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 102; once been's**_

"Ron left" she read and re-read the short sentence on the coin. Her later attempts at finding out why had yielded no results which meant Hermione was too upset to reply and her follow up at the Weasley's house to determine whether the thing that was pretending to be Ron was cured of its apparent Spattergroit yielded only the information that he hadn't returned home (she felt no sign of his mind there at all) so where had he run to? And why?

She told Snape, somehow feeling that it would be good for him to know. He nodded and told her that Dumbledore thought it would happen and that he had made arrangements accordingly. Whatever those arrangements were, Amy wasn't made aware of. She was curious but didn't push the issue.

December had brought with it even colder weather and more snow. It was beautiful outside. Snowball fights and hot cocoa in Hogsmede were nothing more than memories. Spirits in the school were at an all time low. Even the slytherins had gone from being elated by the new management to boredom and thinly veiled annoyance at the numerous new rules and restrictions.

Voldemort was distracted, she heard that he spent a lot of time outside the country. Her dreams were filled with visions of him, killing, questioning, and looking for something. Bits and pieces of memories from various sources. Wands, wands, wands.

She knew his wand was twinned with Harry's, why was he looking so far and so wide for another when any other would do?

She was looking forward to the upcoming Christmas holidays. There would be fewer students around to get hurt, less chance of someone getting killed, at least in the castle. Would the Carrows leave for the holidays? She didn't think so but alongside Harry being safe and Voldemort having a pulmonary embolism and taking all his Horcruxes to hell with him, it was her Christmas wish.

Draco had put on some weight and looked almost healthy, apart from the look in his eyes she caught when she met them. The one thing that hadn't changed in Hogwarts was the elves cooking. It was still as wonderful as ever.

Draco

He was eating properly again. he figured he wouldn't be much use to anybody in the state he was in and he wanted to be ready when the time was right, whether that meant killing Snape, Potter, or indeed trying to get a curse in on Voldemort himself before his death. He wanted to be of some use when push came to shove after all.

School held nothing for him anymore. He was sure to fail his exams as he didn't pay any attention in class. What was the point? If Voldemort won, he would spend his days running round wreaking havoc on demand, torturing and killing, or he'd more than likely be dead. If the order won he would either be dead or imprisoned for the rest of his days. He would have no need of a job either way, so why bother.

He saw her sometimes, walking around the grounds alone. So many times he almost walked up to her and asked for the truth, so many times he pussied out. Maybe he thought that if he asked she would tell him about how she was in love with Snape, or that one thing had led to another one lonely night or some such bullshit. If he heard her say those words…well he didn't know what he would do. He was afraid of hearing it, so he avoided it. instead he tried to meet her eyes every now and again, hoping against hope that he would see some signs of an imperius curse, something that would explain why. He wanted the truth, but he was terrified of receiving it.

So he sulked in his room or out on the grounds. he avoided the room of requirements at all costs. The memories of that night…he also avoided their place by the fire in the common room, or what had once been their place. It seemed like his life was now full of once beens and what ifs. His family had once been formidable, respected. His mother had once been happy. His father had once been proud, he had once had her, her love. What if the order triumphed? Would they get adjoining cells? Would they even survive it?


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 103; double vision**_

She stood in a clearing, looking up at the starless sky. Her eyes burned and her lungs felt constricted, as though there wasn't enough air available. Perhaps she was in a forest at a great altitude, maybe in the Himalayas? That idea was shut down as soon as she felt the searing heat touch her skin. Her eyes burned and she wasn't able to breathe properly because wherever she was, she was surrounded by fire. What she had taken for tall trees were stacks of random objects like tables and dressers. She wasn't in a forest, she was in the room of requirement and it was burning to the ground. The junk mountains were falling, sending waves of ashes and embers high into the air. She looked up at the ceiling she had mistakenly took for the night sky and saw two brooms fly across her field of vision high above her. looking back towards the floor she saw that her clothes were burning and melting to her skin, the smell of burning hair overwhelmed her and she opened her mouth to scream but no sound erupted from her useless, smoke-filled lungs.

Amy woke coughing and crying. Bobbin appeared beside her and patted her hand. "There there mistress" she soothed her. "It was just a dream." Amy accepted the glass of water the elf conjured for her and drank it fast. She shook her head. "No Bobbin" she whispered. "That was no dream."

Amy got out of her bed and began to dress. She wore a long black dress and her cloak. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and passed the mirror without looking at the surely disappointing result. She had barely gotten any sleep for the past few weeks. It showed on her face, especially around her eyes.

Amy left the room and the chamber beyond, deciding to take a stroll around the castle. She hadn't visited Winie for a while so that was her first port of call. She thought over her night vision as she made her way to the owlry. She had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen soon. Something bad. Filch passed her with his head turned away from her, looking anywhere but at her, as though he was thinking, like a baby playing hide and seek, that if he couldn't see her she wouldn't see him. Mrs Norris accompanied him, her crooked tail swishing back and forth in the air. She glared right at Amy as she always had.

The owlry was freezing cold. Amy wished she had thought to bring her gloves with her. As it was she raised her hood as she stared out over the grounds, winie perched on a wooden bar close to her. The owl nipped her fingers affectionately. The hood covered most of Amy's face and she faced the window with her back to the door. She didn't hear him come in. she no longer saw the grounds of Hogwarts either. She was having another vision. A very strong, very bad one.

Draco

He woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to get back to sleep; neither could he simply wait in bed for the dawn so he decided to go for a walk. He didn't know how he ended up outside the headmaster's office; he certainly hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking. That's when he saw her walking down the hall in front of him. She walked slowly as though she were in a world of her own. He passed filch but the man paid him no attention. Internally, he snorted at the fact that it wasn't that long ago that the man had caught him on his way to the room of requirement and had dragged him into Slughorn's Christmas party.

He continued to follow her as she walked the steps up to the owlry. She closed the door behind her and he took a moment to get his thoughts in order before entering the room after her.

The door creaked as he opened it but she didn't budge. He closed it behind him and walked a little closer. "Amy?" he said, trying to get her attention. What was he going to say to her? His mind went blank. Maybe he should just come out with it and ask her for the truth. She didn't react at all to the sound of her name. "Amy I want to know what…" he didn't get to finish his statement. Just then she began to fall. Alarmed, he automatically reached out to grab her and laid her head in his lap as he sat on the ground, not caring about the bird shit that covered the flagstones. Her eyes were open but they were clouded in a way he had never seen before, or had he? As she began to shiver he recalled the same thing happening before, years ago. He had not been able to reach her then either. Snape had taken her to the hospital wing. A pang of hatred and jealousy hit him for a fraction of a second but his worry for her overrode it. Suddenly, her eyes were a bright, beautiful emerald again and she was looking at him as though he were the best thing she had ever seen. Momentarily, he thought of kissing her. He pushed her hair, which had escaped from its ties, off her face. When next he looked into those wonderful orbs he was alarmed again. She looked terrified. "Draco you have to help me." She pleaded, grabbing the front of his jumper desperately. "Please"

_**Cliffy!**_


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 104; for you**_

"Promise me you'll help" she was begging him, still clinging desperately to him. Dumbly, he nodded. She had tears in her eyes. "There will come a time, soon, when you will be asked by your aunt and your father to identify Harry. His face will be different, but you'll know it's him. I need you to deny it. Please please do this for me. I know you don't owe me anything, and I know that I shouldn't ask but I need you to do this." she was crying for real now. Her hands still clung to him but they were limp, weak. "Why would you want to save him?" he asked. "Didn't he…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but she understood.

"More than one life depends upon it Draco." She said. Did she mean hers? His? His families? He didn't question her any further. She was in great distress and no matter how angry he was at her; he didn't wish to cause her more pain. He nodded "ill do it." They helped each other up and she hugged him. She smelled so good. He didn't want to let her go but she pulled away. Draco walked her back to her door, just like he had back in the manor all those years. The difference was that he wasn't going to follow her in, as much as his body ached for him to do so. She hugged him again at the door and thanked him. He took the opportunity to whisper in her ear a fact that had only occurred to him as they were on their way back, but one that he was determined to make true. "Ill fight for you Amy." He told her, before turning away and walking back towards the dungeons.

Amy

She got back into bed fully clothed and pulled the blanket over her head. He would fight for her when the time came, but would she fight for herself? She was unable to answer that question.

The vision had been horrible. Harry, Hermione and Ron were dragged before Bellatrix and the Malfoys. There was something wrong with Harrys face so Draco was called upon to decide whether it was his rival or not. He had nodded, looking scared and strained and Lucius called the dark lord by touching his mark.

Voldemort was viciously angry at being summoned and had killed half the people in the room before cornering Bellatrix and holding Lucius' wand to her temple. "Why was I summoned!" he half screamed. The insane woman looked almost aroused by his closeness. She pointed over to where Harry stood shielding his friends as best he could.

Voldemort's face brightened and he smiled with triumph and elation. Harry put his wand less hand over his forehead, rubbing at the old scar. In pain. The dark lord stepped over Draco and Narcissa's' corpses in order to get closer to Harry.

Nagini slithered over Lucius' broken body, hissing at the golden trio. Voldemort separated them with a flick of his wand. He killed Hermione first. She didn't have time to scream. Then he turned on Ron as he desperately tried to reach his love. Harry he kept for last, prolonging his torment. Amy had tried to snap out of the vision, had tried desperately to look away but her attempts were futile. Harrys body was thrown into the air be the force of the killing curse. He lay broken and bloody on the floor a few metres from where he had been standing.


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 105; denial**_

"We need to go to the manor" amy stood in front of Snapes desk, her cloak still dripping from the rain, which she had run through after getting the immense feeling that it was going to happen. Draco had left for the manor over the Christmas holidays. When he had returned, there was no mention of what had happened in the owlry or the statement he had made to her about fighting for her. In fact, there was no mention of anything at all because he hadn't spoken to her since then. When they met in the halls she at first tried to make eye contact but he passed her as though she wasn't there.

At meal times, though she watched him almost constantly, he never looked up, never caught her eye like he used to. It seemed as though he had found what he had been looking for when he searched her eyes, and he didn't like what he had found. Perhaps she was over-thinking it, but it felt that way to her.

She had thought that maybe sometime over the holidays she would have been called to the manor to meetings, but that never happened. It seemed that Voldemort was perfectly happy to have her where she was. He was too distracted by his search to bother with the pleasure he took from seeing Draco's obvious displeasure at being forced to be sitting in the same room, at the same table, as she and her husband.

Things had returned to their status quo of avoidance. He must have only agreed to help her for some other reason than any lingering affection. She tried not to linger too much on that fact. It made her heart break every time she reminisced and so she spent countless hours studying, she excelled in her school work once more and had also stumbled upon what she thought might be the reason for Voldemort's search.

The death stick.

None of the books in the library carried any weight when it came to her search for a wand that Voldemort would covet over all others, so she turned to Snape and asked if it were possible for her to peruse the impressive mini library within his office. Dumbledore had quite the collection and his portrait, though never telling her straight what it was she was looking for, pointed out the volumes that would best help her in her attempts to understand.

The death stick, or the unbeatable wand, was a wand so powerful it would defeat all challengers. It was exactly the kind of thing Voldemort would obsess over. She came across references to one of Beadle the bard's stories and it awakened a memory. Draco had spent evenings reading to her in the summer between fourth and fifth year when she was recovering from her encounter with Barty Crouch Jr. she remembered him telling her the tale of three brothers, though she couldn't quite remember the details. Her head had been all over the place back then and she had mostly enjoyed falling asleep to the sound of Draco's voice when he read to her by the fire or sitting by her bed.

So she asked Dumbledore's portrait to tell her the tale as he didn't have a copy in the office. He smiled when he told her that and said that he had misplaced his copy soon before his own demise. The twinkling of his eyes behind those half-moon glasses as he said it made her think that there was more to that particular story than he was letting on, but she didn't pursue the topic, eager to hear what the Bards story had to do with the death stick.

It turned out that it had everything to do with it.

And so now she knew about the three objects that made up the deathly hallows a name that Dumbledore used to describe what made the possessor of the artefacts the master of death. It was very interesting. She knew which of the three she would most covet herself personally of course; it was the very same one that the dark lord was spending so much time and energy tracking down. If she had the death stick she would send that bastard straight to hell where he belonged.

Before she knew it January melted into February, which in turn slipped into March. March was slipping away before she had found out the whole story. If she were to be master of death, she would be so easily corrupted by revenge, she thought. It wasn't meant for her, just as it was never meant for her old headmaster. It took a very special and unselfish person to possess that much power and not be tempted by it. Someone so self sacrificing that they would die for those he loved. She had a feeling that she knew who that person was. And she also thought that maybe that person was spending as much time as she was thinking about the deathly hallows. He would use them to rid the world of Voldemort, but no more. He alone would succeed where so many before him had failed spectacularly.

It was coming up to Easter and she was walking along the edge of the steely lake. It began to rain just as she had the feeling that it would be happening soon. It stopped her in her tracks for a few heartbeats. As soon as she was able she began to run, already soaked through from the pouring rain. Her feet slipped and slid on the floors and steps of the castle as she ran all the way to snapes office. She shouted the password to the gargoyle before she even reached it. The big ugly thing huffed as it jumped aside and she took the winding, revolving stair two at a time until she reached the door. She opened it, hoping he would be alone. Thankfully he was.

He looked up from the book he was reading at her statement. The beginnings of a question on his lips "hurry we have to go now." she said before he could ask. He followed her, trusting that time was of the essence. They didn't go to the astronomy tower as they had before. Instead she rushed to the window, opened it and grabbed his hand. They flew to the gate, one rapidly moving puff of black smoke. She apparated him to the gate of the manor immediately upon their landing. She rushed him along the drive even as the door closed up ahead after Greyback.

Upon entering the manor, she tried to adapt a calmer demeanour. The feeling had told her that even with Draco's denial, she would be needed somehow.

They were already in the large drawing room, presenting their find to Bellatrix. She was looking at Harry, trying to asses if it was really him. "What have we got here?" Amy asked. Bellatrix didn't even look up. Scabior turned to her. "We have here my lovely" he took a very obvious moment to look her up and down lasciviously. "What we found in the woods. Three people who aint what they say they are... that" he pointed to Harrry. "Is Potter I wager" Bellatrix called Draco over, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Being home for the Easter holidays had not done him any good. He looked as haunted as his mother and father, the latter of which had the beginnings of a grey and ragged beard.

Draco proclaimed in a small voice that he could not be sure whether or not it was Harry. Her brother's face was swollen out of proportion but to anyone who had spent time with him or around him, he was discernable. Lucius pulled up his sleeve and prepared to summon their master. Bellatrix cautioned him not to be too hasty. She wasn't sure.

Then she noticed the sword Scabior held at his side. Her face fell and she went into hysterics, demanding to know where it was found. She sent Ron and Harry to the cellar and kept Hermione to "question" this, Amy felt, was where she would be needed. Bellatrix sent for a goblin that was being held hostage in the cellar also she questioned him first before sending him back, looking a little relieved. He told her that the sword was a fake. She seemed to believe him.

In a flash Hermione was on the floor, writhing in pain from the Cruciatus curses Bellatrix flung at her between yelling the same question over and over, wanting to know where they had gotten the sword. Amy took on as much of the pain as she could herself without being noticed. She tried to make her face seem angry rather than showing the others the agony she was feeling. She sent Hermione strength and whispered in her mind that everything was going to be ok though she couldn't guarantee that even to herself.

Then Bellatrix began carving something into Hermione's arm. Her mass of hair covered the so Amy was unable to see what she inscribed though she was sure it would be unpleasant. There was nothing she could do for Hermione pain wise for that, as it was done physically instead of with a wand, but she remained whispering encouragements into her friends mind. Snape kept his demeanour neutral, looking bored. His hand rested on the back of Amy's forearm though, as either a warning or to lend comfort. She decided that it was the former.

Then there was chaos.

Harry and Ron appeared and a fight broke out. Amy pretended to be hit by a spell that narrowly missed her and fell to the floor. She proceeded to shield Hermione from the curses that would have surely hit her. Once or twice she repelled spells shot at harry as he grappled with Draco for his wand.

Dobby appeared then and proceeded to help before grabbing the golden trio and disapparating with a loud pop. Amy saw the glint of the dagger as it spun through the air towards them disappearing with them. She silently prayed that it didn't connect with any of them.

The room was in bits. Snape helped her up and patted her down for injuries. She managed convince him that she was fine before rushing to Draco. The look he gave her stopped her in her tracks before she touched him. "Are you alright?" she asked, her hands still hovering over him. He got up off the floor, his cheeks were flushed. "I'm fine" he said and returned to his parent's side. Narcissa shot her a concerned look.

Bellatrix was incensed. She screamed at Draco to fetch Wormtail. When he returned he was no longer flushed. "He's dead." He stated his tone indifferent though his pale demeanour showed otherwise. "The cellar is empty."


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 106; the dream**_

There was a moment of silence as the dust settled. They had had Harry Potter and his friends in their grasp and had let him slip through. Snape persuaded Amy to leave, telling her that it might be suspicious if she were to be at the scene from which her brother, outnumbered as he had been, had escaped. She walked down the sloping drive alone, her feet crunching on the gravel methodically. It wasn't raining there as it had been back at the school. Once she passed through the gate she turned and looked back at the beautiful manor. For years she had thought of it as home, and the people within as family. She wondered if there was even the sliver of a chance that she could call it that once more

Voldemort would be enraged yes; he would torture many of the people in the dining room. But wherever he was, he was no longer in a mood that caused him to kill anyone who dared summon him basically either he had not been fruitful in his searching that day, or he had found another lead.

She worried for Draco and Narcissa. It would take a lot for Voldemort to turn on Snape, so she wasn't too worried about that. Just then she got an awful sense of foreboding. She tried to remember what thought could have triggered it, but she was unable to recall.

**Draco**

Voldemort was furious. Draco watched first his father, Bellatrix, and then his mother writhe in pain on the ground. Then it was his turn. He was no stranger to physical pain, or that particular curse. He found himself able to retreat into a corner of his mind and curl into a ball, waiting for it to end. It was a coping method, and one that he had time to perfect. The worst part was that Snape was there to watch. The bastard must have been laughing at him inside.

He was glad she had left. Voldemort didn't inquire after her and Bellatrix was too preoccupied to inform him just yet.

**Amy**

She waited in the living room back at Hogwarts but he didn't return that night. Neither was he at breakfast the following morning. She was terribly worried about him. What if Voldemort had gone too far? What if he had killed them all?

Thankfully, he appeared in their chambers that night looking as though he hadn't slept for days. There was stubble on his chin and shadows beneath his eyes. he didn't stop to talk, but went directly to his room after a brief nod to her as she raised from her seat, her mind full of questions he obviously didn't want to answer.

Time passed. She wasn't sure how long exactly, but the Easter holidays were over and the students who had left (including Draco, though the rest of his family were put under house arrest, including his aunt.) returned.

Amy had found out everything she was going to about the deathly hallows. Her remaining free time after homework and study was taken up by worrying about everything. No longer was she consumed by thoughts of her own death or what would happen if she were sent to Azkaban that was taken care of by the memories she had given to Snape. One way or another, assuming he was able to give them to her brother or someone who would pass them along, he would know everything. She was thinking, instead, of harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Narcissa and everyone else's fate. Would they make it? Thankfully, so far they were ok. Hermione had contacted her after three long days of waiting and worrying, that she and the boys were shaken up, but fine. That had taken an enormous weight off her shoulders which had been piled back on by the news of Dobby's demise. She grieved for him as much as she had for Sirius. Amy had known the elf for only a few months but he was one of her friends and someone who she greatly respected. Bobbin too was distraught. They leaned on each other for support and in a way it made them grow even closer.

After a long day that was made longer by the time she spent going over everything she had done in the manor and all she could have done instead, she lay in her bed and tried to relax. It took hours but after a few chapters of Hogwarts; a history and another couple of fantastic beasts and where to find them her eyelids began to droop. She quenched the candle on her bedside locker and lay waiting for sleep to take her.

She was flying! After a whole life of being locked up beneath the ground, blind and scared, she was free! It felt so unbelievably good to stretch her wings out fully for the very first time. She let a triumphant roar as she soared through the fresh open skies. She was so thirsty and famished. Water came first though and she sought it out using her powerful nostrils.

Amy awoke the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. She had had such a crazy dream. She owed it to the fact that she had been reading about dragons in one of her school books before drifting off the night before. The feeling didn't last all that long. As soon as she exited her room, towel in hand on her way for a nice hot shower, she stopped in her tracks. Snape stood in the living room, waiting for her.

"We have a problem" he said.

Fuck!

**I know I know plot holes plot holes. I'm sorry. I loved the idea of her dreaming about the dragon so much that I messed up the timeline but I don't care. Bear with me the end is near!**


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 107; Snapes side mission**_

There was nothing they could do but wait. Voldemort knew about the Horcruxes. He knew that the golden trio was after them and one by one he was checking on all of them. Snape was told to wait in the castle. Amy had a sneaking suspicion that harry would turn up at the castle at some point soon. It was time. The battle was about to take place. At some point in the very near future, perhaps even that very night; she was going to be in that forest outside and she was going to watch her brother die and wait to see if he would come back.

She paced back and forth across snapes office. He was standing by Dumbledore's portrait seeking council. He looked calm. She was freaking out. "Do you have the memories?" she asked, interrupting his conversation. He nodded and returned to the old headmaster. Neither told her to calm down or relax, which was good for them as she had never before been so tightly wound and would have snapped ferociously at them if they had attempted it.

Then her mark burned. It wasn't a summons from Voldemort, but a summons to him from Alecto Carrow. Amy's vision split and she was standing under a cliff. The smell of saltwater filled her nostrils and the slimy wet stones felt cold beneath her feet. Once back in the room she felt out for the revolting woman's mind and found her to be in the Ravenclaw common room. It took her a while to join the dots as to why she would summon Voldemort from there. Why would harry be there unless? He had to have been searching for a horcrux hidden within the castle. One that was important to Ravenclaws history like the locket was to Slytherin.

"Did Ravenclaw have some artefact that Voldemort would use for a horcrux?" She asked Dumbledore's portrait. He nodded and looked out over his half moon spectacles at her, praise in his eyes. "You would have been suited to any house Amy Potter." He said before continuing. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw has been on my mind of late. It certainly makes sense." She nodded. "Have you any idea where it is?" she was pulling at straws here. Surely the fact that it was referred to as the lost diadem instead of the diadem that you're always tripping over was a sign that it was hopeless. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but I think that harry will find it. I have faith in him."

They could wait no longer. It was time to leave the office. Dumbledore wished them luck as they exited the room in a flurry of swishing cloaks. They rushed through the halls. If they could only run into harry they would be able to aid him without his knowledge. He could have been anywhere by now. He could have passed them under his invisibility cloak. Amy reached out trying to feel his subconscious. After a few more hallways she stopped and grabbed snapes arm. "He's coming that way." she said pointing to one of the corners ahead. They heard hurried footsteps as they approached the corner. Definitely more than one person.

Snape turned the corner first and she followed only to see professor McGonagall standing there looking furious. Harry was there she just knew it, and Snape trusted her well enough to know it too. Snape asked McGonagall why she was there. She replied that she heard something. It wouldn't be the first time she patrolled the hallways after hearing a disturbance, but still. Harry was there. She just knew it. Then there was a flurry of footsteps. Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn appeared behind the fierce looking woman. Everyone present were extremely capable spell casters, added with the fact that harry was there, invisible and itching for a chance to avenge himself upon Dumbledore's murderer, there was no way that Snape was going to risk Amy's life. She knew it and yet she fought as he half pushed, half carried her into a nearby deserted classroom all the way to the window. They turned to smoke before even hitting the window.

They waited in Hogsmede. Amy was anxious to be back in the castle. She understood why Snape had done what he did and knew that they wouldn't have won the fight without playing dirty up there but still. She felt as though her place was in there not waiting outside the grounds.

"I need to go back in" she said, standing on the balls of her feet as if that would help her to assess the situation. She was sick of standing on the sidelines, waiting for something to happen. "He's in there. I have to go back." she wasn't sure who she was talking about; Harry or Draco. Perhaps she meant both. Her mind should have been solely focused on Harrys well being, but it wasn't.

"No" said Snape. "I will go." He left before she could protest or grab on to his arm. She cursed herself for her slow response but decided to give him a few minutes before charging in herself.

**Snape**

He landed just outside the big front doors of the school and entered. Keeping to the shadows he crept through the vast castle, looking for the person he needed to find. At last after what seemed like an age of searching he found him. "Draco" he said, grabbing the young wizards shoulder. "We need to talk."

His office was dark. The portraits pretended to sleep and the cabinet that held the pensieve lay open, the artefact in question lay on the large wooden desk, papers and books, which he had swept away with a flick of his wand, lay scattered on the floor. Draco was eyeing him warily, unsure of why he had followed him there.

Snape took the vial of Amy's precious memories from his cloak pocket. He carefully selected the one he wanted from it and dropped it into the murky swirls of vapour in the pensieve. "Look in." he instructed Draco. The boy continued to look at him suspiciously but, curious, did as he bid. Snape, seeing that this part of his job was done, left the office and slipped outside once more before the defenders of Hogwarts shut the doors and began the protective enchantments that were sure to follow.

Once he returned to her he told her that he had seen both Draco and her brother, though he lied about the latter, and that they were safe for now. She still looked uneasy but there was nothing to be done as the dark lord was soon to arrive and would most definitely want to speak to them.


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 108; the fire**_

**Draco**

He lifted his face away from the pensieve and gently placed it back into its cupboard before calmly walking out of the room and down the spiral staircase.

Goyle was waiting at outside, staring at the gargoyle. The resemblance was extraordinary he had to admit. He ignored his friends' questions and continued down the hall, still calm, still seemingly in control. Inside he felt a mixture of fierce anger, sadness and regret. There was one person who had to answer for this and he was going to make him pay.

After about twenty minutes of searching, Crabbe joined them, though Draco barely noticed. The three continued to move down the empty corridors, searching.

He stopped before a very familiar looking patch of wall. The room of requirement. He knew what to do.

Draco walked back and forth before the wall three times, silently telling it he needed the room of hidden things. The door appeared and he entered, letting his friends join him for the very first time. Sure enough, potter was in there with his fans. He was going to pay for murdering his child.

The pensieve had shown him a mish-mash of memories; the day amy found out she was pregnant, the time she spent obsessing about their baby's future and his reaction, and that night, when a curse had hit her, causing her to lose it. The images flashed before his eyes along with the knowledge that she had once hoped he would forgive her for all the lies and they might live happily ever after, the three of them. This was for Ariana, this was for Amy, and this was for him.

"Hey Potter!" he shouted, calming the urge to tear his opponent limb from limb without the use of his mothers wand, which he held in his hand. The boy wonderlous turned. He was holding a little tiara. Ariana might have worn a little toy one on one of her birthdays or when she was playing dress up with her little friends. "It seems that we have a score to settle, you and I." the idiot tried first to dismiss him, then to frighten him off, waving around Draco's own wand as if he owned it, as if he had any right to even touch something that belonged to a Malfoy. Draco was not in any mood for that kind of bullshit.

"You know what you did Potter" he spoke through gritted teeth. "And you know that you have to pay for it." Potter pretended he had no idea what was going on, like he didn't know what he had done. Maybe he didn't, but that wasn't something Draco was going to let him off the hook for.

"You killed my daughter!" he half screamed. Behind the bespeckled bastard the mudblood inhaled sharply in shock. "Try to deny it all you like but you cannot stand there and tell e that you didn't cast the spell that hit Amy the night Dumbledore died. You cannot deny it Potter!"

He could see him trying to remember what had happened, as though it wasn't something that should have been burned onto his eyelids. "Look Draco" he began, holding his wand free hand up, his wand arm was still firmly pointed at him.

"No potter you look. You murdered my child. you don't even know the worst part yet!" hysterical, mad Laughter rippled through him as he prepared to tell his rival that he had in fact caused the death of his own niece. "She was…" he began but stopped as the wall of flame came into view. He ran, hoping to outrun Potter to the exit. Slow death by fire would serve more justice for his crime than a quick killing curse anyway…


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 109; at peace**_

The castle was protected against the death eaters. The order was there ready to fight alongside the teachers and the students who had stayed behind. There was no way Amy could sneak in now. The line had been drawn in the sand.

She stood on Voldemort's left hand side as he stood at the gates, looking in at the castle. Snape stood on his right, Bellatrix, looking very annoyed, stood to the side a little, as though she wished to squeeze in there somewhere but couldn't quite find the opportunity. Nagini was draped over the dark lord's shoulders hissing quietly in his ear. Amy caught a little of what she was saying but did her best after that to ignore it. The snake was practically begging to be let loose on those in the castle. She wanted to bite, kill and swallow.

Voldemort replied loud enough so that Amy could hear without straining her ears. "You will not leave my side tonight Nagini. Neither of you will. You must be kept safe." So she would have to stay by his side the entire night? Amy didn't like that idea but it didn't surprise her. He still believed that she was his unintended horcrux so naturally he would want her to be protected throughout the battle.

"Come" Voldemort said to Amy and held out his hand. Amy spared a look with Snape. He was not accompanying them wherever they were going. They silently wished each other good luck in the battle ahead as she reached out and placed her hand into the dark lord's larger, paler one. They disapparated; reappearing in the shrieking shack. It was cold after the warm night air outside. Voldemort dropped her hand as soon as they arrived and walked around the shabby room. Lucius was there, among a few other death eaters. He conjured a chair for the dark lord and backed away into the shadows.

Voldemort sat in the chair and held his wand, which, she recognised as not being his old, bone-white phoenix core one but one that looked suspiciously familiar. Her thoughts on the subject were interrupted as he pointed the wand at Nagini, who became enclosed in a protective bubble. He then pointed at her and cast a silent spell on her. She flinched, expecting pain, but there was none. She saw a faint shimmer in the air around her and reached out to touch it. It moved as she moved like trying to grab a beach ball in the sea, her own movement causing it to move further away on the water. He then held the wand to his throat and began to speak, his eerie, high pitched voice magically amplified. He made an ultimatum. It was simple; give him harry or there would be war. time passed and Voldemort gave the order for the fight to begin. the only death death eater left then was Lucius.

Amy stood by the side of his chair and worried about what was going to happen next. She knew harry wouldn't come. Too many times she had had the vision of his death in the forest. He wasn't going to come to the shack.

Lucius approached the chair in which Voldemort sat and asked about Draco. Voldemort replied that he was dead because he failed to join him with the other slytherins. Lucius began to plead with him to let him go in and find Harry for him, to which Voldemort laughed and ordered him to fetch Snape. Amy had never seen Lucius show such concern for anybody and it surprised her. Being at the bottom of the pecking order had brought out a very different side to him, she thought.

A few tense and nerve wracking moments passed as she waited for snapes arrival. He had assured her that Draco was fine. That had been a while ago. Was Draco still alright? Was he hurt? Was he dead, as the dark lord had said?

Finally Snape was there. Voldemort brought up the topic of the elder wand. Amy realised why the wand, the death stick, which he now held in his bony fingers, had seemed so familiar. It had been Dumbledore's. Amy thought she heard something as she realized this. Perhaps it was mice; the place was probably full of them. Then she felt his presence. Harry was close by, she just knew it.

Voldemort was going to kill Snape. That fact suddenly became very clear in her mind. She knew it and judging by the look on his face, Snape knew it too. This could not be happening, and yet Voldemort ordered Nagini to kill him. The snake, revelling in the opportunity of having a victim, acted on it immediately; biting him savagely, striking multiple times. There was nothing Amy or anyone could have done. One second he was standing, the sound of the quick and powerful strikes of the snake puncturing the air as it punctured his body, and the next he lay on his back, choking on his own blood and trying desperately to breath. She ran to him and knelt beside him. Voldemort's presence didn't faze her. She would try to help him if she could.

He was dying fast. Snape stared up into her eyes and a silent communication passed between them. She was sorry for being able to protect him as he had protected her, and he was sorry for everything. "Come" Voldemort commanded and, tears in her eyes, she left her husband, the man who was the closest thing to a father, along with Remus, to die alone on a dirty floor in a shabby old room, in a tumbledown old shack.

**Snape**

She followed after Voldemort and he stared up at the ceiling. He should have known, should have suspected this would happen, but would he have declined to answer the summons? Would he have left her there alone with that maniac? No, no he wouldn't have. He would have gone in and faced his death even if he had known it was coming. He was sorry he hadn't lived longer, he could have protected her, could have hidden her if the dark lord won.

There was a noise to his right and he looked to see potter standing there beside him. Remembering the memories, he got the boy to reach into his cloak pocket and fetch them. He began to cry, transferring his memories into tears he begged him to take them. His vision was becoming blurry around the edges now. It took a lot of effort to focus his mind. Once harry had collected the memories he stared up into the boys face "look at me" those eyes. All he could see now were those fantastic shining emeralds. Lily, he thought, please forgive me, my Lily. The darkness swallowed his vision but he could still remember those green orbs. He sank into the darkness, letting it take him on. Finally, he was at peace.


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 110; death in the forest**_

Amy stood on Voldemort's right hand side, Narcissa and Lucius stood a few yards away, looking completely miserable. She shared their worry for Draco, but she was also thinking of harry, Hermione and also Ron, even though they had had their issues in the past. After what had seemed to be an almost unbearable length of time, Voldemort called back his followers and gave a second ultimatum. Harry had just an hour to come face his fate in the forest. Death eaters trickled into the clearing. Hagrid was brought to the by two acromantula. He was tied to a tree and stared dejectedly at the ground before him, waiting for death.

They waited.

**Draco**

Harry had saved him from the fire. Did he feel remorse for what he had done? His silent question went unanswered as the golden trio left before he could regain his senses. Crabbe was dead. The idiot had gotten himself killed by his own creation. The room of requirement was completely destroyed. Draco went in search of his parents. Were they somewhere in the fray in the castle or on the grounds? He couldn't find them. Neither did he catch sight of Amy. He prayed silently for her safety. She had kept the fact that the baby had been his to herself. From the images he had seen in the pensieve he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she hadn't fucked Snape. his mind was so scrambled by it all and yet it was so obvious, once he knew the truth that she had merely been trying to protect him, as he had done by breaking up with her all those months ago. How had she coped when she had miscarried? She had been alone in it, and that was his fault. He had been so quick to blame her.

He approached one of the death eaters, attempting to find her whereabouts but the bastard, not recognising him, or not caring as long as he killed someone, turned on him. He tried to convince him that he was one of them but never got very far as the man was suddenly shot off his feet into the air. Turning to find out who his saviour had been, he was knocked down by a hard punch in the face. He saw Potter, Weasley and Grangers retreating backs through the haze of tears conjured by the pain in his nose.

He needed to find her, he needed to apologize. Would she ever trust him again?

**Harry**

he took the pensieve out of its cabinet. placing it on the desk he fished out the glass vials from his pocket. he didnt know which was which. "only one way to find out" he said to himself before choosing one at random and tipping it into the pensieve. he put his face into the murky smoke and watched as memories played out before his eyes. he saw first a building he instantly recognised as the orphanage where voldemort had been raised. the walls were painted differently but the general architecture was the same. he watched as dumbledore told an eleven year old Amy about hogwarts. then she asked about her family. when dumbledore told her her parents' names Harry jerked so violently that he fell into the pensieve, as he had done years before. he stood beside the chair in which his sister.._.his sister _sat. he listened to what dumbledore told her, thinking that it must have been the same day or a little before it that they had seen each other at the zoo. soething had stopped him then. some part of hi had known all along that he wasnt alone. that the dursleys were not his only living relatives.

how had she turned out so evil then? what had happened to make her turn to the dark side? was it her loathing of the orphanage? of being denied the chance to live with him at the dursleys? he doubted that last bit. she had lapped up the stories he had told about his childhood. of corse! it all fit into place. how had he not realised before? no wonder she had been so eager to become friends, to get to know him. he just wished that there could have been some way that he could have known. it would have been nice to have grown up with a sister. with a twin no less. then he thought of fred and george. they had been so close and now...

dumbledore told her that amy had to keep her identity secret. harry felt for her. how had she been able to live the lie for so long?

his question was answered withing the next few memories and he began to realise just how fortunate he was to have a sister like her. dumbledore told her she could no longer be friends with him. he watched the scene at the train station after their first year and tears stung his eyes as he watched her break her own heart.

he walked through her memories, seeing how much she had done for him over the years, every chance she had taken, everytime she had put her own life on the line for his. he saw how her relationship with Draco had progressed from his bullying her for not fitting in with the rest of the slytherins, to becoming friends, to fnally becoming more than that. it sort of reminded him of hermione and ron, the tumultuous friendship they had had. Malfoy seemed to be as crap with feelings as ron, though a lot more eloquent when the time came, and indeed, when he saw the scene in the willow tree, a lot more romantic. he cried as he watched every heartbreak she had faced because of him, because she had built up a fake identity that was killing her from the inside out, her insecurities about Harrys reaction if she lived long enough to tell him, how hermione had gotten the truth about her after dumbledore sent her to help when she was at a low point. he tried in vein to protect her from Crouch Jr as he assaulted her, tried to force himself on her. of course, it being a memory, there was nothing he could do to help. he saw how close she was to Remus, and how sad she was over Sirius' death. the unique relationship they had built in third year, a relationship consisting of mutual respect and thirst for revenge.

he saw how much snape cared for her. did he love her? harry knew that amys heart belonged to Draco. he knew that without watching the memories, but how had Snape thought of her. had they ever...? he hoped not, and there was nothing in the memories to suggest it.

he watched how broken up she was worried about Draco during their sixth he had broken up with her, telling her he no longer loved her, how broken hearted she was. he tried to keep his thoughts neutral for her sake when it came to the malfoy in her memory. it was hard to forget that he had just tried to kill him, but then he remembered what malfoy had accused him of. what would he have done in his place? and then there was the fact that he had denied knowing whether or not it was Harry at the manor. even if it had been for amys sake that he had done it.

he watched the events of the night dumbledore had died. how he had been running after them, shooting curses at them. one could easily have hit her. he felt so terrible. he knew now what draco was trying to say before the fire raged around them in the room of requirement. he had murdered his own niece...

he saw his niece, Ariana, her tiny fist wrapped around amys finger, her silvery grey eyes focused on her mother. that must have been in a vision or a dream, he figured as he wiped angrily at the tears that spilled down his cheeks, hating himself for what he had done.

the last memory was of the first vision she had ever had. it was throught the eyes of their mother on the night that had changed everything, taken everything that should have been. he wept throughout the memory.

**Amy**

Voldemort was losing patience. The hour was almost up. As she knew he would, harry appeared from the dark shadows cast by the dense forest. Voldemort took a moment to gloat over his willing victim before casting the killing curse. Harry fell to the forest floor, dead.

Voldemort fell also, and seemed to lose consciousness for a few very tense moments. Then his eyes opened and he began to rise to his feet, pushing Bellatrix away as she tried to help him up. Amy didn't offer him a hand. Her heart was beating at a terrible pace within her chest.

Voldemort ordered Narcissa to check if harry was dead. Amy followed her. The dark lord made no attempt to stop her. They knelt on the ground beside him and looked down at his prone form. His eyes were closed. Narcissa checked his pulse. Amy put her hand over the other woman's and whispered "he has to live for Draco to survive." Narcissa made no sign that she heard her, but asked harry, whose heart was beating steadily, if Draco was alive. He nodded slightly. Clearly, it was enough for her as she rose and pronounced that he was indeed dead. Amy followed her back, standing at Voldemort's side once more.

It wasn't enough that he had, as far as he knew, won. Voldemort tortured the supposed corpse for a few anxiety filled moments before having hagrid untied and forcing him to pick him up in his huge arms so that he could be paraded around. They left the forest, Amy still at the dark lord's side.

_**To be continued! Read and review**_


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 111; Death stick**_

As they approached the grounds Voldemort called out the fighters from Hogwarts to see their fallen hero. Amy was able to discern Hermione's cry from the crowd gathered at the large front doors. He announced that Hogwarts was going to be united under one house, Slytherin. He began trying to entice those of pure blood to join his ranks and be forgiven. Neville Longbottom, the new leader of the DA, stepped forward. Openly refusing the dark lords offer, he charged with his wand, towards Nagini. Voldemort stopped him with a full body bind and, using him as an example of what happens to those that disobey him, summoned the sorting hat from the castle and rammed it on the boys head before setting it alight. Amy averted her eyes, knowing the boy would be ok but still uncomfortable with watching the flames dancing merrily on the hat.

Several things happened all at once. What seemed to be the families of all those students who had been sent home through Aberforth's passage arrived and began yelling war cries as they climbed the outer walls of the castle grounds, the centaurs, who they had passed as they exited the forest, charged them from behind and Grawp appeared around a corner of the castle, battered and bruised, calling for Hagrid. Amy looked over at the spot where Hagrid had been made to place harry upon the grass to find that he was no longer there, or at least, no longer visibly there.

Neville suddenly pulled the hat from his head and pulled out of it the sword of Gryffindor, which only appeared to true Gryffindor's, as she understood it. She held her breath as the boy ran to Nagini and hacked off the snakes head. Voldemort cried out and pointed his wand at him, but the curse he cast never hit him. He ran back to the safety of the large group at the doors, who were now charging the death eaters. The battle erupted again in a flurry of screams and war cries. The battle entered the castle. Spells that were aimed for Amy never connected, merely bouncing off the shimmering barrier of protection placed on her by Voldemort in the shrieking shack.

She watched Hermione battle Bellatrix alongside Ginny and Luna and was on her way to help them when the woman she recognised as being Ron's mother shot past her and pushed the girls aside before duelling Bellatrix herself. It was an epic battle, both were shouting insults at one another and, seeing Amy, Bellatrix began to laugh manically.

"Guess what!"She cried, never losing focus on the battle as she called out. "I did it! I killed your dirty little half blood baby!"She continued to laugh manically. The Weasley woman got the upper hand in their duel and killed her. If she hadn't, Amy would have. She placed her hand over her abdomen and screamed as she joined the battle full force. It didn't matter to her anymore if Voldemort saw her killing his own men, she didn't care. None of them stood a chance as she shot killing curse after killing curse. she did it for Ariana, she did it for her parents, for Remus, for his wife and his son. she did it for Severus Snape, who had always been there for her, her father in everything but blood and name, and she did it for herself. for all the lost chances, for every missed opportunity. At one point, she fought back to back with Hermione, they made a great team and the death eaters never saw it coming. She spotted Bobbin amongst the other house elves running round at knee level, tearing at the ankles of the death eaters and screaming in delight.

Then harry cast a shielding charm between Voldemort and one of his intended victims, pulling off their fathers invisibility cloak. Gasps erupted from both sides as he revealed himself to the crowd. All fighting stopped and heads turned to get a better look. Harry warned everyone to stay back, that the fight was between him and Voldemort. They began to circle each other warily.

Harry began to explain how he had survived, that the wand Voldemort held wouldn't work for him because he was not its master. He urged him to feel remorse. Voldemort laughed in his face and said that the only reason he survived was because he hid behind those stronger than him, letting them die for him. That he had killed Snape so the wand was now his. It was Harrys turn to laugh. He explained that Snape was a spy, that the wand had never been his in the first place, that it belonged to harry now, and that the magic that protected harry, evoked by their mother now protected the defenders of Hogwarts, because he had died for them.

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Your mother and father were weak." he said. "They died because they were too foolish to recognise the power I could give them. You are just as blind as they were. Your sister, however..." he looked over at Amy and the crowd around her took a step away from her. Those in the inner circle of the death eaters knew already and remained unmoved, but everyone else present seemed to gasp in unison, as they had when harry had appeared, alive, from thin air.

He let that information hang in the air. Thinking to confuse Harry and distract him. Harry, however, did not bat an eyelid, or look in her direction. Voldemort cast the killing curse. Harry was ready for the trick and simultaneously cast the expelliarmus charm. The spells met in the middle of the distance between harry and Voldemort before rebounding upon the latter, the death stick flew out of Voldemort's hand and into Harrys even as the life drained from his distorted body. The dark lord was dead.


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 112; afterwards**_

There was a moment of chaos as the death eaters either fled or surrendered. Amy stood and waited to be carted off to Azkaban, but just as Kingsly Shacklebolts hand wrapped around her arm Hermione ran to them begging him to wait. Harry followed up behind her. "Let go of my sister Kingsly." He said with just a touch of a warning in his voice. "Do you really believe that…" the auror began but harry cut across him. "She is the only family I have left." he said. Amy felt her hears swell as harry looked right at her, trust and respect in his eyes "be that as it may potter, she is still a death eater. He pulled up Amy's right sleeve to display her dark mark. "She was a spy for Dumbledore." Said harry. "So was Snape. Lupin knew about her, so does Hagrid." The half giant was making his way towards them "I can vouch for her Shacklebolt!" he called over the crowd. "That girl is the bravest lil witch goin!"

"I've known about it for a while too Kingsly" said Hermione. Harry gave her a curious look. He would surely have questions for her later. "I'll take veritiserum" Amy said, looking up into the dark eyes of the auror. "And you can ask Dumbledore's portrait up in the office." Kingsly thought for a moment. Then nodded and agreed to go to the office with her. Harry tagged along while Hermione and Ron stayed behind at his request. The auror never let go of her arm, neither did he lower his wand, which was pointed at her heart. As they passed through the entrance hall, she peeked into the great hall and saw the body of her godfather beside that of his wife. She was suddenly overtaken by grief and began to cry. "What is it?" asked Harry "what's wrong?" she tried to shake away the tears, as if that would make the go away. "Remus" she said between light sobs. "He…he's gone." Kingsly remained silent as harry awkwardly patted her back, unsure of how to act around her.

They reached the office and went up; the gargoyle was lying at an awkward angle on the floor. Kingsly received all the information he needed about her from Dumbledore's portrait. The old head master also asked for Draco's name to be cleared, as well as his mothers as the latter had not joined the battle and had never (a slight exaggeration) wanted to be a death eater, but was forced by his father. He also said that the former had turned her back on Voldemort and had turned informant, giving him information in the year that preceded his death.

Kingsly left them in the office after informing them that there would be a hearing and that she would be required to take veritiserum. "how did you know?" she asked the burning question, then it hit her. "You were there, at the shack." Harry nodded. Snape gave me your memories, as well as his own. Did you know that he loved her?" Amy nodded. "I accidentally read his mind a few years ago" harry looked stumped by that, but didn't ask. She didn't feel up to much explaining anyway as Remus's face entered her mind once more. She began to cry again, and not just for him, for all those innocents who had lost their lives that night, and their families. The next thing she knew, Harry was hugging her. She hugged him back. It felt so good to finally have him know. "How did you stay sane all these years?" he asked. She shrugged, still holding him tightly. He pushed her back slightly to look down at her, his face sorrowful. "I am so sorry amy. I swear I didn't mean to hit you with that curse. If I had known…" she shook her head. "No, no it wasn't you. It was Bellatrix. She admitted it before Ron's mum killed her." he exhaled deeply and hugged her close once more. "I never dreamed I could have a sister" he said "and a twin at that." he laughed and she joined in "I never dreamed I could ever tell you. I didn't think I would survive this long." Harry looked at her again. "I should have guessed. Your eyes. You have…" she cut him off

"Our mothers' eyes I know."

_**Oh Merlin, it's so close to the end. I don't know what I'll do when its finished writing this has (sadly) become like a part of my life because it's so long and it really is close to my heart. I'll miss it.**_


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 113; Promise**_

Amy and harry walked side by side down to the entrance hall. She saw Draco and his family as they walked slowly into the great hall. Forgetting the fact that he hadn't talked to her for the longest time she called out to him "Draco!" he turned and so did his parents. "I'll see you later Harry." she said, giving him one last hug before running down the rest of the steps. She stopped at the bottom when she saw that Draco hadn't moved. She couldn't discern anything from his facial expression. "Draco" she began "I'm so-" before she could continue her apology he held up his hand and walked closer. Harry passed behind her and walked out the front doors. Draco reached her and looked down at her, his expression still unreadable. "Did he do it?" he asked, pointing at Harrys back. She shook her head knowing what he was referring to "Bellatrix" she looked down at her feet as the sadness of all the loss she had endured in her short life hit her. "Wait here" he said and ran out after her brother.

When he returned he held his hand out to her and touched the snake bracelet that had never left her wrist. Then, completely taking her by surprise, he got down on one knee. "Amy" he said, looking up at her now, his beautiful grey eyes open and loving. "I have been the biggest fool. I've failed you in so many ways. Hell, my own aunt murdered our child. I am so, so sorry for everything I have put you through and allowed you to go through alone. I love you more than I can ever explain." She found it very hard to breathe all of a sudden. "I don't know what will happen to us, if we will be incarcerated or not but I never ever want to be without you. Will you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?"

He looked so apprehensive, so unsure of what her answer would be. She looked up at his parents. Lucius reached out for his wife's hand and she took it, smiling at him. Amy looked back down at the person she wished to spend the rest of her life with. She was crying again, but this time for very different reasons. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in the open doorway. Hermione was crying too, Ron was holding her close. Harry just smiled over at them. "Yes." She said "yes of course Draco" he stood up and took her into his arms "I love you so much" she said, looking up into his handsome face. "Forever" he replied and they kissed tenderly, both relishing being able to touch one another again. They walked over to Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa swept her up into a tight hug. "I always knew this day would come" she said. Draco offered his hand to his father, who pushed it away and hugged his son for the first time. Amy turned to the three at the door. Hermione ran to her. "I'm so glad you're safe" Amy told her. "You too her friend replied. To her surprise, Ron came over and patted her on the back, "you're alright Evans I mean potter. Shit I mean Snape!" he went bright red. Amy laughed "smooth Weaselby" Draco said sarcastically, his hair tousled and his eyes bright with Happiness. She went to him and they entered the great hall. Suspicious eyes followed them as they made their way to a seat away from everybody else and sat down.

Their solitude didn't last for long as a man she recognised as Ron's father, but had never before spoken to approached them. "Amy" he began. He looked as though he had been crying and she remembered that he had just lost a child. She stood "yes?" she asked. He offered his hand and she shook it. "I'm Arthur Weasley. My boys been telling me about you. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done to help my family and our friends" he said the last bit a little louder so that everyone in the hall could hear him. "Thank you" she replied grateful for what he had just done. He nodded, trying to smile but his eyes remained grief stricken and red. He left then only to be replaced by Ginny. "I want to apologise. I always thought you were a bitch." She said "I'm sorry." Amy smiled. "That was the idea" she said. "But thanks. We're practically sisters now I suppose so we should probably try to get along." Ginny smiled and followed her father. Amy sat back down and Draco wrapped his arm around her, his hand drawing trails along the back of hers.

A couple of weeks later, the trials were held. Amy was acquitted and given an order of Merlin; first class. Draco was also let off the hook, as was his mother thanks to testimonials from Harry and statement taken from Dumbledore's portrait. Lucius was ordered to live the rest of his life under house arrest. A curse was placed upon him that would warn the ministry if he ever left the grounds of Malfoy manor without permission.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were also awarded with orders of Merlin, as was Neville Longbottom, whose grandmother was very proud.

Amy and Bobbin moved back in with the Malfoys and Harry even visited the manor, they exchanged letters and met up often, and he and Draco built up a sort of awkward, uneasy only tolerating each other for her sake kind of a relationship. it would take years, she knew, but maybe someday that would evolve into something better She also spent a lot of time with Hermione, who was studying ferociously in order to get an internship into the ministry, though they would jump through hoops to hire her.

Oftentimes when she and harry did meet up, it was to visit their godchild together. Amy had been surprised when Andromeda, who Narcissa was slowly rebuilding a relationship with, wrote to her letting her know that Remus had named her as Teddys godmother. He was the cutest little thing, his hair forever changing colour. As she held him for the first time she couldn't help but remember what it had been like to hold her own baby. She made a promise to the child then, as well as to the memory of his parents, that she would always be there for him, to protect him and to love him. Harry made the same promise.

**Draco**

****he had never been so happy in his entire life as he sat there with his arm around his fiance. when he saw her coming down those steps he knew what he had to do. he was not prepared to lose her again if he could help it. if she said though then at least he would know it was over. if she said yes then he would be tha happiest man alive or dead. he would be able to look into the mirror of erised and see only his own reflection. she had been talking to Potter, so he asked her if it was indeed him who had killed Ariana. he needed to hear her say it. she told him it had in fact been Bellatrix. he had an idea and he went with it. he did come from a very noble and long line of gentlemen after all.

Draco caught up with him out on the grounds. "Potter!" he called Harry turned. "look Draco, it wasn't-" Draco cut him off. "I know potter" he said. "I'm not apologising for trying to kill you though. what would you have done?" Potter nodded, understanding or at least pretending to. it felt very unnatural to be having an actual conversation with him and he kept it short. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, your the only family Amy has. its tradition in my family to ask permission before proposing. in normal circumstances i would be expected to ask your father but seeing as he's dead and I could ask you're uncle but he's a muggle so it wouldn't count..." potter was looking at him blankly, not getting it. "I'm asking for permission to ask for your sisters hand you dolt!" she shouted, losing patience. Harry blinked, "oh yeah, well I suppose." he said "yeah go ahead." Draco choked out a thank you and went back to her, nerves ate at his stomach as her met her wonderful eyes once more and got down on bended knee. would she say yes? he fucking hoped so.


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 114; epilogue**_

Amy and her husband walked through the barrier after their 11 year old son. Draco was pushing the trolley holding Scorpius' trunk and his eagle owl. It was a day she had been dreading all summer. Her little boy was growing up and heading to Hogwarts for the very first time. People stared as they usually did. She was used to it, and anyway, harry had it much worse.

Amy had been happily married to Draco for eighteen years. They had moved out of the manor after they got married on its grounds by the willow tree and had since been living in a slightly more modest place in the countryside a few kilometres from Godricks hollow. She described it as slightly more modest but it still contained two floors and large grounds. She couldn't really imagine Draco living in a cottage, and besides, the house was pretty, with vines growing up the front and lots of hiding places for the niece and nephews, and teddy of course, though he had outgrown hide and seek years ago. He spent a lot of weekends there with them and the house always seemed a lot smaller when there were kids running rampant.

She and Draco had two children, Scorpius Remus, who looked just like his father; tall for his age, white-blonde hair and grey eyes, and little Alya Narcissa who was four and was at home with Bobbin. She was a beautiful little girl, with the softest little strawberry blonde curls and the same green eyes as her mother. She was the apple of her father's eye and of Teddy's, who doted on her.

She saw Hermione and Ron enter onto the platform and went to chat, leaving Draco, who to that day had not had a conversation with Ron that didn't end in near physical confrontation. She suspected that Scorpius wanted to talk to his father about something for a moment anyway. Her two boys had a far better relationship than Draco had ever shared with his father, she was glad to say. They got on like a house on fire. She chatted with Hermione for a while. They were soon joined by Ginny. Amy looked past her to see Harry giving little Albus a similar pep talk she assumed Draco was giving Scorpius.

The train whistle blew and she rushed back to her baby boy as quickly as her pencil skirt would allow. She kissed him and hugged him goodbye, embarrassing him completely in front of his cousins, who were waving goodbye from the train. He walked down to where Albus was about to get on and the boys (who had always been thick as thieves since they were born a day apart) got on together and found a compartment. She waved until the train was just a speck in the distance and then let her husband hold her to his chest. "He's going to get along just fine." Said Draco. "He's a Malfoy after all" Amy snorted "oh yeah because Malfoys never get into trouble." They laughed as Amy waved goodbye to everyone and Draco nodded to Harry, before disapparating back to the house.

Bobbin was essentially a free elf. She now accepted payment and had her own room in the house, in which she had a vast array of books. She mostly took care of the children during the day. Draco worked in the department of international magical cooperation. He travelled a lot for his job but never spent any more than a day away. Amy was offered a job in the department of mysteries once it became common knowledge that she had the sight. They wanted her to help with the restoration of the room containing prophecies. Harry had pretty much destroyed it on his last visit. She declined though, not liking the idea of spending her days touching shards of broken glass and hoping to get a vision from them. Instead she got a job alongside Hermione in the department for regulation and control of magical creatures, where she and her best friend created laws that protected house elves and gave them more freedom. It was a slow process and sometimes very frustrating, but then she would arrive home in the evening to find Bobbin curled up on the couch in the living room reading a novel, wearing what she wanted to wear and it all seemed worth it.

When they got home Draco set to work on making dinner, he made a mean steak. She went into the nursery where bobbin was helping Alya dress. She looked so cute in her little pink dress. Amy swooped her up in her arms and the three of them went down to the living room to await dinner.

She never thought she could ever be this happy, but she had everything she could ever want, a loving family, great friends, a fulfilling job and she knew that Ariana was waiting for her on the other side she would see her again one day. All in all since emerging from the shadows Amy was content.

All was indeed well

**i have been asked to write what happened in the apace between the end of the battle and the epilogue. im seriously considering it. if you like the idea let me know. if i get enough yeses i will go ahead and do it. **

_**There it is!**_

_**The end **_

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Thanks to all who stuck with it from the beginning and all the friends we've made along the way Love you all**_


	116. Chapter 116

Hi guys! Due to the amount of people who voted in favour of me writing what happened in between the end and the epilogue I shall write it.

It will be a separate story though and the first chapter will be up soon. I'm calling it out of the shadows :)

Can't wait to hear what you think of it

Aoife


End file.
